Between The Covers
by Heavenli24
Summary: It's Liz Parker's first year at university; she's learning new things and meeting new people…or rather, one person in particular – arrogant, annoying Max Evans, who just seems to be there practically every time she turns around.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Between The Covers

**Author:** Heavenli24

**Pairings/Couples/Category:** M/L

**Rating:** MATURE

**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.

**Summary:** It's Liz Parker's first year at university; she's learning new things and meeting new people…or rather, one person in particular – arrogant, annoying Max Evans, who just seems to be there practically every time she turns around.

* * *

**Part One**

The cheerful smile slips from my face as two sweaty arms come round my waist and pull me backwards into an equally sweaty male body, urging me to grind against him.

Urgh. Yuck.

I make a face and not-so-gently extract myself from the groping guy's arms, swivelling round angrily.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" I cry in annoyance, my voice loud so as to be heard above the deafening music in the club. "Get off me!"

Without waiting for a reply, I stalk off the dance floor, away from Grope Guy, and head for the bar.

I shudder. Yuck.

What a great start to university life: getting drunk in a sweaty, smoky nightclub and being groped by horny boys wanting to get some so they can brag to their new friends about how many girls they pulled in Fresher's Week.

I push through the throng of people at the bar and order a double vodka and coke. Careful not to spill the drink, I manoeuvre my way through the throng of people, back to the edge of the dance floor and scan the mass of bodies for my friends.

Great. They're nowhere to be seen. That's just perfect. So much for sticking together and making sure no one gets lost on our first night out in a new city. I scan the crowd in search of them as I weigh up my options.

One, I could spend the next 30 minutes trying (unsuccessfully) to find them in this crowd. Two, I could be a loser and stay here on my own, fending off unwanted male attention. Three, I could walk home on my own. Or option four, I could try to find a taxi home.

I quickly eliminate options two and three for obvious reasons, and as I try to decide between searching for my friends and calling a taxi, I feel another presence beside me.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing standing over here all by yourself?" comes the cocky, almost amused, voice close to my ear. "Want some company?"

I force myself not to scoff at this guy's lame attempt at chatting me up.

"I'm alright, thanks," I reply stiffly, looking straight ahead, slightly uncomfortable with his close proximity to me.

"Aww, come on, I'll buy you a drink?" he tempts, bringing an elbow up to rest on the edge of the bar, brushing the bare skin of my arm as he does so. A strange tingle shoots up my arm at the contact.

"I've already got one–" I start, turning to face him.

My mouth stops working as I find myself looking up into the most gorgeous pair of dark eyes I've ever seen. His smouldering gaze draws me in like a moth to a flame and the intensity in his eyes sends shivers down my spine. I'm staring; I can't help it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his mouth turn up into a knowing smirk and I quickly snap out of it, averting my eyes to the drink in my hand.

"Well, then," he begins slowly, deliberately, as he runs his free hand through his unruly dark locks. I feel the colour rising in my cheeks under the weight of his gaze. It makes me uncomfortable. "If I can't tempt you with a drink, how about a dance?"

I glance out over the dance floor to see a large mass of hot, sweaty students, moving and grinding against each other in the confined space. Not exactly my idea of a good dancing environment.

"I don't think so," I tell him, a hint of sarcasm in my voice, as I raise my eyes to his once more. "I have to find my friends."

"Aww, come on," he pouts, his handsome face suddenly appearing adorable, as his hand closes around my wrist. "For me?"

"I'm sorry," I emphasise, trying very hard not to give in to his obviously exaggerated boyish charms. "I really should –"

"Fine," he pouts in defeat, straightening up, but not releasing my wrist. "So, I guess asking you back to my place is out of the question, then?"

My eyes widen, as I nod in disbelief, "Um, yeah, you'd guess right on that one."

God, who is this guy?

He may be drop dead gorgeous, but does he really think he can get someone to sleep with him within three minutes of meeting them?

Cocky bastard!

"Sorry, I gotta go," I tell him more forcefully, as I extract my wrist from his hand and move away from him.

As I walk, I can feel the hair on my neck stand to attention and I can't help but to turn and look back at him. What I see makes my breath catch in my throat. He's watching me, his dark eyes glowing with intensity, lips pulled up in a smug smirk, as he raises an eyebrow in my direction. I shake my head and self-consciously tug at the short skirt I'm wearing as I continue to walk around the edge of the dance floor towards the other side of the club, as I keep my eyes peeled for my friends.

Eventually, I spot my new roommate, Maria DeLuca, and our next-door neighbour, Alex Whitman, sitting at a table in the corner, surrounded by several drinks.

"Lizzie!" shouts Maria happily. She nudges Alex, "Alex, it's Lizzie! We found her!"

"Hey guys," I say, taking a seat beside Alex, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"We've just been sitting here, with our free drinks," states Maria giddily, as she sways on her seat while simultaneously trying to drink her cocktail and catch the attention of a good-looking boy at the bar. "This is what university's all about. Clubbing, alcohol and fit blokes! Isn't that right, Lizzie?"

"Yeah," I agree distractedly, my gaze drawn to the dance floor where I see Cocky Guy apparently dancing with some bleach-blonde, snobby-looking girl wearing a rather revealing outfit. I say 'apparently' because from where I'm sitting, it looks more like mating to me. Cocky Guy has his arms around her from behind, his hands guiding her hips to move with his, moulding her to his body and she looks more than happy to oblige.

I watch with a raised eyebrow as the girl lifts her hand to cup the side of his face and then tilts her head to mutter something in his ear. A smirk appears on his lips and he kisses her greedily, before manoeuvring them both off the dance floor and towards the exit.

I roll my eyes in disgust and turn back to face the table as they disappear out of the club, suddenly very glad that I didn't let myself get taken in by the good looks and charm he was presenting earlier. Obviously he was just looking for a good time – with whoever agreed to accompany him home.

"Hey, there you guys are," chirps Isabel Stevenson, as she slides onto the empty stool beside me, a bottle of orange Reef in her hand. "You would not believe the guy I just pulled! Tall, blond and a great kisser; God I love university – there's so many boys to choose from!"

Opposite me, Alex shuffles in his seat and looks around uncomfortably. The four of us have only known each other since we moved into halls two days ago, but I think Alex already has a bit of a crush on Isabel.

"Yeah, baby!" agrees Maria enthusiastically, as she waves and winks suggestively at a cute passer-by.

"What about you, Liz?" Isabel nudges me. "Seen anyone you like yet?"

"Me?" I shake thoughts of Cocky Guy and his bleach-blonde from my head. He's so not worth it, Liz, I scold myself. "Um, no, not yet."

"Come on, Liz, it's Fresher's Week! This is your chance to let your hair down before lectures start next week," scolds Isabel.

"I know, I know," I return, taking a gulp of my drink. "But I'm still getting used to this university stuff and besides, it's only Monday; I have the whole week to pull," I grin.

"Speaking of pulling," pipes up Maria suddenly, "I think we should get out there on the dance floor and start looking." She stands up, swaying slightly from the alcohol, and grabs my arm, pulling me towards the mass of bodies in the middle of the club, "Come on, Lizzie."

Unable either to protest or extract my arm from her grip, I follow helplessly as she manoeuvres us through the crowd and into a tiny dance space between two groups of (very tall) guys. Despite the fact that the atmosphere is more than slightly claustrophobic, I actually begin to have fun, as the DJ turns to playing classic 80's cheese music and Alex and Isabel join us on the dance floor, for some fun.

By the end of the night, I've all but forgotten about Cocky Guy, as we drunkenly stumble back to our hall, singing songs happily and stopping for sustenance of late-night burgers and kebabs on the way. As I climb into bed in my new room, the room I share with Maria, I can't help but think that the next three years are going to be the best of my life.

* * *

"Okay, right," starts Maria, standing in the middle of our room as she scans the Fresher's Week Programme booklet. "Activities on the menu for today are: Bouncy Castle session in the Union Beer Garden at eleven a.m., ooh… free cream teas at four… aerobics taster session at five, the RAG Blind Date in the hall bar tonight at seven… what does everyone fancy?"

"Well," I say from my bed, where I'm sitting next to Alex, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for the bouncy castle and there's a free ballet class for the Dance Soc at two that I want to go to."

"I'm interested in watching the Martial Arts tournament in the Student Union at one," pipes up Alex. "Maybe we could go to the bouncy castle thing first, then me and Liz can go do our things and we can meet up again for the cream teas?"

"Sounds good," adds Isabel from her position in my desk chair. "I was hoping to check out that Arts and Crafts thing this afternoon anyway. Oh, and we need to buy tickets for the Fresher's Ball in week three as well – maybe we could do that when we meet up?"

"Okay, sounds great," grins Maria. "That was easy enough to figure out." She looks at her watch, "It's ten-fifteen now and the bouncy castle thing starts at eleven, so let's leave here in about half an hour?"

"Sure," Alex and I reply simultaneously, while Isabel nods.

"Hey guys," comes a sleepy voice from the door. It's James from down the corridor, wearing nothing but boxers and sport socks. He rubs his eyes and yawns as he looks in on us. "Anyone know what's going on with the shower rota? No one's crossed off their names - can I go in now, or is anyone else still waiting?"

"No, go ahead," Isabel tells him with a smile, as she not-so-discreetly rakes her eyes over his half-naked body.

I have to conceal a smile at her obviousness; although, James does have a great body. In fact, the first thing I saw when my parents and I arrived on Saturday and were shown to my room was him parading down the corridor fresh from the shower in nothing but a towel.

"Great, thanks," he grins, turning to leave and I can't help but let my eyes follow his boxer-clad arse as he heads towards the shower.

"Uh-hum," coughs Alex, from his position on my bed. "Excuse me, ladies, um… male present in the room."

I blush and avert my eyes from the doorway, only to find Maria and Isabel doing the same thing.

"Sorry, Alex," I apologise quickly.

"Yeah, sorry," chime in Isabel and Maria, both trying to look remorseful but failing terribly.

They glance at each other, then at me and finally back at Alex's woeful expression, before dissolving into giggles. Their laughter is infectious and I can't help but join in, and within a few seconds all three of us are gasping for breath. Alex just rolls his eyes and manoeuvres himself off of the bed.

"Okay, that's it ladies, I'm outta here," he announces, looking at us as if we're crazy as he heads for the door. "I'll leave you to it. See you in half an hour for bouncy castle fun."

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"Breakdance Soc, Hackey Sack Soc… Pole Dancing Soc?" I murmur incredulously as I scan the Fresher's Fair booklet, searching for the location of the Dance Society stall.

"Pole dancing, huh?" murmurs a smooth, masculine tone from over my shoulder. "I'd pay to see you doing that."

I jump, clutching the booklet to my chest, as I whirl round to face the intruder.

"Shit, don't do that!" I exclaim, freezing as my eyes meet his.

It's Cocky Guy.

My heart suddenly begins to pound in my chest as I take in his appearance. His hands are shoved in his jeans pockets, jeans that fit just right I might add, and he's wearing a short-sleeved, green-and-white-striped uni rugby shirt, collar turned up slightly for the full effect. His dark hair is mussed and a little too long, curling at the nape of his neck, and his golden eyes twinkle with amusement, as he looks me up and down, a smirk tugging at his full lips.

"Sorry," he shrugs, looking anything but, "couldn't help it."

I don't say anything, not really knowing what to say, but just watch him curiously as I wonder why exactly he's here.

A moment later, the smirk becomes a grin as he extracts his hand from his pocket and holds it out to me, "Max."

I glance down at his hand and raise an eyebrow. I don't make a move to shake it. Why should I? Just a couple of days ago, this guy was trying to get me into bed and now he wants to act all civil and polite? I don't think so.

"Okay…" he clears his throat and returns the hand to his pocket. There's another silence, this one more awkward and I let my eyes travel around the crowded hall, in the hopes of spotting the Dance Soc stall.

"You a Fresher?" he asks then, the annoying smirk returning.

"What?" I turn my attention back to him for a second. "Oh, yeah, I am," I reply distractedly, wishing that he would just stop talking and let me get on with signing up for societies.

"Max!" a female voice shouts from a few stalls away, saving me from any further questioning.

A tall, slim girl with straightened blonde hair and way too much fake tan approaches us and grabs his arm.

"Come on," she tells him, her tone scolding, "You're supposed to be helping, not flirting with random Freshers." Her gaze flits to me as she speaks and I shift uncomfortably.

He turns away from me to speak the girl and I hastily make a quick exit, losing myself in the mass of people crammed into the hall before he notices that I've gone.

After another ten minutes of searching, I finally find the Dance Society stall. I smile politely as a couple of the committee members enthusiastically tell me all about the wide range of dance classes the society offers, the cheerleading squad they put together each year for the rugby matches, the annual RAG Fashion Show that is put on in March and the [i]_amazing_[/i] drinking socials they organise every few weeks. They really needn't have bothered hyping up the society so much though; I was going to join anyway.

I roll my eyes as I leave the stall and make my way down to the lower hall where I'm supposed to be meeting the others by the Cocktail and Beer Society tables. On the way, I walk through a room housing all the public speaking and communications societies and on a whim, I sign up for the Debating Soc. I've never been a big fan of public speaking, but from what I've heard, it's a good skill to possess, so why not start with a good debate or two?

As I turn away from the stall with the intention of finally heading for the Cocktail Soc table, I walk right into someone and almost stumble over with the impact.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaim quickly, as I look up at the person standing in front of me. Immediately, I straighten and frown, placing a hand on my hip, "You again? Are you following me or something?"

He smirks and scoffs, "Now why would I be doing something like that? I have better things to do with my time than follow around some naïve fresher who doesn't know a good thing when she sees one."

My eyebrow raises, "A good thing, huh? Bit full of yourself, aren't you, Matt… Mark… whatever your name is?"

"It's Max," he clarifies smoothly. Of course, I know that – his name has been burned into my mind since our meeting earlier, along with those smouldering eyes of his; not that I'm gonna admit that to him, though. "And I haven't had any complaints so far," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah? Well, judging by your taste in women, I doubt any of them even have enough brain cells to judge for themselves," I retort. "You know, there are some girls in this world who have higher ambitions than becoming a WAG. Some of us actually care about intelligent conversation and relationships based on more than just sex."

He looks down at me thoughtfully, making me shift uncomfortably under his intense stare, "You know, for a girl who doesn't care, you presume to know a lot about me."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of hard not to notice when you parade it around in front of everyone," I snap back.

He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he starts, "I've gotta go now; you know, places to go, people to see."

Steeling myself, I brush past him, heading for the exit.

"Hey, I still don't know your name," he calls after me and I turn back around, with a smirk on my face.

"I'm sure you can find it out if you try hard enough," I smile sweetly, before turning my back on him once again.

I groan with frustration as I stride away, my head held high. God, can't the guy take a hint?

* * *

"Hey, what's up, guys?" I greet Alex and Maria with a smile when I finally reach them next to the Cocktail Society sign-up stall.

"Hey, Liz," replies Alex. "Did you join all the societies you wanted to?"

"Yep," I grin, "How about you two?"

"You bet," smiles Maria. "I joined CinSoc, Folk Soc, Art Soc and Choral Soc."

"Computer Science, Motor Soc, Net Gamers, Tolkien Soc and Rock Soc for me," adds Alex. "I'm all sorted."

"Great," I grin. "So, where's Isabel? I thought she was meeting us here too?"

Maria shrugs, searching the crowd for a glimpse of her blonde ponytail, "Dunno, she said she'd be here now."

We wait a little longer for her and sure enough, two minutes later, an out-of-breath, flushed Isabel appears in front of us.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I ran into my brother and I couldn't get away," she explains hurriedly.

"Your brother?" I ask quizzically. I don't remember her mentioning that she even had a brother, let alone that he was here.

"Yeah," she nods, "he's a student here too – final year."

"I didn't know you had a brother," pipes up Alex, his eyes trained on Isabel's face.

She shrugs, "Yeah, well, he's three years older than me and we don't really get along that well, so I didn't think it was that important."

I'm tempted to mention that the fact that her brother is a student here too is kind of a big deal, since it's not often that siblings attend the same university; after all, we've all been pretty honest about our backgrounds and family over the last few days and it seems a bit strange that she wouldn't say anything about a brother, but I don't think it would go down that well, so I keep my mouth shut.

"Oh, okay," I say instead.

Maria gives me a weird look.

"'Oh, okay?'" she repeats incredulously, before turning to Isabel, "Not important? Izzie, hun, I can't believe you didn't tell us you had inside info on this place! Your brother could tell us where the cool clubs are and which ones to avoid. Just think of the possibilities."

Isabel looks around uncomfortably and I start to get the feeling that there's more to this story than she's letting on. I glance toward Alex, who seems to be sharing my thoughts. A mutual agreement passes between us, before he speaks up again,

"Stop hassling her, Maria," he scolds. "The rate you're going, you'll know the ins-and-outs of this town's clubbing scene by the end of the week anyway."

Maria looks slightly offended, but Isabel prevents her from saying anything further.

"Thanks, Alex," she smiles and then looks around at the rest of us, "So, who's up for joining several alcohol-related societies, then?"

She doesn't wait for a reply, but heads right over to the Cocktail Society table, leaving the rest of us staring after her in confusion. The girl seems to be in major avoidance mode today.

"What was all that about?" wonders Maria obliviously. "I was only pointing out how useful it would be to have someone around who knows the place."

Alex just rolls his eyes, before heading over to the sign-up table and I shoot Maria a look, as I follow Alex's lead.

* * *

"What are you going to wear tonight?" asks Maria, as she rummages through her small, wooden closet, wearing a floaty halter-neck top and boy shorts. "I can't decide between these two," she says, holding up a tiny denim miniskirt in one hand and a pair of sparkly, cropped trousers in the other.

"Wear the trousers," I advise, as I pull out a pair of tight jeans and a purple sequinned top. "It's October… way too cold for miniskirts unless you're going clubbing."

"Yeah," she agrees, holding the trousers against her hips and seizing up her appearance in the mirror attached to her closet door. "I guess."

She drops the skirt onto her bed and pulls on the trousers. I occupy myself with searching for a suitable paid of shoes to wear for our evening of karaoke at one of the bars in town.

"So, it's kinda weird, right; the whole 'Isabel not telling us she had a brother who goes here' thing?" Maria blurts out a few moments later, while fastening her earrings. "I mean, I would have thought that was one of the first things you'd mention, seeing how it's pretty relevant and all."

"I don't know, Maria, but it's not really any of our business, is it?" I reply, as I pull on my clothes. "My advice? Just leave it alone."

I may have only known her for a few days, but already I can tell that she has a tendency to take things a little too personally and perhaps stick her nose into other people's business a bit too much.

"Fine," she relents with a shake of her head as she changes the subject. "So, anyway, are you nearly ready to go?"

"Almost," I reply, reaching for my cosmetics bag and heading towards the mirror above the sink. "Just have to do my make up first."

"Okay, cool. Well, I'm done, so I'm gonna go see if anyone's up for some pre-karaoke drinks in the kitchen," she says cheerfully. "I bet Alex is around."

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

"Hey, Liz," greets Alex, as I slide into the free seat next to him in the Union coffee bar on Monday afternoon. "How was your first morning of lectures?"

"Eh," I shrug, taking a sip of hot tea. "Not bad at all. The first hour was really just an intro to the course and then we had Biochemistry and Genetics, which were pretty cool. This afternoon I have a three-hour lab practical, though. How about you?"

Alex is reading Computer Science – a subject I don't think I could ever get my head around – but from what I can tell, he's really brainy; he got five A's in his A-levels and is here on a scholarship.

"Not bad, not bad," he nods, with an appreciative smile. "I think I've finally found my niche in the world."

"That's great, Alex," I suppress a chuckle at his philosophical tone. "Good for you."

"Yeah, I think so," he agrees emphatically, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"So," I say, between sips of tea, "where's Maria this fine afternoon? I thought she was gonna meet us in here?"

"Yeah, she was," replies Alex, "but she texted me a few minutes ago. She got held up in the Drama department and is going to Wetherspoon's for lunch and a drink with her new coursemates, so she'll see us for dinner at the hall later."

"Oh, okay," I nod in understanding. "I probably won't see her until after dinner though, 'cause I have a street dance class at five-thirty." I hold up a bag containing my dance clothes to show him.

"Oh, sure, okay. Hey, since they stop serving dinner at six-thirty, you want me to pick you up a sandwich or something when we're there?"

"Yeah, that would be great," I agree. "Thanks, Alex. I–"

My voice catches in my throat as my attention is grabbed by a sudden kafuffle at the coffee bar entrance. I look over to see what's causing all the noise, only to lock my eyes on the one person I was hoping not to see again for a very long time.

Yeah, you guessed it… Cocky Guy.

Sorry… Max. Yeah, that was his name.

As if I could forget.

I frown as I watch him grin and nod at pretty much everyone he passes. Several guys greet him with a friendly slap on the shoulder, while the girls send him flirty smiles and suggestive eyebrow-raises.

I roll my eyes and suppress a groan into my cup of tea, "God, who does he think he is?"

"What?" wonders Alex, averting his eyes from the scene to look over at me. "You mean, Max Evans?"

"Max Evans?" I repeat, trying out the name. "You know him?"

"Well, no," Alex shakes his head, "not personally, but I do know who he is."

"Who is he?" I ask suspiciously.

"You don't already know?" he frowns. "Didn't you attend the compulsory orientation talks last week?"

"Most of them," I reply sheepishly, "but not all."

"Well, if you had been to the Sports and Recreation one, you would have been introduced to Max Evans, this year's AU President."

"AU President?" my eyes widen. "Him?"

Nuh uh. No way. A boy as smug and arrogant as him shouldn't be allowed to be AU president. Surely being chair of the university's Athletic Union involves seriousness, responsibility, brilliant decision-making and organisational skills, and most importantly, some kind of intelligence. From what I've seen of the guy so far, he possesses very few, if any, of those qualities.

"Yup," nods Alex. "He gave a presentation on the offerings of the Athletics Union and how to get involved."

"Oh," is all I can think to say, as my gaze falls on Max flirting outrageously with a small auburn-haired girl. He gives a smirk and slides his arm around her shoulder as he whispers something in her ear. She giggles shamelessly and gives him a playful shove before standing up to leave his table.

My eyes narrow as I notice his eyes following her swaying arse as she struts out of the coffee bar. I snort into my tea at the sickening display.

"What's up with you?" wonders Alex, a confused look on his face.

"Nothing," I dismiss quickly. "Just not looking forward to the three-hour lab I have to attend in…" I check my watch, "…shit, in ten minutes!" I send him an apologetic glance, "Sorry, Al, I've gotta go. I can't be late for my first practical."

With that, I gulp down the remainder of my tea, now lukewarm and not particularly tasty, grab my bag and jacket and quickly make my way out of the student union.

As I leave, I get a prickly feeling on the back of my neck, as if I'm being watched, but I'm late and don't have time to find out if it's true; instead, I half-walk, half-run, across campus to the Biology labs.

* * *

By the time the practical session finishes at five p.m., I am exhausted. They certainly don't like to ease you into this university stuff. Within fifteen minutes of the start of the lab, I've been assigned a lab partner – a rather cute bloke by the name of Kyle, by the way – and an experiment to carry out and write up by five o'clock.

I arrive at the student union for my street dance class at five-fifteen and duck into the loo to get changed, before heading into the hall. There are a lot of people milling around, fifty, at least, and suddenly the whole thing seems a little daunting, but before I have a chance to change my mind about attending the class, a tall, athletic-looking blonde shouts over the din for us all to be quiet. She introduces herself as Sophie, the president of the Dance Society, then proceeds to welcome us all to the new term and introduce us to the rest of the committee and also our street dance teacher, Stephanie.

Stephanie looks to be in her late-twenties, but she has her long, strawberry-blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail and is wearing a lycra sports top and tracksuit bottoms which make her appear younger. She greets us all with a wide grin and enthusiastic hello before beginning the energetic class.

By six-fifteen, my body is aching and I can feel sweat beading on my forehead as I struggle to catch my breath between routines. The class started off fairly gentle, with a warm-up, followed by a few simple dance steps, but it was when Stephanie began to teach us a routine to Justin Timberlake's Rock Your Body, that the real challenge began. The dance style itself is really cool – we're basically learning routines and steps right out of a music video – but it's also fast-paced and requires very good coordination!

I sigh with relief at six-twenty-five when Stephanie finally decides we've done enough for today and leads us through a five-minute warm-down. As I drag my tired body over to the back of the room to grab my things, the society's social secretary calls for our attention to promote the first social of the year, which is being held at one of the bars in town next Wednesday night.

"… and I expect all of you to be there," she finishes with a mock-stern glare.

"Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" comments the short, dark-haired girl standing beside me. "Do you think you'll go?"

"Yeah," I shrug with a small smile, "why not? Could be fun."

"Yeah?" she questions. "Well, since neither of us seem to know anyone else here, you wanna meet and go together?"

"Sure," I agree happily, glad I'm not the only one feeling a bit lost here. "That would be great."

"I'm Serena, by the way," she tells me, sticking her hand out in greeting. I shake it.

"Hi, Serena, I'm Liz," I introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you, Liz," she smiles. "Look, why don't I give you my mobile number so we can arrange a time to meet up for this social?"

"Sure," I say, reaching for my phone.

We swap numbers as we exit the building and then say goodbye as we head off in separate directions. As I walk back to my hall, I can't help but smile. All in all, today has been a pretty good day: my lectures weren't too bad, I have a nice lab partner and I've made a dance-soc friend. Not bad going, if I do say so myself.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Thursday evening is the first meeting of the Debate Society (or DebSoc for short). I rush to the Union from my hall after dinner and make it to the meeting room with just one minute to spare. When I arrive, I find everyone already seated, waiting for the first meeting of the year to start. I slip into a seat near the back of the room as the president of the society begins his welcome speech. I turn my attention to him as he tells us how the practice debate workshops will work and what we will need to do for them, but when he goes on to describe the structure of the weekly formal debates, a nervous knot begins to form in my stomach and I wonder why I ever decided to join this society – I'm really not a fan of public speaking.

A latecomer slips into the room and takes the seat beside me, but I'm kind of caught up in being scared about having to stand up and take in a debate sometime soon and I don't really notice him until…

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here."

"What?" I spin round to face the newcomer… and make a face. "Oh, it's you."

"It's me," he confirms with an arrogant smirk.

"God, you _are_ stalking me, aren't you? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Stalking? Who said anything about stalking?" he questions in amusement. "You know, not everything is about you, love. I've been a member of this society for the past two years, so if anything, I'd say _you_ were stalking _me_ ."

"Me? I don't think so, mate," I respond dryly. "I'm just trying to go about my own life in peace here."

"If you say so."

I choose to ignore him and turn my attention back to the front of the room in time to hear the society president finish his speech,

"Okay, so we have a practice debate sign-up list up here, so if you'd like to take part in a particular debate, you can put your name down for it at the end of the meeting."

For the remainder of the evening, two of the committee members give interesting and thought-provoking arguments (at least, I think they're supposed to be) regarding the current state of UK politics. I try to follow along with their points of view, but to be honest I've never really been that into politics. And it certainly doesn't help that Max spends the entire meeting being incredibly annoying and trying every single cocky line he can think of to get my attention.

It doesn't work, at least not in the way he's hoping and as soon as the debate finishes, I leave my seat, sign up to defend the debate entitled _'__**Adoption of Children by Same Sex Couples: **__Should gay couples be given the same legal rights as heterosexuals in adopting children?'_ , scheduled for week four and then escape the room – and Max – as soon as possible.

God, what did I do to deserve the torture known as Max Evans' company?

* * *

"Come on, Liz, we're doing a boys vs. girls Boat Race in the corridor. We need you to make up the numbers," Maria appears in the doorway of our room, where I'm chatting to a couple of girls from the floor below the next evening.

"I'll be there in a sec, Maria," I tell her with a nod as I turn my attention back to the conversation.

It's Friday night and the guys on our floor decided to have a party. This afternoon James and Alex persuaded Maria to drive them out to the large superstore just outside the city for a booze shopping spree. They came back with an entire car-full of alcoholic beverages and party snacks and then proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening setting up the staging area for the party (which is James and his roommate, Michael's room).

I excuse myself from the two girls from downstairs and less than two minutes later I am standing in a line outside the party room with the other girls from our floor, a bottle of orange Reef in my hand. Beside us, the guys are standing in line, one behind the other, also with bottles of Reef in their hands.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" asks Jo, the designated adjudicator for tonight's festivities. She's the only one of us who doesn't drink and so was the only feasible choice for overseeing the drinking games. "Three, two, one, go."

At the front of the lines, Maria and James begin the race by lifting a bottle to their lips and downing the alcohol as fast as possible (which isn't easy to do with a bottle of Reef – believe me). Maria finishes hers first – more practice, I guess, since the guys usually down pints rather than bottles – and places the bottle on the top of her head, holding it steady with one hand, an indicator that she's done.

Behind her, Amanda, our next-door neighbour on the other side, takes this as her cue and begins downing her drink, again placing the empty bottle on her head, allowing me to get started on my drink. In case you've never played before, you should probably know that the point of the game is for each person to do this in turn until everyone has downed their drink. The first team to have everyone finished with their bottle held on their head is the winner.

There are a tense few moments halfway through the game, during which the guys and girls are neck-and-neck, but thank God for Tess, who's standing two places behind me in the line – she might be a bit of a stuck-up, bleach-blonde slut (and I'm not being mean here, she's admitted as much herself), but her ability to down a bottle of Reef in record time is a Godsend. Her effort puts the girls just slightly ahead of the boys time-wise and the rest of the line takes advantage of this. By the time the last person in our line, Isabel, begins drinking, we're almost two people ahead of them.

"And the girls are the winners!" announces Jo a few moments later, when Isabel lets out a cry of 'Done!' as she places her bottle on her head.

"Yes!" shouts Amanda, pulling me into a slightly drunken hug "Take that, guys!"

"No fair!" shouts Michael. "I want a rematch – they cheated!"

"We did not!" exclaims Maria indignantly. "You just can't accept that we're better than you."

"Yeah? Wanna bet?" argues Michael, advancing on Maria angrily. "Let's go again, you and me. I'll drink you under the table."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you, Guerin," tosses back Maria.

I roll my eyes and duck into James and Mike's room, where a few people are milling around. Maria and Michael have been at each other's throats pretty much since the day they met two weeks ago. I'm not sure of the source of the hostility exactly, but I've come to the conclusion that they simply just rub each other the wrong way.

I head over to the drinks table and grab another Reef, although to be honest, I really don't like the drink that much – it's too sweet for my tastes – but as poor, struggling students, it's pretty much the only thing we can afford.

"Cool party, huh?" asks a male voice from beside me as I lean against the table and take a swig of my drink.

I turn my head to see a good-looking, sandy-haired boy with bright green eyes grinning down at me.

"Hi, I'm Jake," he introduces, holding out his hand for me to shake. "I live in B block."

"Nice to meet you, Jake," I say with a smile. "I'm Liz. I live down the hall," I nod towards the doorway.

"Well, it's nice to meet you , Liz," he smiles, letting go of my hand. "So, what are you studying?"

Ah, the age old question; the one that seems to start pretty much every conversation the first few weeks of university. What are you studying?

"Biology," I reply, taking another swig. "You?"

"French and Spanish," he tells me, as he indicates a free spot on James' small sofa and leads me over to it.

"Wow, sounds intense," I comment as we take a seat. "I was never much good at languages at school."

"Nah, it's not too bad," he dismisses. "If anything, I'd say that Biology was more intense." At my questioning gaze, he elaborates, "I tried taking AS Biology in college, but soon realised it wasn't my thing. Tell me, how do you remember all those long words for things? I could never figure it out."

I chuckle, "Oh, you mean like, _eukaryotic_ … _saprotrophic_ … _thylakoid membranes_ ?"

"Yeah," he grins and I can't help but notice how incredibly cute he looks when he does that, "Like those."

"Well, it's not too bad after a while," I smile. "I always found it much harder to conjugate verbs or differentiate between the perfect and imperfect tenses in French lessons."

"And I always found that part easy," he admits then, with a chuckle. "So I guess that makes us even on the academic difficulty scale then."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

We talk easily for a good portion of the evening, getting to know each other and joking around as the alcohol continues to flow. Strangely enough, the more I drink, the more I feel comfortable and happy in his presence and I realise I want to spend time with him, so when he places his current beer bottle on the floor beside the couch, lifts his hand to my hair and leans in for a gentle, if not slightly drunken kiss, I give into it immediately.

For several minutes, I don't care about the people around us, or the fact that I can hear Maria and Isabel calling out, 'Go, Liz!' in the background, I just enjoy the feel of Jake's talented mouth on mine, making me forget the rest of the world.

"Wanna go somewhere a little… quieter?" he murmurs, when he pulls away and notices several people watching us.

"Sure," I grin in my inebriated state. "Let's go."

He stands and holds out his hand to me, I slip my hand in his and he pulls me upright. We head out of the room and into the corridor, careful not to slip on the puddle of water that has appeared on the floor. I groan; apparently some people (i.e. a certain Michael Guerin) have decided it would be a good idea to run the bath almost to overflowing and then all jump in fully clothed.

Jake frowns at the drunken bath revellers as we walk past the open bathroom door and he leads me towards the end of the corridor, where A block ends and B block begins.

"Come on, I'll give you the B block tour," he states softly.

"Sure," I reply happily, but frown when I realise, "but doesn't B block look exactly the same as A block? You know, grey brick walls, no carpets, cracked walls."

He stops to think for a minute, "Hmm, yeah maybe you're right." But then he shrugs, "But you never know, maybe something changed since this afternoon… I think we ought to check."

"Yes, I think we should," I agree, nodding thoughtfully.

We make our way through the B block corridors, knocking on everyone's door to make sure their room hasn't changed in the last five hours and occasionally stumbling over each other in our haste to cover the whole building. Twenty minutes later, I'm standing on the bottom floor, outside Jake's room as he fumbles with the key in the lock.

"Ah ha," he cried out triumphantly as the door swings open a few moments later. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Thank you, kind sir," I manage, my words coming out kind of slurred, as I step into the room. It looks pretty similar to the guys rooms on my floor – metal frame bed, wardrobe, desk with computer, sink in the corner, a few posters on the walls and a few clothes scattered on the floor.

He follows me into the room, almost tripping over a pair of jeans on the floor. I start to giggle, finding myself unable to stop, the situation suddenly hilarious, but when he stands up straight again and closes the door behind him, the laughter dies in my throat. I watch him carefully as he walks towards me, the atmosphere shifting as quiet falls between us. But it doesn't last long because before I know it, he's kissing me again, his arms around me, holding me upright so I don't fall over. It feels good, being held by him, having his soft, warm lips pressed against mine.

This is great, I realise as his tongue begins to slide in and out of my mouth suggestively and I lose myself in his wonderful ministrations. This is just what I need to loosen up after the week I've had.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

I wake up with a groan, lifting my hand to my head in an attempt to lessen the unbearable throbbing in my temples. Oh God, how much did I drink last night? I should know better than to get so pissed – the very bad drunken experience I had in Newquay the summer before Year Thirteen ought to have taught me to know better. It takes a lot of effort to pry my eyes open, but the second I do, they slam immediately shut again. God, even the room is spinning – exactly how much did I drink at the party last night? Exhaling slowly, I force my eyes open again, expecting to see Maria asleep in her bed across the room. But she's not there… wait, that's not right. [i]I'm[/i] the one who's not there.

Shit, I'm not in my own room. Where the fuck am I?

A sleepy groan sounds from behind me and my eyes widen in shock as the events of last night begin to come back to me. The Boat Race game; meeting Jake; getting very drunk; water on the floor; kissing in his room; ending up in bed with him.

Oh fuck.

I just had a one-night-stand. I never have one-night-stands; it's not in my nature. I only sleep with people I'm in a relationship with. And yet right now, I'm naked, squashed into a tiny single bed with a guy I've only known for a few hours, who by the way is also naked. Suddenly I feel nauseous. I have to get out of here before he wakes up. I don't think I can deal with the awkwardness of the situation if he wakes up and I'm still here.

Slowly, I ease my way out of the bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping form and also not to throw up from the raging hangover I now have. I reach for my clothes, pulling the top over my head quickly and shimmying into the skirt. I grab my underwear and quietly slip out of the room, tiptoeing through the corridor and into the bathroom. Locking myself in one of the toilet cubicles, I sink to my knees, emptying the contents of my stomach into the bowl until I begin to feel a little better. When I'm finally capable of standing again, I redress myself, pulling my knickers on beneath my skirt and putting on my bra, before pulling my top back on.

I sneak out of the toilet and carefully head back to A block, all the while praying that no one sees me. As I climb the stairs, the weight of what I've just done sinks in. God, why did I let myself sleep with him? Did we even use a condom? I can't even remember. Thank God I'm on the pill, at least.

I let out a sigh of relief when I quietly open the door to my room; Maria is still asleep. As stealthily as I can, I change into my pyjamas and climb into bed. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can convince her that I've been here all night.

* * *

Monday night and street dance class come around quickly, distracting me from a long weekend and a difficult lab this afternoon. When I arrive, I see Serena standing by the wall, so I immediately head towards her, dropping my bag onto the floor beside her.

"Hey, Serena," I greet with a smile. "What's going on?" I ask when I notice that everyone seems to be chattering excitedly about something.

"Oh, Sophie has just announced that they're putting together a Cheerleading Squad to perform at the Varsity Rugby match next month. They're holding short dance auditions for the squad after class today."

"Oh, cool, that sounds fun," I bite my lip. I've always wanted to try a spot of cheerleading. Of course, my enthusiasm has nothing to do with the fact that a certain annoying person I know is on the rugby team. Definitely not.

Class starts a couple of minutes later with a warm-up and then Stephanie goes over the routine we learned last week, before adding some more choreography to and then splitting us up into groups and getting us to choreograph a couple of bars ourselves. I'm not too great at inventing dances, but I have a go and within a few minutes I begin to get the hang of it.

Six-fifteen soon rolls around and we warm down, before Sophie thanks us all for coming and then asks for those interested in auditioning for the cheerleading squad to stay behind for a few minutes. She and a couple of the other committee members hand out numbers for each of us to pin on our chests and then they teach us a short, fairly simple dance routine.

Sophie splits us into three groups and then we have to perform the routine three times each, while the committee scribbles notes on pads of paper. However, the extra effort is all worth it in the end, when the team is announced a few minutes after and both Serena and I realise that we've made it onto the squad. Sophie congratulates us and then announces that they've arranged with the varsity rugby team to hold a joint social with them next Wednesday, which sounds fun, although I'm a little wary about what a rugby team social might entail, especially since the Social Secretary then adds an extra twist: the cheerleaders have to go in rugby uniform and the rugby team is required to wear cheerleading outfits. Oh ,well at least this cheerleading thing could be fun, I suppose.

I head back to the halls afterwards with a smile on my face, things are definitely looking up after the emotional weekend I had, recovering from my stupidness on Friday night.

* * *

"And the covalent bonds between the oxygen and hydrogen molecules in water have a bond angle of 104.5°," states Dr. Harrow in the lecture on Tuesday afternoon.

I sigh, supporting my chin on my hand as I doodle senseless cartoons on my lecture notes. I never realised Biochemistry could be so boring. I mean, sure I love Biology as a subject, but my real interests are in the molecular and microbiology side of things, not Chemistry. I look at the clock on the wall…one forty-four pm. Only eleven more minutes to go. Thank god.

My gaze shifts around the large lecture theatre; there are about one-hundred-and-twenty students on the Biology course, the majority of us are female, with maybe around a third being male. I guess Biology isn't considered a very masculine subject. Having said that though, on their journey back to my notebook, my eyes catch the gaze of Kyle Valenti, my lab partner. He shoots me a smile, mouthing a 'hi' as he gives me a small wave.

'Hi,' I mouth back, before stifling a yawn.

He grins and nods, indicating that he knows what I mean, before turning his attention back to the lecture. I smile to myself as I scribble down the chemical equation the Dr. Harrow has just written on the chalkboard. Granted, we've only spent three lab sessions working together, but I've already come to the conclusion that Kyle is a pretty cool guy. We have a laugh in lab and he comes across as friendly and easy to talk to.

"Hey, Liz," he catches up with me after the lecture, as I'm exiting the building. "Fun lecture, huh?" he deadpans.

"Hey, Kyle," I greet with a smile, before rolling my eyes "Tell me about it; I was trying not to fall asleep in there."

"You know, I am so glad that the first year doesn't count towards our degree at all. It means I can slack off until next year and then just work hard for the next two after that," he grins.

I laugh, "Kyle, you do know that you still have to pass this year, even if it doesn't count."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he shrugs. He looks out of the window for a moment before turning back to me, "Look, we have an hour off before Microbiology, you fancy wasting some time and getting a drink in the Union or something?"

"Sure, why not?" I reply; after all, I was wondering what I was gonna do for the next hour anyway.

We walk down to the Union and get settled in the student bar. Kyle orders a pint, but since it's cold out I decide on a hot chocolate rather than anything alcoholic. Actually, if I'm being honest with myself, I'm also a little wary of drinking since the whole Jake thing at the weekend. I'm still not quite over the shame and embarrassment of that incident; in fact, I almost can't believe I actually slept with him – it's so not a 'me' thing to do.

I almost got away with sneaking back into my room in the early hours of the morning on Saturday; at first Maria didn't seem to notice that I had been gone all night, but then later in the morning Michael very kindly pointed out that he'd seen me go somewhere with 'that blond guy' at the party and that no one had seen me for the rest of the night, so I had to confess.

Maria was all over me for details for most of the day, but eventually I got her to calm down and was able to persuade her to leave it alone. So now, all I really have to worry about is the possibility of running into Jake again at some point in the future.

"So, what have you been up to since yesterday, Liz?" asks Kyle as we take a seat at a table in the intentionally dark, cosy-pub-style bar. "Anything interesting?"

"Not a whole lot, actually," I tell him. "I had dance class after lab, auditioned for the new cheerleading squad they're putting together, got into the team, then went back to the halls for dinner and just hung out in people's rooms for the evening."

"That doesn't sound too bad at all," he acknowledges with a grin. "Congrats on getting on the team, by the way. Your night definitely sounds better than my evening."

"Why, what happened?" I ask, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"I got roped into a blind date," he states flatly.

"And from your tone, I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"You could say that," he takes a gulp of his beer before turning to me. "Tell me, Liz, are all uni girls that shallow?"

"What happened?" I ask with a smile.

"Well, it was going well, at least I thought it was; she was pretty and she seemed nice, but god, she spent the entire night talking about herself!" he exclaims. "I got every detail, right down to how much her 'Daddy' spent on her eighteenth birthday party. It was like, 'hello, aren't we supposed to be getting to know each other here, not just you?'"

I hide a smirk behind my steaming mug, "Don't worry, Kyle, we're not all like that. It's just that this university has a slight reputation for being full of kids with money – you know, the ones that are rich, but whose money didn't quite get them into Oxbridge."

"Oh, yeah, right," he nods, making a face.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Kyle, I'm sure you'll find someone better if you keep looking."

"Thanks, Liz," he grins, gulping down some more beer, as I reach for a copy of the university paper from the stand behind our table and begin flicking through it, while we wait for three o'clock and our Microbiology lecture to come around.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

"Hey, Liz, are you up yet?" Isabel calls from the other side of our door, knocking impatiently for effect. "Alex and I want to go down for breakfast."

"Give me a minute, Iz," I return sleepily, as I drag myself out of bed and reach for some clean clothes. I notice that Maria is not in bed, although her sheets are rumpled, and for a second I wonder where she is, but then I remember that she has an early class on Fridays and must have left already.

I pull on my clothes quickly, before heading for the sink, giving my hair a quick comb and my teeth a quick brush. I don't bother with much make-up though, only enough concealer and powder to make myself look presentable (i.e. get rid of the dark circles under my eyes). After all, I don't have a lecture until eleven am, so I can always come back up here and take a shower after breakfast.

"Okay, I'm ready," I announce as I slip on my shoes and pull open the door to reveal an impatient-looking Isabel and a sheepish Alex on the other side.

"Finally!" exclaims Isabel. "Let's go."

"Wait!" I call as she turns to walk down the corridor. "I forgot my hall card."

"Oh, for God's sake," I hear as I rush back into the room and grab the laminated picture card resting on my desk.

Everyone living in the halls gets one of these cards with their picture, the academic year and their hall of residence on it. It's basically just an ID card for meals – we have to show it otherwise we can't eat in the hall dining room.

"Right, let's go then, shall we?" I ask, locking the door behind me.

We head downstairs together and outside, crossing the road to get to the main building of the hall, where the dining room is located. Alex is telling Isabel and I an apparently hilarious story about something that happened in his computer lab yesterday (apparently you had to be there), but about halfway through my attention is caught by something… or rather someone… else.

Oh shit, it's him; it's Jake – you know, from the party last week. I duck behind Isabel, attempting to hide from him, without much success. Thing is, I've been doing my best to avoid Jake for the last few days, and until now have been successful. But there's no chance of escaping him now; he's already spotted me. My heart lurches in my chest as he approaches us.

"Liz. Hi," he murmurs, his expression unreadable.

"Jake?" I squeak, my nerves getting the best of me. I fight the urge to turn and run, to escape this awkward situation. "Hi."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Isabel and Alex exchange a look before quickly excusing themselves and quickly walking into the main building.

Thanks a lot, guys.

"So…" starts Jake, awkwardly, slipping his hands into his pockets, his shoulders rising in a sort-of shrug.

"So…"

"You, um, you were gone," he states, before clarifying, "… in the morning."

"Um, yeah," I mumble, looking past him at… nothing in particular. Truth is, I can't bring myself to make eye contact with him right now. "I, um… sorry about that."

"I thought… well, I kinda expected that you'd still…" he shrugged, with a shake of his head. "Never mind."

"Wait," I say quickly, as he begins to turn away. He turns back to face me again. "I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to… it's just that I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with people I've just met. I'd had so much to drink that night and when I woke up and realised I wasn't in my own bed, I panicked. So I just grabbed my things and left.

I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry."

"Okay…" he takes that in, before sighing, "I can understand that… I guess."

There's an uncomfortable pause during which neither of us seems to know what to say.

"Well, this is awkward," I mutter a moment later.

"Yeah…" he's looking at something above my head.

This isn't going well. Not well at all.

I was hoping never to have to see him again, let alone have to have a conversation with him. If I'm being totally honest, I wish I could just forget it ever happened at all. But, well obviously I can't, and now I have no clue how to deal with the situation. Jake was apparently under the impression that we had something that night and I… well, I don't really know what I was thinking. Maybe if I hadn't gotten so drunk or things hadn't gone so far… but I think I've pretty much ruined any chance of anything more by having sex with him within three hours of first meeting.

"Well," I utter, for lack of anything else to say. "I'd–I'd better go… um, get breakfast."

"Yeah," he mutters stoically.

"Bye," I add quickly, making a hasty retreat toward the main building… toward safety.

I let out a shaky sigh when I finally get inside and away from him. That was the single most awkward moment of my life – and not something I wish to repeat any time soon.

I make my way through the old manor house, which now serves as one of the university's halls of residence, and head into the dining room. There's no queue, so I quickly grab some cereal and bread to put in the toaster and then head over to where Isabel and Alex are sitting.

At first it seems like they're in some kind of deep conversation and I wonder if maybe they're starting to get closer, something I know Alex would like very much, but when I get close enough to hear the conversation, I realise it's not the case.

"…And then he has the nerve to call me up and tell me what a bastard _my_ dad is!" cries Isabel, waving her mobile around in the air. "I mean, for God's sake, he's not _my_ dad, he's _our_ dad. Why can't he just accept that?"

"Hey, Iz," soothes Alex, resting a hand on her shoulder in comfort as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Um, don't cry."

Uh oh, I think I just walked in on something.

"What's wrong, Izzie?" I ask softly, as I slip into the seat opposite her.

"It's just my stupid brother," she sniffs. "He can be such a bastard sometimes."

"What happened?"

She shakes her head, her gaze flitting round the room for a moment before, "I told you before that we don't get on…" I nod in remembrance. "… Well, part of the reason for that is because he's not actually my full brother, he's my half-brother."

"Oh?" I ask, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," she nods, "his dad died when he was a baby and then Mum remarried and had me. He and Dad have never seen eye-to-eye, even though my Dad officially adopted him when he was three and has raised him like he was his own. It's just horrible, I mean, Dad loves him so much, yet he just doesn't seem to want anything to do with him."

"Oh," I say again, although this time it's more subdued.

She lets out a shaky breath, "He and I used to get on really well when we were little, but something changed when he was a teenager and now he hardly speaks to me either anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Isabel," my heart goes out to her. "If there's anything I can do…"

She shakes her head again, "No, you're all right. Look, I'm not really hungry anymore, so I'm just gonna go…" She stands up, "See you later."

"Bye, Iz,"

"Bye, Isabel," calls Alex, as we both watch her leave.

"Poor, Iz," I say, turning back to Alex. "It doesn't seem fair that she has to deal with her brother's issues on top of trying to settle into uni too."

"Yeah," he mumbles, his gaze still fixed on the doorway she just walked through. "It isn't fair."

* * *

"No way!" exclaims Michael from his spot on James' bed, pointing his half-empty beer bottle at Maria. "You can't do that, it's against the rules!"

"It is not!" she retorts indignantly. "Nowhere in the rules of Truth or Dare does it say this can't be a dare."

"I'm not doing it," states Michael firmly. "Absolutely no way."

"You are," insists Maria, putting down her drink so she can stand up from the bed, grab his arm and pull him upright. "You're the one who chose 'dare' – you can't back out now. So, come on, get to it, Mike, we're all waiting."

"Maria…" he whines as she pushes him out of the bedroom door. We all get up from our seats and eagerly follow them through the corridor and down the stairs. I can't help but giggle at Michael distraught expression; this is going to be fun.

The next few minutes are priceless: the whole of our floor, plus half of the floor below, turn out to watch 'manly' Michael Guerin attempt to chat up gay Tom in room A112. It only takes a second for Tom realise what's going on when he opens his door, and with a discrete wink towards Maria and I at the front of the crowd, he plays along perfectly. Michael does his best not to turn and run away screaming from the whole situation, and he's mostly successful, but the last straw for him comes when Tom invites him in to join him and his new boyfriend in a threesome. The moment the words are out of Tom's mouth, Michael snaps and storms back upstairs in a fit of embarrassed anger, ranting and raving about 'fucking Maria and her fucking dares'.

Everyone stares after him as he takes the stairs two at a time, but as soon as we hear the sound of Michael's door slamming shut, we all burst into laughter.

"Great one, Maria!" calls out James from near the back of the crowd.

"Brilliant job, Tom," shouts someone else. "You had him shaking in his boots!"

"All in a day's work, folks," grins Tom, taking a quick bow. "All in a day's work."

He heads back into his room and gradually the crowd begins to disperse. Maria orders everyone from our floor back upstairs again for more Truth or Dare. As we climb the stairs, I turn to Maria,

"That was so mean! I think you've scarred him for life, Maria."

"What? No way," she dismisses. "He totally deserved that. He's always perving on the female population at this uni, I just thought I'd bring him down a peg or two."

"Fair enough, I guess," I say in reply, although I can't help but wonder if perhaps she has some other reason for inflicting that dare on Michael Guerin.

Once everyone has gotten settled back into our bedroom, the game begins again – minus Michael, though, who is probably still sulking in his room – and we play for another hour, until Isabel suddenly announces,

"Hey, who's up for Friday Night Breaks?"

Breakers or 'Breaks' is the name of the on-campus nightclub, which opens every Friday and Saturday night and is supposed to be THE place to go on the weekend. Personally, I'm not so sure about that, since all I remember from the last time I went – the Friday night of Fresher's Week – is that the floor gets really sticky from all the spilled alcohol and it gets really hot and stuffy in there. However, everyone else seems to be in favour of the suggestion, so I decide, what the hell, I might as well join them at the club; after all, it's not like I'd have anything better to do if I stayed here.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

"Hey, guys," I greet as I knock on James and Michael's door, "do either of you, by any chance, have a rugby shirt I could borrow?"

"A rugby shirt? Sure," says James, getting up off his bed, where he was reading a textbook, and reaching into his wardrobe. "I have a couple," he states, pulling out two shirts, "so you can take your pick."

One is short-sleeved with white and blue stripes, while the other is long-sleeved and has white and orange stripes.

"I'll take the blue one, if that's okay," I tell him.

"Sure." He tosses it to me and I catch it before it hits my face. "What do you need it for, anyway?"

"Oh, I have that cheerleading social tonight, remember?" I say, holding the shirt up to me for size. "The cheerleading squad has to wear rugby uniforms and the varsity team gets to dress as cheerleaders."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," chuckles James, while Michael lets out a snort from his position the floor where he's absentmindedly strumming his guitar. "Sounds, um… interesting."

"Yeah," I roll my eyes. "Not quite sure what to expect, to be honest. Thanks for the shirt, though."

"No problem," he smiles as he sits down on his bed again. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will," I reply, before heading back to my room to get ready.

* * *

I leave the hall at eight o'clock, clad in James' rugby shirt, a pair of Nike running shorts (courtesy of Maria) and my Nike trainers, and make my way down towards the building that houses Breakers on the weekends, outside which Serena and I have agreed to meet so we can walk into town together.

I see her immediately – she's not hard to miss in a bright red shirt and blue shorts – and smile as I approach her.

"Hey," I greet. "You ready to go?"

"Hi, Liz," she smiles. "Yep, I'm ready."

"Do you know where it is we're going?" I ask as we start walking off campus.

"Yep, I checked the address before I left," she informs me. "We're meeting in Walkabout, at the end of the High Street."

"Okay, great. I don't really know my way around town yet, so…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she chuckles. "I've been so busy finding my way around campus, that I've barely ventured into town yet."

"Me either."

"Well, I guess we're about to get to know it together then, huh?" she grins, linking her arm in mine.

It takes about twenty minutes to walk from campus down to the high street and then another fifteen minutes to get to the Australian-themed bar that is to be the venue for tonight's activities. The place is almost packed by the time we arrive, but due to the nature of the social, the 'cheerleaders' and 'rugby players' are not difficult to spot. Serena and I make our way through the crowd of normally dressed people to the back of the bar where the social seems to be taking place. As soon as we reach them, a large glass of wine is shoved into our hands and we're dragged into the group.

"Okay then, guys," announces Sophie a few minutes later. "I think almost everyone's here now, so let's get started, shall we? First of all, does everyone have a drink?"

A chorus of cheers sounds from the guys, who look very… entertaining in their short skirts, tight tank tops and…wigs… as they raised their beer glasses in response, while the girls nod affirmatively.

"Right then, I hope everyone's up for a good time tonight, because we've got some special activities planned for all of you." A collective groan sounds throughout the group. "Okay, so we're gonna get the evening off to a start with a little game of Round the World. Come on, into a circle everyone."

I roll my eyes at Serena as we take our places in the circle, wine glasses in hand. Sophie starts the game off, by downing her glass of wine and then as the girl beside her starts doing the same, she calls out,

"Remember everyone, if I see anyone trying to get a head start on their drink before their turn, they'll have to down the same again. Got it?"

"Yes," we all reply, although while the blokes are enthusiastic about it, I know the majority of the girls are wondering how exactly they're going to down an entire glass of wine in just a few seconds. The game begins without a hitch, but about a third of the way around the circle, Sophie catches one of the girls trying to take sneaky sips of her wine and makes her down two glasses as punishment.

After that, no one else tries to get ahead in the game and so when my turn comes around, I take a deep breath, lift the glass to my lips and tilt my head back, letting the alcohol flow down my throat. I almost gag halfway through (wine is really not meant to be downed in one), but somehow, not sure how exactly, I manage to down the whole glass without choking and grin triumphantly at Serena when it's her turn.

The moment the last person is done, Sophie is quick to announce the next game.

"Okay, ladies and gents, for the next game I want you to partner up, one girl to one boy. You'll stay in these pairs for the rest of the night, so choose carefully."

Oh God. I'm not sure I want to know what 'the rest of the night' entails. I look around helplessly as people begin pairing up, Serena included, until I realise that there's an odd number of people and that everyone else already has a partner. Crap, this is just great. I'm the odd one out, the only one without a partner. How embarrassing.

I stand there self-consciously, wondering what I'm supposed to do now, until Sophie sees I'm alone and says,

"Liz, isn't it?" I nod. "You don't have a partner?"

I shake my head, "No, not yet."

"Okay, let's see…" she scans the rest of the group, "I think everyone else is already paired off, so I'm not sure…ah, here we are," she eyes light up at something behind me. "You can partner Max."

Max? As in…?

No… no, I'm not doing that.

"Hey, Max," she calls, waving her arm in the air, before muttering quietly, "always late for everything, that man."

"Sophie, hi," comes a smooth tone from right behind me. I don't have to turn around to know who it is. "Sorry I'm late."

"Never mind that now," she dismisses. "We need you. Can you partner Liz, please?"

"Sure," he murmurs, still standing behind me. "What're we doing?"

"Games," she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and I have to resist the urge not to run far, far away. "I'm gonna leave you two to get acquainted."

She walks off towards some of the other couples, leaving me alone with Max.

"So, it's Liz, huh?" he asks, his breath tickling my neck as he moves round to my side. I try not to shudder at his close proximity. "I finally get to learn your name."

I lift my head to tell him to get the hell away from me, but the moment I lay eyes on him, I can't help but laugh.

"What?" he questions, slightly self-consciously.

"You…" I gasp. "You look…oh my God."

He glances down at his outfit in confusion, which only makes me laugh harder. He looks _ridiculous_. He's wearing a skin-tight pink Playboy bunny top and a short pale blue side-fasten mini-skirt… along with Adidas trainers. To top it all off, he has a long blonde wig on his head, arranged in pigtails, freckles painted on his cheek and red lipstick smeared onto his lips.

"I'll have you know that a lot of time and effort went into this outfit, thank you very much," he declares. I nod, humouring him.

The conversation is cut off though as Sophie calls us to gather round so she can explain the rules of the next game.

"Right then, everyone, this next game is one for the guys, although everyone will be playing, and it involves a few props…" she picks up a bag and begins to pull out several cans of… whipped cream?

Oh fuck.

"Okay, so how it works is, the girls are gonna lie down on the floor over here…"

Oh no, please tell me this isn't happening.

"…and Jackie," she indicates to the social secretary, "and I will spray some cream on you and it's your partner's job to lick it off. The person who finishes first is the winner."

"No," I shake my head, muttering under my breath. "No, I can't do this."

"Why, Liz, you're not gonna let me down here, are you?" comes Max's voice in my ear. I close my eyes. Why didn't I just stay at home tonight?

As much as I want to leave, I know I can't, so I suck in a breath and join the rest of the girls as they sit down on the floor. I catch Serena's eye from across the room and she raises an eyebrow at me. I roll my eyes at her in response, showing how uncomfortable I feel right now.

I lie down on my back and try not to bolt when Sophie leans over me with a can of cream. She starts spraying and my eyes widen when I realise what parts of the body she's aiming for. This is not good; I'm lying on the floor of a bar, with whipped cream on my rugby-shirt-covered boobs and strategically placed just below my belly button, and in just a few moments time, Max Evans – bane of my existence – will be licking it off with his tongue.

I want to die.

"Okay," announces Sophie, when she and Jackie are finished. "Guys, get ready. On three; one, two, three!"

A split second later, Max is leaning over me, his wig gone now – presumably so it won't be in the way – his face just a few inches from mine.

"Ready, Liz?"

"No," I state, "but I don't exactly have a choice here, do I?"

He grins, his tongue darting out to lick his lips mischievously as he lowers his head to the first mound of cream. I bite my lip, trying very hard not to squirm beneath him as I feel his mouth above my boob. This is so mortifying that I just want to die right now.

He licks up the last of it, raising his eyes to mine for a second, an indulgent grin on his face, before moving on to the second mass of cream. I struggle to stay calm as my breathing gets heavier in response to his closeness. My skin begins to tingle beneath my shirt, even though he seems to be doing his best not to get too close with his mouth, and I start to dread the moment when he has to lick up that last blob of cream.

"How am I doing?" he murmurs playfully, when all the cream is gone from above my breast.

"I–"

"You ready for the grand finale?"

"Um–" my breath catches in my throat.

He winks, before moving lower down my body, his thighs straddling my knees as he manoeuvres himself into position. I can't stop the sharp intake of breath as his chin brushes my shorts, just below where the cream sits and suddenly all rational thought flies from my mind. I close my eyes. Oh God, please let this be over quickly; I don't know how much more of this I can stand.

"Hmm, that was good," announces Max after what seems like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds.

He rises up onto his knees and holds out his hand to help me up. I stare at it stonily, as I try to get my body to calm down and my embarrassment to fade. Eventually with a slight frown, he pulls it back and climbs back onto his feet. I pull myself up and stand awkwardly beside him.

"Okay, that was great, everyone," shouts Sophie suddenly. "And our winners are standing right over here, congratulations Jemma and Dave!"

Everyone cheers for them and Jackie hands them a prize, while Sophie hands everyone another free drink. I take mine eagerly and take a big gulp, avoiding looking in Max's direction as he readjusts his wig on his head again.

"Right, while you're all having a drink and recovering from that game, I'm gonna explain the rules for this next one."

There are a handful of groans.

"So, the challenge now is that you have to exchange clothes with your partner…" A few people scoff at this. "But that's not all, you're going to be tied together while you're doing it."

"What?!"

Oops, was that me?

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen," she confirms. "Each couple will be tied together with these," she holds up a handful of ties, "and then you have five minutes to swap as many clothes as possible."

"Um, how's that going to work, exactly?" pipes up the tall brunette standing beside me. "If we're tied together, how can we get the clothes off?"

"Okay, here's how it's going to work; you'll effectively be three-legged, tied at the ankle, so whatever you can take off, you have to switch."

Oh, this just keeps getting better and better.

I avoid looking at Max as Sophie and Jackie make the rounds, tying each couple together. I reluctantly step closer to him when it's our turn, but I'm careful not to touch any other part of his body other than the point where we're attached. I can feel him watching me as Sophie fastens a tie around our legs, but I refuse to give in and acknowledge him.

"Aww, come on, loosen up, _Liz_," he states when I stiffen beside him, all too aware of his muscled calf pressing against my bare leg. "Anyone would think you weren't enjoying yourself."

"It is that obvious?" I shoot back sarcastically. "Here I am, tied to a man I can barely stand, forced to take part in these stupid games, what's there to enjoy?"

"It's not that bad, surely," he wonders. "Is being in my presence really that terrible?"

There's something in his tone that makes me turn my head to look at him, but when I do, all I see is that same annoying smirk that's been taunting me for weeks.

No, it's not, I think to myself and then wonder where that came from. Aloud I say, "Yes."

He opens his mouth to reply, but doesn't get a chance to speak before Sophie announces the beginning of the game.

"Okay, are we all ready? You all have five minutes to change clothes, and make it back here." She looks at her watch, "Three, two, one… Go!"

Beside me, Max tries to make a run for the bathroom, which is apparently where everyone else is heading too, but he catches me off guard and I stumble, almost falling to the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" I cry angrily.

"Sorry," he says unapologetically, before grabbing my hand and pulling me upright. I send him a glare and pull my hand out of his roughly.

He returns the glare, obviously beginning to get annoyed too. He takes a couple of deep breaths before attempting to walk again. I managed to step in time with him and we are more successful this time.

We reach the men's bathroom a couple of minutes later. Max opens the door, quickly checking to see if anyone is in there, before nodding to me and we step through. The bathroom is littered with couples frantically pulling at their clothes and for a minute I think we're gonna have to do the same, but Max finds an empty cubicle and pulls me inside.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

"Excuse me?" I ask, slightly offended.

"Take off your top."

"What, just like that?"

He sighs, "Look, Liz we only have a couple of minutes here. We don't have time for you to get shy on me."

I roll my eyes, "Fine. But let's do it together."

"Sure," he smirks, "I'd be happy to help."

He reaches for my shirt and I slap his hand away, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You said 'do it together', so that's what I'm doing."

I sigh, shaking my head in despair, "I meant, you take off your top at the same time, then we switch at the same time. Comprende?"

He's the one to roll his eyes now, but thankfully he complies, tugging off his wig and pulling the pink top over his head. My breath catches in my throat as the top exposes a smooth expanse of taught, muscled skin. I quickly avert my eyes as I reach for the hem of James' shirt and lift it upwards. Realising that there's no time to be self-conscious, I quickly tug it over my head, very much aware that I am now standing in front of Max Evans in just a bra and shorts. I shove the rugby shirt into his hands, grab the top from him and hastily put it on. I can feel his gaze on me but at this point, there's not much I can do about it.

I look up to find him just standing there in front of me, the shirt hanging from his hand, his eyes burning into mine. I gulp. I can't handle this, I really can't.

"Um, your shirt?" I prompt.

"What? Oh, yeah…" he averts his eyes and pulls the shirt over his head.

"And the skirt?"

"The skirt?" he frowns in puzzlement.

"Sophie said we have to exchange everything we can."

"Right." He quickly unfastens the skirt and takes it off, revealing a pair of rather short, thigh-muscle hugging rugby shorts underneath. Another gulp. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I take it from him and wrap it around my waist. "Okay, all done. Let's go."

There's a slightly awkward moment as we struggle to get out of the cubicle without falling over, but then we get back into the hang of walking three-legged and head out to the bar area again. We're not the first ones back, but luckily we're not the last either.

Once everyone has returned and Sophie has announced the winners, she then informs us that we have to remain tied together for the rest of the night, except that we'll be tied at the wrists instead of the ankles (for ease). I shake my head at this, but allow it all the same. Surely, things can't get any worse… can they?

I have the answer to that question just a few minutes later when I realise two things: one, that the pink shirt I'm now wearing, carries the heady scent of Max's aftershave, and two, the image of Max plus rugby uniform is very appealing indeed.

More than once over the next few hours, I wonder what the hell I am thinking. Max Evans is the most arrogant, annoying person I've ever met. Honestly, I want nothing to do with him at all… so why is it that I can't stop thinking about the way the warm skin of his lower arm brushes against my skin where we are connected every time he moves, and the way my heart speeds up with anticipation every time I think about how close he is to me right now?

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

"Finally," I sigh in relief as Microbiology comes to an end at last and Kyle and I leave the lecture hall together.

Usually I like Microbiology, but today the lecture seemed to last an eternity, although that could have something to do with the major tiredness… and hangover… I'm suffering from today. I have to suppress a groan as the events of last night flit through my mind yet again. I still can't believe I spent five hours tied to Cocky Guy himself (bastard doesn't deserve to be called by his first name) and actually lived to tell the tale.

He really is the most annoying, most up-himself bloke I have ever met, yet… oh God, I can't believe I'm actually admitting this, but he is also the most gorgeous, most sexy bloke I have ever met. More than once in the last twenty-four hours I have found myself wondering what it would be like to… no, wait, I'm not gonna go there. Sure he might be gorgeous and sexy, with the most perfect set of abs I've ever laid eyes on, but as they say, looks aren't everything.

Max Evans is definitely not the kind of guy you can hold serious conversations with, or spend quality time with, like you would a normal boyfriend; no, he's too smug and arrogant for that. From what I've seen, he's so busy looking good and flirting with any and every girl he meets, that he doesn't have time to actually sit down and be serious about anything else.

And I don't want to be wasting time on someone like that… no matter how hot he is.

"Tired, Liz?" grins Kyle, glancing at me as we walk across campus to grab some lunch from the refectory in the Union. "I wonder why that could be? Good night last night?"

I shoot him a look.

"Yeah, the best," I deadpan.

I told him all about my upcoming fancy-dress social yesterday at the beginning of our Genetics lecture and he proceeded to spend the entire hour trying not to crack up into his lecture notes.

"First, we all got to lie on the floor while the guys licked whipped cream off our clothes and then we each got tied to one of them, had to swap clothes and then spend the rest of the night tied together."

"Ooh, kinky," Kyle wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, "So, who was the lucky guy you got to spend all night up close and personal with?"

I stare straight ahead, as I roll my eyes and scoff, "Max Evans."

Out of the corner of my eye I see him frown in thought, before his eyes widen, "As in, AU President, Max Evans?" I nod reluctantly. "Wow, well, aren't you the lucky one?"

"What?!"

Lucky? I don't think so. Unfortunate, more like.

"From what I've heard, most girls round here would give their right arm to spend an evening tied to Max Evans. The guy's a legend, you know. There's a reason he got voted AU President over all the other candidates, or so I've heard."

I look at him strangely.

"So, I live on a corridor with ten girls and only three other guys," he defends, "I hear stuff."

"Right," I nod slowly. "Okay."

"So I take it you're not on the Max Evans bandwagon?"

I snort, "No way, the guy's an arrogant bastard."

"Right, okay," he says, sounding slightly confused as we enter the refectory and head for the food counter.

* * *

"Hey, guys," says Alex, knocking lightly on the door. "You two up for some pre-ball drinks in the kitchen?"

"Hey Alex," I greet, as I concentrate on winding a strand of hair around my curling iron. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Wow, Alex, don't you look handsome!" exclaims Maria from behind me.

I turn to look at him standing in the doorway. "Ooh, go Alex!" I compliment. "Dressed to impress – I like it."

"Really?" he looks down at his formal tux. "Thanks." He looks up at us again, "And may I say that you two ladies are looking very lovely tonight."

"Thanks," we reply simultaneously, catching each other's eye and then sharing a grin.

Maria is adorned by a long black evening gown that hugs her body in just the right places, while my dress of choice a silky red ball gown with a pinched waist and a flowing skirt. I'm in the process of curling my hair, while Maria has chosen to pin her shoulder-length blonde waves up into an elegant twist.

"So, Alex –" starts Maria, but she's cut off by the sound of loud male chants coming from the kitchen area.

"D-I-O, D-I-O, D-I-O!"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. It seems that James and Michael are being their typical selves and have got started on the drinking games already. In case you're not up on the uni drinking game lingo, D-I-O is an abbreviation for Down (your drink) In One. I honestly don't know how those two manage to drink so much and still stay sober enough to go to lectures. Oh wait, that's right… they don't.

"Oi, Alex, get your arse in here and start drinking," shouts Michael from the kitchen. "You're getting behind."

Alex raises his eyebrows, as he leaves the room, "I guess that's my cue to leave. See you in a minute, guys."

"Okay, I'm done," I announce a couple of minutes later, as I unplug the curler and run my fingers through my hair. "You ready yet, Maria?"

"Sure, in a minute," she says distractedly, rummaging through her make up bag for something.

I nod, and leave the room, heading for the kitchen to join the others. As soon as I arrive in the doorway, a hand – James' – grabs my arm, pulls me down onto the empty seat between he and Alex and then shoves a bottle of WKD Blue into my hand.

"Here you go, Liz," he says. "Drink up."

A couple of minutes later, Isabel enters the kitchen, looking absolutely gorgeous in a deep blue strapless dress, a wrap draped around her shoulders. Her hair is pulled up in a sophisticated mass of curls, with the odd loose tendril framing her flawless features.

"Wow!" whistles Michael as he notices Isabel come through the doorway.

"Go, Isabel," murmurs James appreciatively, while Alex just stares at her, open-mouthed.

I feel a spike of jealousy in my chest as I take in her appearance. Isabel Stevenson is just one of those girls who makes beauty look like a piece of cake. Suddenly I feel very plain and ordinary next to her.

"Thank, guys," she smiles, almost shyly.

See, that's the great thing about Isabel, though; I'm sure she knows how attractive she is, but no matter how much attention she gets from the opposite sex, she doesn't seem to like drawing attention to herself.

"Hey, Liz, you look great!" she exclaims as she moves further into the kitchen. There are no more free seats (for some reason, the university only provides 4 chairs in the kitchen for 12 people), so she perches on Alex's lap.

I hide a smile when I see his eyes widen in response and he shifts uncomfortably beneath her.

"Oh, sorry, you don't mind, do you, Alex?" wonders Isabel, turning hear head to face him.

"N-no, not at all," he manages, his expression a mixture of surprise and awe.

"Great," she smiles. She reaches for a drink, "So, what's going on, guys?"

We continue to chat and drink until Maria finally appears and we can get going to the Fresher's Ball. As we walk across campus to the Union and Great Hall buildings, I can't help but wonder what the evening will hold. I've heard mixed reviews about the first-year ball – some say it's the best night ever, while others have told me it's a load of crap. Personally, I don't think it sounds too bad – after all, the musical guest is Jools Holland and there's a cheap bar and lots of activities to do. It may not be as big as some of the other balls I've heard about that take place during the year, but it sounds like it could be fun.

* * *

"So, I said to her, 'I'm sorry, darling, but I really do have to be off; after all, they won't be able to row without me, now will they?'"

"Hmm," I paste a fake smile onto my face as I pretend to be interested in this guy's story. He seems to be the most full-of-himself guy I've ever met. I wonder, not for the first time, how I ended up having to talk to him. I only came up to the bar to buy another drink and now I've been standing here for almost ten minutes while this rich-boy talks himself up to me. It's sickening. "Look, I'm sorry, but my friends are waiting…"

I point in their direction, only to find that they've disappeared amongst the crowd. Great.

"But, I haven't told you about the time I went sailing with Prince William yet," the idiot says then, apparently unable to take a hint.

"Well, I'm sure it's _fascinating_, but I really have to go now…"

He ignores me and continues to talk, but luckily I get a break when the bartender says something to him and he turns away for a moment. I grab my drink and make a quick dash for the crowd of people in the middle of the room. It takes a few minutes, but I finally find Isabel, Alex, Michael and Maria standing on the other side of the dance area, by the wall.

"Hey, guys," I greet as I approach them. I frown, "Where's James?"

"Over there," nods Michael, indicating to a spot near the edge of the crowd.

I look in the direction he's pointing in and my eyes widen when I see James. He's dancing with a girl… except they're not just dancing, her hands are somewhere inside his tux jacket and his are resting dangerously close to her arse, while his mouth is eagerly attacking hers. I make a face; I so don't need to see that.

"I see," I say as I turn away from the disturbing sight. "So, does this mean you'll be sleeping on Alex's floor tonight then, Mike?"

"Not if I can help it," he mutters in annoyance, as his gaze fixes on someone in the crowd and he excuses himself to head over to them.

As we watch him start chatting to a tall, skinny brunette on the dance floor, the rest of us are left to wonder whether he meant that he was hoping James would end up back at his dance partner's place or that Michael would be sleeping elsewhere and that sleeping in Alex's room wouldn't be an issue anyway. As I watch Michael slip his arm around the brunette, whisper something in her ear and lead her off the dance floor, presumably to somewhere more private, I decide he's going for the latter.

"God, men!" exclaims Maria as she too observes Michael's actions. "Do they ever think about anything else besides sex?"

I shake my head in response, "Welcome to student life, Maria."

"Yeah, well," she rants, but I don't hear her as my attention is caught by a particularly good-looking dark-haired guy, who just happens to be looking right at me with a grin. I smile in return and quickly excuse myself from my friends and head in his direction. Maybe this night won't be so bad after all.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

"And plié and stretch, and plié and stretch," calls Beth, the dance society ballet teacher. "Now, rond de jambe à terre, that's it, and chassé forward and close."

I comply with her direction, working my legs hard, feeling beads of sweat begin to form at my temples. Whoever said ballet was for wimps obviously never attended a real class. My teacher back home always told us that if we weren't sweating by the end of the first exercise, then we were doing something wrong.

"Okay, great job, everyone," announces Beth as the music comes to an end. "Right, we'll do one more barre exercise before moving into the centre. Now, I want two battement tendus en avant, two en arriere, followed by four grand battement, again, two en avant and two en arriere, then four battement en cloche and then close for four. Eveyone got that? Okay, let's go." She flips the CD to the next track and the music begins.

This exercise seems to last forever, as Beth makes us go through the routine four times, turning around each time so we do it twice on each side. I sigh with relief when she finally claps her hands and calls us all into the middle of the JCR (junior common room) in the Union – the location of the weekly ballet class.

She starts off the centre work with some simple warm up exercises – port de bras, arabesques and plies, before moving onto the more energetic movements and jumps. Man, I must be out of practice, I realise, struggling to keep up with some of the other girls in the class. Before coming here, I hadn't taken a ballet class in over three months and it's beginning to show.

We spend the last twenty minutes of the class working on grand-jetés, pirouette piquees and chaînés, all of which travel across the room, and are my favourite steps… well, the grand-jeté and pirouette piquee are, but I've never quite been able to master the chaîné – that's the one where you move across the stage, while spinning round and round en pointe; for some reason, I always end up either going in the wrong direction or not going anywhere at all, instead just spinning round in circles on the spot!

I leave the class feeling tired, yet also somewhat rejuvenated from the workout. I say goodbye to the other dancers and head out of the Union building. However, as I walk, it feels strangely like I'm being watched, but when I turn around to check, I see no one there. I frown, shrugging as I proceed outside and towards the halls.

When I arrive back at my room, I find it full of people. It seems Maria has invited everyone round for a night of DVDs, pizza and booze.

"Ooh, Liz, you're back," she greets with a smile as I enter the room and try to make my way through the mass of people to my bed. "We were just waiting for you before we got started."

"Cool, thanks, Maria," I smile, as Alex makes a space for me on the bed and I take a seat. "What're we watching?"

"Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves is first, as per the guys' request–" Michael and James give each other high-fives as Maria rolls her eyes. "–And then we thought we could watch a little Eddie Izzard after that."

"Sounds good," I reply, reaching for the bottle of beer that Alex offers to me and then taking a slice of pepperoni pizza from the box on the floor and settling back against the pillows as Maria starts the DVD.

* * *

I yawn, rolling my neck and shrugging my shoulders as I move along the queue for food in the Union coffee lounge, balancing my tray on the metal rail alongside the canteen window. My muscles are still sore from last night's ballet class. When my turn comes, I order a tuna jacket potato with salad, grab a can of Diet Coke and pay for my food, before scanning the room with my eyes in search of a free table.

"Hey, Liz, over here," calls out a voice from a table nearby. I shift my gaze to see Sophie, Jackie and a couple of other dance soc girls waving me over. "Why don't you join us?"

"Hey, guys," I smile, as I slide onto one of the bench seats surrounding the table. "Thanks."

"So, how are you doing, Liz? Settling in well here?" asks Sophie.

I smile, "Yeah, pretty well. I'm really enjoying the Street classes and the Cheerleading."

"Really? That's great," she replies with a smile. I nod as I tuck into the potato, overflowing with tuna mayo. "Yeah, the Cheerleading Squad is becoming quite a tradition now – we do it every year."

"You're on the squad?" asks the guy beside me. I look up and recognise him as Serena's partner at the social last week.

"Yeah, I am."

"Cool," he nods.

I smile and take another bit of the delicious hot-potato-cold-tuna combination in front of me.

"Hey, guys. So, what did I miss?" comes a new voice. A very familiar voice.

I look up from my plate to see Max Evans sliding onto the bench and sitting beside Sophie, his usual arrogant smirk tugging at his lips.

"Max, good to see you," she smiles, turning to him, while Jackie and one of the other girls suddenly perk up and grin at him.

I discretely roll my eyes; it seems Kyle was right about Max's reputation with the ladies. I really don't understand the fascination myself though. I can't deny that he's attractive, possibly the most attractive man I've ever met even, but the problem is, he knows it. And not only does he know it, but he takes every opportunity he can to flaunt the fact; and that trait in turn causes him to become unattractive… at least to me, anyway.

Unfortunately, it appears that I might be the only one.

"You, too, Soph," he flashes a devastating smile in her direction as he leans across to first kiss her, and then Jackie, on the cheek in greeting. He smiles at the other two girls, obviously not as familiar with them as he is with Sophie and Jackie, and then his gaze turns to me.

He raises an eyebrow, "Liz, fancy seeing you here."

"Max," I state flatly, before turning to concentrate on my food once more. I suddenly feel uncomfortable sitting here with all these people.

"Oh, that's right, you and Max were partners at the social last week, weren't you?" says Sophie, a moment later.

"We sure were," smirks Max, sliding his arm along the back of his seat so it rests behind Sophie's head as he relaxes backwards. "Good times, huh, Liz?"

"Yeah," I mutter, not wishing to get into it with him right now, especially in front of his friends. "Good times."

There's a few moments of relative quiet around the table as I continue to eat, while Jackie and Sophie softly discuss some dance-related stuff, the other girls flick through a magazine and a few people call out friendly greetings to Max as they walk past the table. It's so quiet and calm in fact, that I almost jump right out of my seat when the sound of Michael Jackson's Thriller comes blasting out of someone's mobile phone.

"Sorry, guys," states Max, as he pulls the offending phone out of his pocket. "Back in a sec."

He slides out of his seat as he flips open the phone and greets the caller with a, "Thompson, my man; how's it hangin'?"

I let out an inaudible sigh of relief that he's gone and find myself relaxing again as I open the can of Diet Coke in front of me and take a sip.

A couple of minutes later, Sophie excuses herself to go to some meeting for society presidents and Jackie decides to accompany her. Gradually everyone else starts making a move, as they have lectures to go to, so by the time Max reappears, I'm the only one left.

"Where'd everyone go?" he wonders as he takes his seat opposite me.

I eye him warily and am tempted not to answer, but I realise that's kind of stupid, so I reply, "They had to get going, you know, for meetings, lectures, other things you do at university."

"Oh," he nods. There's a moment of silence, before, "So, I guess it's just you and me, then."

He leans back and resumes his previous position, his arm outstretched along the back of the seat, as he sends me a lazy grin.

"I guess," I raise an eyebrow, really not feeling too enthusiastic about that fact.

"You know, anyone would think you weren't happy to see me."

"How did you guess?" I mutter dryly, scooping up a forkful of tuna, potato and salad and lifting it to my mouth. I chew slowly, deliberately, so as to prolong the moment when I have to speak to him again. But I can feel his intense gaze on me and I shift uncomfortably.

"What?" I demand stiffly, suddenly feeling self-conscious as his deep, dark eyes burn holes in me.

His eyes narrow for a moment, relaxing again quickly before he replies, "Nothing."

"Well, okay then," is all I can think to say, as I take another sip of my Coke.

We sit in silence again, until, "So, um, what are you doing tonight?"

I narrow my eyes, "What business is it of yours?"

His eyes widen slightly and he holds up his hands in surrender, "Just trying to make conversation here."

I shoot him a funny look. Can't the guy take a hint? I don't want to talk to him.

"Well, please don't."

"Geez, Liz, what crawled up your arse today?"

I exhale noisily, trying to stay calm, "Look, Max, I'm just trying to eat my lunch here, okay? And you being here is getting on my nerves."

He just stares at me for a minute, his expression unreadable, before he shakes his head and relaxes back against the seat again, his eyes roaming the room instead. I shake my head in annoyance, before turning my attention back to the last of the potato on my plate.

"Liz, there you are," comes a new voice from beside the table. "I thought we were meeting in the lobby?"

"Oh, hey, Kyle," I smile up at him. "Sorry, I guess I'm running a bit late; I was just finishing my lunch." I glare across the table at Max. I see Kyle follow my line of sight and give Max a funny glance. "Hang on a sec, and I'll be right with you."

I finish off my food as Kyle stands there awkwardly, his eyes on Max, while Max shifts, looking uncomfortable for a moment and then suddenly gets up, excusing himself to go and speak to someone across the room.

"What was all that about?" wonders Kyle as I dispose of my plate and tray and we head out of the coffee shop towards our afternoon lecture.

"Don't ask me," I shrug. "I was sitting with some of the dance soc committee and the guy just showed up."

"Right," he nods, leaving it at that, but glancing back toward the Union briefly before we turn the corner. "Okay."

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

"Okay, everyone, we're gonna run through the routine twice more and then we'll call it a night," announces Sophie, as Serena and I, along with the rest of the newly-formed cheerleading squad grab a quick drink of water between routine run-throughs.

"Hey," Serena nudges me as I screw the cap back on my bottle of water. "You fancy going for a drink at 'Spoon's after this? A couple of the other girls are interested in coming too."

"Sure," I nod eagerly. "Sounds like a plan."

We share a grin, as Sophie calls us to order again, and take our places in the dance formation. Despite being a cheerleading squad, our routine is more dance-oriented than gymnastic – mostly because, save for the odd cartwheel and handspring, the majority of us have never learned gymnastics, and so we're really just dancing in formation while holding pom-poms. However, even though we don't have to worry about big jumps or complicated moves, the routine is rather energetic, not to mention fast, leaving both Serena and I practically gasping for breath after just one rehearsal.

Thankfully, we only have to endure another ten minutes of it before Sophie finally lets us go and a group of us head down to the pub. On the way down, I decide I'd better call Maria to let her know what's happening, since we were talking about maybe renting a DVD or something tonight. I apologise to her for the change in plans, but she's quick to dismiss it and just tells me to have a great time instead.

So I do, and two hours, a bottle of wine and a shared helping of Wetherspoon's chocolate fudge cake later, Serena and I decide to head back home, mostly because she has an early lecture in the morning and wants to sleep off as much of her impending hangover as possible in the hopes that she'll be fit to attend.

We start walking back together, but say goodbye and split up once we reach campus, walking home separately as Serena lives in the halls located on the other side of the university. I walk back to my hall with a happy, slightly drunken gait, the wine really going to my head as I fumble for my keys and let myself into A block. However, as I climb the stairs to the top floor and make my way down the corridor toward my room, I get the strangest feeling that something's not quite right. Unable to put my finger on it, I shrug and use my key to open the door to my room.

"Oh, my…"

I gasp, my eyes widening in shock as I take in the scene before me. I know I should turn and leave, making a quick exit before I'm seen, but my body is frozen to the spot. It takes a full ten seconds before I am able to pick my jaw up from the floor and leave the room as inconspicuously as possible.

"Well, that's just great," I utter under my breath. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

With a sigh, I turn, heading down the hall to the room at the end and knocking on the door.

"Come in," calls a voice from inside the room and I quietly let myself in.

"Hey," I greet with an apologetic smile. "Can I hang in here for a while?"

"Sure," smiles James. He's propped up on his bed, watching a DVD – '_Goodfellas'_ by the looks of it. "I take it your room is… otherwise indisposed?"

I nod.

"I think I'm in shock," I blurt then. "I mean, it's Maria… and, and…"

"Tell me about it," he rolls his eyes. "They were in here when I came home earlier, but I had to kick them out in favour of actually getting some work done tonight."

"When did this happen?" I wonder. "Where was I?"

He shrugs, "Only the other day, I think. I'm not sure really – they've been keeping it quiet, in any case."

I shudder involuntarily as my mind recalls what I just saw. Don't get me wrong, I think Maria and Michael make a pretty good match and good on them for realising that, but I really don't need to see them in bed together. That's just going too far.

"God," I sigh as I sink down onto James' bed and he shuffles over to make room for me. "This is just great. I'm tired and drunk and I just want to go to bed, but I can't even get into my own room."

"You wanna stay in here tonight?" suggests James, slipping a comforting arm around my shoulders. "You can take Mike's bed, since I'm guessing he won't be back any time soon."

"You sure?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Of course," he nods, "besides, where else have you got to go? All the other beds are taken."

He has a point.

"Okay," I nod. "Thanks." Then, "Oh, but I don't have anything else to wear – all my stuff is in… there."

"No problem," he grins, sliding off the bed. "I'm sure I can find something for you."

I smile up at him gratefully as he rummages around in his cupboard, pulling out an oversized Reading festival T-shirt and a pair of black rugby shorts.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," I take the clothes from him and head down the corridor to get changed in the bathroom, before walking back to the room. I use James' sink to wash my face and then use the age-old substitute of a toothpaste-covered finger instead of a toothbrush to brush my teeth.

James finishes watching the last few minutes of the DVD, while I debate my sleeping arrangements. While I'm sure Michael doesn't have any gross diseases or anything, I'll admit that I'm a little reluctant to get into his unmade bed. After witnessing what I did in my room just now, I have to wonder if anything I'd rather not know about has happened in here too in the last few days.

After a minute or two of deliberation, I decide to take the bull by the horns and just get in. In all honesty, I'm too tired to pass up the call of a (fairly) comfortable bed. As I get settled beneath the covers, James gets up to turn off the TV and get ready for bed. As he leaves to go to the bathroom, he tells me that he's going to leave a note for Michael on the door, in case he does decide to return to the room at some point during the night.

I mumble a sleepy 'Thank you' as I feel myself rapidly drifting off to sleep, the wine I consumed earlier really working its way through my veins. I don't ever hear James get into the bed or see him turn out the light because I am dead to the world by then.

* * *

"Well, I for one, don't see anything wrong with it. It's their choice; if they wanna get all dolled up and then parade around the stage showing off their body in a skimpy bikini, then I'm not gonna complain," states Max, with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle as he takes a seat at one of the tables in the Union bar after tonight's debate on the morals of beauty pageants has finished.

As if it wasn't bad enough that I found out he'd signed up for that same practice debate I had back in week one and had spent the entire hour rebutting every single valid point I made earlier this week, now he has to do the same thing with the official weekly debate we've just witnessed upstairs.

A couple of DebSoc members head to the bar to order the first round of drinks, while the rest of us follow Max to the table. I slide onto a seat and then immediately regret it when I realise that I'm sitting exactly opposite him.

I make a face and snort in disgust in response to his statement just now, "Yeah, well you wouldn't, would you?"

"I'm sorry?" he questions with that annoying, knowing smirk. The one that I refuse to acknowledge is making my knees go weak. "Were you trying to say something then, Liz?"

"No," I plaster on a fake smile. "Of course not." But I can't keep quiet, "It's just that stereotypically male chauvinistic comments like that are the reason why these girls get so screwed up – although, considering the source of the comment, I guess I shouldn't be surprised to hear it."

"Excuse me?" he retorts. "You're accusing me of being stereotypical? What about you and your uptight feminist attitude? If anyone is stereotypical here, it's you."

Uhh, ok-ay. It is me or did that just not make any sense at all?

"Whatever you say, Max," I roll my eyes. "I just can't believe you would still support these kinds of events after all those excellent points were made in the debate. I mean, all these beauty contests really are, are just excuses for horny men to ogle stick-thin bleach-blondes in bikinis. It's degrading and gross. Not to mention, it portrays a completely unhealthy and unrealistic view to teenagers and kids of what it means to be beautiful. It's disgusting."

I let out a frustrated breath that I hadn't realised I was holding, as I reach for the half of lager that has just been placed in front of me and take a large gulp.

"Wow, Liz, don't get yourself all wound up there or anything, will you?" he grins cheekily, before lifting his own drink to his lips.

I suppress a frustrated growl as I feel the anger rising up in my throat. I hate him. I really do. The guy's a complete and total pig; an self-important bastard pig…who just happens to be able to make practically anything he does look sexy, I realise, my eyes following the sexy bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows.

"I just think that if the contestants are willing to take part, then we shouldn't have to stop them," he says then with a shrug. I avert my eyes from his sexy throat and quickly take another gulp of lager. "It's not like they're forced to enter the competitions if they don't want to."

"But that's the point, Max. These girls think that they do have to enter beauty pageants in order to be considered beautiful. They end up feeling pressured into looking and acting a certain way because they think that's what men want and because they think that beauty is only about the physical. It gives them a false view of the world!"

Max puts down his drink to observe me thoughtfully. It makes me uncomfortable and I have to resist the urge to look away.

"So you're telling me that you wouldn't be pleased or flattered if people you didn't know came up to you and told you that you were beautiful?"

"That's not what I'm saying," I feel my face flush under his intense gaze and I take another drink as a distraction. "That would be a completely different situation – something I'd have no control over. Beauty contests, however, are specifically set up to parade girls around in front of men as if they're cattle on display in a market. It's extremely sexist!"

"Come on, Liz, I really don't see it as being as bad as you're making out here," he rolls his eyes. "Every girl, no matter how young or old, likes to be told they're pretty or beautiful once in a while. Even you, I bet, despite your protests to the contrary," he shrugs and I look away. "I just don't see the harm in appreciating a beautiful woman and also giving them a confidence boost in the process."

That's it. I've had enough. I can't do this anymore. I stand up roughly, shaking my head in disagreement.

"It's so much more serious than that," I state tightly, trying to control my anger. "There can be serious repercussions to these kinds of contests. What about all those girls who don't win? Or those who feel they can't compare to their competitors? They can't always just shrug it off and get on with their lives. They feel under pressure to change, to become more beautiful. They develop self-confidence issues, and eating disorders, and suffer from depression. It's just not right."

I'm so angry and upset now that I grab my glass, down the last of my drink and stalk out of the bar. I keep going until I'm right outside the Union, the cold air hitting my face and bringing me back to reality. At the bottom of the steps of the building entrance, I stop, my hands falling limp at my sides as I take a few deep breaths to calm down. I don't know why I let myself get so worked up in there. While I do firmly believe that beauty pageants are degrading and disrespectful to women, I don't usually let my emotions run away with me like that when I think about it.

As I start walking away from the Union and towards my hall, I realise that it wasn't the argument itself that had got me so angry, but it was the person I was arguing with. There's something about the way Max Evans looks at me, like he can see right through me, that I find very unnerving. It's like he knows exactly what to do and say to wind me up, but instead of not doing and saying those things to spare me the discomfort, he goes right ahead and dives in.

And I hate it.

I hate him.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

I turn over in bed, hugging the covers tighter around me as I flick through the channels on Maria's TV. It's one-thirty on Friday afternoon and all my lectures are done for the day, so I'm taking the opportunity to catch up on the latest episode of _Neighbours_ – except it doesn't start for another ten minutes and there is nothing else on the three other channels we get here.

I sigh as I turn the channel back to BBC1 and watch the weather forecast while I wait for the show to begin. There's no one else around to talk to 'cause they all apparently have lectures at the moment and it being Friday afternoon, I'm not in the mood to do any kind of work at all.

The episode finally starts and I'm just getting stuck into watching the latest in the saga that is Karl and Susan's relationship, when I hear a knock on the door, which I've left ajar. I look up to see James pushing it open and taking a step inside.

"Hey, Liz, mind if I join you in some _Neighbours_-watching?"

"Sure," I shift a little, making room for him to sit down.

He joins me on my small bed, resting his back against the wall and stretching his legs out in front of him so that his sock-clad feet are hanging over the side.

"So, what's going on?" he asks, his eyes glued to the screen.

"It's only just started, but I think they're gearing up for big Kennedy family scene in a minute," I tell him as I get comfortable under the covers again, careful not to kick him as I do so.

"Oh, okay, cool," he nods, not looking away from the TV.

I rest my head on the big pile of pillows and cushions that I like to keep on the bed and the room goes quiet again. James is totally engrossed in Neighbours, so as it gets toward the end of the episode, I take the opportunity to study his profile. I smile as I think about what a nice guy he is to hang around with. He's laid-back and funny and very easy to talk to… and it certainly doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes. What… he might be my friend, but I'm allowed to look, aren't I?

"What?" he asks, turning his head to glance at me as the ending credits start to roll, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing," I shake my head, returning the smile.

He looks back at the screen, and then back at me, a knowing look on his face, "Ah, I get it, you're in awe of my good looks and can't take your eyes off me."

I chuckle, extracting my hand from the covers and reaching out to swat him on the arm, "If you say so."

"Oh yeah," he nods with a grin, as he rubs his arm. "You want me."

"In your dreams, mate," I laugh, shaking my head at him.

"Aww, Liz, you wound me!" he exclaims holding his hand to his heart, a distraught expression appearing on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be get over it in no time," I soothe.

He sighs, dropping his hand down to the bed and casually leaning back on it, "I guess you're right; it'll be a long, hard road, but I'm sure it'll get better eventually… Oh, that reminds me, I need to call Shelley later to confirm our date tonight."

"Yeah, you'd better do that," I agree solemnly, "Wouldn't want two rejections in one day now, would you?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny, Lizzie," he quips good-naturedly.

"I know, James, I know," I grin.

The next show, _Doctors_, begins on BBC1, and we lounge on the bed, watching in silence for a few minutes, until he turns back to face me again.

"So, this Michael and Maria thing… Mike's not talking; did you get any more out of Maria about what's going on with them?"

I shrug, "I asked her about it the morning after I, uh, walked in on them in here, but she got all embarrassed and tight-lipped about it and wouldn't tell me much more than that she and Michael have been getting closer the last couple of weeks and that they're together now."

He nods, "Yeah, I figured as much. Mike's been going around basically pretending that nothing's changed and that we don't know about them. It's weird." He glances up toward the door then and gives me a nudge, "Oh, speak of the devil."

"Hey, guys," chirps Maria as she breezes into the room, a shit-eating grin on her face.

I raise an eyebrow, sharing a speculative glance with James. I wonder what… or should I say, who put that smile there?

"Hi, Maria, what's up," I ask casually.

"Not much," she says evasively, opening her wardrobe and rummaging around for something.

A moment later, she pokes her head around the wardrobe door and looks at us thoughtfully, "Hey, maybe I should be the one asking you what's up?"

"Huh?" she's only been here for a minute and already she's confusing me.

She looks from me to James, who is now relaxing beside me on the bed, propped up on one elbow, and back to me again, before giving me a pointed look.

"You two seem awfully comfortable over there."

My eyes widen at her implication and I feel my face growing hot as I squirm uncomfortably beside James. I open my mouth to speak, but James beats me to it.

"Hey, what can I say … Liz has a comfortable bed. Why watch TV on mine when hers is so much better?"

"Hey!" I exclaim, giving him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he returns, bringing his free hand up to rub the spot where I hit him.

"Right… okay," mutters Maria, giving us a funny look before returning her attention to the wardrobe.

James settles back into watching the TV again, while I watch as Maria begins gathering up clothes and throwing them into her laundry bag.

"Good lecture this morning?" I ask.

She shrugs, grabbing her university sweatshirt off the floor and depositing it in the bag, "Yeah, well it would have been if I'd actually had enough sleep last night." She stops and turns to face me, "Ugh, Liz, I think I'm scarred for life!"

I frown in concern, "Why? What happened?"

"Well, it started when I needed the loo in the middle of the night. I heard the shower running as I was walking to the toilet and at first I didn't think anything of it – probably just one of the guys taking a drunken shower, you know – but then… and this is the worst part… then I hear a giggle," she stops for a moment and pauses for effect. "Liz, someone was having sex in our shower!"

"Oh, eww," I wrinkle my nose, as beside me James perks up.

"What? Really?" he asks. "So, who was the lucky bastard, then?"

Maria just shoots him an appalled look before continuing, "And that's not all; when I got up for my run at six-thirty this morning, I had the pleasure of seeing some random guy come out of Tess' room and head for the toilet. And all I could think about all morning was that he and Tess defiled our shower last night. I was so disturbed, I couldn't concentrate on anything in my lecture!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maria," I sympathise, before shuddering at the thought of what must have happened in the shower last night.

God, don't people have any decency anymore?

* * *

"Here you go," I smile, handing Isabel a vodka and orange and taking a seat beside her on the bench next to the wall in the hall bar later that evening.

"Thanks," she smiles, taking a sip of her drink.

"So what's up?" I ask, relaxing back against the soft cushion of the seat.

She shrugs, "Busy week, you know."

"Yeah, me too," I reply, glancing round the sparsely populated room as I lift my glass of wine to my lips. "God, how sad are we, Iz? Everyone else is out having fun and we're stuck in here for the night."

It's true as well; James is out on his date with Shelley, Michael's taken Maria to see a film at the arts cinema in town, Alex has gone home for the weekend and Tess and Amanda went clubbing with some people from their course – they're both studying English and share all the same lectures.

"Yeah," she says, her tone kind of glum. I turn to find her staring grimly into her drink.

"Hey, you okay?"

She shakes her head, "It's just… I feel like I'm in a bit of a dilemma."

"What's wrong?" I wonder, unaccustomed to not seeing her as happy and full of life as she usually is.

"I think… no, I know… Liz, I have feelings for someone," she admits softly.

"Really?" I breathe an internal sigh of relief; I thought it was going to be something bad. "Who is it?"

"The thing is," she continues as if she hasn't heard me, "I have no idea if he feels the same way. I mean, we're pretty good friends already and I don't want to risk ruining that by saying something to him." She sighs, "I just don't know what to do about it. It's like, every time I'm around him, all I can think about is how much I want to kiss him."

I nod, trying to conceal a small smile; even though she hasn't told me yet, I have a feeling I know who she's talking about.

"You know what, I think you should just talk to him, tell him how you feel," I suggest. "After all, you'll never know if you just keep quiet and don't say anything."

She shrugs, turning her head to face me with a pained expression, "But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he laughs at me?"

I smile, shaking my head; I've never thought of Isabel as being insecure around guys. She always seems so cool and collected when it comes to the opposite sex.

"I'm sure he won't, Iz," I tell her. "In fact, I'd bet he'd be happy."

"Happy?" she frowns. "Liz, do you know something I don't here?"

"Well…" I start, unsure how to phrase this, "this guy… it's Alex, right?"

Her eyes widen, "How did you know?"

"Just a wild guess," I shrug, trying very hard not to betray Alex's confidence and reveal that he has been practically panting after her since the day they met. "Look, Iz, talk to him, okay? I've got to know Alex pretty well lately and I'm positive he won't laugh at you."

"Really? You think?"

"I know," I nod.

She nods too, a smile tugging at her lips, "Okay. Okay, I'll talk to him – when he gets back from his parents' house."

"Cool," I smile, picking up my glass of wine again. "Great."

We sit in comfortable silence for a few moments, Isabel with a goofy grin on her face, while I take regular sips of wine, until I feel someone take a seat beside me.

"Hey, Liz."

I look up in surprise to find the last person I expecting to see, sitting next to me.

I cough, shifting comfortably on the bench a little, "Jake, hi."

My heart starts pounding anxiously in my chest; I was really hoping I wouldn't bump into him again, although I guess that was kind of a stupid idea, since we live in the same building and eat breakfast and dinner in the same hall every day. In fact, life has been pretty kind to me so far, considering that this is the first time I've seen him since that really awkward meeting before breakfast the other week.

However, as I watch him lift his pint glass to his lips, his arm muscles flexing beneath his T-shirt as he does so, his strong jaw working as he takes a drink, I find myself remembering why I found him attractive in the first place. Before, I was so mortified about what had happened between us that all I wanted to do was get away from him as quickly as possible, but now I feel terrible that I made such a mess of things afterward.

"Look, Jake–"

"Liz, I wanted–"

We speak simultaneously, the atmosphere between us a little awkward.

"Sorry," he apologises with a small smile. "You go first."

I exhale heavily, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted the other week. I shouldn't have left without a word that morning; actually, I probably shouldn't have slept with you at all."

"Really?" he raises his eyebrows. "'Cause I thought that part was pretty good."

I blush, lowering my eyes to my drink. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Isabel unsuccessfully trying to hide a smirk and I turn my head to glare at her. Luckily, she takes the hint and stands up.

"I think I'll just go get another drink," she announces, making a quick exit.

I watch her leave until I feel a hand on my arm and I turn back to face Jake again.

"Liz, I know we rushed things a bit that night, but I enjoyed spending time with you. You were fun to talk to and… well, I can't deny that I find you attractive–"

"Jake," I shake my head, not really knowing what to say in response to his confession.

He smiles a little, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd like to start over; you know, forget what happened when we were drunk and get to know each other properly."

"I–"

I'm a little taken aback by this whole unexpected exchange, I wasn't planning to ever see Jake again – after all, he was just a stupid one night stand… wasn't he? As I mull over his words, I remember that I enjoyed spending time with him too. I also remember thinking how cute he was that night and how well we hit it off together. Before I can think rationally about it, I find myself replying.

"I'd like that."

"Really?" he says again, his smile widening into a grin.

I nod, giving him a small smile, "Yes, really."

"Great," he grins. "So, um, you free tomorrow night?"

"Sure," I reply, my smile widening. "What were you thinking of?"

"Well, my friend's band is playing down at The Tavern in town, you fancy coming to support them with me?"

"Okay," I nod. "Sounds like fun."

"Great."

He's wearing a shit-eating grin and I can't help but chuckle as he nods appreciatively, before taking a large gulp of beer and then making a show of placing the glass firmly down on the table.

I let out a thankful breath as I realise that the awkwardness that was between us earlier has now completely vanished and we begin getting reacquainted, settling into a comfortable, relaxed conversation, similar to the one we shared that night at the floor party. It a few minutes later that I notice Isabel has not returned to her seat. I take a quick glance around the room as Jake relays a funny story to me about one of his lecturers and finally see her standing near the door, chatting to a couple of girls I recognise from the main wing of our hall. She raises her glass to me, and nods toward Jake with a grin.

I roll my eyes at her blatant encouragement before turning my attention back to Jake again. As we continue to talk, I find myself recalling exactly why I ended up in his bed that night. Sure, I was drunk as hell, but I'll admit that I still knew what I was doing. There's just something about his soft-looking, sandy hair and that twinkle in his bright green eyes that draws me in. As I watch him gesturing with his hands as explains his love of old 90's Britpop to me, I find myself remembering how I felt when I was in his bed; how his lean muscles flexed as he drove into me, how he made me shiver as he dropped feather-light kisses to my neck and how his warm fingers danced over my skin, from my breasts down to…

"Liz?" his voice brings me out of my memories. "You in there?"

I shake my head.

"Yeah, sorry," I apologise. "I think this wine's going to my head." _Well, that and other things_, I add silently.

He nods, taking the almost empty glass from me and placing it on the table, before standing up and holding out his hand to me, "Well, then, you fancy getting out of here?"

"Okay," I nod, standing up too.

He walks me out of the bar, one hand resting on my lower back, guiding me through the small crowd and past Isabel, who just grins and raises an eyebrow, and we start walking around the hall grounds, making small talk until we reach the A and B block buildings and decide to call it a night.

He walks me up to my room and presses a chaste kiss to my cheek as he tells me he'll come and find me at seven pm tomorrow night for his friend's gig. Then he heads over to B block and his own room and I watch his retreating back with a smile. Maybe spending time with Jake will keep my mind off a certain arrogant bastard who seems to have made it his mission in life to piss me off.

Here's hoping, at least.

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve**

"Okay, are you sure you have everything?" asks Jake as we pull up outside the train station.

"Yep, I'm all sorted," I smile, indicating the large duffel bag at my feet. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem," he replies, coming to a stop in the pick-up bay and shifting into neutral. "And you'll be back Sunday night, right?"

I nod, "Yeah, I should be, providing the trains are running smoothly."

Sunday is not usually a great day for train travel because they're always carrying out maintenance and repairs on Sundays, which means that many of the trains end up running late or getting cancelled.

"Okay, great," he smiles. "Well, just give me a call when you get in and I'll come pick you up."

I turn to face him, "Thanks, Jake, I appreciate it."

"Hey," he shrugs, his smile lighting up his whole face. "It's no trouble; really."

I reach for the door handle, but hesitate before opening the door. Suddenly, his hand closes around my wrist and pulls me back around to face him. He studies me for a moment, before he leans across the gear stick and presses a gentle kiss to my lips. My eyes slide closed in response.

"Have fun," he says softly, pulling away and letting my wrist slip from his grasp.

"I will," I tell him, as my eyes flutter open again. I sigh, "Okay, I'd better go – don't want to miss the train."

"Sure."

I grab my bag, open the door and climb out of his blue Ford Fiesta. Giving him a small smile and a wave as I close the door behind me, I turn and head toward the station. As I enter through the sliding doors, I think see a somewhat familiar dark head of hair in front of me, disappearing around the corner. As I walk through the station to my platform, I keep my eyes peeled for another glimpse to confirm my suspicions, but there's no sign of him. I shrug, rolling my eyes at myself. It probably wasn't him anyway.

* * *

As I settle into my seat on the train a few minutes later and dig out this week's copy of _Heat_ magazine, I find my mind wandering back to Jake again. It's only been a week since we saw each other in the hall bar and agreed to start over, but we're really hitting it off. Saturday night, he took me to see his friend's band perform in town, which was really fun, and we ended up just staying in the bar long after the set had finished, just talking and learning more about each other.

A smile tugs at my lips as I recall how he walked me back to the halls, holding my hand the whole way. There was a slightly awkward moment when we stopped outside our building, Jake turning to face me, his attractive features perfectly illuminated in the soft light of the street lamp across the path. I hesitated then, knowing what was coming, but unsure of what to say or do. In the end, I could do nothing but watch as his lips descended toward mine, capturing my lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

I let my eyes drift close, my hands sliding up to rest on his broad shoulders as his lips caressed mine, his tongue darting out, seeking entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips, granting him entrance as I lost myself in the warm feelings his touch was invoking in me. A few long moments later, he pulled away, gazing down at me, a soft smile playing on his lips and it was then that I realised something I hadn't let myself acknowledge before; I really do like him.

Since then, we've had lunch together in the Union twice and he took me to see a film at the cinema last night. I have to admit that even though only a few days ago I wasn't planning on ever seeing him again, I've really enjoyed his company over the last few days. I have a feeling he was hoping we could spend some time together this weekend, I'd already arranged to go home to see my parents this weekend – I bought the train ticket a couple of weeks ago – so I had to tell him that I was unavailable. He's been really sweet about it, though, offering to take me down to the station and pick me up when I get back on Sunday.

I sigh, gazing out of the window, my magazine temporarily forgotten as the train begins to move and leaves the station. It'll be weird to go home, back to my old life for a couple of days after spending the last few weeks in a completely new environment. Although, having said that, I can't wait to catch up with some of my friends who have also arranged to come home from uni this weekend for a meet up.

Two hours, one magazine and a packet of Galaxy Minstrels from the food car later, the train finally pulls into my station. I can't help grinning at the thought of seeing my family again – it's been six weeks since my parents drove me down to university, helped me unpack and then said a tearful reply, leaving me to fend for myself for the first time in my life, and now I can't wait to see them again.

Picking up my bag, I exit the train and make my way off the platform and through the sliding doors of the station to the car park where my dad is standing by the car, waiting for me. A grin breaks out on my face as I quicken my step and head towards him. When I reach the car, he opens his arms and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hi, Dad."

"Welcome home, pumpkin," he tells me with a smile, releasing me from his arms and taking my bag from my hand so he can place it on the back seat of the car. "I hear you've had quite the eventful few weeks at university. How does it feel to be back home again?"

I look around, taking in the familiar surroundings.

"It's strange," I admit. "One the one hand, it feels like I never left, but on the other, it's like everything is so different."

He chuckles, shaking his head as he walks round to the driver's side and opens his door, nodding for me to get in.

I spend the twenty-minute drive back home filling him in on everything that has been happening to me… well, okay, not everything… there are just some things you don't tell your parents about your life at university, but I tell him about all the other stuff, like the dance soc, cheerleading, my friends and my lectures. When we pull up at home, Mum is standing in the doorway, eagerly awaiting my arrival. The second I step out of the car, she pulls me into a tight hug and then links her arm with mine, leading me inside, leaving Dad to bring in my things.

She sits me on the couch, telling me to make myself at home (huh? I've only been gone six weeks and I'd lived here for twelve years before starting university, it's not like I'm a stranger to this house) while she makes us a cup of tea. I switch on the TV and begin flicking through the many channels. This is one good thing about home compared to my room in halls – digital TV! Mum comes back in a couple of minutes later with two cups of tea and a tin of chocolate digestive biscuits and we spend the next couple of hours catching up. I rehash the conversation I had with Dad in the car and Mum fills me in on all the happenings here at home.

Two hours later, when we're sitting down to a dinner of Thai Curry followed by a delicious Raspberry Roulade – my favourite – I decide that I could get used to this; being spoiled every time I come home for the weekend. Although, it still seems kind of surreal, almost as if I'm a guest in the home. I notice, as the evening continues on, that my parents are even treating me different… more like an independent adult than their teenage daughter. After dinner, Mum offers me a glass of white wine – something that both she and Dad were hesitant about before I turned eighteen, but are happy to offer me as much as I'd like now, just a few months later – and the three of us sit down in the living room to watch TV and have what I would call a 'conversation between adults' (as opposed to a conversation between parents and child).

* * *

The annoying sound of my mobile phone ringing wakes me up at nine o'clock the next morning and as I stretch and then yawn before reaching out to answer it, I realise how much I've missed sleeping in my own bed in my childhood bedroom. I flip open the phone and mumble a sleepy 'hello'. It's Jess, my best friend from school, calling to arrange our long-awaited, catch-up shopping trip today. We arrange to meet at the mall at eleven for a day of shopping and hanging out.

Jess is taking a gap year before starting uni at Oxford next year. She's spent the last few months working full-time as a secretary to earn some money, and then in February she's heading off on a six-month round-the-world trip with her boyfriend, Tom. I'm so jealous that I almost wish I'd put off uni for a year too. I think it would have been cool to spend a few months travelling the world or teaching English as a foreign language in somewhere like Thailand or China, like several of my friends are doing this year.

After I hang up with Jess, I drag myself out of bed and head for the bathroom to take a shower, before getting dressed, grabbing some breakfast and then borrowing Mum's car and driving to the mall. Jess is already there and waiting by the time I arrive at the fountain in the middle of the shopping centre. She breaks out into a grin when she sees me, her long, dark blonde hair flying behind her as she launches herself into my arms for a welcome home hug.

We walk arm-in-arm around the shops, not really paying attention to where we're going, but instead just chatting eagerly as we catch up with the happenings in each other's lives. I find myself smiling as she describes the latest in the Jess-and-Tom relationship drama – apparently they can't seem to agree on a suitable trip itinerary – and I realise how much I've missed spending time with her. Of course, my new friends back at uni are great and I can see us being friends for a long time to come, but at the same time, Jess has been my best friend since we were seated next to each other in English class in Year Seven.

It's weird actually, how quickly the time has passed since then. It only seems like yesterday that we were eleven years old and nervous about starting secondary school with all those older kids. I remember being so scared of all the tall, grown-up seventeen- and eighteen-year-old sixth-formers who walked around like they owned the place, yet now here I am, in my first term at uni, having left sixth form behind months ago.

After an hour of shopping and gossiping, Jess and I head down to Costa Coffee for a drink and a bite to eat, where she promptly begins to grill me on my love life the second we sit down. Despite my initial decision not to go into the details about how Jake and I met, she manages to get the whole embarrassing story out of me – she seems to have this knack of knowing when you're not telling her everything and then making you tell her all the sordid details. I don't know how she does it.

After lunch, we do a bit more shopping and I head into the store I worked in over the summer to say hi to everyone, before Jess and I decide to walk over to the cinema and see if there are any good films playing. Funnily enough, when we get there we bump into a group of guys we knew in sixth form and end up all going to watch the same movie.

It's after six pm by the time I arrive back home, after arranging to meet up with Jess and the people from school again at the pub later tonight, and as I enter the house, I'm welcomed by the delicious smell of pizza in the oven. I grin, pizza and salad is a Saturday evening family tradition. It's good to be home, even if it's only for a couple of days.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, I find myself back on the train again, this time heading back to uni. After last night's fun night of drinking in the pub, I made sure I had a lazy day today: a lie in, followed by Mum's delicious, yet very greasy, Sunday morning fry-up, then a lounging on the sofa watching the [i]_Hollyoaks[/i]_ omnibus and finally driving to my grandmother's house a few miles away to say hi and spend the afternoon with her before going to catch the train.

I arrive at the station near the university to find Jake already there and waiting for me, a cute smile on his face as he leans against his car, his arms folded casually over his chest – I called ahead to let him know when I would be arriving. The smile widens into a grin when he finally spots me and I smile in response, giving him a small wave with my free hand. When I reach him, he enfolds me into a hug and presses a soft kiss to my lips.

"Good weekend?" he asks, releasing me, taking the large bag from my hand and placing it in the boot of the car.

"Yeah," I nod with a smile. "It was really good, thanks. What about you?" I ask as he walks around to the other side of the car and we both get in.

"Not bad," he shrugs, putting the key in the ignition. He glances at me, a twinkle in his eye, "Although, it would have been a lot more fun with you here."

I blush, looking down at my hands and he chuckles, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking space. As we drive back to the halls, I fill him in on the happenings at home and he tells me about his football training this morning. When we arrive back at our hall building, he insists on carrying my bag and walking me up to my room… where we find Maria and Michael lying together on her bed… fully-clothed, luckily… but still devouring each other's mouths like they can't get enough of each other nonetheless.

I clear my throat from the doorway, hearing Jake give a small chuckle behind me as Maria's head jerks up suddenly. She pushes Michael away, eliciting an annoyed 'hey!' from him, as she sits up and attempts to smooth her hair down.

"Liz, hey!" she exclaims, her face pink and flushed. "You're back."

"Yep," I nod, trying to hide a smirk as I make my way further into the room, Jake following with my bag. Something tells me she wasn't expecting me back quite yet.

"Well, I'm glad you are," she adds, ignoring Michael's irritated huff from beside her. "We were gonna watch a DVD or two in here later, but since you're already here, we can start in a few."

"Sounds good, Maria," I smile, before turning to Jake who has now placed the bag down on my bed. "Hey, you wanna stay and watch with us?"

"Sure," he grins. "I'd love to."

"Great," says Maria, standing up from the bed and moving toward the door. "I'll go start rounding people up."

"Hey, what about me?" complains Mike, now propped up on his elbow on Maria's bed.

She frowns, looking puzzled, "What about you?"

"Well, in case it's escaped your memory, I thought we were busy here?"

Maria stares at him incredulously, "Michael, I think the moment has passed now, don't you?"

She looks towards Jake and I pointedly and Jake snorts softly beside me, trying not to laugh. Michael rolls his eyes and gets up off the bed.

"Fine, I'm outta here. Just let me know when the movie's starting, okay?"

He heads back to his room and Maria sighs exasperatedly before going to gather the troops, leaving Jake and I alone in the room. I reach for my bag and start to unpack it so that there's enough room for everyone to sit in there, while Jake makes himself at home on my bed and watches me as I pull my clothes out of the bag and return them to the wardrobe. However, on my fourth trip between the wardrobe and the bag, he reaches out and takes hold of my wrist.

"What?" I look down in surprise, but he just grins and then tugs me towards him, capturing my lips with his in a brief, yet tender kiss.

"Nothing," he murmured, pulling away a few moments later. "Just couldn't resist."

I raise and eyebrow and flash him a grin, "Hey, I'm not complaining."

We share a smile and then I straighten up to finish organising my things. I'm almost done when the others start filing into the room a few minutes later. As Maria starts the first DVD, I settle next to Jake on my bed, making room for Isabel to perch on the end. As I get comfortable, I feel Jake's arm come around my shoulders and I let myself relax back against him with a smile. I sigh contentedly; life is looking pretty good right now.

_TBC…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen**

The next few days pass in a blur as I attempt to juggle uni work and increasingly regular cheerleading practices with spending time with Jake. As a result, I've ended up missing the last two Thursday debates; the one last week because Jake and I were at the cinema and this week's because Sophie called a last-minute emergency cheerleading practice before the big game next Wednesday. But now it's Saturday morning and I have two whole days of relaxation ahead of me.

Lazily, I turn over in bed, stretching my arms above my head as I yawn. I force my eyes open and reach for my phone to check the time. I let out a sigh and let my head fall back against the pillow; it's only eight-fifteen. That's just great; it's Saturday morning, a lie-in day, and yet I'm awake at eight am. I sigh again, this time pulling myself up into a sitting position. There's no point in staying in bed any longer because now that I'm awake, there's little chance of getting back to sleep again.

I tiptoe across to the sink to grab my towel and shower things, before heading to the door as quietly as I can so I don't disturb Maria, who is sleeping soundly across the room. I roll my eyes when I step out into the corridor to hear the sound of the shower running. Who the hell showers at this time in the morning on the weekend… well, apart from me, that is? I shake my head and make my way to the loo. With any luck, whoever it is will be out of the shower by the time I get there.

Unfortunately my luck seems to be out this morning because the door is still closed when I leave the toilets. I debate going back to my room to wait until they're finished, but I don't want to disturb Maria by making any noise, so I decide just to lean against the wall opposite the shower and wait. As I stare at the grey bricks of the wall in front of me, I remember that Alex sometimes gets up early on the weekend to go running, so he's probably the one in there this morning.

Five minutes later, the water is still running and I'm beginning to get annoyed. God, how long does it take to have a shower, especially if you're a guy? Thankfully, the water stops a minute or so later and I let out a sigh of relief. There are a few moments of silence, but eventually I hear the click of the lock and the door handle turns.

"It's about time, Alex" I chastise, as he opens the door and walks out.

Except… it's not Alex.

My eyes widen in shock as I take in the half-naked body now standing before me. Tiny water droplets roll down the smooth expanse of a perfectly tanned, perfectly toned, male chest, only serving to accentuate his taught muscles. My gaze involuntarily follows the droplets as they roll down over rippling stomach muscles and disappear down beneath the white towel that encircles a trim waist.

I gulp.

"Liz? What a surprise."

My gaze snaps to his face, my heart skipping a beat as my eyes meet his.

"Max?" I breathe, inwardly cursing myself for losing my cool in front of him like this.

I try to avert my gaze, but I can't seem to look away from his attractive features. His dark eyes burn right into mine, his soft-looking lips curling up into that familiar smirk of his. His wet hair frames his face in an unruly manner and appears to be the main source of the rivulets of water currently traversing his chest. I watch with avid fascination as he brings up a hand to run it through his hair as if to release the water from it, causing his upper arm muscles to flex in response.

I bite my lip at the sight.

He raises an eyebrow, "Enjoying the view?"

My eyes fly to his again and I try to suppress the half-embarrassed, half-angry gasp that escapes my lips at his words.

"No," I state firmly, as I frantically try to regain my composure. "I'm just waiting for the shower."

"Really?" he drawls. "If you say so."

I roll my eyes, "Well, I do live here, you know. This is my shower; I use it all the time. I have a valid reason to be here. You, on the other hand, don't."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," I bite out, barely resisting the urge to throw something at him… the shampoo bottle in my hand is feeling very tempting right now. "So why don't you leave now, so I can get on with my shower?"

The smirk returns, "I didn't realise you were already in the middle of it."

I let out a frustrated groan and then shift uncomfortably as his gaze flits from my face, down my body and back up again. I suddenly feel very self-conscious in the tight, light green tank top and small shorts that I chose as my nightwear last night. Perhaps it's not the most appropriate thing to be wearing right now.

"Well, in that case," he grins, "I'd better leave you to it."

"Yeah, you do that," I retort, my eyes narrowing as he slips past me and begins walking down the corridor.

My gaze involuntarily peruses his naked back as he moves away. His dripping hair rests deliciously at the base of his neck and my stomach tightens slightly at the sight of his strong, broad shoulders and upper back. My gaze travels further down, to his slim waist and lower back and I bite my lip again, my eyes now lingering on his towel covered bum and well-muscled legs peeking out from underneath.

I quickly turn my head when he stops and turns back to face me.

"Have a lovely shower, Liz," he murmurs smoothly, his lips turned up in a 'I know just what you were doing' smirk, before he opens the door in front of him and disappears through it.

I close my eyes, letting out a shaky breath as I try to calm my body down. However, my flustered state is short lived when the reality of the situation sinks in. Firstly, I have a boyfriend, one I like very much in fact; secondly, Max Evans is an annoying, insufferable prick who doesn't deserve all the female attention he appears to get; and thirdly… was that Tess' room he just went into?

I shake my head as I walk into the shower and close the door behind me. That was just what I needed; another exasperating encounter with Cocky Guy himself. I step under the warm flow of water and close my eyes. Taking deep breaths, I try to relax and forget about the whole frustrating encounter.

The problem is, as hard as I try to remind myself that I have Jake, who is a wonderful, caring, fun guy and that I shouldn't be wasting any time or energy on that idiot, why is it that I can't get the thought that Max was standing right here under this very same stream of water, all wet and naked, just a few moments ago?

* * *

I shower as quickly as I can, go back to my room to get dressed and then head over to Jake's room over in block B so we can go to breakfast together – something we arranged yesterday. He opens the door with a grin and leans down to give me a good morning kiss before opening the door wider to invite me in.

"Sorry, I'm not quite ready yet," he apologises as I step inside. "Give me a couple more minutes."

"Sure," I smile, taking a seat on his desk chair. I would sit down on the bed, but it doesn't appear to have been made yet.

"Sleep well last night?" he asks as puts some gel in his hair and then runs a comb through it.

"Yep," I nod. "You?"

"Not bad," he flashes me a smile before turning back to what he's doing.

As he moves around the room, grabbing his jacket and a few other things, I take the opportunity to study him. He looks really good this morning, dressed in what look like high-street designer jeans and a white Jack Wills polo shirt, the collar turned up and the top two buttons undone. Maria would call him a bit of a 'rah' – you know, one of those rich, public school kids who wears designer clothes and plays polo – but despite his slightly 'rah' appearance, he's actually a really nice, down-to-Earth guy.

"So, you have football practice today?" I ask as he pulls his jacket on and we head out of the door a few moments later.

"No, it's not until tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay," I nod, as we walk down the corridor toward the hall exit.

"Why?" he asks, holding the door open for me and then slipping his hand into mine. "Were you thinking of something?"

"Maybe," I nod. "You fancy doing something with me today?"

"Sure," he smiles softly, while we make our way across the road to the main building. "You have anything in particular in mind?"

"Dunno, really," I shrug. "What about you?"

"Well, I'd suggest maybe going down to the quay to explore the sights along the river, but it's getting a bit cold to do that now. It is November, after all."

"Yeah… but you know, it's not _that_ cold today. Maybe we could do it anyway and see how it goes?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment, before he nods, "Yeah, why not. After all, if it gets too cold, we can just go for a pub lunch or something."

"Sure."

Sharing a quick smile, we reach the main building and head inside. Since it's Saturday and there are fewer staff on duty than normal, the breakfast choice is fairly limited and it only takes us a few minutes to finish. As we return our plates to the kitchen hatch and make our way back to our rooms, Jake mentions that he needs to call home in a few minutes so we arrange to meet up again in an hour so we can walk down to the docks on the other side of the city for our day out.

We stop on the grass just outside A block and Jake takes my hand, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. When we part, he tells me he'll see me soon and then heads over to B block. A smile graces my lips as I watch him go and then I turn and make my way over to the A block entrance.

"So, boyfriend, eh?"

I frown in confusion at the sudden intrusion, but then exhale in annoyance when I look up to find Max leaning lazily against the wall next to the A block door, casually smoking a cigarette. I eye him warily for a moment.

"Yeah. So?" I cross my arms, challenging him to say anything.

His eyes narrow for a second before his expression turns neutral and he shrugs, looking away.

"So, nothing."

"Okay," I roll my eyes and start to move past him.

"You know, it's not usually considered particularly faithful to be eyeing up other men when you have a boyfriend."

I stop at his words, slowly turning back to face him, "What?"

He smirks, taking a leisurely drag of his cigarette, "You know what."

"No, I really don't," I state sharply.

_Oh, yes you do_,retorts a tiny voice in the back of my mind.

I ignore it.

"I beg to differ."

I stiffen, my blood beginning to boil now, "Look, Max, I don't know where you get off acting like this, assuming things about people that you know nothing about, but it's really unbecoming."

He just raises an eyebrow and continues to watch me, the smirk still playing on his lips, "Is that so?"

"Yes!" I cry, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. "And you know what; at least I'm not the kind of person who just goes around shagging every girl I meet–"

"Every girl, huh?" he interrupts my rant, causing me to glare at him. "Now, that would be interesting to see."

"Ugh!" I groan in irritation. "You know what I mean. I have standards, okay? I don't sleep around; I don't promise to call and then never do; I don't cheat on people–"

"Hey," he holds his hands up to stop me, "what makes you think _I_ do any of those things?"

I stop and think for a moment, conceding, "Okay, so I don't know about the last two, but from what I've seen so far, it seems the first one could very well be true."

"Look," he stands up, his stance no longer relaxed, "you don't know me, okay? All you know is what you've seen of me during a few hours of my life, so you're not qualified to judge me or my actions."

I glare up at him for a moment as his dark eyes bore into mine, his jaw twitching angrily and I realise that I've hit a nerve.

"Okay, okay," I sigh. "I get it. No need to get all worked up there."

He takes a small step back, but continues to stare at me intently. Suddenly I can't take the weight of his gaze anymore and I realise I have to get out of here.

"Well, it was great, _talking_ with you, Max, but I have things to do this morning," I announce airily, my tone betraying the slightly frayed emotions coursing through my body right at this moment. "And I don't have time to be standing around out here arguing with you."

Without further hesitation, I turn on my heels and stalk towards the building. I pull open the door and walk right through without looking back. What on Earth is it about that man that gets to me so much? I just don't understand it.

_TBC_…


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Fourteen**

It's Tuesday evening and Jake and I are having a drink in the Union bar with Isabel and Alex. Isabel finally plucked up the courage to talk to Alex a few days after that night at the hall bar when she told me that she liked him. Just as I'd predicted, he didn't laugh at her, far from it, in fact. According to Isabel, he just stood there in silence for several moments, his mouth hanging open in surprise, before stuttering out his amazement at her admission and eagerly agreeing.

They've been spending a lot of time together the last couple of weeks and it's kinda funny to listen to them talking about the relationship: when Isabel isn't around, Alex usually invites himself into mine and Maria's room, flops down onto whichever bed is available and waxes lyrical about missing her when she's gone and then when Isabel is on her own and Alex is off at lectures she often does the same.

"Hey, Liz, isn't your cheerleading gig is coming up very soon?" asks Alex when we've all settled down in one of the booths with our drinks and accompanying snacks.

"Yeah," I nod, reaching across Jake to sneak a salt and vinegar crisp out of the open bag in his hand. "It's tomorrow night, actually. You guys are all coming to watch the match, right?"

"Of course," agrees Alex, "I couldn't miss your very first public cheerleading performance, now could I?"

"Yeah, count me in for moral support too," nods Isabel, adding, "and of course all those fit rugby players won't hurt either."

"Hey!" exclaims Alex, frowning at her. "You're not supposed to be thinking about rugby guys when I'm sitting right here!"

She turns to him, her lips pursed in a remorseful pout, "Oh, I'm sorry, Alex. I was just joking. You know I only want you."

"And I only want you too," he replies softly, with a small grin as he leans in and they share a kiss.

I have to force myself not to roll my eyes at their apparent obliviousness to the presence of everyone else in the room, but then I feel Jake's hand on my knee and I turn my gaze to meet his. He smiles softly at me and my stomach does a little flip as his hand slides upwards, leaving a warm trail from my knee to my thigh.

There's been this kind of strange atmosphere between us the last couple of days – ever since Sunday night actually, when we decided to take the next step in our relationship… for the second time, although there was no alcohol involved this time. If I'm honest, though, it wasn't exactly everything I thought it would be, nor was it the same as I remembered it being that night back at the beginning of term. Not that I didn't enjoy it – I did, it's just that it wasn't exactly the frantic, passion-filled, can't-get-enough-of-each-other sex that I'd kinda hoped it would be.

But maybe that's okay; maybe it really is true that mind-blowing, earth shattering, firework-exploding lovemaking only exists in the movies and cheesy romance novels. After all, there should be a lot more to a relationship than just the sex, and Jake and I do get along really well; we have fun together, we make each other laugh, we can sit and talk for hours about nothing in particular and we find each other attractive. Maybe that's enough.

Jake leans in and kisses me gently, pulling me from my thoughts. When he pulls back, I smile across at him.

"Hey, you didn't say anything just now – about coming to watch me cheer at the varsity match next week."

"Ah, well," he shifts uncomfortably, his eyes leaving mine and glancing around the room. "I'd love to, Liz, but I don't think I can make it."

"You're not coming?" I frown in disappointment. Why isn't he coming? He could at least make an effort to be there and support me.

He sighs, running a hand through his light hair, "I wish I could, Liz, but I have this big football match tomorrow. We'll be leaving for Bristol at four-thirty and we won't be back until late. I'm sorry, I know I said I would come and watch you, but I didn't realise it was the same night."

I sigh, "Whatever, Jake."

Even though I understand that it's not his fault he can't make it, something about the way he said it just irks me – he didn't think to tell me this sooner? I've been telling him all about our routine over the last few days.

I turn in my seat, shifting away from him and towards Isabel, causing his hand to slide off my leg and onto the wooden bench.

"Liz…" he starts, but I'm not in the mood to argue, so I ignore him in favour of talking to Alex and Izzie instead.

However, I start feeling a little guilty when Jake suddenly stands up and stalks towards the bar without a word, I watch him move through the crowd impatiently, before biting my lip turning back to the others.

Isabel nudges me gently, "Go talk to him, Liz."

Alex nods in agreement and I smile at them both, before nodding too.

"Okay."

I slide out of my seat and head toward the bar. I find him leaning against the counter top, an annoyed expression on his face as he waits to be served.

"Hey," I greet softly as I stop in front of him.

"Hey," he says, his gaze flitting down to me for a sec before he glances across the bar toward the barman.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, as I take a step closer and slip my arms around his waist and look up at him. He stands there stiffly, not moving. "I understand. I know it's not your fault you can't come to the match. I guess I'm just feeling anxious about tomorrow; I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

As I speak, I see his face soften and a small smile tug at his lips as he stands up straight and puts his arms around me, returning the gesture.

"It's okay," he replies. "I'm sorry too, I should have said something sooner, but for some reason it didn't occur to me that my match and your cheerleading debut were both on the same night. It was only when you mentioned it just now that I realised."

I shake my head, "Never mind, you just go play your best against Bristol tomorrow night and I'll go out there and dance the routine as well as I can and then we can get together Thursday and compare notes on our respective efforts."

"Sounds good to me," he replies, his smile blossoming into a grin now. "Come here."

I return the grin as he lowers his head and we share a sweet kiss; a kiss that I very nearly lose myself in, except that the bartender suddenly clears his throat and asks Jake if he's ready to order. I blush, leaning my forehead on his chest as Jake chuckles and then orders a pint of Blackthorn for himself and another glass of wine for me.

Once he's paid for them, he lets go of me to grab the drinks and we head back to the table. However, when we get there, we find Alex sitting on his own as he plays around on his phone.

"Hey, Al," I greet as we slide into our seats. "Where's Isabel gone?"

"Welcome back, guys," he lifts his head to acknowledge us with a smile, before nodding towards something across the room. "Oh, Izzie just saw her brother over there and went to speak to him. Apparently he's refusing to go home to their parents' house for Christmas, so she's trying to persuade him to come… or something to that effect."

"Oh?" I wonder, as my gaze wanders around the dark, crowded bar for a glimpse of Isabel's light head of hair; maybe we'll finally get to meet her elusive older brother tonight.

Unfortunately, there's no such luck on the half-brother front, as about five minutes later, Izzie returns to the table looking very pissed-off and tensely asks Alex to walk her back to the halls. He immediately gets up, his expression concerned, and quickly agrees. He says goodbye to Jake and I, and as they leave I hear him ask her if everything is okay.

"What was that about?" asks Jake, turning to me in puzzlement when they've gone.

I shrug, "I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that Isabel's brother is a student here too and that they're going through some difficult family stuff right now." He nods in understanding. "From what I understand, he and their dad don't get on, and his behaviour is affecting the whole family. Izzie has been trying her best to get him to change his attitude, but I don't think she's having much luck."

"Wow, that sounds tough," he sympathises.

"Yeah, it's been pretty hard on Izzie the last few weeks. I feel really bad for her having to deal with it all."

"Yeah."

We sit in silence for a moment; I'm thinking about possible ways to help Izzie solve her problems with her brother, while Jake makes a start on his pint of cider. A few seconds later though, I feel his arm wrap around my shoulders. I smile as I settle back against his chest and we talk quietly for the rest of the evening, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

I arrive home at the end of the night to find Michael and Maria curled up together on her bed. This time, luckily, they're not doing anything that might be considered inappropriate in public; in fact, they're just watching TV

"Hey, Liz," greeted Maria from her position next to Michael on the bed.

"Hi, Maria; Michael," I smile as I make my way across the room to perch on the edge of my bed. "What's up?"

She shrugs, "Not much, just watching _Red Dwarf_ reruns. But I'm more interested in your evening. We heard Alex come back with Izzie earlier and she sounded angry. What happened?"

I shake my head, "I'm not sure really. Apparently she saw her brother in the bar tonight and she went to talk to him while Jake and I were at the bar. When she came back she didn't look happy at all and asked Alex to walk her home. I stayed in the bar with Jake so I don't know the details."

Maria sits up, a frown on her face, "Poor Isabel, having to deal with such a bastard for a brother." She sighs, "I just don't get it though; why does she keep trying to fix whatever's going on with him when it's obvious the guy doesn't want to hear it."

I just stare at her, while Michael props himself up on one elbow to gaze at her incredulously.

"Well, maybe it's because she cares about him," he suggests. "This guy is her brother and his problems are obviously affecting their whole family, so why wouldn't she want to try to fix things between them?"

"Exactly," I add. "And something tells me the situation isn't as simple as her brother just being a bastard. I get the feeling there's more to it than that."

"All right, all right," pipes up Maria. "I get it; I'm jumping to conclusions. No need to all gang up on me."

"I'm not ganging up on you, Maria, I just don't think we can judge Isabel when we don't know the whole story."

"And I just like to argue with you," states Michael, a lazy grin sliding across his face, "'cause I think you're sexy when you're pissed off."

Maria's eyes widen slightly before she rolls her eyes at me and then turns to Michael, a sly smile tugging at her lips.

"You do, do you?" she grins, as she leans down to kiss him gently.

"Uh, huh," is his muffled reply.

I can't help but smile at their interaction. Despite their differences and tendency to argue a lot, Michael and Maria actually make a great couple.

"So, all ready for your big cheerleading performance tomorrow night?" asks Maria when she's pulled away from Michael.

I nod, "I think so; although I keep thinking I'm going to forget some of the moves."

"Oh, you'll be fine; don't worry about it," she dismisses casually.

"You guys are coming to watch, right?"

"Of course," replies Maria, as if it should be obvious, while Michael just nods.

"Great," I smile. "Thanks, I really appreciate you coming."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, hon," she assures me.

"Exactly," adds Michael. "Rugby, beer and cheerleaders; what's not to enjoy?"

I chuckle as Maria turns to glare at him for his comment before informing him that it's getting late and so it's time for him to go. He grumbles a bit, but reluctantly slides off the bed, giving her a quick kiss before leaving the room. Once he's gone, I start getting ready for bed, while Maria starts gossiping about the latest happenings in the hall today.

As I settle under the covers a few minutes later, I find myself feeling a little nervous about the performance tomorrow night. I just hope I don't forget the steps and mess everything up.

_TBC…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews :). I know there's not much M/L in this at the moment, but it's necessary for the story as their relationship is a slow-burner to start with. Don't worry though… there will be more and more as the fic progresses – in fact, there's some M/L coming up in this part :).

* * *

**Part Fifteen**

"Okay then, girls," Sophie claps her hands together enthusiastically. "Are we all ready for this?"

"Yeah!"

"You bet!"

A chorus of shouts from the squad sounds around the small room in the rugby club lounge at seven p.m. the next night as we prepare for the first of our two performances of the cheerleading routine – we'll be going on just before the start of the match, and then again at half-time.

Everyone else seems really excited, but although I am looking forward to getting out there and performing, I also feel nervous and a little apprehensive; nervous because I know that the majority of the spectators tonight will be there to see the rugby, not a bunch of dancers pretending to be cheerleaders, and apprehensive because our uniform consists of a short skirt and tight short-sleeved T-shirt, which is not really the best attire for being outside in November – it's only a few degrees above freezing out there – plus, with all the rain we've had recently, the pitch is looking pretty wet and I just know we're gonna end up covered in mud and God knows what else by the end of the evening.

"Great," grins Sophie. "Now I know it's cold and horrid out there tonight, but we're here to support our team, so we're just gonna have to grin and bear it."

There are groans from a few of the girls – presumably those who aren't used to getting dirty and gross due to the weather – and I can't help but roll my eyes in response. I catch Serena's eye briefly across the room and we share a quick grin.

"So, let's do our best out there," Sophie rounds up her speech, "and show 'em what we got!"

We all shout our agreement and everyone heads to the bar for some liquid courage before we have to go outside and potentially make complete fools of ourselves in front of a couple of thousand people. A few minutes later, drink in hand, I head over to where Serena is standing in the corner talking to two of our fellow squad members – I believe their names are Kelly and Hannah.

"Hey, guys," I greet. "What's up?"

"Hey, Liz," smiles Serena. "Not much. Just gearing ourselves up for the performance tonight."

"Oh, wow," says Hannah, as she looks towards the window on the other side of the lounge, where the rugby team are currently gathered. "Look at them all out there looking all sexy in those uniforms."

I can't help but follow her gaze. She's right; there is something about a man in a rugby shirt and tight shorts that is very appealing.

"I know what you mean," adds Kelly. "You know, I'm setting myself a goal from now on: I'm making it my mission to sleep with as many of them as I can."

My eyes widen and I almost choke on my drink, "You are? Isn't that a bit…"

"Slutty?" replies Kelly with a grin. "Yep."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Hell no! Uni is the time for fun and experimentation, and I'm a free agent, I can do what I want. And what I want is a good time."

"Right," I nod incredulously.

God, does this girl have no shame?

"And hey, if it means I have a shot at getting in Max Evans' pants, then it's all good."

"Max Evans?"

Oh God, not another Max Evans worshipper. What is it with the guy that makes all the girls swoon over him? I just don't get it.

"Oh, you can't tell me you haven't noticed the extreme gorgeousness that is Max Evans, Liz," adds Hannah. "I seem to remember you were the lucky one partnered with him at the social the other week."

"God, don't remind me," I mutter into my drink.

She frowns and opens her mouth to say something more, but thankfully Sophie chooses that moment to announce that it's time for us to go outside and wait to be called up onto the pitch. We file out of the lounge and cluster together next to the spectator stands. It really is cold out here – I have no idea how I'm going to survive the whole night.

Beside me, Hannah and Kelly start to whisper and giggle between themselves and I turn to see what's going on. I shake my head in amusement when I find them checking out the rugby players who are huddled together a few feet away.

"Fuck, isn't he the most gorgeous man you've ever seen, Han?" says Kelly, as she eyes up one of the players.

Out of curiosity, I look towards the group of players and my eyes land on Max, who is currently laughing and joking around with his teammates. I frown in confusion; I'm not really sure what to make of him anymore. It seems like all I've heard about recently is how good-looking and how sought-after he is; yet I don't understand it. Don't they realise that all they're doing is inflating his already blown up ego even more? Why give him the satisfaction?

"Well, I definitely wouldn't kick him out of bed," replies Hannah appreciatively.

"God, you're not talking about Max Evans again, are you?" I ask disbelievingly, my gaze still focused on his dark head of hair.

As if on cue, his head turns in our direction and his eyes meet mine unexpectedly. I suck in a surprised breath, but try as I might, I find myself unable to look away from him. His expression is unreadable at first, but then his eyes narrow before he averts his dark gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kelly lift her hand to give him a small wave and a second later, that irritating smirk returns to his lips and he returns the wave, sending her a cheeky wink.

I watch in puzzlement over his actions as he turns back to his friends once more, but then the memory of our last meeting comes back and it dawns on me that maybe I went a bit too far when we argued outside my hall on Saturday morning. I didn't really think about it then, but perhaps I really did hurt his feelings with what I said. However, I don't have time to dwell on it further because a tap on my shoulder pulls my attention away from him and I turn around, my mood lightening as I see who it is.

"Kyle, hey, you made it!" I exclaim as I pull him into a quick hug.

"Yeah, got here eventually. The guys wanted to stop off for food on the way," he shrugs apologetically, nodding towards the group of three guys behind him.

"That's okay," I smile, "you still got here on time."

A throat clears behind me and we both turn to see Serena standing there, her arms folded as she looks at me speculatively.

"Oh, Serena, this is Kyle," I tell her, introducing them. "My lab partner. And Kyle, this is Serena, my friend from Dance Soc."

Serena breaks out into a smile and holds her hand out, "Nice to meet you, Kyle."

Kyle turns to me with a raised eyebrow as he grins and shakes her hand, "Very nice to meet _you_, Serena."

I try to hide a smirk as they continue to stare at each other, their hands still clasped. Methinks Kyle and Serena are hitting it off – they don't pull away until a booming voice sounds out over the loudspeakers and then Sophie frantically tells us to grab our pom-poms and get out onto the pitch. Kyle wishes us both luck as he heads toward the stands with his friends and we get ready to start our routine.

We take our positions in the formation that we rehearsed and wait nervously for the music to start, as various shouts, cheers and catcalls float across to us from the stands and I feel the excitement building in my chest; I'm about to show off my best dance moves and all my friends are here to support me; well, almost all of them. Jake isn't here because he's playing in his football match in Bristol, but we had lunch together this afternoon and he wished me luck then, so I'm not bothered by it anymore.

After what seems like forever, the music finally starts and I throw myself into the moves that I now know by heart. Throughout the number, I am all too aware of the fact that it has started raining and that there are splashes of cold mud all up my legs, but as I do a high kick and wave my pom-poms in the air as the crowd whoops and cheers along with the beat, I feel a rush of excitement. This feels great!

It's over all too quickly though and before I know it, we're running back inside to the warm, dry lounge area of the club as the rugby team heads out onto the pitch to begin the match.

"Wow, that went great, guys!" exclaims Sophie with a clap of her hands. "Okay, we've got forty minutes until we go on again at half-time, so relax, get warm and don't get too drunk!"

I grab a jacket and pull on a pair of sweatpants so I can warm up and then take a seat next to Serena at one of the small tables near the window. She flashes me a smile and we spend a couple of minutes talking about the performance, before she eventually asks me what I'm sure she's been dying to know for the last fifteen minutes.

"So, Liz, tell me more about Kyle. What's he like?"

I grin. I knew it; she so fancies him.

* * *

Our second performance at half-time goes off without a hitch too and there's a moment about halfway through when the crowd goes really wild and a grin spreads across my face as I realise they must be loving us. Except that a quick glance to my left shows this isn't the case. The crowd aren't just cheering for us anymore; no, now they're cheering at the three naked men who have just run onto the pitch! I hear a murmur of whispers and giggles around me as everyone tries to keep their composure and finish the routine and when it's finally over, we run off the pitch to wolf-whistles and cheers from the supporters.

As the second half of the match gets underway, I go into the changing room and try to wash as much mud off my legs as possible, before changing into a pair of nice jeans and a pretty top that I packed in my bag just in case. I'm glad I brought them with me though, as when I emerge from the changing room, I hear some of the girls talking about going out for a few drinks after the match. I slide into a seat beside Serena, who has managed to acquire the same table we had earlier. A couple of minutes later, Kelly and Hannah join us, as we spend the remainder of the match chatting, although I do find my eyes wandering towards the window more than once over the next half and hour. Although my view of the pitch is somewhat obscured by the spectator stands, I can still see a small portion of the pitch from where I'm sitting.

When the match is over, the players come running inside towards the changing rooms and we all cheer and congratulate the winning team (ours, of course). As they go to shower and freshen up, Sophie announces that we're leaving for a post-match celebration with the team at one of the bars in town and that the guys will join us there later on.

Twenty minutes later several of the cheerleaders, Serena and myself included, are seated around a long table in _Echo_, a popular student bar in the city centre, chatting excitedly about the events of the evening and waiting for the guys to show up. Eventually, the door opens and they all pile into the bar as we greet them with cheers and congratulations. In fact, I'm getting so caught up in the mood that I don't even notice that a certain member of the rugby team who I'd rather not have to deal with tonight is here too. It's only when he appears at the other end of the table, standing in between Sophie and Jackie, and proposes that we drink to the greatness of the men's rugby team that reality sinks in.

I guess it's too much to hope that I can get through the whole night unnoticed. Right?

"Hey, Liz! What do you want to drink?" shouts Hannah from the bar, causing several people to turn and look at me, Max included.

Yeah, I thought not.

* * *

"'Kay, 'kay, I got one," I slur drunkenly, glass of Malibu and Coke in my hand as I announce my contribution to the game. "I have never… had a threesome."

I glance around the table at the few faces left sitting there three hours after we first arrived – Serena, Kelly and Hannah already went home a while ago, so it's just me and a few of the others left now. None of the girls take a drink, but there are a few surprised murmurs when two of the guys sheepishly lift their pint glasses to their lips. Thankfully, neither of them is Max.

Wait a minute, thankfully? Since when do I care whether or not Max has had a threesome? Oh, that's right, when I'm drunk apparently. What is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend, I'm happy with my life, so what does it matter to me anyway?

Our game of 'I Have Never' continues for a couple more rounds and then we move onto another game involving… something to do with putting our thumbs on the table, I think… I'm very drunk by now and things are getting kinda fuzzy. I try to join in with the game for as long as possible, but I soon feel my eyes beginning to drift closed and I'm having trouble staying upright in my seat.

"Hey, Liz, are you okay?" asks Sophie's concerned voice when I try to get up to go to the loo, but half-slide off the chair instead.

"'M fine," I dismiss, as I attempt to stand again and then feel myself start to fall; before I can reach out to the table to steady myself however, I feel a strong pair of arms come around me, holding me upright.

"Hey, careful there," murmurs a gentle, male voice beside my ear. "I think maybe it's time we got you home, Liz."

"Home?" I mumble, my eyes only half open now as I lean into the warm body that is supporting me. Actually, I think I might have had just _a bit_ too much to drink. "Home's good."

"Okay then." The body straightens a little and his voice becomes louder, causing me to wince as he speaks to the group, "Guys, I'm gonna walk Liz home, okay? I'll see you later."

His statement is met with a mixture of agreements and goodbyes as he grabs my bag, slides my arms through my jacket and guides me out of the bar. Once we're outside, I start shivering from the cold and I hear him chuckle softly before I feel another jacket, a large man's one this time, slide over my shoulders and envelope me in its comforting warmth.

"Are you sure you're okay, Liz?" he asks smoothly as we begin walking along the road, one of his arms around my shoulders and the other supporting my side.

"I'm fine, Max," I say, my voice slurring again. "Just… I think I'm drunk."

He chuckles again, "You do, huh?"

"Hey!" I try to smack his arm, but miss and hit the air instead. "Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he says, but I can still make out the laughter in his tone.

"Mmm, I had fun tonight," I sigh happily a moment later. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I had fun, Liz."

"I'm a cheerleader!" I exclaim suddenly. "Did you see me, Max? I was cheerleading."

There's a slight pause as he adjusts his grip on me before, "Yeah, I saw you."

As we continue up the high street, the cold air makes me feel a little more awake and I find I can keep my eyes open fully now. It takes some effort, but I manage lift my head to glance up at him. He's looking straight ahead, even though his arms are supporting my weight. His expression gives nothing away.

"Why are you walking me home, Max?"

He sighs, "Because you're drunk, Liz. I don't think you would have made it back all by yourself."

I frown, "But you barely even know me, and I don't even like you, and–and you know, one of the girls could have easily helped me instead."

He's silent as we approach the end of the high street shops.

"Max?"

He still doesn't answer and it's beginning to annoy me.

"Fine," I sigh drunkenly. "Never mind." I close my eyes, soaking in the feel of the heat from his strong arms around me seeping through my clothes for a moment before I push away from him. "Thanks for your help, Max, but I can make it from here."

I try to walk on my own, but my legs don't seem to want to cooperate and I stumble, reaching out for the wall next to _Boots_ to support myself, but I miss and instead he catches me before I collapse to the ground.

"Liz, stop!" he states firmly, and I find myself looking up into his dark, intense gaze, my face just inches from his. "You're in no state to walk on your own."

That rattles me, "And 'xactly who are you to decide that?"

He shakes his head, a small smirk playing on his lips, "Just stating the obvious. You're drunk, Liz, you can barely stand; and I'm gonna make sure you get home safely, okay? Deal with it."

"Whatever, Max, but you're not completely sober yourself here either," I twist in his arms, suddenly feeling claustrophobic trapped between him and the wall. "Just let me go."

"No," he retorts. "Not until you're safely back in your halls where you can't get into any trouble."

I stare up at him in frustration and try one more time to pull out of his grasp, but he refuses to let me go, his eyes burning into mine.

"Max, please let me g– "

I can't continue because suddenly his lips cover mine, trapping the words in my throat. He kisses me languidly and I swiftly forget about any protests I had just now because his lips are working this incredible magic on me, leaving me breathless and tingling all over. His grip tightens around me as he deepens the kiss, his hot tongue darting inside my mouth, leaving trails of fire in its wake. I feel myself going limp in his arms, my head spinning as his heady scent fills my senses.

My hands reach up and grab onto his shirt to pull him closer to me. No kiss has ever felt this good… this electrical…before and I never want it to end. I just want to lose myself in it, in him until he fills all of me. I just want–

He jerks away abruptly, letting go of me and taking a step back, breathing hard as he runs a shaky hand through his thick hair.

"Max, what?" I gasp, leaning back against the shop wall, supporting myself. "Why'd you stop?"

His eyes narrow and he glares down at me, demanding, "Why'd you respond to me?"

"What?" my head is fuzzy – both from the alcohol and from that steamy, breathtaking kiss we just shared.

"You kissed me back, Liz. Why?" he demands, his eyes flashing angrily. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Boyfriend…? Yes, yes I do. I feel a rush of warmth as an image of Jake fills my mind, the alcohol in my system magnifying my reaction to the thought of him.

"Jake," I murmur with a smile, nodding at Max. "My boyfriend." I sigh softly, "My lovely, wonderful boyfriend."

"Right," mutters Max stonily, folding his arms across his chest. "Exactly. Boyfriend." He sighs, glancing around for a moment, before fixing his gaze on me once more, "God, Liz, you're drunk. You can't even think straight right now. This shouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean?" I scrunch my nose in incomprehension. "I was enjoying it."

Boys are so confusing sometimes.

He just stares at me for a long moment, before shaking his head and then moving to slip his arm around me again, pulling me away from the wall and helping me to stand upright, "Come on, let's get you home."

The walk back is both awkward and uncomfortable, so in an attempt to break the silence, I start rambling drunkenly, not really giving any thought to what I'm saying.

"I love my life," I sigh dreamily. "I have all these cool friends and a lovely lab partner, who totally fancies Serena by the way, and a gorgeous boyfriend. Life is great, isn't it, Max?"

"Apparently," he mutters.

"Jake couldn't come tonight," I sigh. "He had a football match. But it doesn't matter 'cause he said he's gonna more 'n make up for it tomorrow night. And I know he will," I state resolutely, "'cause he's great in bed."

I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

"That's… nice," comes Max's voice from somewhere above my head. He sounds funny, but my mind's too jumbled to make sense of it.

My eyes start drifting closed again and my head begins to fall towards his chest, but suddenly a wave of nausea sweeps over me and I lift my head again.

"Oh, God… I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You are?" he stiffens beside me.

I nod, my hand clutching my stomach now, "Yea."

"Okay, right… um, over here," he says, quickly guiding me over to some bushes at the side of the pavement.

We barely make it there before my stomach lurches and I begin to heave, tears leaking out of my eyes as I throw up. I feel one of Max's hands rubbing my back soothingly while the other holds my hair away from my face. When it's finally over and my stomach is empty, he helps me stand up straight and I collapse against him in tears, my head pounding.

"You okay now?" he murmurs, his hands moving up and down my arms.

I nod tiredly, a sob escaping my lips, "I just wanna go home."

"I know," he says. "We're almost there now."

He supports me carefully as he guides me back towards campus in relative silence. When we reach the grounds of my hall, I try to pull away, telling him that I can go the rest of the way on my own, but he refuses and insists on walking me to my building and then all the way up to my room before finally leaving.

Once inside my room, I manage to stumble across to my bed and slide under the covers fully clothed. My head is spinning dizzily and the events of the evening are kind of hazy in my mind, which freaks me out more than a little. As I fall asleep, I swear to myself that I'm never allowing myself to get this drunk again. It's horrible.

_TBC…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Part Sixteen**

"Jesus, Liz, what the hell did you do last night?" exclaims Maria, when she sees me leaning over the sink in our room trying not to throw up, my hands clasped over my stomach and my hair pulled up in a haphazard ponytail. "You look terrible."

"Thanks, Maria," I mutter sarcastically, carefully straightening up and shuffling across the room to my bed, careful not to make any sudden movements.

Her expression becomes concerned and she perches on the end of her bed, leaning towards me with a frown.

"Seriously, Liz, what happened?" she asks softly. "I heard you come in last night… well, it was early this morning actually. Someone was with you outside in the corridor, a guy, by the sound of his voice–" She gasps suddenly, "Oh God, Liz, please don't tell me you did something stupid."

I close my eyes, lifting a hand to my throbbing head as I try to recall events of the night before. I remember the rugby match, I remember going to _Echo_ afterward, I remember playing drinking games, I remember someone walking me home and I think maybe I threw up, and… I know there's something else but I just can't…

"Liz?"

I shake my head, trying to get my thoughts straight.

"No, I didn't do anything stupid," I tell her, hoping it's the truth. "I just drank way more than I should have done."

"Right, okay," she nods sceptically, "so who were you with outside our room then?"

I frown, "I don't–"

Oh, crap, yeah I do. It's coming back now.

It was Max. Max walked me home.

I shrug, trying to look nonchalant, "It was just one of the rugby players – my partner at the social the other week, actually. I was too drunk to get back by myself, so he offered to walk me home."

I deliberately avoid saying Max's name; I don't know why, really. It just seems the right thing to do not to drag his name into it, considering that he's the AU President of the university and most people will have at least heard his name around campus, even if they don't know him personally.

Maria nods, "Well as long as you got home safely, I guess that's all that matters."

"Ugh," I groan a moment later, nausea rising up in my throat. I cover my mouth with my hand and run for the door. "Toilet," I manage to gasp out before I rush down the corridor to the bathroom. I re-emerge a few minutes later feeling a little better and head back to my room. I ignore Maria's eye-roll at my condition and just make a beeline for my bed again, so I can lie down and nurse my pounding head.

In the end, I have to miss my morning lectures – I'm in no state to make it onto campus without risking throwing up again, but Jake comes by after his ten am French Literature lecture to see how I'm doing and to apologise again for not being able to come to the match last night. As happy as I am to see him, to kiss and cuddle up to him on my bed as we talk, there's still something niggling at my brain, distracting me from our conversation but I can't quite grasp what it is exactly.

Despite spending a good portion of the day recovering from last night, I do make it to the weekly DebSoc meeting. I feel guilty about not turning up for the last couple of weeks, so I make a big effort to go and at the last minute decide to drag Jake along to watch the debate too.

We get there just as it's starting and so quietly slip into a pair of free seats toward the back of the room. As I get settled, Jake slips his hand in mine, lifting it to his lips briefly as I take a quick glance around the room to make sure that we haven't caused any disruption. However, just as I'm about to turn back to face the front of the room my gaze locks with a certain pair of deep, soulful eyes and my heart lurches in my chest.

Max Evans is staring at me with this dark, unreadable expression that sends both cold shivers and warm tingles down my spine simultaneously. I give him a nod of silent thanks for walking me home last night, but that strange, niggling feeling is back again and I still can't place its origin. His gaze remains unwavering for a long moment, but then Jake shifts beside me, leaning in to whisper something in my ear and he frowns, his eyes flickering to Jake beside me for a moment before looking away.

I continue to watch him in confusion as he crosses his arms and then shifts lower in his seat. What is wrong with him today? I'm wanting to be polite, to thank him for his help last night and he looks at me like I'm something he just stepped in. I can't figure it out, so I shake my head slightly and I turn my concentration back to the debate and to Jake.

* * *

The next few days are fairly uneventful really. My lectures are pretty boring, although the lab session on Monday is fun, with Kyle joking around, while also trying to wrangle as much information out of me about Serena as possible at the same time, and Jake and I have been spending a lot more time together, with me staying over in his room more often that not, since he has a single room, which means that Michael and Maria don't have to worry about kicking James or I out of our beds so they can spend time together.

The end of term is rapidly approaching and things are starting to get busier in the run up to Christmas. At street dance class on Monday night, Sophie announces that next week they will be holding auditions for the annual RAG Fashion Show, which is held in March. Apparently it's a big event in the university calendar and is tough to get into – they only have thirty-two dancers in the show and sixteen of those are men, leaving only sixteen spots for the girls. However, as Sophie goes onto explain that the choreographers, who are incidentally four of the Dance Soc committee members, will automatically be dancing in the show, leaving just twelve spots open, I begin to wonder if it's even worth auditioning at all.

On Wednesday night we all go out for a meal at this really nice Italian restaurant in town to celebrate Alex's nineteenth birthday. Everyone comes along: Maria and Michael, Isabel (of course), James, Jake, even Amanda and Tess who seem to have developed their own social circle with their course-mates and don't hang out with us that often.

After the waitress presents the cake that we arranged for earlier in the evening and Alex has opened all of his presents, we head over to Warehouse, the club that has a student night on Wednesdays. It's been a great evening so far and the atmosphere between all of us is light-hearted and fun. Alex has this big grin on his face as Isabel drags him out onto the dance floor and his enthusiasm spurs me on.

"Hey," I approach Jake who is standing by the bar talking with James and grab his hand. "Let's dance."

He glances over at the mass of bodies on the dance floor dubiously, "Liz, I'm not really–"

I cut him off with a finger to his lips as I rise up on tiptoes.

"I'll make it worth your while," I murmur playfully in his ear.

He gazes down at me, a suggestive twinkle in those piercing green eyes of his, "You will, huh?"

"Come with me and you'll find out," I respond cheekily, fully getting into the mood now.

"Well, then, let's get going, shall we?" he replies, placing his hands on my hips from behind, not letting go of my hand so it also rests on my hip and begins walking me towards the throng of people ahead of us. I grin, covering both his hands with mine on my hips as we find a free spot on the dance floor and I begin moving against him in time to the music, thoroughly enjoying myself.

"Liz!" I hear Jake's voice close to my ear, his tone slightly scandalised.

"What? Don't tell me you're not enjoying it," I grin in mock-innocence, turning my head to glance back at him as I guide my hips even closer to his, causing him to tense behind me, his fingers digging into my denim-covered hips. "I know you are."

"But we're in public; it's inappropriate," he hisses, even as his body tells me otherwise.

"So? It's not like anyone is even paying attention to us," I retort, gesturing to all the other dancing groups and couples, some of whom are doing much more inappropriate things than this.

"But, Liz–"

I can't help it; I twist my head round and cut him off with a kiss.

"Come on," I murmur seductively, "Indulge me here."

I feel him relax a little in response as he nods and then begins to move behind me. It doesn't take long to find a rhythm and soon Jake's hips are snug against my bottom, his fingers splayed across my stomach holding me close and his head bent, nuzzling my neck as we move together. Feeling bold and at the same time making the most of my dance training, I reach up and cup Jake's neck with one hand as I begin to slither down his body swaying my hips in time with the beat. His breath hitches and his hands release me, my hand slipping from his neck, down over his chest toward his stomach as I slide down toward the floor.

"Liz…?"

I hear the question in his voice, but I don't really pay much attention to it, although I'm sure he must be pretty confused right now; I'd usually be too self-conscious to do something like this in public, but tonight I can't bring myself to care about everyone else – I'm enjoying myself too much.

When I reach the floor, I begin my ascent back up to standing, my hips still swaying playfully as I go. Jake grasps my waist and I turn my head to shoot him a seductive smile. The slightly wide-eyed expression he was sporting just a moment ago has now relaxed into an indulgent grin. He draws me up the rest of the way and before I know it, he spins me around in his arms and pulls me into a heated kiss. I groan against his lips as I lose myself in his embrace. His hands drift down to my bottom, urging my lower body closer to his.

"Wow, Liz…" he murmurs when we part a long moment later, a dazed expression evident on his handsome features.

My grin returns and I am about to respond with a suggestive response, but then I take a glance around us and remember that we're in the middle of a crowded nightclub.

"Come on," I tug on his arm. "Let's get another drink – I think we could both do with cooling down a bit."

He chuckles and nods, giving me one last quick kiss before turning me in his arms once again so that he's hugging me against his chest as he walks us both off the dance floor. The only free spot at the bar, which runs all along one wall of the club, is right down in the corner. We slip into the empty space and lean against the bar counter, talking privately as we wait for the bartender to come and serve us.

However, our quiet reprieve is short-lived when a new, but not unfamiliar, voice breaks into our conversation.

"Wow, that was quite the display out there, Liz," drawls the voice. "You had half the blokes in here getting all hot and bothered."

My eyes widen and I turn to find Max behind me, leaning against the counter with a drink in his hand and a condescending smirk playing on his lips.

"Excuse me?" I demand in irritation. "What was that?"

"You heard me," he responds smoothly. "That little performance was verging on the indecent there."

"What's going on, Liz?" I feel Jake's hands slip around my waist as he steps up behind me, sounding concerned. "Oh, hey! Max, right?" I can only look on in shock as Jake's tone completely changes and he lifts his hand from my waist, holding it out to Max. "You're the AU president?"

Max glances down at me with a quick smirk before nodding to Jake and shaking his hand, "That's me."

I glare at him in annoyance.

"Jake Matthews," Jake introduces himself. "We met a few weeks ago, at the AU Welcome Social. I'm on the football team."

"Ah, yes," replies Max pleasantly, "nice to see you again, Jake." He turns his attention to me again, "A footballer, eh, Liz? Nice one."

What the hell? I narrow my eyes at him, praying that this isn't actually happening.

"You two know each other?" Jake asks me then, his arms tightening around me slightly. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah," I mutter uncomfortably, avoiding Max's gaze.

"We sure do," replies Max, and I just know he's smirking at me again. "I was just complimenting Liz on her dancing skills."

"Yeah, she's a great dancer, isn't she?" says Jake and I feel him press a kiss to my hair.

"That she is," answers Max and I make the mistake of meeting his eyes, only to find him looking down at me intently. I look down and shift self-consciously, wanting to get far away from here.

I let out a sigh of relief though when thankfully the bartender finally comes over to take our order. Jake pays for the drinks, but a few moments later, he excuses himself to go to the toilet, leaving me to look after our glasses.

As soon as he's gone, I hear Max mutter, "Like I said, indecent."

I turn to face him again in irritation, "Look, it's none of your business what it was or wasn't. It's a private matter between Jake and I, so I suggest you butt out, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Liz," he says, holding his hands up in surrender.

I should be relieved, but I'm not, because while his words are agreeable, his tone and expression are anything but. And now he's looking at me with this intense, penetrating gaze and it's all I can do not to fall deep into his eyes, but to instead turn away and focus my attention on the doorway, where I'm hoping Jake will appear through any second.

"It's pathetic, really," states Max conversationally a moment later, as he casually leans against the bar.

"What is?" I demand, getting angry now and I spin back round to face him.

"You," he elaborates, raising an eyebrow. "You and that blatant cry for attention."

He nods towards the dance floor.

My blood is beginning to boil now. Who does he think he is, prying into my personal life like this?

I move in toward him, narrowing my eyes, "Look, you don't know anything about me, or my relationship with Jake, so you have no right to judge my actions, okay?" I throw my hands up in anger, "What the hell is your problem, Max? Why are you doing this?"

"What's my problem?" he questions sharply. "What's _my_ problem? I'm not the one flaunting my boyfriend in front of everyone like he's some kind of trophy, sweetheart." He shakes his head, "You know, I thought you might at least use a little discretion."

I frown, thoroughly confused now, "Max, what are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know," he sneers. "Last week; after the varsity match – ringing any bells?"

I frown; he's talking about walking me home last week? Why would he be angry with me about that?

"Yeah, I was drunk; you walked me home," I say slowly. "What about it?"

"What about it?! I can't believe you – it's like you're deliberately shoving your relationship in my face as if you've conveniently forgotten about that kiss."

I pale at his words, suddenly feeling sick, "K-kiss?"

"Don't deny it, Liz. You kissed me back, remember?"

"M-Max, what are you t-talking about? What kiss?"" I stutter, feeling like I'm in shock as I try to decipher what he's telling me. "N-no, no, that's crazy." I'm shaking my head now. "I didn't kiss you. I couldn't have."

"No?" he raises an eyebrow mockingly. "You're telling me you don't remember now?"

"I-I–" I wrack my brain for some evidence that what he's suggesting happened actually did, but my mind is blank. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You really don't remember?" he wonders incredulously.

I frown as I try to recall something… anything… else about that night. But nothing comes.

"No," I shake my head, a dreading feeling appearing in my stomach. "No, I don't."

The smirk returns, as he steps even closer. I gulp, suddenly realising his close proximity to me. His fingers brush my bare arm, making me shiver and in response I raise my eyes to his in questioning. His voice is smooth and controlled when he speaks again.

"Well, in that case, I'd like to see you forget _this_."

I have to swallow my retort because suddenly his hands grasp my upper arms, pulling me to him and his mouth is on mine, hot and demanding as he kisses me deeply. I don't think; I can't; I just lose myself in his embrace. The feel of his warm, yet still soft lips moving against mine sends tingles shooting down my spine and makes my head spin with pleasure. His tongue darts out, demanding entrance to my mouth, and I'm powerless to do anything but oblige, eagerly parting my lips to allow him in.

Suddenly he lets go of my arms and I moan into his mouth at the loss of contact, but then I feel his arms come around my waist, tugging me against his hard body, and I relax. Of their own accord, my hands slide up to his face, cupping his strong, chiselled jaw as the kiss deepens further. I can feel his hands on my back, the heat from them penetrating through my flimsy top right to my skin.

But all too soon, it's over. His arms release me, his mouth leaves mine, and he steps away, causing my hands to fall to my sides like dead weights. I gaze up at him, my face flushed, my breathing harsh and unsteady and my heart pounding in my chest. In wonder, I lift my fingers to my swollen, tingling lips as a question forms on them.

"Max?" I breathe. "What–?"

He shakes his head, that annoying smirk returning, "Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget again, Lizzie, that's all."

Before I can form a reply, he turns and walks away, leaving me staring dazedly at his retreating back.

What just happened here?

"Hey, there you are," the sound of Jake's voice from behind snaps me back into reality. "Sorry I took so long; it's like a maze out there with all the people."

I take a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm my heated skin before I turn to face him, but suddenly I feel light-headed and dizzy the memory of a certain drunken kiss suddenly slams into my mind.

Oh God, he was telling the truth. I did kiss Max last week after the social. And it was the most amazing, wonderful kiss I've ever experienced – well, apart from just now, that is – but I don't understand how I could have let it happen.

A strangled sound escapes my lips as the magnitude of the situation begins to sink in and I wonder how I managed to get myself into this mess.

"Hey, Liz, are you okay?" his concerned tone drifts over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I murmur faintly. "I'm just fine."

What the hell am I going to do?

_TBC…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Part Seventeen**

"Right, okay; shoes, water, purse," I count off each item as I shove it into my dance bag. "Now, what am I forgetting? Jacket!"

I run around my room, frantically searching for it.

"Shit, where is my jacket?" I cry in frustration, as I start pulling random things out of the wardrobe. "I'm gonna be late!"

"Hey, relax," comes Jake's soothing tone as he crosses the room and turns me around, gently placing his hands on my arms to halt my frenzied movements. "You're not gonna be late, okay? It's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, Liz," pipes up Maria from her bed, where she's reading a magazine. "No need to get all freaked out; it's just a jacket."

I shoot her an annoyed glare before turning my attention back to Jake again. She's in a very bitchy mood today, for some reason, but I really don't have time to deal with it right now.

"Look, I know you're nervous about this audition tonight, but getting stressed isn't going to help anything," murmurs Jake calmly. "How about we find your jacket and then I'll drive you up to the student union so you won't be late. How does that sound?"

I nod, letting out a shaky breath, as I try to regain my composure a little.

"That would be great, thank you," I tell him. "But aren't you supposed to be going to your friend's gig tonight?"

He shrugs, a small smile appearing on his face, "So, I'll be a little late."

I smile now, as I cup his jaw with my hand and lean up to kiss him softly on the lips, "Thank you."

Feeling much calmer now, I continue to gather everything I need for the Fashion Show audition, and eventually find the jacket underneath my bed – Lord knows how it got [i]there[/i]; then we get into Jake's car and he drives up to campus. As I get out, he wishes me good luck and tells me to call him when I'm finished and he'll come and pick me up. I try to tell him not to bother, since I don't know how long it will last and I don't want him to miss his friend's band play their gig, but he insists.

I watch the car for a moment as he drives off and out of sight, but then quickly realise the time and rush inside just as Sophie is introducing herself and the other choreographers to everyone. I let out a relieved sigh when I see that I'm not late after all and then head over to the side of the room where I see Serena talking to a few other girls. However, my pleasure over not being late is short-lived when a movement by the doorway catches my eye and I watch in dismay as a tall, willowy, auburn-haired girl enters the room, followed very closely by… yep, you guessed it, the one person I've been trying desperately to get out of my mind for the past few days

.

My stomach does a flip and I suddenly feel nauseous as the memory of our last meeting comes flooding back. I've spent the last few days in silent anguish, not really knowing what to make of the recent turn of events. On the one hand, I feel guilty; guilty that I allowed Max to kiss me, not just once, but twice; guilty that I kissed him back, again not once, but twice, even though I have a boyfriend who I had no intention of ever being unfaithful to; but on the other hand, I also feel incredibly angry, not just at myself for letting it happen, but at Max who knew full well that I had a boyfriend, yet he still had the nerve to kiss me like I've never been kissed before.

Then there's that other feeling, the one that I've been trying so hard to ignore for the last few weeks, but for some reason, I can't. It's this feeling of need and want and lust that I can't forget about. I don't want to acknowledge it, but it's there all the same. It's a feeling that is almost non-existent during the day, but returns at night when I find myself dreaming about doing all kinds of unmentionable things with the one man I outwardly cannot stand.

But now, in this large room in the student union building, I am reminded once again why I could never give in to his arrogant charm. Just six days ago, I could have almost believed that he really did want me, that he might actually have feelings for me, but as I watch him place his arms around the redhead, a flirtatious grin on his face as he pulls her into a heated kiss, I remember that Max Evans is nothing but a flirt and a playboy who isn't worth the trouble.

The audition starts, but I can't concentrate on what Sophie is saying because my eyes keep drifting toward Max and his redhead in the corner. I roll my eyes and shake my head in disgust at the public display. Thankfully though, two of the choreographers call us all into the middle of the room a few moments later and Max kisses her again and then finally leaves, unfortunately not before catching my eye and then raising an eyebrow as his lips form into that trademark smirk of his.

As soon as he's gone, I let out a relieved breath and find my ability to concentrate quickly returning as I turn my attention to the short routine that the choreographers are showing us. For the first part of the audition, we are split into groups and asked to perform the routine a couple of times through, which is pretty straightforward and I throw myself into it. However, after everyone has performed, Sophie announces the 'freestyle' section, whereby we have to strut down the room in groups of three and then show off our best freestyle moves, which is not one of my strengths – I find it much easier to learn someone else's choreography than to come up with my own.

As the last few groups of dancers prepare for their freestyle performance, I reach for my phone and call Jake to tell him that I should be done soon. He tells me that he'll be on his way in a few minutes and that he'll meet me outside. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, the audition is over and Sophie stands up, thanking everyone for coming and announcing that the list of dancers who have made it into the show will be up on the notice board outside the hall on Friday.

I chat with Serena as we leave the hall and head outside. I immediately spot Jake's car at the other end of the car park and I say goodnight to Serena before heading over to him. I can see that he's talking with someone, but I can't make out who it is until I get closer.

Great; this is just perfect. Maybe if I pretend I haven't seen him, he'll go away.

"Hey, Lizzie, how'd it go?" asks Jake affectionately as he sees me and slips his arm around my shoulders.

"It went pretty good," I tell him as I lean up to kiss his lips softly, before turning to his companion, my expression hardening.

"Max."

"Liz," he nods, with a barely imperceptible smile.

"I was just talking to Max about some stuff related to the football club," Jake tells me as he takes my dance bag from my hand and opens up the car to place it on the back seat.

"That's… nice," I say, frowning slightly at Max, who just shrugs nonchalantly.

What, so he and my boyfriend are friends now? What's that about? Can't he just mind his own business for once?

"Oh, hey, sweetie; there you are," comes a sickly sweet voice from behind Max and he turns to reveal the girl he arrived with earlier.

"Hey," he grins, slinging his arm around her shoulder. "How was it?"

"It was great," the girl replies excitedly, as she kisses him on the cheek. "I had so much fun!"

I try to discretely roll my eyes at her over-the-top enthusiasm, but just that moment, Max glances in my direction and raises a knowing eyebrow at me.

"Can we go now, Max?" asks the redhead, reaching up and entwining her fingers in his. "I'm in the mood for some…fun."

"Fun, huh?" Max wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I resist the urge to gag. "Yeah, I'd say I'm definitely up for some 'fun'."

He grins at her and then turns to Jake and I, "Well, it was nice bumping into you again, Jake. I'll see you around."

"You too, mate," nods Jake, before moving around to the driver's side of the car and opening the door.

"Bye, Liz," he looks straight at me, his gaze burning into mine for a moment before he leaves with the redhead.

"Bastard," I mutter as I watch him go.

Jake looks over at me in confusion as he climbs into the car, "Who, Max? You don't like him?"

I shake my head, scrunching up my nose, "He's an arrogant, egotistical bastard."

"Really? I thought he seemed like a nice guy."

I snort, opening the passenger door and getting in, "Yeah, well, appearances can be deceiving."

* * *

A few minutes later we arrive back at the halls and Jake moves to get out as well, but since it's still early, I insist that he go back into town and finish watching his friend's band. So I give him a quick kiss goodnight and tell him to have fun as I grab my dance bag and head inside.

When I get upstairs I find Maria curled up in bed, her eyes red-rimmed. She's hugging a small pillow to her chest as she stares at nothing in particular and my heart immediately goes out to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Her eyes flick to me for a second, before they return to staring at nothing.

She shrugs, "Nothing."

I frown in concern and perch on the edge of her bed, "Maria, it's not nothing; you've been cranky all day. What's up?"

She sighs, shifting onto her back, still hugging the pillow to her tightly.

"It's just… everything, Liz," she confesses with a sniff. "I have this essay due by Friday that I haven't even started yet; I'm tired and I have cramps; and on top of everything, Michael decides this morning that he doesn't think he's 'ready to be in a relationship at the moment'!"

"Oh, Maria, I'm sorry," I reach out to touch her arm in comfort, reeling slightly from her revelation about Michael.

I have to admit that I'm more than a little surprised at his behaviour; I thought he and Maria were happy together.

She shakes her head, "I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to lose him, Liz, but at the same time, I have too many other things to worry about before the end of term next week that I can't deal with him now too."

"Oh, hon," I say sympathetically. "It's gonna be okay. I know Michael's being a jerk, but for now, just concentrate on feeling better and getting your essay written, okay?"

She considers this for a moment, before sighing again and then nodding reluctantly, "Okay, I'll do that. Thanks, Liz."

"No problem, sweetie," I smile. "Why don't you try to get some sleep, okay?

She smiles at me gratefully and I nod in return, getting up and leaving the room so she can get some rest in peace. Once outside, I head straight down the corridor towards James and Michael's room. The door is ajar, but only Michael is there, sitting on the floor, his back propped up against his bed as he strums on his guitar.

"Hey, can I come in?" I ask, knocking lightly on the open door.

He doesn't look up from the guitar, but just grunts in reply. I take that as a yes and slip inside, taking a seat on the edge of James' bed so I'm facing him.

"What do you want, Liz?" he asks tiredly. "Let me guess: this is about Maria?"

"Yeah," I nod. "What happened, Mike? I thought you two were happy together."

He just shrugs, concentrating studiously on the strings of the guitar.

"Look, she's under a lot of stress this week, okay?" I state, getting slightly annoyed with him now. "She doesn't need this from you as well."

"That's between Maria and I," he snaps then, his head finally lifting to acknowledge me, his gaze tortured. "So, don't you get on my case too."

I shake my head, "I just don't understand, Mike. It looks to me like you're suffering over this too. We both know that you and Maria are great together, so why are you so determined to ruin that?"

"Well, that's my problem," he says determinedly, his tone leaving no room for discussion. "So, just butt out, okay, Liz?"

"Fine," I sigh and roll my eyes. Obviously he's not in the mood to talk tonight. I get up and begin move towards the door. "But for the record, I really think you need to talk Maria. If you explain to her exactly what's bothering you, I'm sure you can work things out."

There's no reply from him, so I just leave the room and instead decide to see if Alex or Izzy are around tonight. As I knock on Alex's door though, I can't stop my thoughts from returning to Maria and Michael. Something is not quite right there; I'm pretty sure Michael still wants Maria, but what I don't understand is why he's suddenly decided he doesn't want to be in a relationship with her anymore.

_TBC…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Part Eighteen**

"Okay, then, everyone ready to go?" asks Alex as he pops his head in through the open door of our room, where Maria and I are putting the finishing touches to our outfits for the evening.

It's Friday night and our hall's first formal dinner of the year. In week nine of every term, each hall of residence holds a formal, three-course dinner in their dining room and tonight it's our turn. The dress code is black-tie, so the guys are dressing up in dinner suits and ties and us girls are wearing a mixture of skirts and dresses.

Maria has decided on a knee-length, deep-burgundy spaghetti-strap dress, with matching heeled sandals and a simple black wrap, while I've decided to pull out one of my favourite outfits – a matching black satin corset and skirt combination with an pretty embroidered flower design adorning the front of corset and then continuing down the side of the skirt in a diagonal pattern, and a pair of black strappy heels.

"In a minute, okay, Alex!" Maria snaps in annoyance, struggling with placing a clip in her hair at the same time as searching for something in her wardrobe.

Alex raises an eyebrow at me in question, but I just shake my head. Maria has been in a bad mood all week, ever since she told me about what Michael had said to her about their relationship the other day. It seems that they still haven't managed to work things out yet.

"Well, I'm ready," I announce, as I check my hair in the mirror and touch up my lipstick, before reaching for my purse. "Is Jake in the kitchen?" Alex nods. "Okay, great, I'm gonna go say hi."

I leave the room and head for the kitchen as Alex continues on his rounds to see who else is ready for the dinner. In the kitchen, I find Jake leaning against the small counter top, talking to James and I spend a moment taking in his appearance. He definitely looks good tonight, dressed in black suit trousers, white shirt, black dinner jacket and a small black bowtie. His sandy hair is styled so that the front is teased into soft spikes and as he laughs at something James is saying, I notice how handsome and at ease he looks dressed in a formal suit.

Just then, he turns toward me, his green eyes sparkling as he notices me standing in the doorway.

"Liz, wow, you look great!" he exclaims as he crosses the room toward me.

"Thanks," I smile widely as I reach up to kiss him and then take in his appearance up close. "So do you."

"I hear congratulations are in order, Liz," pipes up James from behind Jake. "You made it into the fashion show, huh?"

"Yep," I confirm happily. "I just found out this afternoon. I didn't think I had a chance, so it was a big shock that I actually made it!"

"It's great news, isn't it?" smiles Jake. "I can't wait to see you strutting your stuff up there on stage."

"Tell me about it!" comes a new voice, Maria's, as she enters the kitchen looking a little more cheerful than earlier. She gives me a quick hug, "I'm so proud of you, Lizzie."

One by one, everyone else begins to file into the kitchen area until the only person missing is Michael. Alex and Isabel talk quietly in the corner, while Jake and James resume their earlier conversation and I make my way over to Maria who is standing impatiently in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she taps her foot in annoyance.

"You okay?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, I'm just perfect. I got all dressed up for this and now we're gonna be late because Mr. 'I'm Too Selfish To Think About Other People's Feelings' can't be bothered to be ready on time."

"Hey, it'll be okay," I tell her, placing my hand on her arm comfortingly. "Look, I think you should to talk to Michael, find out what going on in his head, because honestly, I think there's more to it than him thinking he's not ready for a relationship."

"Really, you think so?" she looks hopeful for the first time in days.

"I think there's no harm in trying," I shrug.

She looks thoughtful for a few seconds, but then slowly nods, "Thanks, Liz."

"Right then! Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Michael suddenly makes his appearance in the kitchen doorway behind Maria, his loud announcement startling both of us. However, without waiting for anyone else, he immediately turns and begins heading along the corridor.

Back in the kitchen, we all exchange glances and shrugs of confusion before filing out of the room and following Michael downstairs and across to the main house.

We take our seats at the long tables set out in the dining hall. Jake and Maria sit on each side of me, while Alex and Isabel decide to sit on the other side of the table. Michael places himself beside Alex, which means he is opposite Jake (so basically, as far away from Maria as possible), so James takes a seat beside Isabel.

"Wow, look at all this free booze!" exclaims Maria excitedly, although I have to wonder if she's trying to seem upbeat to take her mind off Michael.

She's right though, there are three bottles of white wine and three bottles of red placed on each table of eight… so plenty for everyone. Michael starts to reach for a bottle of white, but before he can start pouring any of it, there's a request from the back of the hall that everyone stop what they're doing and stand up.

Apparently it's a tradition in university formal dinners that all the guests must stand as the warden, hall staff and hall student committee enter the dinning hall and proceed to the high table at the front of the room. Only after they have all reached their places at the table and the warden gives his welcome speech and says grace, can we all sit down again. Also, none of the men are allowed to remove their dinner jackets until the warden indicates that they can.

Once the formal beginning part of the dinner is over, we all take our seats again and begin pouring out glasses of wine while the wait staff begin serving the starter dishes. The dinner passes fairly quickly as we enjoy the food (while, while not up to posh restaurant standard, is still much more appetising than the school-dinner cafeteria-style food we usually get) and have fun talking and taking photos of everyone. Unfortunately, the atmosphere is slightly marred by the fact that Maria and Michael spend the entire dinner glaring and making sarcastic comments aimed at each other.

After dessert of chocolate mousse and fruit, the dinner concludes with speeches and toasts made by the warden and hall committee. Unfortunately, by this time all of the white wine is gone and the only thing left to toast with is the red… which I really don't like all that much. Nevertheless, I grin and bear it as the various toasts are made and gulp down what I can of the deep red liquid without gagging on the taste.

When the speeches are done, the president of the hall committee announces that the post-formal entertainment will be starting shortly down at Boxes nightclub in town, where they've arranged for a casino night and that there will be minibuses waiting outside in a few minutes to transport everyone there. The guys immediately perk up and start talking excitedly about getting in on some poker action, while I notice that Isabel and Maria look slightly less enthused with the idea.

There are a few minutes of debate about what we should do, but in the end we all end up sitting on the minibus headed for the club less than ten minutes later. I can't help but laugh when the moment we arrive, all four of the guys immediately jump off the bus and head right inside to the 'casino' area. I roll my eyes and share amused glances with Isabel and Maria as we file off the minibus in a more orderly fashion.

The remainder of the night is fairly uneventful – consisting of watching the guys try their hand at gambling, trying it out ourselves once or twice and also dancing to cheesy pop songs on the dance floor. I guess the most significant part of the evening is when Maria plucks up her courage to talk with Michael about their relationship – they go outside for some quiet… and don't reappear for a good hour, looking slightly dishevelled!

Needless to say, when we get home at the end of the night, I end up sleeping in Jake's bed rather than my own because my room is… inaccessible once again.

* * *

"So, Maria," I start with a grin. "What exactly happened with Michael at the club last night?"

Maria, Isabel and I are lounging around in the room Maria and I share, partaking in a much-needed girl's night in. With all of the busy activity of the past few weeks, we haven't had much time to just relax and gossip together. But now that the term is winding down and there's only one week left before we all pack up and go home for the Christmas holidays, we have a bit more time on our hands.

My smile widens as Maria blushes from her position perched at the end of her bed and suddenly seems fascinated with the floor.

"Come on, Maria, we're dying to know here!" exclaims Isabel with an excited wave of her hands. "What was Michael's excuse for causing all this mess?"

Maria looks up uncomfortably, "Do I have to tell you guys? It's kinda private."

I see that Isabel is about to keep pushing her to talk, but I can tell it's not something Maria is particularly willing to share, so I step in.

"Well, you don't have to go into all the details, but at least give us the general gist, yeah?"

She looks doubtful for a moment or two, but then slowly nods. I smile encouragingly.

"Okay, so last night I asked Michael if we could talk and at first he didn't want to, but eventually I got him to agree. So we went outside and I tried to get him to open up about why he broke up with me the other day." She pauses for a second, collecting her thoughts, "It took a while, but eventually he admitted what was wrong and why he'd got cold feet about us… don't ask me to tell you what it is, because it's a private thing between him and me… but we've come to an agreement."

"So, you guys are back together, then?" questions Isabel happily and a smile spreads across Maria's face.

"Yeah, yeah we are. There are still some things we need to work through and it'll take some time, but we're gonna do it together."

"That's great, Maria," I grin. "Good for you."

"What about you, Liz?" asks Isabel then. "How's it going with Jake these days?"

"It's going okay," I nod with a shrug.

"Just 'okay'?"

I tilt my head to the side, thinking, "He's a great guy, don't get me wrong. I mean, he's sweet and funny and smart, and I get on really well with him…"

"But?" this comes from Maria.

"But…that's it," I sigh, finally admitting to myself what's been bugging me all along. "There's no–no–" I struggle to find the right word.

"Spark? Passion?" pipes up Isabel.

I nod, "Yeah. I mean, he's really good-looking, with those gorgeous eyes and that great body. He's a great kisser too, and… good in bed." I feel my face flush as I admit that to Maria and Isabel. "It's just, I was hoping I would feel _more_, you know?"

"And by _more_ I'm guessing you mean all that 'sweaty palms and heart thumping in your chest every time you see him' stuff?" wonders Maria intuitively.

"Yeah, I guess so," I admit. "But at the same time, I do enjoy being with Jake. He's a lovely guy, and a great boyfriend."

"Well in that case, what's the harm in just having some fun? You said yourself that you enjoy spending time with Jake. He doesn't have to be 'The One' or anything, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," I agree softly.

However, as the conversation continues and turns towards Isabel and Alex, I wonder if 'just fun' is enough for me. I've always believed that a relationship should have everything that Jake and I have… and more. It should be fiery and passionate and all-consuming, like you can't live without each other. But that kind of love only happens in cheesy romance novels, right? I mean what if real life is more 'okay' than 'all-consuming'? What then?

_TBC_…


	19. Chapter 19

**Part Nineteen**

"Hey, Liz! Wait up!"

I stop, halting my journey up the hill towards the Biology lecture hall on Monday morning, and turn towards the voice that just called my name. I smile as I see Kyle jogging towards me, quickly turning his head to check for traffic before hastily crossing the road to catch up with me.

"Hey, Kyle," I greet pleasantly as he reaches me, slightly out of breath. "What's up?"

"You and Serena are good friends, right?" he asks as we continue to walk up the hill together.

"Yeah…" I reply, wondering where he's going with this.

He reaches up to rub the back of his neck with his hand in a nervous gesture, "Well, I was hoping you could help me out. I want to get her a Christmas present, but I have no idea what to buy her."

I have to hide a smile at his attempt to be casual, "Sure, Kyle, I'd be happy to help."

"Great. Thanks, Liz," he sighs in relief, slinging an arm around my shoulders and giving me a friendly squeeze. "You're the best."

"My pleasure, Kyle," I smile, glancing ahead to find that we're outside the lecture hall now. "Why don't we meet up after Genetics and see what we can come up with?"

"Sounds good to me," he nods, holding the door open for me as we enter the lecture theatre. We take our seats just as Dr. Mitchell appears in front of the podium.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to the last week of term," he greets with a smile. "Now, I know that you'll all be packing up and going home at the end of the week, but that doesn't mean you can't come to our last lecture on Friday, okay? I expect all of you to be here."

Kyle nudges me and rolls his eyes in response. I shake my head and smile, before turning my attention back to Dr. Mitchell.

"Right then, first things first," he continues as he unconsciously begins pacing the front of the room. "You all know that exams are coming up after Christmas and that you'll want to get started on your revision over the break…"

At this, Kyle rolls his eyes again and mutters "We will?" as several other students groan.

"So, before we get started on today's lecture, I just want to go what you'll need to know for the exam," announces Dr. Mitchell, ignoring the various complaints from around the room. "According to the exam timetable, your Genetics exam is scheduled for…" he checks his notes, "February 1st at 9.30 am, in the Lower Exam Hall. Now, we have two more lectures this week and then two lectures the first week back after Christmas vacation, so we'll just be covering another brief topic for the exam. After the semester ends, you'll have a week off before the exam period to ensure you are confident with the material, but you know enough now that I would serious suggest you put in a good amount of work over the break so that you're not caught out at the last minute."

He goes on to give a brief overview of the topics covered in the course and advises us on how to get hold of past exam papers from the department office and the library so that we can familiarise ourselves with the structure of the exam and kinds of questions to expect. Once he's finished his spiel on the end of semester procedures, he finally begins the lecture.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Kyle and I head down to the union bar so I can help him come up with an idea for a present for Serena.

"Here we go," announces Kyle as he places two drinks down on the table in front of us, and slips into the seat beside me. "Hot Chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows for you," he makes a face at my choice of beverage and I stick my tongue out at him. "And half a cider for me."

"Thanks, Kyle," I smile gratefully, warming my cold hands on the warm mug. "So, you need a present for Serena, huh?"

"Yeah," says Kyle, looking slightly bashful. "I have no clue what to get her. I mean, we've gone out a few times lately, but I guess we're not really – I mean, officially – a couple or anything; but I still want to get her something… I just don't know what would be appropriate, really and well, I don't know what she'd like or–."

"Hey," I let out a small chuckle as I place a hand on his arm to stop his rambling. "Kyle, stop. It's okay, we'll think of something, alright?"

"Okay," he stops and takes a breath. "Okay."

"Okay," I smile. "Right, let's see, shall we?"

We spend about ten minutes brainstorming for good gift ideas that Serena might like and also for something that said 'I'm your friend', but at the same time indicated 'I like you and want to get to know you better', but it proves to be harder than I'd originally thought.

"Look," I say eventually. "I'll see Serena tonight at our Street Dance Class; why don't I see what I can get out of her in regards to a gift?"

"Could you?" he asks hopefully. "That would be great."

"It's no problem, Kyle, I'd be happy to," I return with a smile as I gulp down the last of my rapidly cooling hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Liz," he replies with a grin, reaching for his drink too. He pauses to take a swig and then sighs, "Man, trying to find presents for girlfriends is so hard, you have no idea. You have it so easy compared to us when it comes to gifts."

"How so?" I wonder, thinking about how long it took me to shop for Jake's Christmas present.

"Well, girls read much more into a present than guys do," he explains. "They look for hidden meanings behind what you give them; but really, all we men care about is getting a gift in the first place… at the end of the day, as long as it's not, I dunno, _potpourri_," he makes a face, "or something, we're happy."

"Right, okay," I nod, humouring him, as I wonder why none of the guys I've given gifts to in the past were that easy to buy for – my last boyfriend, Chris, was very picky about his presents.

"Shit, it's cold out here, Liz! Can we go home?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "You're the one who suggested we come here tonight, Maria. You just spent an hour rounding everyone up and persuading them to stand outside in the cold with you for two hours. You can't back out now."

"Aww, but Liz, I'm freezing! My fingers are going numb!" she extracts her bare hand from her jacket and holds it up for me to see.

I sigh. "That's what happens when you stand outside in the middle of December, Maria. And you know, you're not exactly dressed for winter weather here; maybe you should have put on something warmer," I say, glancing down at her cropped jacket, mini-skirt and tights combo.

She looks at me incredulously, "Liz, this is the university carol service – anyone who's anyone comes to it – I couldn't turn up all bundled up and looking like an Eskimo or something!"

I shake my head and turn back to watching everyone file into the city's football stadium, my eyes scanning the crowd for Jake. He had football practice on campus earlier tonight so he said he'd try to make it and meet me here rather than at the halls. In case you're wondering why we're standing outside in the spectator's stands of the football stadium on a Thursday night in December, this is the venue for the annual university Carol Service, organised by the Christian Union… I'm not sure why exactly it's held here, but I'd imagine that it's probably the only place big enough to hold everyone who comes, since I've heard that as many as three thousand students and local townspeople attend each year.

"Come on, Jake, where are you?" I mutter, rising up on my tiptoes to see around the person standing in front of me as I wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to keep warm.

"He'll be here, Liz, don't worry," says James from beside me. "He probably just got caught up at practice. And hey, if he doesn't make it, you've still got us to keep you company."

I laugh at his expression – a mixture between reassurance and offence that his company isn't enough for me.

"I know, I know," I concede. "I just don't want him to miss it."

He's right though; it's not the end of the world if Jake can't get here in time. I can still have a good time with Maria, Michael and James. Alex and Isabel couldn't make it tonight because they had tickets to a gig on campus tonight, but the rest of us are here. The thing is, though, tomorrow is the last day of term before Christmas and tonight is our last night here before we have to pack up and go home for the holidays, so it would be disappointing if Jake and I couldn't spend the evening together.

For lack of much else to do, I start flicking through the Carol Service program while I wait. However, it doesn't completely distract me, since I can't help glancing up from the leaflet every few seconds to look for Jake. Eventually though, I finally spot him running up the steps, his face flushed and his hair slightly damp, as if he's just grabbed a quick shower after practice and then run straight here.

I grin and wave as he spots me and then sprints up the steps just as a voice comes over the loud speaker system welcoming everyone to the service.

"Hey," he says breathlessly, as he steps into the row and gives me a quick kiss, before coming to stand just behind me. "Sorry, training ran late and I had to run practically all the way here."

"That's okay," I smile, turning to look up at him. "You just made it in time."

He returns the smile and then slips his arms around my waist as the president of the Christian Union begins the service with a short speech.

"You're cold," murmurs Jake in my ear when I place my hands over his on my stomach. I let a small smile tug at my lips as he shifts, taking my hands in his warm, glove-covered ones and begins rubbing them in an attempt to warm them up.

As the first carol starts, I let my head rest against his chest and enjoy the feel of his warm body against mine. It's so cold out tonight that I can see my breath in front of me, and despite what I said to Maria about dressing warmer, I quickly realise that my own outfit isn't doing much to keep out the cold either.

I already know all of the carols off by heart, so instead of reading the song words in the leaflet, I find my eyes wandering during the service. I spot several familiar faces; I see Serena standing with Kyle a few rows down, both of them looking very happy together (I find myself wondering if Kyle has given her his present yet – a couple of days ago I relayed to him that Serena was dying to go and see a particular ballet that was coming to the city in January and although he looked pained at the thought of attending the ballet, he actually went out and bought tickets for one of the performances); I notice a few other girls from my ballet class to my right; and I can see a couple of the dance soc committee members huddled together with a few other people a couple of rows down to my left.

Just as I'm about to turn my attention to the person speaking in front of the stands, I notice Sophie, the dance soc president, climbing the steps towards the other committee girls and I smile, raising my hand to give them a quick wave. However, she's not looking in my direction, but towards one of the guys in their group instead. I lower my hand with a shrug and instead watch as the guy greets her, slipping an arm around her shoulders as he pulls her into his side. I don't really think anything of it at first, but when his dark head turns in my direction, my eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat.

It's Max.

I roll my eyes, but before I have a chance to look away, his dark gaze meets mine and I find myself frozen on the spot, unable to look away. We stare at each other for several long seconds, although his gaze is basically unreadable and despite the sudden, loud pounding of my heart, I can't help but feel more than a little bewildered by it. The moment passes when Sophie leans up to say something to him and he shifts his attention to her, but it's still several seconds before I can look away.

"You okay?" comes Jake's soft voice from above my head.

"Yep," I nod against his chest and turn my attention to the service again. "I'm great."

But while I try to relax and enjoy the evening with my friends and my boyfriend, my mind keeps returning to the fact that Max is standing just a few feet away, his arm casually slung over Sophie's shoulder as they stand with their friends. I can't help but wonder if something is going on between them. I mean, from what I've seen they know each other pretty well and seem to be good friends… but what if there's more to it than that? What if they're actually _together_?

Hang on.

Hold it right there.

What does it matter if they _are_ together? It's not like it's any of my business anyway. After all, I barely even know Max… not in the personal sense anyway. God, just because he saw fit to shove his tongue down my throat once… okay, twice… does not mean I know anything about him. Then there's the fact that I'm with Jake – I'm happy with Jake – and I shouldn't even be bothering myself with Max. What he does in his spare time is none of my concern.

But if that's the case, then why is it that I can't get the feel of his soft, talented lips on mine, making me feel things I've never felt before, out of my head. Why is it that it's Max's mouth, not Jake's, on mine; his body surrounding mine, not Jake's, that I've been dreaming about at night for the last few days? Why can't I get those dark penetrating eyes of his out of my mind?

What is wrong with me?

I sigh, closing my eyes as I shake my head. The service is almost over, but for some reason, I have to get out of here now, to clear my head. I turn my head to glance up at Jake and whisper that I need to go to the loo. He smiles and nods, releasing his grip on me so that I can slip out of the row and down the steps. I exhale in relief as I round the corner of the stands and spot the ladies toilets in front of me.

I make my way inside the building and head for the nearest cubicle, quickly locking myself inside and then letting out a deep breath as I perch on the close lid of the toilet. I let my head fall forward into my waiting hands and I sit there in silence for several moments, trying to make sense of everything going on in my head.

Why can't life ever be simple?

I stay there in the cubicle for a good three or four minutes, just trying to get my head straight, but I soon realise that Jake and the others are going to be wondering where I've got to and so I quickly compose myself and head back outside. However, as I leave the small building and begin making my way back to the stands, a hand closes around my wrist and tugs me toward a small alcove off to the side.

"Wha-?" I exclaim in surprise at the sudden intrusion, but my expression quickly turns to one of both annoyance and confusion when I get a look at the person holding my wrist. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He doesn't reply at first, but instead just stares at me, his strong, large hand still wrapped around my wrist. I look down at it.

"Max," I state firmly, lifting my eyes to his. "Let go of me."

He doesn't; at least not right away. I watch with a frown as he opens his mouth as if to say something, but then apparently decides not to and loosens his grip instead.

"Thank you," I mutter, extracting my arm from his hand and absentmindedly rubbing it. "Look, what do you want?" I demand impatiently. "I was trying to go to the loo here, Max."

His left eyebrow raises but his expression remains intense. He studies me for a long moment, making me shift self-consciously beneath his gaze, but suddenly the intense expression disappears and his lips lift in that trademark smirk of his.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright going on your own, Liz," he says lightly, teasingly. "Wouldn't want you getting lost on the way or falling in now, would we?"

I roll my eyes, "Max–"

"What?" he grins cheekily.

"Just…" I rack my brains for a suitable comeback. "Fuck off and leave me alone, okay?"

Oh, yeah, that was a great one, Liz.

"Woah," he holds up a hand. "No need to get all testy there, Parker."

I take a calming breath as I prepare to speak again.

"Were you following me?" I demand to know, voicing my suspicions as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Following you?" he seems slightly perplexed. "No, I wasn't _following _you, Liz. Other people are allowed to go to the loo too, you know."

"Right. Okay," I reply, although I'm not sure if I completely believe him. "Well, I have to be getting back now. Nice chatting with you."

I try move past him casually, but as I do so, my arm brushes against his, sending an electric tingle through my arm and I jump back slightly, startled by the unexpected contact. Out eyes meet again and hold for a long moment, the only noise being the sound of the crowd in the stands singing 'Deck The Halls'. I try to make my feet move, but they seem to be glued to the floor.

"Liz…" Max opens his mouth to speak, but the sound of voice saying my name is enough to snap me out of it and I stalk past him with a quick, 'Excuse me' and make my escape.

I return to my friends just as the carol finishes and the Christian Union president gives his closing speech. For the next few minutes and the entire walk back to campus, I push unwanted thoughts of Max to the back of my mind and concentrate on the conversation between my friends.

* * *

When we arrive at the halls, and after Alex and Isabel have returned from their gig, Maria gathers everyone together in our room so that we can give out all our Secret Santa presents. Since we each only had a £5 spending limit, most of the gifts are small and silly, but definitely humorous (Isabel presented Maria with a tub of chocolate body paint, James got a miniature table football game from Maria and Michael gave Alex a copy of the Kama Sutra!) and there's a lot of poking fun at everyone's gifts.

After all the presents have been distributed and things are winding down, Jake suggests we go down to his room so he can give me my present in private. I nod, quickly grabbing my bag containing his gift before we excuse ourselves and leave the room.

We spend the evening together in his room – first exchanging presents…I give him a DVD he's been after for a while and a small book about the football team he supports, and he presents me with the new chick lit novel that I'd mentioned I wanted when we were in town a few days ago and a box of my favourite chocolates. Afterwards, we curl up together on his bed to watch his new DVD, but we don't get very far into the film before he's kissing me and we end up just having sex instead, the movie forgotten in the background.

The thing is though, as he's undressing me and kissing me and running his hands over my body, I can't help closing my eyes and imagining that it's someone else who's touching me, worshipping my body with his lips… a certain someone named Max Evans.

_TBC…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Part Twenty**

Despite my efforts to the contrary, the Christmas holidays seem to fly by. With revising for my end of semester exams at the end of January, working part-time at my old job, catching up with Jess and my old friends, spending time with my parents and preparing for our Christmas and New Year celebrations, the four-week break is over before I know it.

I'm so busy in fact that I barely get a chance to talk to Jake at all. Sure, we speak on the phone occasionally, but it just seems like there's always something going on either on his end or mine and we don't get long to talk each time. Before our parents came to move us back home at the end of term, we spoke about the possibility of meeting up sometime during the holidays, but in the end it didn't happen. Jake lives about three hours' drive from my parents' house, which is a bit too far for a day trip and with my job and studying, there wasn't really time for him to come and stay here or for me to go to his for a few days.

As a result, we haven't seen each other since the last day of the autumn term. Actually come to think of it, I don't think we've even spoken in almost a week, what with everything going on, and as Dad drives me back down to uni for the start of the spring term, I find myself getting a weird feeling about seeing him again. Although things were going well with us before Christmas, it kind of feels like part of the fascination was due to the adventure and excitement of the first term away from home and once the term was over and I was back home, our relationship wasn't quite as intriguing or exciting anymore.

Then there are also the things I've been feeling lately which have nothing to Jake Matthews and everything to do with Max Evans. I turn my head to face the window, letting the green scenery pass me in a blur as I attempt to untangle the confused feelings that have been plaguing my mind lately. Part of me wishes that I could turn back time and stop myself from ever bumping into Max Evans that night in the club back in Fresher's Week. My life would be so much easier if he had never approached me that night; if we hadn't met, then perhaps I would be completely satisfied with my relationship with Jake, but somehow Max has managed to worm his way into my life, arrogant smirk and all, and I can't get rid of him, no matter how hard I try.

By the time Dad pulls the car into the parking area of my hall of residence, I feel a fluttering of butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing Jake again. What will I say when I see him again? Will things be awkward between us, or will be just go back to how we were before Christmas.

"Okay, here we are," Dad smiles at me as he comes to a stop and turns off the engine. "Back again."

"Yeah," I return the smile, excitement to be back replacing my initial apprehension. "I'll just go and pick up my key from the office. I'll be back in a minute."

I get out of the car and jog over to the main house to sign in and get the key to my room. By the time I get back to the car, Dad is in front of the open boot, his dark, but slightly greying head of hair disappearing in and out of sight as he pulls out a couple of boxes and my suitcase.

"Okay, we're all set," I announce as I approach the car and pick up the suitcase. "Shall we go?"

"You go on and get started," he suggests, "and I'll lock the car and follow you up in a minute."

"Okay, great," I smile. "See you in a minute."

I carry the suitcase over to A-block and then up the stairs to the room that Maria and I share. The door is locked, so I take that to mean that Maria hasn't arrived yet, which proves true when I open the door to find the room completely bare. Dad appears a couple of minutes later with two of my smaller boxes and together we get to work on emptying the car and unpacking my stuff. After about half an hour, we hear new voices and when I head down the corridor to explore, I find that Isabel has arrived.

"Hey, Iz," I grin, as I come to a stop in her doorway and observe her frantically searching for something she seems to have forgotten. "Good Christmas?"

"Liz!" she exclaims happily, her long hair flying out behind her as she turns suddenly and crosses the room to give me a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I tell her. "Had a great holiday, but I'm so glad to be back."

"Yeah, me too," she grins as she releases me and begins looking for something again. "I had fun at home, but…"

"But?"

"Well, it just wasn't exactly the fun, family Christmas I was hoping for," she admits. "Mum eventually managed to persuade my brother to come home for a few days, but it just didn't really go that well. It was really strained between him and my dad the whole time and that in turn made Mum upset, so there was this really crappy atmosphere all over the holiday."

"Oh, Iz, I'm sorry," I say, my heart going out to her.

She shrugs, "Yeah, well, welcome to my family."

"How are you doing in here, Izzie?" comes a new voice, as a sophisticated, yet kind-looking, middle-aged woman appears in the doorway.

"I'm getting there, Mum," she replies, grinning at me. "Oh, this is Liz, she lives down the hall. Liz, this is my mum."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stevenson," I smile, holding out my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Liz," she smiles kindly and shakes my hand, before turning back to her daughter. "Izzie, dear, have you seen your father? I seem to have lost him."

"Nope, not since you were both up here just now," Iz shakes her head.

"I wonder where he went?" Mrs. Stevenson muses. "He can't have gone far."

Just then, the sound of male laughter sounds from down the corridor. We share puzzled looks and then follow the sound to find Mr. Stevenson, a tall, thin man with greying, sandy hair, and my dad laughing and joking about something just outside my room.

"Hey, Dad, we were wondering where you'd got to," says Izzie, as we approach the two of them.

"Oh, sorry, sweetheart," apologises Mr. Stevenson, "but I ran into Jeff on my way back up here and we got to talking."

"And here I thought you were helping me unpack," I chastise my dad in mock-annoyance. "Honestly, Dad."

"You must be Liz," smiles Mr. Stevenson kindly, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you."

When all of the official introductions have been made, Mrs. Stevenson turns to Isabel.

"Izzie, honey, your dad and I thought we'd pop down to see your brother before we head back home. Will you be joining us?"

Glancing in my direction, Iz makes an apprehensive face before answering, "Um, you know what? I have a lot of unpacking to do, I'd better stay here and get started. Why don't you two just go? After all, I can go see him anytime."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Go ahead, guys, it's fine," Izzie insists.

The Stevensons finally agree, saying their goodbyes and then after ensuring that Isabel will be fine, heading out to their car. Not long after they've left, my dad also decides he'd better make a move too, and soon Izzie and I are alone. We spend a few minutes chatting and planning to go to the hall bar tonight if everyone is up to it, but then Alex arrives with his parents so I decide to make myself scarce and head over to B block to see if Jake is back yet.

* * *

"Come in," comes a muffled voice when I knock on his door a couple of minutes later.

I place my hand on the doorknob and open the door to find my boyfriend on his hands and knees on the floor, his upper body and head out of sight beneath his desk.

Just as I open my mouth to greet him, I hear a loud bump and then an annoyed exclamation of "Ow! Shit!" followed by a muttered "Fucking plug."

"Hey," I say, covering my mouth with my hand as I try not to laugh. "Everything okay under there?"

"Liz?" he stands up quickly, well as quickly as you can when you're stuck under a desk, as his pissed off expression swiftly disappears and is replaced by a huge smile. "Hey, you're back!"

"Yep," I nod, as he wraps his arms around me and we share a welcome back kiss. "You too, it seems," I grin up at him when we part.

He nods, "How've you been the last few days?"

"Very busy," I roll my eyes, "but not bad apart from that. You?"

As he begins to describe a hectic week even busier than mine, I find myself wondering what I was worried about earlier; there's not really any awkwardness between us at all.

"Hey," I start a couple of minutes later as I perch on Jake's desk chair while he attempts to sort out his plug problem again, "Isabel and I were thinking of getting a group together and heading over to the hall bar later, you up for it?"

He manoeuvres himself out from under the desk to peer up at me with a smile, "Sure, that sounds great. It'll be good to catch up everyone again."

"Great," I grin. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

He laughs, and gestures around his small, cluttered room, "Well, unpacking, obviously… unless you had something else in mind…?"

His eyes are twinkling as he raises a suggestive eyebrow and it makes me laugh right along with him.

"Hey!" I swat his arm playfully. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Matthews. I'm not doing it amongst all your boxes of stationary and CDs, okay?"

I chuckle as he pouts sheepishly and rubs his arm.

"I just thought maybe we could go somewhere, do something fun for the afternoon. Like, how about… bowling?"

"Bowling sounds fun," he nods thoughtfully. "Or… maybe we can get a whole team together, make it a group thing?"

"Yeah," I agree. "We can all go bowling and then head to the pub afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great," I grin, jumping up off his chair. "Why don't I go back upstairs and see who I can round up, and you can get some unpacking done in peace?"

"Sure," he nods. "I'll see you soon."

"Yep, I'll be back down a bit later," I confirm as I bent down to kiss his lips, before murmuring in his ear, "And as an incentive, we can have some fun in here later… when you're all unpacked and there are no boxes lying around or clutter to get in the way."

I wink as I straighten up and head out of his room, chuckling when I hear him muttering his annoyance at the thought of all the unpacking ahead of him.

I arrive back on my floor to find that both Maria and Michael have arrived and are in the middle of one of their usual good-natured arguments in the middle of my room. They haven't noticed my arrival, so I cross my arms and lean against the open doorway with a small smile on my face. As I observe them, I recall the phone conversation I shared with Maria just after Christmas, where she confessed that things were going really well with Michael.

So well, in fact that he actually ended up staying at her house for a few days and even spent Christmas with her family. I was very surprised when she told me that, since it was only a couple of weeks before Christmas that Michael had broken up with her, but when she explained that he didn't have much of a home life (his mum died when he was young and his father had a temper) and that she wanted him to have a nice, family Christmas with her, I got a little extra insight into their relationship.

"God, Michael!" exclaims Maria then, with an exasperated gesture of her hands. "It's _my_ room and I'm going to put my things where I want them to be, okay?"

"Hey, I was just trying to help you out, okay?" he retorts irritably. "No need to bite my head off."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have to if you didn't keep poking your nose into my business."

"What, so I'm just supposed to zip it and sit quietly in the corner while you unpack everything by yourself? Sorry, not gonna happen, princess."

"Ugh!" Maria throws her hands up in frustration. "You are so irritating sometimes."

"Yeah, well so are you," he shoots back, staring her down.

"Um, hey guys," I decide to break the uncomfortable atmosphere before they kill each other or something.

Maria's eyes snap towards me, her scowl quickly disappearing as she exclaims, "Lizzie!" and crosses the room to pull me into a bear hug. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Oh, so you're happy to see _her_, but I get nothing but verbal abuse?" mutters Michael from his position by the end of Maria's bed.

"Shut up, Michael," Maria shoots him a warning look before pulling me inside and insisting that we catch up.

As Maria and I settle on her bed, Michael decides to make himself useful by pulling some of Maria's things out of boxes and arranging them on her desk. Despite the argument they just shared over his interference with her unpacking, Maria actually smiles at him gratefully and pulls him down for a kiss when he passes her. I shake my head; I don't think I'll ever fully understand the mechanics of their relationship.

We talk for a few minutes, during which time I propose the suggestion of going bowling this afternoon and then to the pub later on, which both Maria and Michael decide is a great idea, and then I excuse myself to see who else I can round up.

James hasn't arrived back yet, but Alex is up for it. Isabel decides to stay behind and see off her parents when they're back from visiting her brother, but will come and join us for drinks later on. However, Tess decides that she'd like to come too, so we end up with a full team of six –Alex, Tess, Maria and Michael, and Jake and me. When everyone is ready, I head down to Jake's room again to let him know that we're ready to go and then we head off into town for an afternoon of ten-pin bowling.

_TBC_…


	21. Chapter 21

**Part Twenty-One**

The first week of term is crazy, with all my lecturers trying to cram in as much exam material as possible in the final two lectures of the semester, and trying to revise for said exams, at the same time as fitting in the beginning of the rigorous fashion show rehearsals that Sophie has scheduled for us. I barely even have time to have a conversation with Maria in our room, let alone spend much time with Jake. He and Maria, along with half the other people on our floor, are so lucky; unlike me, they don't have any end of semester exams, which means that they get two weeks off between semesters instead of spending the first week frantically studying and the second week taking exams!

Maria has no written exams at all in her entire degree programme because, as she says, "Drama is a _practical_ subject", whereas all of Jake's exams are at the end of the academic year, in June, since most of his courses are covered over two semesters. It's only people like me, who are taking 'modular degrees' (so mostly the scientists it seems) which are made up of one-semester-long courses that are assessed at the end of each semester, who have exams.

Thing is, though, it's really not all that easy to concentrate on your exam revision when everyone else around you is relaxing and having fun. I tried to study in my room a couple of times last week, but I kept getting distracted. First, Maria would just sit on her bed, either listening to her music, talking on her mobile or flicking through magazines and interrupting my train of thought every few minutes by reading gossip articles out loud to me; then Jake would come in to 'keep me company and help me revise' (the only time we managed to spend together all week), but unfortunately it didn't work too well, because we'd either just end up joking around or we would get into conversation with Maria and my work would get forgotten.

In the end, I realised that if I wanted to do well in the exams, I would have to get out of the room; so on Friday afternoon, I gathered up my books and headed up to campus in search of somewhere quiet to study. First stop, sensibly, was the library, but for some reason, I actually found it too quiet. It was fine for half an hour or so, but I've never been good at concentrating for long periods of time without a break in between… and taking a break in the library is not that easy – there's no food, no drink, no talking, no TV… no nothing.

So eventually I packed everything up again and trudged through the biting January wind to the student union in search of somewhere better. It took a while, but finally I found a nice secluded little area upstairs in the Junior Common Room, it was a small table, slightly hidden behind stacks of tables and chairs, but not so far away from everyone else that it was too quiet. With a sigh of relief, I pulled out my books and sat down for a Friday afternoon of revision.

Back to the present though: it's rapidly approaching 11 a.m. on Wednesday and I'm back in my secluded spot, surrounded by books and papers for the fifth day running. Only problem is that I'm really not doing well on the studying front today. In fact, I feel like crap and should probably be taking it easy, lying in my bed back at the halls instead of revising, but I know I can't. I must have slept awkwardly last night because I woke up this morning with sharp pains in my neck and shoulders and a banging headache. I only just made it out of bed, and very nearly crawled right back in again when the room span around me as soon as I stood up, but I didn't have time to be ill today. I have too much work to do.

Rubbing my neck and rolling my shoulders in the hope that it will relieve some of the tension there, I lower my head to the textbook in front of me and get back to work. It goes well for a few minutes – well, as well as it can when your head is pounding and you gasp in pain every time you turn your head to a certain angle, at least – until an unwelcome voice interrupts my train of thought.

"Interesting place to study you got there, Liz."

I close my eyes, letting out a tired sigh; I really don't need this today.

"What do you want?" I ask flatly, as I warily lift my eyes to him, wincing slightly at the twinge in my neck as I do so.

His teasing half-smile quickly becomes a frown as he straightens up, pushing away from the stack of chairs he was leaning against and slides into the seat opposite me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Max," I roll my eyes and return to my note taking as I wait for him to get the hint and go away. Except he doesn't. I look up again a moment later to find him watching me. I ignore the tiny flutter of my heart as my eyes meet his deep gaze and instead I open my mouth to speak, "You didn't answer the question; what are you doing here?"

He shrugs, "I was passing and I saw you back here, so I thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"Why?" I question directly, not in the mood for his stupid, cryptic games today.

He watches me thoughtfully for a second, before allowing his trademark smirk to reappear as he leans forward slightly on the table, "Maybe I like you."

My heart sinks at his words. Why can't he just leave me alone? Especially today when all I want to do is curl up and sleep and forget about everything else.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not interested," I mutter, knowing full well now that it's a lie.

"Whatever you say, Liz."

I can hear the confident arrogance in his tone and that's all it takes for me to snap.

"Shut up, Max, okay?!" I jerk my head up, all but shouting at him, but the sudden movement jars my neck and makes me wince once more at the sudden pain. My hand comes up to rub it, fingers brushing my hair, which is tied up in a loose bun, as I take a deep breath and add tiredly, "Just shut up."

The smirk has disappeared again and Max now seems to be looking at me worriedly, his dark eyes concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just perfect," I retort sarcastically, shooting him a glare.

The pain in my head intensifies suddenly and I lean forward and support it in my hands in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. I can feel the weight of Max's gaze on me, but I am in no state to do anything about it right now. It takes a few seconds but eventually I hear his chair move backwards and feel the table move slightly as he stands up. There's silence for a moment and it seems as though he's left, but then I stiffen when I feel two strong hands on my shoulders, pressing down gently.

"What are you doing? Get off me," I protest, trying to shrug his hands away.

"No," comes his firm baritone, his fingers now lightly squeezing my tense muscles.

"Max, please," I'm almost begging now. "I'm fine. Just go away and leave me alone."

"No, Liz," he states again. "You're in pain. Let me help."

"I don't need your help," I mutter, trying to shrug off his hands, but he refuses to budge and instead I'm rewarded with another stab of pain in my neck.

"I don't care. You're getting it."

It's on the tip of my tongue to continue protesting, but then he increases the pressure of his hands, his fingers kneading my sore shoulders and the retort sticks in my throat. My head falls forward a little more and I let myself relax a little.

It actually feels kind of nice.

The palms of his hands begin stroking over my shoulders and upper back, each circular movement allowing a bit more tension to drain from my body, but then they are replaced by his skilled fingers, which start feeling along my skin, searching out the knots of tense muscle and I can't help but let out a small moan of satisfaction.

"Feel good?" I hear him ask from behind me.

"Uh huh," I murmur in agreement with a slight nod, my head still in my hands.

"Good."

The next few minutes are spent in silence as his talented hands work wonders on my stiff, aching upper back muscles. I stiffen slightly when his fingers creep further down my back and then gasp when he hits a sensitive spot halfway down my spine, but it isn't until I feel his palms rest over my collarbone and his thumbs begin slowly massaging up and down the back of my neck that I murmur aloud.

"Yeah, just there."

I sigh as his fingers work their magic on my neck, thankfully easing the pain in my head a little, but suddenly the pleasant feeling of relaxation I've been feeling up to now shifts and changes into something else.

Before I can make sense of this new feeling, I feel my heart begin to beat faster as a tingling wave of sensation starts to radiate out from where Max's fingers are touching my skin. It simultaneously surges down my spine, making me squirm in my seat, and flows down my arms all the way to the tips of my fingers. I let my hands drop down to the table, leaving my head to support itself as I concentrate on the delicious sensations twisting their way through my tired body.

But all too soon, his warm hands disappear and I feel cold air on my neck instead. My eyes snap open.

"Don't stop," I murmur.

There's a slight pause before I feel his hands return, this time moving in large sweeping motions on my back.

"Wasn't planning on it," he murmurs and I can hear the smile in his voice.

A few minutes later, I feel so relaxed and tingly that I'm on the verge of falling asleep right here. The pain in my neck has reduced to only a slight ache and my headache is all but gone, so now I'm just enjoying the massage. Max Evans might annoy the hell out of me on a regular basis, but man, does he have good hands! Despite my protests to his intentions earlier, I now feel a wave of disappointment when he finally stops and pulls away.

I sigh at the loss of his fingers kneading my skin, but I wait a couple of moments before prying open my eyes. And when I do, it's just in time to see Max slide back into the seat opposite me, his eyes dark and expression softer than I've ever seen it before.

"You okay now?"

"Uh, y-yeah…" I mumble, not really sure what to say to him now. I feel my fingers tingling, urging to reach out and touch him across the table and I quickly pull my hands into my lap. "Um… thank you."

"My pleasure," he gives a lop-sided grin and I resist the urge to return the smile. "Can't have you revising with a sore neck, now can we?"

"No, I guess not."

He doesn't say anything for a while and the atmosphere between us remains reasonably relaxed, so I pick up my pen again and try to make some more Microbiology notes. We sit in silence for several minutes, and just when I start to wonder why he hasn't said or done anything else yet, he speaks up.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?" I look up to find him still watching me.

"Look, I wanted to–" he doesn't get any further because the sound of his '_Thriller'_ ringtone interrupts him. "Shit," he mutters as he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out. "Hey, Soph, what's up?"

He has a small smile on his face as he talks to Sophie and I can't help but wonder what they're talking about. On second thought, maybe I don't want to know. So instead I look back down, scanning through my notes until he's done.

"Sorry, I gotta go," he announces suddenly, snapping the phone shut and returning it to his pocket. "See you around, Liz."

And as quickly as he'd appeared earlier, he disappears, leaving me wondering what on Earth just happened.

As I get stuck into my revision once again, I can't help but think that maybe there's more to Max Evans than I originally thought.

* * *

Thanks to Max's massaging expertise, I manage to concentrate on another few hours of work before heading back to the halls at about four-thirty. However, when I arrive back, the floor seems to be almost empty. I dump my bag down on my bed and go in search of my friends. It doesn't take long to find Michael and James playing cards in their room with Alex and Jake.

"Hey, guys," I greet from the doorway. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Liz," says Alex, as the others grunt distracted greetings, none of them looking up from their hands of cards. "How was revision today?"

"Not bad – I got quite a lot done today actually."

"Good for you, Liz," replies James, while Michael gives his usual monosyllabic grunt.

"Thanks," I smile, but my eyes are drawn to Jake who is sitting quietly across the room, his back against the wall and his cards in his hands.

I frown; he's the only one who hasn't acknowledged my presence yet and I observe his stoic demeanour with confusion.

"Hi, Jake," I greet uncertainly, my heart sinking when he doesn't acknowledge me, but instead puts down his cards and stands up.

"Okay, I'm out; you guys can carry on without me."

He leaves the room, brushing past me without a word and heads down the corridor. I frown after him in concern and then share a confused look with James, who shrugs in puzzlement, before I turn and run after him.

"Jake, Jake, hey, wait up!"

He doesn't stop though, and I don't catch up with him until he reaches his room, unlocks his door and moves inside. I stop the door from closing with my foot and slip into the room behind him.

"Hey, what's going on with you today?" I ask as he sinks down onto the bed, his hands braced on his knees. I keep my eyes on him as I take a seat on his desk chair. "Jake?"

I have to wait a few seconds, but finally he lifts his head to look at me, his expression pained, "I realised something today."

"Yeah?" I wonder, not really sure where he's going with this.

He sighs, averting his eyes as he runs a hand through his soft, slightly spiked sandy hair, before returning his gaze to mine again.

"Liz, are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"With me," he clarifies, his expression sombre. "Are you happy with me?"

I frown in bewilderment, "Of course I'm happy with you, Jake; we have a great time together. Why would you think I'm not happy?"

"I saw you today," he says then, changing the subject.

Again I say, "Huh?"

"I stopped by the union earlier today," he explains. "I thought maybe you could use a break and was gonna suggest grabbing some lunch."

I'm confused; I don't remember see him there today.

"So why didn't you?"

"Because you were there with Max Evans," he finally admits.

Oh.

"I saw you both there," he continues. "But it looked like something of a private moment." He sighs in frustration, "Liz, is there something going on between you and Max?"

"What? No!" I deny quickly. Too quickly. "Of course there's nothing going on; I can barely stand the guy."

But he's looking at me thoughtfully and I suddenly feel self-conscious beneath his gaze.

"Liz," he starts gently. "It kind of feels like you've been a bit distracted lately… like maybe your heart's not in this; in us."

It's on the tip of my tongue to deny it, to reassure him that my heart [i]_is_[/i] in this relationship, but I know it's not really true. I know that I don't care for Jake as much as he deserves to be cared for, or as much as I think he cares for me, and that I'm not really being fair to him right now.

"Jake…" I trail off, not knowing how to continue.

"It's okay, Liz. I get it," he murmurs soberly.

"I'm sorry," I apologise. "I really like you, Jake, and I enjoy being with you… spending time with you… it's just that…"

"… You don't feel more than that. I get it," he finishes.

"I'm sorry," I repeat, whispering now.

"Liz, it really is okay," he assures me. "Look, I care for you a great deal and I can't deny that it hurts to know that you don't feel the same way, but we need to do the right thing here." He moves forward and takes my hands in his. I fix my gaze on our joined hands as I wait for his next words. "I think this is the end of the road for us, don't you?"

I lift my head to see tears forming in his eyes, knowing full well that my eyes are welling up now too. Even though I know this is the right decision all round, I can't help but be sad that our relationship is coming to an end. I really have had a great time with Jake, and I tell him just that as we sit together, our hands still joined.

"Me too, Liz," he smiles softly. "I've had a great time with you too."

We stay in our respective positions for a few moments longer before I realise I should probably make the first move to leave. Extracting my hands from his, I suck in a shaky breath and stand up.

"I guess this is goodbye then," I murmur quietly, when he stands up too.

"I guess it is," he smiles, his usually piercing green eyes now shimmering with tears, and reaches out to tuck a stray stand of hair behind my ear. "We've had a good run, Liz Parker."

"We have."

He leans forward, his hand still resting by my face and presses a gentle, closed-mouth kiss to my lips.

"Bye, Liz."

I nod slowly, as I head for the door.

"Oh, and Liz?"

"Yeah?" I turn back to face him. He had his hands in his pockets now and is watching me forlornly.

"Friends?"

"Friends," I nod in confirmation. "I'll see you around, Jake Matthews."

"Bye," he says again as I leave the room and officially close the door on our relationship.

As I walk back up the stairs to my floor, I feel the tears finally begin to fall and by the time I get back to my room, the reality of the situation is rapidly sinking in and the tears become sobs. Jake Matthews may not have been the love of my life, but he's still been a big part of it for the last few months and I really did care for him.

_TBC…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Part Twenty-Two**

"Well, that's two down," states Kyle with a grin as we exit the Great Hall, where the exams are being held, on late Wednesday morning, "and one to go. Thank God."

"Yep, last one on Friday," I agree, shoving my pens and pencils into my bag. "It wasn't _that_ bad in there today though, was it?"

"Not for you, maybe," he scoffs. "This last hour and a half were pure hell for me."

"I'm sure you did great, Kyle."

"Yeah, well, we'll see."

We head out of the building and I turn to head home, but Kyle tugs at my elbow before I can take another step.

"Hey, I'm meeting Serena and a few others in the bar for post-exam drinks in a couple of minutes, why don't you come along too?"

"Sur–" I start to nod, but then something occurs to me. "Wait, this isn't a pity-party invite, is it?"

"Of course not, Liz," he almost looks offended and I suddenly feel guilty for implying it. "I know you must be hurting after what happened with Jake, but I'm not one for pity; neither is Serena. Just thought you might feel like a celebratory drink."

"Oh, go on then."

"Great, let's go," he grins and starts walking towards the student union.

I follow him with a smile as I think about how lucky I am to have friends like Kyle, and Serena, and everyone else on my floor. They've been really great this last week after Jake and I broke up. I know that we didn't have this immense, 'in love' relationship or anything, but it's still been a difficult few days dealing with seeing Jake around, even saying 'Hi' occasionally when we pass in the corridors or the dining hall, but not being 'with' him anymore. Luckily I've had the stress of the exams to keep my mind off it though.

We enter the union bar to find it relatively crowded for eleven-thirty in the morning; presumably everyone's here for the same reason we are: to celebrate the end of an exam. It doesn't take long to find Serena and the handful of our course mates who have already arrived though – they're the rowdy group sitting at the largest table, right in the middle of the bar.

"Hey guys," I greet, as we approach the table and Kyle reaches for Serena, giving her a kiss as she asks how the exam went. I can't help but feel a swell of happiness for them; they make a really good couple.

Since it seems everyone else already has a drink, I offer to go up to the bar for Kyle and myself. With his choice and a second drink order from Serena, I grab my purse and head up to the bar counter. I give the order to the man behind the bar and lean against the counter while I wait for the drinks. However, just then there is a commotion near the door as a group of guys enter the room and head for the empty space at the bar to my left. I look up from the advertising flyer I'm studying as the other barman greets the guy at the front with enthusiasm.

"Evans, my man!" he grins, as the two of them share a somewhat complicated handshake. "Haven't seen you in here for at least two days, mate!"

"Yeah, well, you know how it is," replies Max with a shrug and a grin. "Things to do, people to see."

"Yeah, I bet," winks the guy behind the bar, dressed in a union polo shirt and jeans. "So, what's it to be, then? Pint of bitter?"

"Go for it," replies Max. "So, how's the rowing going? You get that new coach sorted out yet?"

"Yeah, we're working on it," nods the barman as he reaches for a glass and begins to fill it with beer.

"That's good," says Max. "But if you have any issues, just let me know and I'll make sure it gets done for you."

"Thanks, mate. You're the best. Here you go," the guy places the drink in front of Max. "That'll be £1.50 then."

I can't help but watch with curiosity as Max converses with the barman. I think this is the first time I've seen him in a normal setting, being serious, with no sign of the usual smirk and laughing eyes, and I have to admit that [i]_this_[/i] Max Evans seems like a pretty nice guy. The other barman places the first of my drinks in front of me and I am about to avert my eyes, when suddenly Max glances in my direction as he takes a sip of his beer and our eyes lock. This time though, it seems different from the other times, there's something in his eyes that just draws me in – more so than normal – and makes me feel sort of… calm, and yet also warm at the same time.

He nods slightly and then turns to one of his friends. I look away, as the barman places the other two drinks down in front of me and tells me how much I owe. I pay him and then stare down at the drinks for a moment, wondering how I'm going to carry all three of them to the table safely.

"On your own today, Liz?" Max's unexpected voice at my side makes me jump. "No Jake around to keep you company?"

I turn to him to find that the unidentifiable expression he was wearing a moment ago has gone and the usual smirk is back in its place.

"No, he's not," I say, keeping my voice as smooth and calm as possible as I talk about my now ex-boyfriend.

"Hmm," his eyebrows rise, as if he's considering something.

"What do you mean, 'hmm'?" I ask, puzzled by his reaction.

He shrugs, "Well, it's just that…"

"It's just what?" I demand, turning to face him fully.

He sighs, "I saw him in town last night. He was with some girl."

He was? Wow, that was fast.

We might have broken up amicably, but I can't help but feel a little bit of hurt that he seems to have moved on so quickly already.

"So?" I retort, not really wanting to spill the details of my private life to him just now.

"Just thought you should know."

I shrug and turn back to my drinks-carrying dilemma again. But as quickly as I turn away, I turn back to him again,

"What does it matter to you what he does anyway?"

"It doesn't," he shrugs nonchalantly. "But I thought perhaps you might want to know that your boyfriend's cheating on you."

I sigh, shaking my head, "Jake's not cheating on me, Max."

"You don't need to defend him, Liz."

"I'm not defending him," I say patiently. "He's just not cheating on me."

"What, so that blonde he was looking all cosy with in town last night is his sister then?" he snorts. "I don't think so, Liz."

I suck in a deep breath and exhale slowly. Looks like I'm going to have to tell him the truth after all.

"Max, I know for a fact that Jake is not cheating on me, okay? And you know how I know that? Because we broke up."

He straightens up, looking surprised.

"Yeah, that's right," I answer his unspoken question. "We broke up. So he's free to do whatever he wants now."

Max frowns, his expression serious again, "I'm sorry, Liz."

"Don't be," I shrug off his apparent concern. "It was a mutual decision."

"I'm still sorry."

"Hey, Liz! You get lost over there?" Kyle's shout across the room interrupts the conversation and I realise that I've been standing here for quite a long time now.

I look back down at the three drinks and pick up two of them, but I can't work out how I'll be able to hold the other one too.

"Here, I'll carry that one for you," Max picks up drink number three and looks at me expectantly. "Where to?"

"Over there," I nod towards the table where Kyle and Serena are waiting for me. "Thanks."

He nods and carries the drink over to my friends. I hand the two drinks in my hands to Serena and Kyle before reaching for my own from Max. Our fingers touch as I take it from him and my eyes snap to his, but his expression is neutral.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem," he shrugs, a small smile tugging at his lips. "See you around, Liz."

He turns and leaves, walking across the room to join his friends at a smaller table in the corner.

"Talking to Max Evans, huh?" asks Serena speculatively, nudging me with her elbow. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing," I mutter, taking a sip of my drink as I sit down at the table. "Nothing at all."

As I take one last look over toward Max's table, where he is joking around with his friends, I start to wonder why it is that he can never mind his own business.

* * *

After spending an hour and a half in the pub with Kyle, Serena and their friends, I reluctantly head back to my desired study spot upstairs to get some more revision done for Friday's exam. The material is pretty straightforward and I know that I understand it all, so really the afternoon is spent making a few more notes and going over some of the more important concepts that I need to know.

By four thirty, I come to the conclusion that I'm well-prepared and shouldn't have a problem on Friday as long as I spend a couple of hours going through the syllabus one last time tomorrow, so I leave the student union and go back to the halls. I arrive just in time to meet up everyone on their way over to the main house for dinner.

"Hey, Liz," smiles Maria in greeting when I bump into the group on my way into A block. "You're just in time for dinner. You coming with?"

"Sure," I nod in agreement and fall into step beside Alex, who has his arm around Isabel. "Hey, guys."

"So, how did the exam go today, Liz?" asks Alex, as we head inside.

"Not bad, thanks, Alex. Could have been better, but I think I did okay."

"Good to hear," he nods. "I'll have my fingers crossed for you on Friday too."

I grin, "Thanks."

We continue to chat about the day's happenings as we all join the dinner queue, grab some food and then take our seats around one of the tables in the dining hall. We start to eat in relative silence, but about halfway through the main course, Maria starts up a new conversation.

"So, Liz, a few of us got to talking when you were in your exam this morning and the subject of housing for next year came up," she starts, putting down her knife and fork and leaning forward on her elbows. "We're going need to start looking for off-campus housing really soon and I thought maybe we could all try work something out for next year. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds great," I say enthusiastically. "I haven't had a chance to even think about next year yet. What's the plan for houses, then?"

"Well, the university housing list comes out next week, so I think we should start by seeing what's in there."

"Okay, great," I nod. Apparently, each year in early February, the campus accommodation office releases a housing booklet containing all of the university-approved student housing available in the city. "So, how is this going to work? Are we looking for a house for all of us or will we split up into groups?"

"Well, there are six of us, right?" replies Maria, with a grin and points around the table. "You, me, Alex, Izzy, Mike and James. I say we look for a six-bed house."

"Um, Maria, are you sure that's such a good idea?" pipes up James, between mouthfuls of mashed potato.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I mean, out of the six of us, Liz and I are the only single ones. You and Mike and Alex and Izzy are both couples – is it really a good idea to be living together so soon?"

Maria fidgets in her seat, realisation dawning, "Well, we wouldn't have to share a room if we didn't want to. It'd be just like this year – we've all been living on the same floor with no problems."

"James does have a point though," adds Isabel then. "Hopefully it won't happen, but it could get awkward if any of us break up."

"Yeah, I guess," relents Maria, her earlier enthusiasm quickly disappearing. "Maybe we should split into two groups of three instead? What does everyone think?"

"That does seem like a good solution," says Alex thoughtfully. "But how would we decide who lives with who? I don't know about anyone else, but I kind of like all of you."

"How about girls in one house and boys in the other?" suggests Maria. "Me, Liz and Izzy and Mike, Alex and James?"

"Maybe, or what about Maria, me and Liz and Mike, Izzy and James?" proposes Alex.

"I hate to be awkward here," I decide to add my opinion, "but I kind of like the idea of us all being together. It just wouldn't be the same if we were living in different places."

"Me too," adds Alex.

"Yeah." That was Michael.

"And me," sighs Maria.

"Well, okay then, how about we just play it by ear," suggests Isabel. "We'll wait for the housing list to come out to see what's available and then work it out from there. I mean, maybe there aren't even any six-bed houses going anyway."

"Okay, that sounds like a reasonable solution," agrees James, as the rest of us nod. "Let's do it."

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

**Part Twenty-Three**

Exams are over with now and the second semester got underway a fortnight ago. It's been two weeks of getting settled back into the routine of lectures and finding my balance again. Life has suddenly got very hectic though and every week I juggle the lectures with four demanding fashion show rehearsals, two dance classes (Street and Ballet) and Debate Soc meetings, not to mention trying to fit in some time to go house-hunting, which at the moment, is still all up in the air.

Having said that though, the fashion show rehearsals are going really well. The idea of the fashion show is that we put on a 'show' of different dances while wearing clothes and accessories provided by local clothing stores. We've been split into two groups – eight couples in each group – so the idea is that we alternate performances during the show. For most of them, we dance as couples, but there are a couple of boys-only and girls-only dances slotted in there too.

My partner for the couple's dances is a third-year Geography student called Daniel, who is tall and lean with jet-black scruffy hair and, according to Jackie, is amazing in bed… apparently they were partners in last year's fashion show and got a little… okay, [i]_a lot_[/i] closer than most of the couples did during the course of the rehearsals. However, despite her warnings that he could be a bit too charming for his own good and sometimes had trouble keeping his hands to himself, I actually find him to be a pretty good partner. He's really easy to work with and we have fun together.

"Okay, great work this afternoon, everyone," calls out Sophie at the end of this week's Saturday afternoon rehearsal. "We'll leave it there for today and I'll see you all on Monday when we'll get started on a new routine."

I say goodbye to Daniel and the other dancers I've got to know over the last few weeks and head back to the halls. When I arrive, the floor is very quiet and there seems to be no one around, which is actually quite good because I'm knackered after the gruelling three-hour rehearsal today. I leave my door ajar in case anyone stops by and then flop down onto my bed for a much-needed rest.

"Hey, Liz, you're back," a voice intrudes on my light slumber about twenty minutes later.

I pry open my eyes to see James leaning against the doorway, his hands shoved in his jeans pockets.

"Hey, James," I greet as I pull myself into a sitting position and beckon for him to come in. "What's up?"

"Not much," he shrugs, entering the room and taking a seat on the end of Maria's bed. "I've been trying to work on an essay, but I need a break. You wanna do something?"

"Sure," I smile, stretching my arms and preparing to get up off the bed. "What do you want to do?"

"Fancy a trip down to Wetherspoon's?" he asks, referring to the popular pub a few minutes' walk from campus. "I'll buy you a drink."

"Sure," I agree easily; I might be tired, but I'm always up for a trip to 'Spoons, as we affectionately call it. It's a really nice, big pub venue with a large garden area surrounding it.

I grab my coat, scarf and gloves from where I dropped them on the floor when I came in and pull them on, before reaching for my purse and following James out of the door. We make our way outside into the cold February evening and engage in small talk on route to the pub.

"So, where is everyone else tonight?" I ask, linking arms with him in a friendly gesture as we leave the hall grounds and turn onto the main road.

"Well, Mike and Maria are currently on a double date with Alex and Izzy," he muses and I nod, remembering that Maria mentioned something about it to me this morning. "And Tess and Amanda have some kind of social thing up on campus, so we're the only ones left."

I nod again, but then frown, "I thought you were going out with that blonde girl again tonight, um… Anna?"

He shrugs, "Yeah, I was, but we called it a day – it wasn't working out."

"Again?" I roll my eyes. "James, have you ever managed to go out with a girl more than twice?"

"Of course I have," he says indignantly.

"Really? When?"

"I'll have you know that I went out with Rebecca Thompson for two months, actually," he retorts.

"Mmm hmm, and when was this exactly?" I query, having a sneaking suspicion I know what he's going to say.

"Um, well… Year Nine," he admits then.

I knew it.

"Year Nine?" it's my turn to sound incredulous now. "James, you were like, _fourteen_ in Year Nine."

"Yeah, well…" he starts, but quickly trails off. There's a short pause before, "Okay, fine, you got me."

"Tsk, tsk," I click my tongue at him. "I think it's time you left it up to Maria and I – we'll find someone for you, don't you worry."

"Liz…" his face falls and I can't help but grin.

"Nuh uh, you're not getting out of it, mister," I stop walking and take a step away, wagging a finger at him.

He glares at me for a moment, before sighing in resignation, "Okay, fine, you and Maria do your thing, but I'm not letting you pick out someone horrible, okay?"

"As if we'd do that!" I exclaim in mock-offence. "You're just going to have to trust us, Jamie-boy."

With that, I link my arm with his again and we keep walking. We reach Wetherspoon's ten minutes later and I find a table for us in a not-so-noisy area of the pub while James heads off to the bar to order some drinks and a plate of hot chips to share. Even though it's Saturday, it's only five o'clock and it's not too busy yet, so James reappears pretty quickly with two pints of lager and then the plate of chips arrives only a couple of minute later. We eagerly tuck into the big, chunky chips, and chat about random things, like how my rehearsal went today and what his essay topic is, but soon the conversation turns a little more personal.

"I bumped into Jake in the union the other day," announces James, as he takes a sip of his lager.

"Yeah?" I respond, not really surprised at the news, since I know that Jake still hangs out with the guys occasionally.

"Yeah," he nods, "we had a drink in the bar and got to talking about things." Again, nothing new. He places his glass down on the table and looks up at me, his expression apprehensive. "Your name came up."

"Yeah?" I frown a little, not sure where he's going with this.

He sighs, "Look, I don't want you to think that I believe it's true or anything, it's just…"

"What is it, James?" I ask impatiently, racking my brains for anything that Jake might have told him about me, or our relationship.

"Jake said that he thought you'd been really distracted the last few weeks before you broke up and that he got the feeling there was someone else…" he sighs and I look down at the half-empty plate of chips, studying the ketchup smothered on the side. "I mean, I said no, that you weren't the type to cheat, but he seemed pretty sure of himself."

I keep my gaze fixed on the chips, suddenly wishing that Max Evans had never existed, because technically, even though he kissed me and not the other way around, I did cheat on Jake.

"Liz?"

"What?" I look up now, into his expectant face. "Oh… no, of course not."

"Liz?" James frowns and I can tell he's not completely buying it. "There wasn't anyone else… was there?"

"N-no," I say quickly, but then realise that I can't deny it. "I mean… well… not exactly."

James is looking at me with a mixture of confusion and disbelief, "What do you mean, 'not exactly'? Liz, were you cheating on Jake?"

"No, not _cheating_, really… I just…" I struggle for the right words. Oh, what the hell, "Well, I kind of kissed someone…"

"You did what?" asks James in shock, before his tone quickly changes to disappointment as he shakes his head, "Liz…"

"I didn't mean to or anything," I quickly defend. "It just happened – _he_ kissed _me_." I sigh, "James, I was drunk, and I didn't really know what was happening. I didn't even remember it happening the next day."

He nods slowly, as if taking everything in, "But you remember now?" I nod. "How exactly?"

"I bumped into the guy again a few days later in Warehouse and he reminded me," I say vaguely.

"Okay, so some guy kissed you when you were too drunk to think straight," says James thoughtfully. "Does Jake know?"

"No," I shake my head.

James frowns, "So why does he think you're seeing someone else, then?"

I exhale heavily, "The guy who kissed me, well, I keep bumping into him around campus … and he and Jake sort of know each other… and…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Jake saw us together in the union a few weeks ago and he thought that maybe there was something going on."

"But apart from this drunken kiss you didn't even remember, there wasn't anything else going on, right?"

"No," I deny, feeling guilty for leaving out that little extra detail about a certain other kiss. "It just that… Jake was right when he said I was distracted. I didn't feel for him what I think he felt for me and then this other guy comes along and I feel more during one kiss from him than in the whole time Jake and I were together."

"Oh," exhales James in understanding. "But wait a sec, I thought you didn't remember kissing this guy?"

"Oh, um, well, I said that he reminded me about what happened… well he was a bit annoyed that I didn't seem to know what he was talking about when we bumped into each other, and so to trigger my memory, he… kissed me again," I confess, feeling my face grow hot as I do.

"Okay," he nods in confusion. "And because you were sober this time, you pushed him away, right?"

"Well…"

"Liz!" he exclaims with a disapproving look.

"I know, I know; it was wrong," I admit. "But, I don't know… I just couldn't seem to stop myself."

"Well, I hope you told him you had a boyfriend."

I roll my eyes, "He already knew."

His eyebrows raise, "He knew you were with Jake and he still kissed you? And when you were drunk, no less?" I nod and he whistles. "Wow, he sounds like a bastard."

"Yeah, pretty much," I sigh and James looks at me speculatively.

"But you like him."

"I try not to, I really do," I say. "He's arrogant as hell, he can't seem to take anything seriously, and has an ego the size of China, but there's just something about him… I can't help it."

"Oh, Lizzie," he shakes his head, expression a mixture of both sympathy and slight disapproval. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, James," I mutter, lifting my pint to my lips and taking a big gulp. "I really don't know."

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon of the next week, I run straight from my four o'clock lecture down to the student union for the evening's fashion show rehearsal. It doesn't start until five-thirty, but by the time I've left the lecture room and made it all the way over to the union in the dark, it's already five-fifteen, and so I quickly slip into the toilets just outside the hall to get changed.

As I lock myself into one of the cubicles and pull my dance leggings and tank top out of my bag, I hear the bathroom door open and close and two voices intrude on the quietness of the room. It doesn't take long to realise that the newcomers are Sophie and Jackie, since their voices are familiar. They seem to be discussing the stores that have agreed to provide clothes for us to wear in the show, so I don't really pay much attention, but then something catches my attention and I can't help but eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Hey, Soph, you know what's up with Max today?" asks Jackie, as I hear her rummaging about in her bag. "I saw him in the coffee bar at lunch and he seemed really moody; he just stormed past me without a word."

"Beats me," replies Sophie. "He was like that during breakfast in our kitchen this morning. He wasn't talking, though. He just grunted at me and started shovelling cereal into his mouth so fast that I couldn't even get a word out of him."

My eyes widen as my mind registers Sophie's words _'our kitchen'. _It would seem thatmy previous suspicions have been confirmed – Sophie and Max _are_ together. Very much together, apparently.

"Hmm, it was kinda strange to see him like that," muses Jackie a moment later. "He's usually pretty upbeat."

"Oh, yeah, he's like the greatest guy I know," agrees Sophie. "And he's usually such a sweetie, you know? Which is why there has to be something really wrong if he's acting like that today. The Max Evans I know is the sweetest, funniest, most genuine guy I've ever met."

I frown at her description: Sweet? Funny? Genuine? Can she really be talking about the same Max Evans? For me, the words 'arrogant' and 'full-of-himself' come to mind to describe him much more easily than 'sweet' or 'genuine'.

"Not to mention that he's also a total sex god, right?" says Jackie then, her tone turning mischievous as I hear her zip up her bag.

"Oh, yeah," says Sophie earnestly, as they make their way out of the toilets. "Best sex I ever had."

The door closes behind them, leaving me standing in the middle of the toilet cubicle, tank top dangling limply from my hand and my mind reeling as I try to take in everything I just heard. Two things in particular stand out as I shake my head and try to concentrate on getting dressed: 1) Who is Max Evans, really? How can it be that the Max I know seems to be completely different from the Max they know? and 2) Not only has Max apparently slept with Sophie, but they also seem to be living together.

But if they are together, then why does Max always seem to be hanging around, flirting with me and generally making a nuisance of himself? Come to think of it, why did he kiss me those times? And why did he say he 'maybe' liked me the other week? Is he just proving that he really is the jerk I thought he was when we met, or this there more to it than that?

God, this is so confusing. _He_ is so confusing. I don't even know what to think anymore.

I pull on the rest of my dance outfit and then fix my hair out of the way before I head out to the rehearsal room to warm up. I drop my bag on the floor just in the doorway and then look around the room to see Sophie and Jackie now talking to my partner, Daniel in the middle of the room.

"Hey, guys," I greet as I approach them.

"Oh, Liz," smiles Sophie. I smile back, despite my confusion over her apparent relationship with Max. "Great, you're here. We were just telling Dan about some new choreography that we'd like the two of you to learn."

"Oh?" I ask, as I wonder what they have in mind.

"Yeah, we thought it would be cool to add in a short solo in the middle of the Madonna number and we want you and Daniel to perform it."

"Really?" I look to Daniel, who grins down at me and nods. "Sure – that would be great."

"Brilliant!" exclaims Sophie. "Thanks, guys. We'll just get the rehearsal underway and then I'll come over and go through what we'd like you to do."

With that, she and Jackie head up to the front of the room to call the practice to order. We start the rehearsal with a quick warm up and then split into our groups to run through the dances. After about fifteen minutes, Sophie approaches us again and briefs Daniel and I on the new choreography, which apparently involves a lot of lifts and turns and sounds a bit daunting, to be honest.

"You okay?" asks Daniel, as his arm snakes around my waist and he lifts me up in one of the moves that Sophie has instructed us to do.

"Yeah," I reply, slightly breathless due to the fact that I'm currently half upside-down with my legs bent back over his shoulder. "I'm good. Just don't drop me or anything."

"Don't worry, I won't," I can hear the smile in his voice. "I've got you."

"I know."

You'd think that it might be kind of nerve-wracking being held upside-down and then spun around by someone you've only known for a few weeks, but one thing I realised early on in our rehearsals was not only that I could trust Daniel not to drop me, but also that he was deceptively strong for his fairly slight frame. Of course, he's not skinny or anything; he has a fair amount of muscle, it's just that he's not big and burly like a rugby player or weightlifter or anything… which is probably a good thing since he's currently trying to master hip-hop and street style dancing as opposed to rugby tackles.

We finish the move and then Sophie goes over the routine with us a couple more times before leaving us alone to practice. We spend about another twenty minutes trying to master the lifts while everyone else practices a different part of the number and then we split into our separate groups to rehearse the boys-only and girls-only dances at opposite ends of the room. The evening's rehearsal ends with a run-through of all of the dances we'll be performing in the show. Although everything seems to be coming together nicely, it's a little daunting that the actual show is only three weeks away now and there's so much work still do to in order to get everything perfect.

As we walk across the room to get our things at the end of the evening, Daniel stops me for a moment.

"Hey, Liz?" he asks, his hand tugging gently on my elbow so that I turn to face him.

"Yep?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

His question sets off faint alarm bells in my head as I recall Jackie's recent warning about Daniel's slight playboy tendencies with girls.

"Why?" I inquire, hoping that it doesn't come across as rude, because I know that he's basically a nice guy and I don't want him to think that I don't like him.

However, he must hear the hesitancy in my tone because he quickly adds, "Oh, it's nothing that like that. It's just that we're having a party at my house tomorrow night and I was wondering if you fancied coming along?"

"Thanks for the offer, Dan," I smile, feeling slightly relieved, "I'd love to come. I do have a practice debate with Deb Soc tomorrow evening, but I should be able to make it afterwards."

"Great," he smiles. "I couldn't have a party and not invite my wonderful dance partner, now could I?"

"Well, I'm not sure about 'wonderful,'" I blush at the compliment.

"No, seriously, Liz, you've saved my life here," he says sincerely. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly Justin Timberlake when it comes to dance floor moves. If it wasn't for your amazing dancing skills helping me along, I don't know where I'd be."

I can't help but blush again, "Well, thanks. But don't sell yourself short, Dan, you're a pretty good partner for me too." There's a pause as we share a grin, before I ask, "So, this party… when and where?"

He reels off the time – nine p.m. – and the place – twenty-eight Barrow Road – and I scribble them down on a scrap of paper that I quickly dig out of my bag. Then we both grab our things and a small group of us who live in the same direction walk back home together.

However, as I say goodbye to them and head up the driveway of my hall of residence, I remember that I still need to prepare for the debate I have to give tomorrow night. I was assigned the affirmative side of the debate entitled 'Are extramarital affairs ever acceptable or justified?' At the moment, I don't know my opposition will be – we basically had to draw debate titles out of a hat – but knowing my past history with debate partners, I can hazard a guess.

_TBC_…


	24. Chapter 24

**Part Twenty-Four**

The next evening, I arrive at the Debate Soc meeting room in the student union several minutes early and take a seat near the back so that I can go over the notes I've made for the practice debate before the meeting begins. At the moment, I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to make a convincing argument, since I completely disagree with the suggestion that adultery could ever be acceptable and I have no sympathy at all for those who choose to do it. However, I know that I'm just going to have to put my personal feelings on hold and argue the affirmative to the best of my ability.

When I look up a few minutes later, I find that the room is quickly filling up and at seven o'clock on the dot, the president asks everyone to quiet down.

"Welcome to tonight's meeting, everyone. As you all know, this week is a little different, in that we have no guest speakers scheduled today. Instead, some of you have signed up to carry out practice debates for us on several different topics."

I shuffle my notes on my lap and look around the room, to see a few other people doing the same.

"Before we begin, I'll just run through the running order of the debates," continues the president a moment later. "First up, we have Thomas Jacobs and Shelley Michaels discussing the Pros and Cons of Abortion, followed by a dialogue on the moral arguments of Extramarital Affairs with Liz Parker and Max Evans, and then…"

The rest of his words fade out as it sinks in that I will be up against Max in the debate this evening. Not that it comes as that much of a surprise, to be honest; these things always seem to keep happening to me lately. Reluctantly, I turn my head to see where Max is sitting, but as my eyes scan the large group of society members, I frown. He doesn't seem to be here.

As the first debate of the night gets underway, with Shelley and Tom taking their positions at the front of the room, I wonder what I should do now. Do I go up to the front and inform the president that Max is not here, or do I just wait until it's time for my debate and sort it out then?

The dilemma is solved a couple of minutes later when there is a scuffling noise near the door and I turn around just in time to see Max himself sliding into a seat in the back and then slumping down in his chair, his arms cross over his chest and a scowl on his face. I raise my eyebrows in apprehension at his apparent sour mood and I turn back to face the front desperately praying for the debate to go well this evening.

When Shelley and Tom finish their assigned debate a few minutes later, the society president calls Max and I up to the front to get started on our topic. I stand up quickly and head up there right away, but soon it becomes obvious that Max isn't behind me. I turn in his direction and look at him questioningly. For some reason, his expression seems to flit between slight surprise and then reluctance, before he appears to sigh, letting his mouth tighten as he gets up and starts walking towards me.

"Okay, then," announces the president, when we've taken our places up at the front. "Take it away, Max and Liz."

I glance quickly at Max, who is watching me with those dark eyes of his, his expression giving nothing away, before I look down at my notes and start off the debate with my first affirmative argument for the justification of extramarital affairs.

"Well, first off, we have to address the question of why people choose to have extramarital affairs in the first place. Most often than not, these new relationships come about because one half of a couple is dissatisfied with their current partnership and are looking for something more than their spouse can give them. In these circumstances, the atmosphere in the family home can become strained and it may be that this can be alleviated by allowing the unsatisfied partner to seek comfort by other means," I try desperately not to make a face as I finish up my first point, but I don't have time to dwell on it, as Max immediately jumps in.

"How can anyone possibly justify an extramarital affair?" he challenges, his voice harsh. "Marriage is a lifelong commitment, whereby two individuals vow to love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. If a married couple is experiencing difficulties and one partner is 'dissatisfied with the relationship'…" he practically spits out those last four words and I frown, wondering what the matter is with him today. He's usually extremely calm and collected during these debates. "…then the answer is not to seek companionship or comfort elsewhere, but instead to communicate with the spouse and attempt to work out any relationship problems without involving anyone else."

"Yes, but what if it's not possible for both partners to be fully happy in their relationship? Surely if an extramarital affair has the ability to relieve the tension within the family home and allow both partners to be satisfied, what is the problem with it?" I counter, and then try not to cringe as I see Max tighten his jaw and then exhale heavily.

"The _problem_ is that adultery is a sin," he bites out. "And it shouldn't be used as an excuse to make a marriage work. If the marriage is not successful and one or both partners are unhappy, then why stay in it? The solution is simple: the first step is communication and if it is not possible to solve marital problems without seeking comfort elsewhere, then the couple should consider dissolving the marriage."

I suck in a breath as I prepare to counter his argument, but it's not easy being convincing on this because for once, I fully agree with what Max is saying.

"What about when children are involved?" I propose. "It may be considered better for the children that they have a stable home life, and if an extramarital affair allows the married couple to solve their problems while also remaining together and raising their children in a nuclear family, then who's to say that is it unjustified?"

"But can both partners ever be truly happy with this kind of arrangement? Surely one of them – the one who has been faithful throughout – is going to suffer in the long run. Why put them through that misery?" counters Max, his voice rising slightly.

"My point is that they don't have to be miserable," I retort, knowing that this debate is a losing battle. "If all involved are happy with the situation and have agreed to it, then who is anyone else to tell them that they are sinners and lack morals?"

"But it is inevitable that at some point, things are going to break down," states Max, his stance rigid and his breathing heavy. "The faithful half of the couple will begin to resent the unfaithful partner for their actions and it's not unheard of for the adulterous partner to get in too deep and develop stronger feelings for the third party. Not to mention the outside forces that can't be controlled – surely the feelings of the other man or woman must be considered also. What happens when things get out of control and the adulterous couple fall in love… what then? The actions of the unfaithful partner can cause serious mental damage to the innocent half of the couple and the results can be devastating."

I sigh, the fight within me quickly deflating as I drop the formality of the debate in order to defend myself, "I'm just trying to put forward a logical argument for a situation where an affair could be considered acceptable here."

Max turns to face me, his lips curled up in a sneer, "Yeah, well don't, okay? It can't be done."

With that, he slams his notes down on the table to his right and stalks out of the room, leaving the whole of the room staring after him in shock as I stand up at the front on my own feeling very self-conscious.

"Okay, um well," the society president clears his throat. "Let's just leave it there, shall we? It's probably not a good idea to take questions, since our Opposition side is no longer with us, so we'll move onto the next debate instead. Thank you, Liz."

I let out a sigh of relief as I nod and head back to my seat. I try my best to concentrate on the points made in the following debates, but I can't get Max's strange reaction tonight out of my head. It's obvious that something is bothering him and as I think back to the conversation between Sophie and Jackie that I overhead in the toilets last night, I can't help but wonder what's going on with him at the moment.

* * *

The debate society meeting doesn't go on too much longer, so once I've gone home to change and get ready for the party, I end up arriving at Daniel's house only a few minutes after nine-thirty. His terraced student house is about half a mile from campus, in an area that I've heard is very popular with the students. Barrow Road is one of those roads that all the students try to find a house on – because anyone who's anyone lives on Barrow Road, apparently.

The house is actually pretty small, with five bedrooms on three floors (according to Daniel when he greets me in the living room), two small bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. The house shares walls with other houses on both sides and has a small garden, just big enough for a table and chairs and a barbeque stand. Despite the fact that there's not much floor space, the house is pretty crowded when I arrive. I recognise a few people from our fashion show team and also from dance soc, but everyone else is unfamiliar.

Daniel asks me if I want a drink, to which I readily agree, and then he leads me through to the kitchen, where I spot Sophie and Jackie talking quietly in the corner. I wave at them as I select a can of Carlsberg from the fridge and then grab a handful of Doritos out of the bowl on the counter, before heading over to greet them.

The next hour passes by quickly as I mingle with the few people I already know and then get chatting to a small group of third-years who know Daniel from his degree course. However, pretty soon I find myself needing to use the bathroom and so politely excuse myself to go in search of the one that is supposed to be upstairs. I confidently climb the stairs to the first floor, but then find myself staring at three different doors along the hallway.

After a quick internal debate, I head for the door that seems most likely to be the bathroom and turn the handle. However, the door opens to reveal a dimly lit bedroom with a double bed situated along the wall. My eyes widening as I realise my mistake, I turn to leave, but then a movement from the side of the bed catches my eye and I notice that I'm not alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologise quickly. "I thought this was the bathroom."

I watch, not really knowing how to react, as the dark head turns in my direction and then I frown in concern as I take in the unruly hair that looks as if someone's been running their hands through it constantly, and the red puffy eyes.

"Max?"

He just ignores me and turns his head away.

"Max?" I say again as I step further into the room and close the door behind me, as I make my way over to him. "Are you okay?"

It's obvious that he's not, though. He's sitting on the floor, his back resting against the side of the bed and his knees bent up in front of him. The fingers of one hand are tracing the top of a beer can, which is balanced on the floor next to him and a lit cigarette dangles from his other hand. I can see another four unopened cans of beer lying on the floor between his propped-up legs.

My heart skips a beat as I take in his drawn face and red, teary eyes that are staring out of the window at the starry sky and bright moon. He definitely doesn't look in the mood for company, but his dejected demeanour tugs at my heartstrings and instead of leaving him alone as I know I should, I find myself sliding down onto the floor beside him and following his gaze out of the window.

We sit in silence for several minutes, as Max methodically lifts his cigarette to his lips for a long drag and then takes a gulp of his beer. It's not until he stubs out the fag in a small ashtray on the bedside table and then pulls out another, quickly lighting it and then taking yet another long drag, that I open my mouth to speak.

"Can I?" I ask, nodding to the new cigarette in his hand. He looks down at it briefly, before nodding and holds it out to me without even glancing in my direction.

"Thanks," I say, taking it from him and lifting it to my lips, taking a drag.

I'm not a smoker; never really have been to be honest, and apart from the odd experimental smoke with my friends when we were at school, it's not something I've ever been interested in doing; not to mention the health issues associated with smoking. But, being here with Max tonight, the atmosphere in this room sombre and depressing, I find that I'm in the mood for it.

I take another drag, before handing it back to Max, who takes it from me with a slight nod, our fingers brushing briefly as he does so. He brings the fag to his lips again and then picks up his beer, finishing it off in a couple of large gulps. Discarding the can on the floor, he reaches for two more cans, holding one out to me in offering. I take it with a small smile, even though he's not actually looking at me, and open it.

The silence continues and as we sit there together, I find myself questioning what I ought to do now. Do I try to find out what's wrong with him, or do I just keep quiet and hope that he brings it up himself? Or maybe I should just go, leave him alone instead of trying to pry.

The decision is taken from me a couple of minutes later, when he unexpectedly starts to speak, his voice rough and slightly croaky.

"My mum had an affair," he states bluntly, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. "It destroyed my family."

"Oh, Max," I mutter softly, as I begin to understand his reaction in the debate earlier tonight. "I'm sorry."

"The debate… brought back all these memories. I couldn't deal with it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head, "No."

I nod, but remain quiet, not really knowing what else to say at this point. He doesn't speak again either, so we just continue to sit there, staring out of the window, drinking our beers and sharing his cigarette. Faint sounds from the party filter into the room from downstairs, but I don't really pay any attention to them, instead preferring to focus on the calm in here right now.

Beside me, Max inhales deeply and then lets out a somewhat shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" I ask again, turning my head to him in concern.

He glances toward the ceiling, letting out a small scoff, "I thought you didn't care about my welfare. Last I heard, you hated me."

"Max…" I start, but he cuts me off.

"What are you doing here anyway, Liz?" he asks tiredly. "Why don't you just go back downstairs to the party."

"I…" I struggle for an answer, not really knowing why I'm currently sitting in a room, drinking and smoking with him. "I don't know… I was looking for the loo, but then I came in here by accident and saw you pretty much wallowing in misery, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He shakes his head, his lips curling up into a slight smile as he brings the cigarette to his lips once more.

"I'm okay, Liz."

I make a face at his blatant lie, "You're not okay, Max, I can tell that much at least." I sigh, "Look, I don't care if you don't want to talk; that's fine with me, but you look like you're in need of some company, so I'm just going to stay in here for a while, okay?"

It's his turn to sigh, "Sure, if you want."

I nod and settle against the bed again, letting my head fall back against the side of the mattress. From this position, I have a perfect view of his neck and I take in the way his dark, slightly too long hair curls at the nape, brushing gently against his skin as he moves his head to take a sip of beer. I feel my chest tighten slightly as I observe him and I find myself wondering, not for the first time, who Max Evans really is.

At first, I thought he was just another egotistical flirt, albeit an extremely good-looking egotistical flirt, but perhaps I judged him too quickly. All this time, I've been convinced that he wasn't worth my time and that he was just like all those other guys who are only after one thing, but as I sit here beside him in this bedroom, I realise that I don't really know anything about him at all.

"So, what are you doing up here anyway?" I lift my head to ask a moment later, when the temptation to say something else becomes too great.

He shrugs, "It's my room."

Huh?

"You live here?" I ask in surprise, not expecting that one. He nods. "But I thought this was Daniel's house?"

"It is. I live here too," he states curtly.

"Oh."

He nods and then frowns, "So, you know Dan, then?"

"Yeah, he's my dance partner in the fashion show."

"'Dance partner'? Right. Okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This is Dan we're talking about here," he shrugs. "I know what he's like. You do know that he was Jackie's partner last year and couldn't keep his hands off her, right?"

I grit my teeth; I can see what he's doing – he's trying to warn me, just like he tried to warn me about Jake cheating – and it pisses me off.

"Yes, I know that, thank you very much," I retort sarcastically, as I recall Jackie's warning to me a few weeks ago. "And anyway, you're one to talk; how many girls have I seen you with in the last few months?"

He shoots me an irritated look, "Stop judging me, okay? You don't know anything about it."

"Yeah, well, stop patronising _me_ then," I exclaim in annoyance. "Just because Dan _might_ be a womaniser, doesn't mean that I'm going to let him have his wicked way with me. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, okay?"

He just raises an eyebrow as he stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray.

"And anyway," I continue, on a roll now. "What about you? It seems like every time I see you, you have yet another girl on your arm. I mean, what does Sophie think about that?"

"Sophie?" his head whips round to face me, his expression confused. "What the hell does Sophie have to do with anything?"

I frown, "Well, you've slept with her, right? And from what I heard her say, you're also living together."

To my surprise, he suddenly starts to laugh. Despite the situation, it's actually a good sound to hear, since the mood has been so solemn in here for the last… I don't know how long I've been in here, actually.

"What?" I ask self-consciously.

But he doesn't answer, just shakes his head at me and then turns his attention back to his beer and the window, leaving me completely puzzled by his reaction.

"So you don't live with Sophie, then?"

"No, I do," he replies, making me even more confused. "But not in the way you're obviously thinking." He shoots an amused glance my way. "Sophie lives here too, with me and Dan and a couple of others. She's a good friend of mine."

"But you've slept with her." It's not a question.

"Can't get past that part today, can we?" he lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head, before giving a nonchalant shrug. "It was a long time ago, it's really not that important."

"Oh, okay," I murmur softly, as I realise that it's none of my business anyway. "Sorry."

"S'okay," he mutters and then falls quiet once again, as he reaches for his beer. I take that to mean that the conversation is now closed and relax back against the bed again.

I reach for my beer, finishing it off and placing the empty can on the floor beside me as I relax back against the bed again. The beer, combined with the fact that it's now well past midnight, means that tiredness is beginning to kick in. I let my head rest against the side of the comfortable mattress as I struggle to keep my eyes open. Beside me, Max is still staring out of the window, nursing his beer, but I can't keep my eyes open any longer and I find myself drifting off to sleep.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

**Part Twenty-Five**

As I slowly become aware of my surroundings a few hours later, I realise three things: one, my neck hurts; two, I'm not in my bed, but instead am half-sitting, half-slumped against something hard; and three, that something hard is both warm… and breathing.

I shift slightly in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, but it turns out to be fruitless, so I give up and force my eyes open. I seem to be propped up against a bed, but in my sleepy state, I'm not entirely sure whose bed. I lift my head, careful not to jerk my aching neck and blink a couple of times as I pull my body into an upright sitting position and try to get my bearings, glancing around the room before me.

The faint morning sunlight streams in through the window opposite me and illuminates the features of the room. I can make out a mahogany desk situated along the wall beneath the window, and next to it, a dark, wooden wardrobe. On top of the desk I notice a sleek, silver laptop, a pile of books and a couple of photographs, although from my position on the floor, I can't tell who is in them. I turn my head to the left to see a small, wooden shelving unit; on the top shelf sits a TV, a combined VCR and DVD player and what looks like a PlayStation, and then the three shelves below contain several CDs, DVDs and books. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a door next to the bed behind me.

I turn my head to the right to take in the rest of the room, but what I see makes me jump in surprise. The warm, breathing body I fell asleep on is none other than that of Max Evans. Just like me, he is also slumped against the side of the bed. His head rests at an angle against the mattress and his eyes are closed; he's asleep. For a moment, I am completely confused, but as I glance down at all the empty beer cans on the floor and over at the used ashtray on the bedside table, the events of last night come flooding back.

This is Daniel's house; I came here for the party last night, but then stumbled across Max and ended up sitting in here with him. I take another quick look around me as realisation dawns: I'm in Max's bedroom… and he's asleep beside me. That thought leads me to turn my attention back to his sleeping form again and I feel my insides churn as I watch him, peaceful in sleep. An image of him, eyes red-rimmed, cheeks damp with tears, hair sticking up all aver the place, a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other, flits through my mind and for the first time, I don't see a smug, arrogant, flirtatious Max Evans in front of me, but instead a vulnerable, tired and defenceless Max Evans.

I can't help but study his features for a few moments. I never really allowed myself to do so before, but since he's asleep, I take the opportunity to really look at him. He really is the most attractive man I've ever seen; and as I take in the way his dark locks brush his forehead and the way his long eyelashes flutter slightly with every breath, I feel my chest tighten slightly. My eyes travel down his perfectly formed, straight nose to his full lips and I lift my fingers to my mouth as I recall exactly how those lips felt against mine all those weeks ago.

Beside me, Max shifts and I quickly let my hand drop and avert my eyes, but out of the corner of my eye I see his eyes flutter open and I find myself turning my head back to him again.

"Hi," he says, before stretching and letting out a sleep-filled yawn.

"Hi," I reply uncertainly, not really sure what else to say right now.

I watch as he sits up, but then leans forward, bracing his head in his hands with a groan.

"Aww, shit, my head."

I can't help but let out an amused snort, "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you drink almost an entire six-pack by yourself."

"Ha ha, very funny," I hear him mutter and I feel my lips beginning to twitch.

He groans and then drops his hands from his face, slumping back against the bed again.

"God, what time is it?"

I check my watch, "Nine-fifteen."

"Shit, I was supposed to be somewhere at nine," he mutters. Letting out a sigh, "I can't deal with this today. Let's get out of here."

He pulls himself to his feet and moves across the room, leaving me to stare after him in confusion from my position on the floor. I frown as he lifts his T-shirt over his head, revealing his muscular back briefly before he grabs a clean top out of his wardrobe and pulls it on.

He turns back to me, "You coming?"

"Coming where?" I ask, puzzled.

"Dunno, just somewhere," he shrugs. "I need to get away from here for a while."

I shake my head, "Max, I can't; I have lectures today."

He rolls his eyes as he turns and begins to rummage for something in the wardrobe, "So? No one ever died because they missed a couple of lectures."

"Max…" I start, but quickly trail off when he shoots me an innocent, pleading look.

"Aww, come on, Liz, it'll be fun."

I sigh, feeling my resolve begin to weaken as I take in the hopeful expression on his handsome face.

"Okay, fine," I mutter, standing up and straightening out my clothes. "So where are we going exactly?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, we're out the door of 28 Barrow Road and walking down the road, Max in front taking large strides and me following behind as I try to catch up with him. He's walking with determined steps, a look of concentration on his face and I wonder yet again what's been going on in his head the last couple of days.

"So, you didn't answer me before," I start when I finally manage to fall into step beside him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," is all he says and I shake my head in frustration, but continue to walk with him.

It takes another few minutes before I realise that we're heading towards the train station. I look up at Max questioningly as we approach the entrance, but he doesn't seem to be aware of my confusion. Once inside, he tells me to wait for a moment and then walks up to the ticket counter, leaving me staring at his retreating back as I wrack my brains for the reason we're here.

"Here you go," he announces a couple of minutes later, as he holds out a train ticket to me.

I take it and glance down at the rectangular piece of card in surprise, "We're going to the beach?"

"Uh huh," he nods. "It's only twenty minutes on the train."

"But why?" I frown, and take a quick look outside. "Max, it's only February, it'll be freezing down there. Plus, it's gone all cloudy now."

"So?" he shrugs. "It's not like it's only open in the summer."

I roll my eyes, but nod, "Fine, okay, let's go to the beach."

He gives me a small smile, before glancing up at the information screen and then reaching out to enclose his fingers around my wrist, "Come on then, let's go… there's a train leaving in five minutes."

I allow him to guide me through the station's main building and then up over the small bridge to the correct platform, where the small, slightly rundown train is standing, waiting for us to get on. Max lets go of my arm and takes a step back so I can get on first. The train is mostly empty, so I pick a section with a table and take the aisle seat while he slides into the window seat on the other side of the table.

While Max seems intent on staring out of the window as the train leaves the platform and exits the station, I pick up a discarded newspaper from the table and start to flick through it. The journey begins in silence, but after about five minutes he shifts in his seat and I look up to find him watching me, his dark eyes unreadable.

"What?" I ask, shifting self-consciously in my seat. But he doesn't reply and I frown. "Max? Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" he shakes his head and shifts again, as if he's reorienting himself. "Oh… yeah… I'm fine."

"Okay," I nod slowly, not sure if I believe him. He seems different than normal… more subdued and serious than I've ever seen him before. In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, I ask, "So why exactly _are_ we on a train to the coast instead of going to our lectures today?"

He shrugs, "I'm not in the mood for lectures and meetings today."

"Because of last night?" I can't help but ask. "The debate and what you said about–?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he cuts me off quickly, turning his head to look out of the window again.

"Okay," I reply softly, getting the message. I decide to change the subject, "So, why the beach? Why not just stay at home instead?"

"Maybe I like the beach," he says quietly, stretching his leg and propping his foot up onto the seat beside me so that his knee is bent and visible above the table.

I nod and settle back in my seat and pick up the paper again. It's obvious that he's not in the mood for conversation right now, but it's on the tip of my tongue to ask why he made me come with him. His demeanour suggests that he doesn't want company at all, yet he was the one who invited me. I just don't get it.

The remainder of the short journey passes in silence, until the train comes to a stop at our destination. We both stand at the same time, but Max doesn't move and instead just makes a sweeping motion with his hand.

"After you."

I give him a small, grateful smile as I nod and move past him to get off the train. Once out on the platform, I pull my jacket tight around myself as the cold air hits me. Max doesn't seem to notice the cold, however; he just nods in the direction of the station building and begins to guide me towards it.

"This way."

Despite the cold, slightly windy winter day, I can't help but find myself enamoured by the small seaside town. We walk through some lovely community gardens on the way to the beach and then take in the quaint shops and cafés along the sea front. Several times, I almost comment on the scenery or point something out, but then I glimpse Max's serious, moody expression and decide against it. He's both confusing and concerning me right now. Where is the teasing, flirty, over-confident man who has made it his mission to annoy the hell out of me for the last five months? It's obvious that it has something to do with what he told me last night – about his mother's affair – but I get the uneasy feeling that it's more than that and I just can't figure out what.

We get about halfway along the sea front path, still walking in silence, when Max unexpectedly stops and looks to me with a hint of a smile.

"Let's go down to the beach."

I glance over the sea wall and take in the pale sand below, before shrugging, "Why not?"

"Come on then," he says, taking my wrist in his hand for the second time this morning and leading me through a small gate to the left and down the steps to the beach.

We walk along the sand for a couple of minutes, before Max decides he's going to sit down on a flat area of the beach. It takes me a moment to realise that he's not walking beside me anymore and when I see him making himself comfortable on the slightly damp sand I roll my eyes and turn back.

"You know, it's not easy to keep track of you when you keep wandering off without telling me," I say, in the hope of lightening the mood as I sit down beside him on the sand.

However, my comment doesn't have the desired effect, because all he does is shrug and stare out at the dark ocean. I decide not to say anything else and instead join him in watching the waves. Unfortunately, I can't stop wondering about his change in personality today and I know that it will keep nagging at me until I speak up.

"Max?" I venture tentatively.

He doesn't reply.

"Ma–" I try again, but this time he interrupts me, his voice sounding far away as he speaks.

"My mum had an affair," he repeats his words from the night before and I nod in understanding. "When I was little."

He sighs heavily, placing his head in his hands as he then sucks in a large breath. When he lifts his head to look out at the ocean again, I can see that his eyes are damp.

"I was only two years old and she was sleeping with someone who wasn't my dad," he says then. "Of course, I didn't know that then – I only found out a few years ago, but what she did destroyed everything."

"What happened, Max?" I ask softly, my chest constricting at the pain in his voice.

He glances at me briefly before continuing, "My dad was looking after me at home and mum was working late… well that's what she told him anyway. When she hadn't arrived home by nine forty-five, Dad got worried. She wasn't answering her office phone and so he asked our next-door neighbour to look after me while he went out to find her."

I don't say anything, but wait for him to continue. It's obvious to me that what he's telling me is difficult for him to talk about.

"About forty-five minutes later, the police arrived at the door and told our neighbour that Dad had been in a car crash," he says quietly, his breath hitching in his throat. "He was pronounced dead at the scene."

"Oh, Max," I whisper, my heart clenching with compassion for him. "I'm so sorry."

I reach out to him and curl my hand around his, offering him some comfort. His strong fingers tighten slightly around mine as he exhales and then continues to speak.

"I always knew that my Dad had died in a car crash when I was a toddler, but what I didn't find out until much later was that while he was lying dead in his car, my mum–" his voice catches and I have a terrible feeling I know what he's about to say. "My mum was in bed with another man."

"God… Max, I–"

He shakes his head and lets out a slight snort, "You know what? That's not even the worst part."

It's not? It seems pretty bad already and I find myself almost dreading hearing the rest.

"A few months later, Mum got remarried… to the very man she'd betrayed my dad with… and nine months after the accident, when I was three, my baby sister was born."

My eyes widen and I gasp as my mind connects the dots, "You mean…?"

He nods bitterly, "My sister was conceived on exactly the same night that my dad was killed while out looking for my mum." He sucks in a shaky breath as a lone tear begins to slide down his cheek. "I had no idea about any of it when I was growing up. My stepfather raised me – he's the only father I've ever known – and my sister and I were close when we were kids. We were just your run-of-the-mill happy family.

"But when I was sixteen, I came across a couple of old diaries in the attic when I was searching for something and I found out the truth." He looks down at our joined hands. "Maybe I shouldn't, but I blame my stepfather for my dad's death. I hate him – I can't help it. Every time I see him, it reminds me that he's the reason Mum didn't come home when she was supposed to; he's the reason my father was even in the car that night and if it weren't for him, my dad would still be alive today."

"Max, I don't know what to say," I murmur gently, leaning in toward him as I wrap my arm around his comfortingly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I don't really speak to my family anymore," he confesses then. "My sister keeps trying to persuade me to come home and spend some time with them, but I just can't face it. It feels like I'm betraying my father by going." He sighs, "After weeks of nagging, I stupidly agreed to spend Christmas at home this year, but it was just a big mistake."

"Why, what happened?" I ask curiously.

He lifts his head, gazing out at the ocean, "I just couldn't handle being there with them all… it's like they're this perfect little happy family of three and I just don't fit in."

I look down at my arm wrapped around his and nod in understanding before lifting my eyes to his face again.

"What about before you left home? How did you handle it then?"

He shrugs, "I wasn't at home much. In fact, I made it my mission to be out of the house as much as possible after I found out the truth. I spent all my time with my friends or going out with girls so that I didn't have to face them. By the time I finished school I knew I had to get away, so I left as soon as I could and I've barely been home since."

"Did you ever try to talk to your family about what you found?" I ask curiously.

"No," he shakes his head, looking down as his thumb begins to move back and forth across the skin of my hand, still encased in his larger one. I ignore the tingling sensation it creates in me in favour of focusing solely on Max. "Just the thought of it was too much for me. So, I did the only thing I knew how… I closed myself off and then ran away so I wouldn't have to deal with it."

My chest tightens in response to his soft words and my heart goes out to him for everything he's been through.

"Maybe you should try," I suggest gently, not wanting to overstep my bounds. "Maybe if you talk to them, tell them that you know what really happened and that you're angry and upset, it might help." He begins to shake his head in protest and I quickly add, "Max, you can't keep all this anger and hatred bottled up inside forever. It's not good."

He turns his head to face me and our eyes meet.

"I can't, Liz," he says adamantly. "I just can't."

"Okay," I quickly backtrack, not wanting to push the subject further than he's willing to take it just now. "That's okay; you don't have to do it right now or anything. It's just something to consider."

He relaxes then and returns my nod, before fixing his gaze on the ocean once more. I study his profile contemplatively, as a thought pops into my mind. Isabel has been going through something similar with her brother not being close with her or her parents. Perhaps if I introduce them, she could give Max some insight into how his family might be feeling about their relationship with him. It's obvious Max isn't in the mood to discuss it right now, but maybe I'll talk to her later and see what she thinks.

After spending a few minutes sitting together in silence on the damp sand, taking in the view of the grey sky where it meets the dark horizon of the sea and watching the timid waves break and rush up onto the beach, Max shifts beside me and extracts his hand from mine as he turns to face me, his features more relaxed than I've seen them all day.

"I'm starving," he announces as he stands up and brushes the sand from his jeans. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure," I reply, looking up at him from my spot on the sand. "Although I don't have any cash on me."

I don't have much on me at all, actually. All I took to the party last night, apart from my jacket, was my hall key.

"S'okay," he returns the smile as he holds out his hand to help me up. "My treat."

"Thanks."

"No," he shakes his head, as I take his hand and he pulls me upright. "Thank _you_."

I just smile in response.

As we walk back across the sand and up the steps to the road again, I notice that Max's demeanour has changed since earlier this morning, as if finally telling someone about his family has lifted a huge weight from his shoulders. In fact, I soon decide that it is definite a weight off his shoulders because within moments of being seated in a small, local café along the seafront and picking up the menus, he's pretty much back to his usual teasing self. But the funny thing is, as he sends me a knowing smirk and makes a teasing comment about something on the menu, it doesn't annoy me nearly as much as it would have a couple of days ago.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you've never considered it? Not once… ever?"

I roll my eyes, with a slight shake of my head, "No, Max, I have never considered it."

"Really?" he wrinkles his nose in thought. "Not even as a passing thought?" I shake my head again. "But aren't you, like, curious or anything?"

"Max," I sigh in exasperation, shooting him a glare as we enter the train station a few hours later. "I am never going to sleep with another woman, okay? So you can just get your mind out of the gutter and stop trying to picture it."

"Fine," he huffs with a pout, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continues to walk beside me. "Spoilsport."

I turn my head and stick my tongue out at him before heading for the platform where our train home is waiting. I can't help but conceal a smile as I step onto the train in front of Max; today has certainly been… interesting. Actually, I don't think 'interesting' is the right word; it's actually been eye-opening. Max Evans is still something of a mystery to me, but today he's given me a small insight into who he really is. I would never have imagined that beneath the flirting and the arrogant behaviour was an emotionally damaged, vulnerable boy.

Just like this morning, the train is virtually empty and so I choose one of the table seats again, but this time I decide to sit by the window. Max slides into the aisle seat opposite – presumably so he can stretch his legs – and shoots me a mischievous grin.

"What about threesomes?"

"Just stop, okay, Max?" I say warningly. "Never gonna happen."

"It was worth a try," he smirks with a shrug and then glances around the train as it begins to move.

I let out a soft snort and roll my eyes as I turn to look out of the window. It's almost five o'clock now and because of the heavy cloud today it's almost dark already. Despite the cold, wintry weather, I've had a pretty good time today. After lunch, Max and I spent some time wandering around the shops and then went for a drink in one of the local pubs when the darkening clouds finally gave way to rain. All afternoon, the atmosphere remained light – kind of an unspoken agreement between us, I guess – and so the majority of the conversation was teasing small talk, neither of us willing to bring up any serious issues after our exchange on the beach earlier.

I continue to stare out of the window into the darkness, until Max's voice saying my name catches my attention.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning to face him. He's looking at me thoughtfully.

"What happened with you and Jake?"

I frown at the unexpected question, but choose to answer anyway.

"We decided to call it a day," I give a shrug. "I already told you that."

"Why?" he asks bluntly and I frown again. "I mean, was it just not working out?"

"Why do you want to know?" I question, a little offended. "I mean, that's kind of a personal question."

"I'm curious," he replies; but then his expression becomes closed and he looks away, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Just forget about it."

I remain silent for a couple of moments, but then something compels me to speak.

"It just wasn't meant to be," I admit. "Jake and I."

Max nods, but keeps his gaze fixed on something further down the train.

"It wasn't anything in particular, it was just that we didn't have that… chemistry, I guess," I say softly. "We sat down one day and realised that it wasn't working out. So we agreed to break up."

Max turns his head to face me then, his eyes dark and serious, "But you did have feelings for him?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I just… I didn't feel _enough_, you know?"

He nods, but glances away again.

"And I think maybe Jake felt more for me than I did for him," I confess quietly, as I look down at my hands in my lap. "So, it was for the best, I guess."

"Yeah," murmurs Max as he shifts slightly and then props his legs up on the seat opposite him.

We settle back into silence and I rest my head against the window, the lack of sleep last night finally catching up with me. I feel my eyelids getting heavy and so I bring my legs up to rest on the seat in front of me, mimicking Max's position and close my eyes.

After what seems like just a moment later, but must have actually been several minutes, something tapping against my leg rouses me from my light doze and I force my eyes open to find Max watching me in amusement, his chin resting on his right hand which is propped up on the table as his left knuckles rest against my leg where he was trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I mumble sleepily.

"We're here," he smiles, nodding towards the window at the station platform outside. "Come on."

I bring my hands up to my face and rub away the sleep, before nodding, sliding out of the seat and following Max out of the train.

"Come on, sleepyhead," he smirks over his shoulder as he strides through the station toward the exit and I have trouble keeping up with his large steps.

"I'm coming," I mutter, still a little disoriented from being woken up only a few minutes after I'd fallen asleep.

I quicken my steps in an attempt to catch up, but almost bump into him when he suddenly stops just inside the station entrance.

"Shit," he murmurs.

"What's wrong?" I ask, but then I notice what he's looking at. It's absolutely pouring with rain outside… and it's about a twenty-minute walk home from here. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Can't we get a taxi back or something?"

"I don't have enough cash left for a taxi," he tells me, his tone frustrated. "And I don't have my card on me."

"Oh," I say again. Crap. "All I have are my keys."

He shrugs, "I guess we're just gonna get wet then."

I look out at the heavy rain with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah…"

"Well, we might as well get it over with," he sighs then, holding out a hand to me. "You ready?"

I slide my small hand into his much larger one, "I guess so."

"Okay, on three. One, two, three."

At that, we both make a run for it. We move across the car park, trying to dodge the large puddles as the rain beats down on us. I can feel the large, heavy drops soaking my hair as we make our way to the main road and then begin to follow it back towards campus as quickly as possible. However, after a while I feel my body become tired and I tug on Max's arm to get him to slow down. We end up alternating between walking and running until we arrive back at his house on Barrow Road again.

When we finally come to a stop outside his front door, I bend down, resting my hands on my knees as I try to catch my breath.

"You okay?" I hear Max's voice from above my head.

I nod and stand up straight again, pushing my wet hair back off my face, "Yeah, just tired… and wet."

I lift my head and my eyes suddenly lock with his. I feel my heart skip a beat as I take in his intense expression. His hair is plastered to his forehead, making him look both sexy and endearing at the same time. I can't help it; I take a step closer, drawn in by the look in his dark gaze and suck in a breath. I see his eyes flit lower for a second and then I feel a hand slip around my waist. Incensed by the now familiar tingling feeling that is beginning to spread through me, I lift my head in invitation, but as I watch Max's lips lower toward mine, I find myself pulling away. I can't do this now; it's too much… it's been a long, confusing twenty-four hours and I still haven't got my head around it all yet.

"I, um, I'd better get going," I stutter, as I take a step back.

His arm falls from my waist as I do so and he looks confused for a moment, before his expression quickly becomes neutral.

"Okay."

"Thanks for a great day, Max," I say a little nervously, as I take a few more steps backward, in the direction of the campus. "I had fun."

"Sure," he nods, his tone even. "And thanks for… you know."

He doesn't need to elaborate, I know what he means and I give a slight smile.

"No problem."

I know I should move, but as I look at him, his hands now shoved into the pockets of his wet jeans, I find that I'm frozen to the spot. The rain continues to beat down, drenching our hair and clothes even more as we just stand there looking at each other. His eyes bore into mine and I feel my heart racing in reaction, but I know that I can't give into temptation right now. Everything's kind of confusing at the moment, and I need some time to figure it all out in my head… to get some perspective of the situation… before I do anything else.

With a resolved exhalation, I gather all the willpower I have and turn to leave.

"Bye, Max."

"See you around, Liz," I hear him utter the now familiar words as I begin half-walking and half-running along the dark road and back to my hall.

But all the way home, I can't get my mind off Max Evans and the events of the past twenty-four hours. In just one day my entire opinion of him as been turned completely upside-down and I can't quite work out how to sort it all out in my head.

_TBC…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Part Twenty-Six**

My mind is still spinning when I arrive back at the hall to find everyone sitting around in my room, talking quietly, but all thoughts of my enlightening day at the beach are pushed aside when Maria jumps up from her bed in surprise.

"Liz!" she exclaims, wrapping her arms around my dripping wet clothed body. "You're back!"

"Yeah," I agree with a shrug, not really sure what the big deal is. "I'm back."

Maria pulls back to look at me, her eyes round, "Where the hell have you been? No one's seen you since yesterday! We've been trying to get hold of you for hours."

"Oh, my phone died last night so I left it here," I explain, but then frown, "I just went to a party; why is that such a big deal?"

She looks at me incredulously, "Um, maybe because you never came home? And maybe because you haven't been around all day? You know, I bumped into your friend Kyle this afternoon and he told me you hadn't been to any lectures today. Liz, we were worried that something had happened to you!"

"I'm fine, Maria," I reassure her calmly. "I just ended up crashing at the party and then decided to spend the day having fun instead of going to lectures."

"Liz Parker? Missing a lecture? Never thought I'd see the day," comes Michael's, sarcastic, but also slightly amused tone from his position at the head of Maria's bed.

"Hey, everyone's allowed a day off once in a while," I defend myself.

"Of course you are, Liz," pipes up Alex, ever the peacekeeper. "And you're back home safe and sound, so everything's good."

"Thanks, Alex," I shoot him a grateful smile.

"So what did you do today?" asks James. "Anything nice?"

"Not much," I shrug, as I move further into the room. "Just went down to the beach for a while. But as you can see, I got caught in the rain just now, so I'm going to take a shower."

I gather up my towel and toiletries and then head towards the shower, "See you in a few, guys."

As I reach the shower and close the door behind me, I realise that I'm shivering, although I'm not really sure how much is due to the cold and how much is a reaction to the day's events. I turn on the shower and quickly peel off my soaking wet clothes, before I step beneath the warm spray. I close my eyes, tilting my head back so that the water trickles down my face, rapidly heating my goose-bump-covered skin as I try to relax, but for some reason I can't get the image of Max standing there in the rain, his eyes dark and full of emotion, causing my heart to ache for him, out of my head. I sigh as I reach for the bottle of shampoo at my feet. What are you doing to me, Max Evans?

* * *

"It's going to be so great next year," says Maria excitedly as we sit down at a free table in one of the bars in the city centre. "We'll actually have our own house to live in."

It's Tuesday night and Maria, Isabel and I are having a much-needed girls' night out – we've all been pretty busy lately with the new semester starting and so it's been a while since we had a chance to have some fun on our own.

"Yeah, it's all right for you two," mumbles Izzy. "You won't be living with two blokes."

I frown, "I thought you wanted to live with James and Mike, Iz? You were the one who offered."

"Only because we agreed that neither Maria and Mike, nor Alex and I should try to live in the same house together yet and it was the only combination I knew we could all agree on!"

"Aw, come on, it won't be that bad," soothes Maria. "Lizzie and I will only be a couple of houses away and you'll probably end up spending time with Alex at one or other of our houses anyway."

"I guess you're right," she sighs, before taking a sip of wine and wrinkling her nose. "But have you seen the state of Michael's personal hygiene? The guy barely even knows how to do laundry."

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

"Sorry, Maria," Izzy apologises, looking rueful, although she shoots me a look and rolls her eyes when Maria isn't looking and I grin.

"Oh, what the hell," replies Maria then. "He might be my boyfriend, but I'll admit that he's definitely not one for cleaning or tidying."

"Well, that's just great," mutters Izzy. "A year of untidiness and dirty clothes. Oh, well, at least I'll have James there too to even out the balance."

"See, it won't be so bad, Iz," I smile, patting her arm. "You'll survive."

After weeks of searching for somewhere suitable to live in second year, we finally managed to narrow it down to one three-storey six-bed house on the main road between campus and the town centre and two three-bed houses on the same road, but a few streets away – closer to the shops than to campus, actually. However, none of us could decide whether we should all try living in one house or to split into two groups of three, so on Saturday morning, the day after my beach adventure with Max, we went to view all three houses again. After much deliberation, we eventually decided that it probably wasn't a good idea for the two couples – Maria and Mike, and Izzy and Alex – to live in the same house so soon into their relationships and so we went for the two smaller ones, with Maria, Alex and I living in one and Mike, Izzy and James in the other.

"So, right then, Liz," pipes up Maria suddenly after a moment of silence between us. "Spill the beans… there has to be [i]_someone_[/i] who's caught your eye recently." She takes a sip of wine and then leans across the table to look me in the eye. "I mean, it's been almost a month since you and Jake broke up – you can't tell me that you haven't at least noticed anyone else yet."

I shoot her a funny look, not really wanting to get into a conversation about guys right now, especially after everything that happened last week.

"Why does there have to be anyone? Maybe I just want to enjoy being single for a while?"

"What about your hunky dance partner… Dan, right?" continues Maria, as if she hasn't heard me. "I saw you with him when we met you after your rehearsal tonight, and I have to say, if I wasn't with Michael, I might go after him myself."

I roll my eyes and shake my head, letting out a small chuckle at her conspiratorial expression, "Maria, Dan and I are just partners. Don't get me wrong, he's a really nice guy and all, but I don't like him in that way."

"So, you're telling me there's no one, no one at all that has taken your fancy in the last few weeks?" she asks, fixing me with a probing stare.

"Yep, that's right," I nod, shifting under her intense gaze and quickly reach for my glass of wine, taking a sip as I wonder if she knows that I'm lying.

Of course, I'm not interested in Dan at all, but there's also that certain other person that I haven't been able to get out of my head for the last few days: Max Evans. I don't really know why I'm so reluctant to mention him to my friends – I haven't even told James who he is, despite our conversation in the pub the other week – maybe it's because of who he is on campus, that I don't want to say anything… I really don't know.

"Hey, why don't you just leave it alone, Maria?" suggests Isabel then, reaching for the bottle of wine in the middle of the table. "So what if Liz just wants to be single for a while; what does it matter anyway? Tonight is supposed to be about the three of us letting our hair down and having fun, not interrogating each other."

"Okay, fine," sighs Maria. "We'll change the subject: anyone any closer to finding a girl for James yet?"

I chuckle, "I'm not sure that's exactly changing the subject, Maria, but my answer is no, no luck on my end yet."

"Who knew that finding someone that James might actually date for more than a week would be so hard?" adds Isabel. "No one that we've suggested so far has lasted more than one date."

"I know," I sigh, raising my glass to my lips again and downing the remainder of the wine. "I almost wish I hadn't suggested it now."

I put the glass back down on the table and look up to find Maria staring at me again, a contemplative expression on her face.

"What?"

She narrows her eyes in thought, "What about you, Liz?"

"Huh?" I'm confused. "What about me?"

"James," she clarifies. "Have you ever considered it? I think you two would make a good couple."

My eyes widen and I find myself shaking my head; the thought of me getting together with James just seems wrong.

"No, Maria," I tell her. "James and I are just friends. I'm not attracted to him."

"Are you sure, because he has a great body, remember?" she adds. "And I've seen you two together – you're much closer to him than either of us."

I still shake my head, but can't help smiling at her matchmaking attempt, "Honestly, Maria, we're really only friends. I mean, okay, he [i]_is_[/i] attractive, but I just don't have feelings for him."

"Okay, fine… it was worth a shot, I guess," she finally concedes. "So anyone got any other ideas for potential love interests?"

"Well, I think I've pretty much exhausted all my female friends, so while you two are trying to think of someone, I'm going to get us another bottle of wine," I announce, as I stand up from our table. "Back in a minute, guys."

I head towards the bar, my eyes scanning the drinks offers on the wall above it as I try to decide which bottle of wine to buy, but unfortunately I fail to look where I'm going and instead of reaching the bar counter, I bump into a warm, male body.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I gasp in surprise, lifting my eyes to the person in front of me. "I didn't mean… Jake?"

He gives me a small, somewhat awkward smile, before raising his hand in a slight wave, "Hey, Liz."

"Uh… hi," I reply softly, scratching my arm in a nervous gesture. "Um, so how are you?"

He smiles again, this time with more ease, "I'm good, thanks. How about you? I heard you did well in your exams."

"Yeah," I return the smile now. "I did – I think I'm averaging about sixty-eight percent at the moment."

"Wow, that's great, Liz," he grins. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Jake."

We make small talk for a couple of minutes before I hear someone calling Jake's name and I turn my attention to the feminine hand that snakes around his upper arm and the slim brunette that accompanies it.

"Hey, sorry about that," the girl apologises, flashing a quick smile that lights up her pretty face. "I bumped into a couple of my friends in the loo and we got to talking."

"No problem, Sarah," Jake smiles down at her, leaving me feeling a little bit like a third wheel suddenly.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," the brunette introduces herself, holding out a friendly hand to me. "Jake's girlfriend."

I nod, feeling surprised, but also a little bit jealous that he's already moved on and found himself a new girlfriend while I'm still single and trying to juggle my busy life. However, I quickly shake it off and give her a smile.

"Liz," I reply, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she says. "So how do you know Jake?"

"Oh, um," I glance back at Jake again as I debate how I should reply, but he just shrugs indicating that it's okay for me to tell Sarah about us. "We used to go out."

"Oh," she looks a little surprised and then sends Jake a speculative glance, but he just smiles and nods reassuringly.

"Don't worry, it was a while ago – I'm not out to get him back or anything," I add quickly with a smile. "We're just friends now."

Jake shoots me a grateful look and I smile in return. Despite the fact that he's my ex, I'm glad that he's found someone else – someone who can hopefully make him happy – and Sarah seems like a nice girl.

"Well," I say then. "I'd better go and order some drinks – my friends are waiting. It was nice to meet you, Sarah."

"You too, Liz."

"Bye," says Jake and I nod, before turning towards the bar and making my way over to it.

I order another bottle of wine and let my eyes wander as I wait for the bartender to open it for me. However, I almost wish I had just kept my gaze forward when I spot Max leaning casually on the counter top at the other bar across the room, a small smirk playing on his lips, his attention seemingly completely captured by the small girl talking to him.

I frown as the bartender hands me the bottle of wine and I head back to Izzy and Maria. I still can't quite figure the man out. Half of me thinks it's typical and that Max Evans really is just a crazy flirt; but then I recall the time we spent together last week, everything that we spoke about and the other half of me begins to wonder if maybe there's some other reason that he always seems to be with other girls when I see him.

_TBC…_


	27. Chapter 27

**Part Twenty-Seven**

As the week continues to pass, I find myself thinking a lot about Max and his family situation – on the one hand, I feel like I want to help him… he seemed to broken and lost on that beach the other day, but on the other hand, I'm not really sure if, or even how, I can do that. It's not until Thursday evening that I decide to ask Isabel about the problems she's been having with her brother and to see if she will agree to talk with Max sometime and give him some idea of how his actions might be affecting is own parents and sister.

When we get back to our floor after dinner on Thursday, the guys immediately make a beeline for James and Mike's room to get started on a computer game marathon, while Isabel heads to her room and Maria settles down at her desk to work on an essay she has to write for her lecture tomorrow morning. I try to get started on reading a chapter from my Ecology textbook, but I find I can't concentrate on it and instead take the chance to see if I can talk to Izzy.

However, when I reach her door, which is ajar, and place my hand on it to glance through the small gap, I realise that she's on the phone. I turn to leave, intending to come back later, but her next words catch my attention.

"Look, I don't understand what the big deal is," she says, agitatedly. "It's just one weekend. Can't you just suck it up and be civil to them for a couple of days?" There's a pause, before, "But why not? They're your parents too."

She must be talking to her brother, I realise as I see Isabel sigh and run her free hand through her hair. She listens for a few seconds before replying heatedly, "What is your fucking problem, huh? What is it about them that is so bad you can't even spend an hour in their presence anymore – what did they ever do to you for you to treat them like this?"

Another pause.

"No, I won't just leave it, okay? Mum and Dad have done nothing but love you and care for you, but all you've done for the last five years is throw it back in their faces!" Her eyes narrow as he replies. "No, don't tell me I wouldn't understand – I'm not a little kid anymore, you know… hey, don't you dare hang up on me, Max Evans!… Max?… Max?"

She groans in frustration as the call ends and she tosses the mobile onto her bed. I turn away from the door, resting my back against the cold, grey, brick wall of the corridor as I take in what I just heard. Did Izzy really just say 'Max Evans'? She did, right? Yeah, I thought so. My mind begins to spin as all the pieces finally start fitting together.

Max is Isabel's brother. Max's sister is Isabel.

How did I not realise this before? It all makes perfect sense: Izzy's brother is three years older than her and Max was three when his sister was born; Izzy's brother's dad died when he was little and so did Max's dad; and Izzy said that her brother had a different surname – hers is Stevenson and his… seems to be Evans.

I shake my head as I straighten up and make my way back down the corridor, my mind whirling with confusion. Obviously my idea of asking Izzy to help Max with his family isn't going to work now, since she _is_ his family, but what do I do now? Izzy is one of my best friends and Max is… well, I'm not really sure what he is to me, but he did confide in me about his home life… so I guess I'm kind of stuck in the middle. Of course, I can sympathise with Isabel in regards to her brother's behaviour, but on the other hand, it's obvious that Max is dealing with a lot and I can understand why he's acting the way he is in regards to his family – but where do I stand in all of this? Do I try to help or do I stay out of it and hope they work things out themselves? I have no idea.

* * *

I'm still deep in thought over the Max and Isabel situation when I arrive at the weekly Debate Soc meeting an hour later. I smile at some of the society members and nod in greeting as I take a seat in the room used for our debates, but I don't really pay much more attention to my surroundings than that. The society president introduces tonight's guest speakers, but it's not until I hear the door at the back of the room open and close just as the debate is about to start that I snap out of it.

I turn my head to see one of the subjects of my confused thoughts sliding into a seat near the back. His gaze meets mine briefly as he nods, his eyes flashing with a dark intensity that makes me shiver. I nod in return as I realise that apart from when I saw him talking to that girl in the bar the other night, this is the first time I've seen him since we got caught in the rain last week. There are a couple of seconds of silence as he holds my gaze, but then I start to feel self-conscious and avert my eyes, turning my attention to the debate instead.

The next hour seems to pass incredibly slowly as I am all too aware of the fact that Max is sitting just a few rows behind me and I'm not entirely sure how to respond to the fact that we're in the same room again, not just because of our impromptu trip to the beach last week, but also because of Isabel. I send a quick glance behind again to find him staring straight ahead, his expression hard and his brow furrowed as he listens to the debate. I frown in concern as I recall how his earlier conversation with Isabel ended and I wonder if perhaps he's upset about it.

I turn back to the debate again, trying my best to pay attention to it for the last few minutes… and unfortunately failing miserably. It seems I'm just too distracted to concentrate on anything else today; so when the debate ends and I see Max quickly slipping out of his seat and heading for the door, I find myself hurrying after him.

"Max, wait."

I see him disappear through the door and I quicken my steps in the hope of stopping him before he gets too far ahead. I finally reach him outside the side entrance of the student union building, just as he is about to turn the corner.

"Max!" I call again. "Wait a sec."

I come to a stop a couple of feet behind him as I see his back stiffen. He turns around slowly, his eyes narrowed and expression annoyed. I take an involuntary step back.

"What is it, Liz?" he says tightly.

I frown, confused by his mood tonight, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine," he states flatly. "And if that's all, then I'm going home."

He turns to leave, but I can't let him go just yet.

"Max, please," I beg, stepping forward and reaching for his arm to stop him.

"Fuck, Liz!" he spins round quickly, causing me to lower my hand from his arm. "What do you want from me?"

"What do you mean?" I frown again. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Why?" he demands to know. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Max…"

"I thought…" he starts, before quickly shaking his head and then trailing off. " You know, I don't get you, Liz. One minute I think maybe you…" he trails off and shakes his head, as I wonder what he was about to say, but he doesn't finish the sentence. "… And the next it's like I don't even exist. I'm fed up of playing your games."

"My games?" I echo in disbelief, quickly starting to get angry at his behaviour now. "I don't even know what you're talking about, Max. "

He runs a hand through his hair, as if berating himself for something, and says tiredly, "Never mind. Just forget it."

"What's going on, Max?" I ask in concern, although I have a feeling I already know… he's already told me how upset he is with his family and I'll bet that phone conversation with Isabel earlier didn't help much at all. "Is everything okay? Is it your family?"

He shakes his head, his eyes flicking to our surroundings as if he's trying to decide how to answer.

"It's nothing," he says eventually with a sigh. "Don't worry about it."

"Max…" I start, but his resolute expression prevents me from saying anything else. "Look, I know you're going through all this stuff at the moment, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here to listen, okay?"

"Liz…" he looks at me, determination in his eyes. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

It's on the tip of my tongue to protest that he's obviously not fine, but I then realise that it's unlikely to do any good right now. He's not going to back down on this today. But I still continue to hold his gaze, as if somehow it will change his mind, and there's a moment of silence between us. His eyes are pleading with me to let it go, but although my head says that I should leave things alone, but heart is crying out in protest, wanting to make him see that bottling everything up inside isn't the answer. If only he would sit down and talk to his parents, or even just Isabel, about the situation, I'm sure it would help him deal with all of this.

Eventually, when I realise that this staring competition we currently have going is not going to make his change his mind, I nod.

"Okay," I say simply. "Well, I guess I'll just be off then."

He nods and I see him breathe a sigh of relief when I take a step back. I turn to leave, but as much as I want to, I just can't leave it like that, so I twist back round to face him again.

"Max," I start softly. "I know you don't want to, but I really think it might help if you just talked to them, explained everything." His eyes lock with mine again, the barely veiled emotion in them shining through. There's no need to clarify who I am talking about here. "You never know, they might just understand."

He lets out a shaky breath, as he stuffs his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry, Liz, but I can't. I don't expect you to understand, but talking to them is not an option."

"All right," I nod, internally not wanting to let it go until he agrees to talk to someone, but knowing that it wouldn't do any good right now. "But just think about it, okay? Please?"

He looks at me for a moment, before nodding reluctantly, "I'll think about it."

But it's obvious that he's just saying those words to placate me and as I nod again, say goodbye and start walking away, I just hope that one day he will consider coming clean to Isabel and their parents. All they can see is that he's being difficult and uncooperative and they don't understand the reasons for his behaviour. I hate to see Izzy so upset all the time because of him, but at the same time, I can understand why Max doesn't want to say anything. It's a difficult situation and it's so hard to know what's best… I want to help, for both Max and Isabel's sake, but at the same time, I'm not really sure how to go about doing that.

* * *

"Fun lecture, huh?" says Kyle as we exit the extremely boring 'Plant and Animal Diversity' lecture that we've just wasted almost an entire hour listening to… no, scratch that… not really paying any attention to.

"Oh, yeah," I reply sarcastically. "Best hour of my life."

Kyle chuckles, shaking his head as we make our way out of the building and head down towards the union for lunch, talking amicably until I realise that Kyle's attention is no longer on the conversation, but is focused on something up ahead instead. I follow his gaze to see Serena standing at few feet away from us in front of the Great Hall.

"Hey," she smiles, giving a small wave as we approach.

"Hi, Serena," I greet, lifting my hand in a returning wave. I turn my head slightly toward Kyle, expecting him to say hi too, but he's not beside me anymore. I watch with a strange feeling in my stomach as he moves forward and slides his arms around Serena's waist, kissing her lips softly.

Not for the first time, I notice how happy they seem together and I can't help but feel a little jealous that they've found each other. In fact, lately it kind of seems like everyone is attached and happy… except me. I mean, there is Mike and Maria, Izzy and Alex, Kyle and Serena, even Jake and that girl Sarah. But what about me? Why is it that I can't seem to find anyone for myself?

Okay, granted, I have been way too busy with rehearsals and everything to actually have any time to meet new people lately, but still, there are some perfectly nice guys around… like James or even my partner Daniel, for that matter… yet I don't feel attracted to them at all. Why is that? Why can't I fancy them?

But even as I wonder, I hear a small voice whispering in my head: _You know why you can't,_ it's saying. _It's because of Max Evans. It's because you have all these feelings for him, but you're too scared to take a chance on him; to admit that he might just be worth the risk._

I shake the thoughts from my head as Kyle, Serena and I made our way into the union building and upstairs to one of the lounge rooms for lunch. We grab baguettes and cookies from the small tuck shop in the corner and then settle down in some comfy chairs surrounding one of the small tables.

"So, how were your morning lectures?" Serena asks us, although her attention is focused on Kyle.

"Boring," he replies with a roll of his eyes.

"Sleep-inducing," I add, as I unwrap my baguette.

"How about yours?"

"Not bad," replies Serena with a shrug. "Although I have a feeling they weren't as bad as yours."

We chuckle and then begin tucking into our lunch, eating in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So, Liz, the fashion show is next week, right?" asks Serena suddenly.

"Yeah, the performances are Wednesday and Thursday night," I tell her. "You guys are still coming to watch, right? Have you got your tickets yet?"

"Yeah, we're definitely coming," she replies. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Right, Kyle?"

"Sure," he says a little uncertainly and I can't help but laugh as he makes a face at the thought of spending a whole evening watching a fashion show.

"Aww, come on, Kyle, you know you'll enjoy it."

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't coming," he protests. "It's just that I'm not sure a fashion show is really my thing."

"It is for charity, you know," I remind him then. "And it's not just about clothes and dancing… there's a swimwear section as well, remember?"

I share a mischievous glance with Serena as Kyle suddenly perks up and she leans forward to speak.

"And besides, Kyle, I already bought the tickets, so you're definitely coming, okay?"

"Okay, fine, I surrender," he holds his hands up, as he looks at Serena's determined face. "I'll be there, Liz, okay? I'm sure it will be a great show."

"Thanks, Kyle," I grin in triumph, although to be honest, I wouldn't really mind all that much if Kyle decided not to come, after all, fashion isn't really his thing at all… but it's fun to wind him up sometimes.

"So, Liz," Serena says then. "Apart from the fashion show stuff, how are things going with you these days? I feel like I've barely seen you lately."

"Yeah, I've been really busy the last couple of weeks," I admit. "But things are going okay. Did I tell you that we found houses for next year? I'll be in a 3-bed with Maria and Alex, and Izzy, Mike and James are sharing another 3-bed just down the road from us."

"That's great," she tells me with a smile. "I'm glad you finally found somewhere."

"Thanks, Ser. So, what about you guys? Have you found somewhere for next year yet?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a house down by the station with a few of the dance soc girls," replies Serena.

"And I'll be living with the guys from my floor," adds Kyle. "We found a 4-bed on Barrow Road."

"Wow, you must have been lucky to get it – I heard that the houses round there were going really fast."

"Yeah," he grins, "well, one of the guys has friends down there so we're gonna move into their house when they move out after the summer."

"It's annoying for me, though," says Serena then. "Because Kyle and I will be living at opposite ends of campus all year."

"Don't worry, Ser," assures Kyle. "We'll sort things out."

Serena smiles across the table at him and they share a meaningful look, before Kyle turns to me again.

"So, Liz, what happened to you last Friday? I didn't see you all day."

I fidget, playing with my food, "Oh, um, I went to a party Thursday night and decided to take the day off from lectures on Friday."

"Oh, okay," he frowns, looking a little confused. I can understand his confusion though, I'm not really one to miss lectures if I can help it. "So, did you do anything nice instead?"

I shrug, "I just went down to the beach for a few hours."

"All by yourself?"

"Kyle," warns Serena, as his tone starts to sound a little accusatory.

He shrugs, "I'm just saying, it's a bit strange to spend the day at the beach on your own."

"There's nothing wrong with doing things by yourself occasionally," counters Serena. "Right, Liz?"

I look around, avoiding her and Kyle's gazes, "Well, actually, I did go with someone… or more accurately, he persuaded me to go with him."

"He?" questions Serena then, her eyebrows rising in interest. "Liz, you sneaky thing; how could you not tell us you'd met someone new?"

"Oh, no, it's not like that or anything, it's just–"

"Come on, Lizzie, spill the beans; who is this new guy?"

"Ser," I shake my head. "It wasn't a big deal, really." But she's staring me down now, her expression unrelenting and I feel myself crumbling under the weight of her gaze. "Okay, fine; it was Max Evans."

"Max Evans?!" exclaims Kyle. "You spent the day with Max Evans… alone?" He shakes his head, "I knew it. I so knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You and him," he continues as if he hasn't heard me. "I always thought there was something… but I could never put my finger on it."

"No, you've got it all wrong, Kyle," I protest, although my heart is doing little flip-flops at his words. "I'm not… Max and I aren't… look, it's complicated, okay? He needed some company, so I went with him."

"He 'needed company', huh?" insinuates Serena then, her eyes twinkling.

I shake my head in denial, "No, it wasn't–"

But she cuts me off, "You know, I think someone doth protest too much here, Lizzie." She looks at me speculatively and I can't help fidgeting under her gaze. "You like him, don't you?"

"No, I…" I try to protest, but Kyle and Serena are both looking at me intently and I find myself blurting out, "Okay, fine. Yes, I like him."

"So, what's the problem, then? I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes… if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say he wouldn't turn you down," says Serena with a knowing look.

"It's not that simple, Ser. Like I said, it's complicated."

"Complicated, how?"

"Well, for one, he's going through some family issues at the moment; and two, I do like him, but at the same time, you've seen how he is with girls – he goes through them like there's no tomorrow. I don't know if I could trust him with my feelings."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try," she says softly.

"Yeah, maybe," I reply absently, as I turn her words over in my mind.

Could it really be that simple? I don't think so. For one, Max is the most confusing and mysterious person I've ever met; I just don't get him at all… first he's arrogant and full of himself, then he's sensitive, wearing his heart on his sleeve and then he's moody and uncooperative. I just don't know where I stand with him at all. Not to mention all this stuff with Isabel and his family. I really don't know what to do right now; I don't know _what_ the right choice is.

_TBC_…


	28. Chapter 28

**Part Twenty-Eight**

"Hey, guys," greets Isabel, as she knocks on the open door and comes into our room, where Maria is lounging on her bed and I'm getting my things ready for the fashion show, which opens tonight.

We all had our hair done for the performance earlier this afternoon – I love my new hairstyle, by the way: the stylist set my hair in curls and then twisted it and pinned it up in sections, leaving a few random tendrils framing my face… it looks really cool and funky – and we have to go back in a few minutes to get our make up sorted and to check that we have all the outfits ready for each dance.

"Hi, Iz," I smile, as Isabel takes a seat on the edge of Maria's bed, an upset look on her face. "What's up?"

She exhales heavily, shaking her head in annoyance, "Ugh, I am so pissed off."

"What happened?" I ask, although I have a sneaking feeling that whatever is upsetting her might have something to do with Max.

"What didn't?" she says bitterly. "I've had a terrible day. First off, I overslept this morning and was late to my first lecture – when I finally got there, the lecturer got angry with me for being late; then when I got to the refectory for lunch, there was hardly any food left and I got stuck eating _lasagne_; and then when my full afternoon of lectures finally finishes and I'm walking home, my brother has the nerve to call me, demanding to know why I haven't been answering my phone today and then accusing me of being a bitch and hanging up!"

She breaks off, as tears of frustration begin to roll down her cheeks and as Maria sits up to give her a hug, I let out a sigh.

Oh, Max, what are you thinking?

I just don't get it. Why can't he at least _try _to make Izzy understand what he's been through? I know he's struggling with his feelings, but doesn't he get that acting like a bastard toward her isn't helping anything? If anything, it makes things worse.

"Oh, Iz, I'm sorry," I say sympathetically as I cross the room and take a seat on the other side of her, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I just don't know why he's like this," she sniffs, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Why can't he just be even a little bit considerate of other people's feelings?"

"Maybe you should try to talk to him?" I suggest. "Ask him why?"

Isabel snorts, "Yeah, right. We can't even hold a simple phone conversation about everyday stuff without yelling at each other; there's no way I'm gonna get him to sit down and pour his soul out to me. He's not exactly forthcoming with his feelings, you know."

_Tell me about it_, I sigh internally. So much for trying to help, huh? Isabel refuses to talk to Max because she thinks they'll end up arguing and Max refuses to talk to her because… well, I don't really understand why he won't, but it's obvious that he's adamant about not doing it.

"I'm sorry," I say again.

"Cheer up, sweetie," adds Maria. "Whatever it is, it's your brother's problem. You shouldn't have to deal with his shit too, so what do you say to having a night of fun instead? Let's go watch Liz's show tonight and forget all about it for a while."

"Yeah, okay," she nods, giving Maria a teary smile. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," I smile, but then catch a glimpse at the clock and so I stand up. "Speaking of the fashion show though, I have to get going, or I'll be late." I grab my bag from the floor and pull on my coat. "See you later on, guys."

"Break a leg tonight, Lizzie," says Maria. "We'll all be in the audience cheering you on."

"Thanks," I grin, nodding at both of them as I leave the room and head up to the Great Hall on campus for the show.

* * *

"You ready?" whispers Daniel, as we get into position on the dark stage for the first number – a contemporary-style number with semi-formal clothing provided by one of the small independent clothes stores just off the high street.

"Yep," I whisper back, as he places his hands on my hips, ready for the music to start. "Bit nervous."

Behind me, I feel his chest move against my back as he gives a silent chuckle, and my nerves are eased a little. A moment later, the first notes of the track begin and the lights go up. As we start moving on the stage, I feel a tiny bit shaky on my feet, but when Daniel lifts me up and spins my around in time with all the other dancing couples, all of the worries leave my mind and I let myself enjoy the spotlight.

The first half of the show seems to fly by and before I know it, it's time for the intermission. I spend a few moments chatting with some of the other girls about how it's going so far, but after having to spend the last hour crammed into a tiny dressing room, stripping down for costume changes in front of all of them, I decide to find a secluded spot in a quiet backstage area to get ready and prepare myself mentally for the second half – when Daniel and I will be doing our solo.

I close my eyes, pausing briefly in the adjusting of my outfit for the next dance - a black and purple swirl-print wraparound dress with a purple waist tie – to take a calming breath. I finish fastening the tie around my waist and then smooth down the front of the dress, before lifting my hands to my hair to check that it's still in place after doing the four energetic dances on stage so far.

"Nice outfit," comes a smooth voice from behind me, making me jump.

I spin around in surprise to find Max standing behind me, leaning against a wall with his hands casually crossed in front of his chest, an appreciative gleam in his eyes.

"Shit, Max!" I hiss, trying to recover from the shock of the intrusion. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to sneak up on people?"

He just shrugs and shoots me a grin, "Nope."

I frown, "What are you doing back here anyway? No one's supposed to be backstage unless they're involved with the show."

"I _am_ involved with the show."

I shoot him a funny look and shake my head, "No you're not."

"I am," he insists with a nod and a smirk. "I helped Sophie carry several boxes of stuff up here only a couple of hours ago."

I roll my eyes, although I can't help the small smile that tugs at my lips, "That's called 'helping out your housemate', not 'being involved with the show'."

He shrugs again, uncrossing his arms and taking a step towards me, his expression suddenly sincere.

"You look great up on that stage tonight," he murmurs, his gaze capturing mine fully now. "You're a really good dancer, Liz."

I feel my face flush at the unexpected compliment, "I, uh… thanks."

His lips curl up into a smile as he takes another step closer and I feel my breath catch in my throat at the odd expression on his face.

"Liz…" he murmurs, lifting his hand up to my hair and capturing a loose curl between his fingers. I feel my heart begin to pound in response to his closeness.

Is it me, or is it suddenly hot in here?

I see his eyes flicker to my lips and I can't stop my tongue from darting out to wet them in response, as I anticipate his next move. However as he closes the remaining distance between us, I feel a small wave of panic beginning to build up inside me. As much as I think I want him to kiss me, at the same time I'm scared to let him. I'm scared of what it will mean if he does and although I've been trying to deny it to myself, I'm scared of what will happen if I give into these feelings I have for him. I don't think I could handle it if he turned out to be a complete bastard like Kevin, my friend Jess' last boyfriend before Tom.

I gather up my courage and take a step back from him, my hair slipping from between his fingers as I move.

"I, um… I have to finish getting ready for the second half," I murmur, turning away from him and reaching for my compact to powder my nose.

However, the lack of sound from behind me causes me to turn back round again in curiosity. He's looking at me again, that strange expression still on his face – one that I'm not sure how to decipher.

"Do you mind?" I ask softly, indicating the powder in my hand.

"Nope," he murmurs, his gaze not wavering.

It's starting to make me feel a little self-conscious, so I clear my throat and try to steer the conversation somewhere else. "So, um, how are you doing?"

"Huh?" his eyes suddenly shift to mine, as if he's snapping out of a daze.

"You okay now?" I ask. "You seem a bit happier today than last week."

"Oh, um, yeah," he mutters distractedly. "I guess."

I dread the answer, but after talking to Isabel earlier, I have to ask, "So, um, did you think anymore about maybe talking to someone? Your sister, maybe?"

"Liz," he sighs. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Look, I know it's hard, but have you thought about how she might be feeling about the situation?" He rolls his eyes, as if it were obvious. "Max, don't you think she – and your parents – deserve to know the real reason why you don't go home anymore?"

"I can't tell them, okay?" he snaps in annoyance. "God, can't you just leave it alone for once?"

"I don't understand why not," I respond. "Surely, talking about how you're feeling would only be a good thing?"

"No, it wouldn't," he mutters, as he turns his back to me, causing me to strain to hear his words. "If I tell them, it'll only ruin everything. They're doing fine without me, okay? They're a happy family and I can't be responsible for breaking that up."

I sigh, at his forlorn tone, "But Max, they're also _your_ family. I'm sure they love and care for you and I'll bet anything that this is affecting them as much as it is you."

"You don't understand, Liz," he bursts out suddenly, spinning back round to face me. "I hate them, okay? My father is dead because of them. Even if I told my 'parents' the truth, it's not going to make me hate them any less."

"What about your sister, though; she's innocent in this, remember? I bet she's confused and upset that you've created this distance between the two of you. Maybe if you just explained your reasons, she'll understand."

"It's not that easy," he admits, facing away from me again. "She's a student here too now… it's hard enough to get her to leave me alone as it is; if she knew the truth, she'd probably try to get me to spend more time with her or something."

"Max," I start, feeling at a loss now over how I can help both he and Isabel fix things with their family. "Look, I understand that you're hurt and angry and I get why you don't want to, but this isn't just about you and your feelings of betrayal. You need to start looking at the bigger picture – this is tearing your family apart; it's tearing Isabel apart."

"What did you just say?" he demands, suddenly whirling back round again. "How do you know her name?"

"Max," I say again, shaking my head and sighing as I realise what I've just said. "I'm sorry. It's just…" I exhale heavily as I prepare to admit the truth, "…Well, your sister is one of my best friends."

"You what?" he exclaims, seemingly upset at the revelation. "How…?

"We live on the same corridor in halls," I supply softly. "Isabel and I."

"I see," he mutters flatly. "Of course; it all makes perfect sense now. You've known all this time?" he demands to know. "God, I bet she put you up to this, didn't she?"

"No, Max," I shake my head frantically, reaching out to touch his arm, but he shakes off my hand. "Izzy has no idea that we know each other. I found out by accident last week, when I overheard her talking to you on the phone."

"Well, that's just great," he bites out, looking toward the ceiling. "So, I'm guessing she's been telling you how much of a bastard I am, then, huh?" He looks down at me sharply, "You're not gonna tell her anything, are you?"

"Of course not," I assure him, slightly offended that he thinks I would break his confidence like that. "But she doesn't understand what's going on, Max. She thinks you're just being difficult and selfish to spite her and she's hurting because of it. Which is why I think you need to talk to her."

He runs a hand through his hair, "And I've already told you that I can't do that."

"But–"

"No, Liz," he snaps angrily. "You can't change my mind on this, okay? Why can't you just butt out and mind your own business for once?"

His angry words sting, but I force myself not to react to them.

"Fuck, I wish I'd never said anything to you the other week," he hisses. "I thought it would…" he pauses, leaving me wondering what he'd been about to say. "…But no, you just had to go and stick your nose in where it didn't belong."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to help you!" I hiss, his accusing tone suddenly too much for me to handle. "I guess I'll just keep my mouth shut from now on."

"Yeah, you do that," he spits.

"Fine!" I burst out; angry at the way the conversation is going. "God, you can be such a bastard sometimes, you know that?"

Max opens his mouth to speak, but a new voice gets there first.

"Hey, Liz, are you ready?" asks Daniel as he suddenly appears beside me. "The second half is about to start… oh, hey, Max. What are you doing back here?"

"Just helping Sophie out with some stuff," he lies as he straightens up and moves away from me, his jaw twitching in anger. "I'll catch you later, man."

I watch his retreating back until he's disappeared from view and then turn back to Dan, who is watching me curiously.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," I tell him, as I rack my brains for a suitable cover story. "We were just arguing about where he'd put one of the costume boxes earlier. Come on, let's go – don't want to be late for the next dance."

As Daniel and I take our places on stage again, I try my best to put Max and our argument to the back of my mind, but even when the show is over and I'm getting into bed later on, I can't help but feel bad about trying to persuade him to talk to Izzie when it was obvious that he wasn't ready to do so. As I settle down and try to sleep, I make up my mind to apologise to him as soon as I can.

_TBC…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Part Twenty-Nine**

The next morning, I find myself standing in front of 28 Barrow Road, one hand holding my bag and the other poised to ring the small, round doorbell located just beside the door. I'm not really sure what I'm doing here… well, not that's not quite true; I know why I'm here – to apologise to Max for last night… but what I'm not sure about is my decision to come here, to his house, to do it. I guess I could've waited until I bumped into him again, but since I have no way of knowing when that will happen, a home visit it is. Closing my eyes briefly and letting out a calming breath, I reach forward and press the bell.

There are a few moments of silence before I hear movement on the other side and the door opens to reveal a tall, well-built blond guy with shaggy hair, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, um, is Max here?" I ask uncertainly, hoping that I did in fact get the right house. "I need to talk to him."

"Max? Uh, sure, he's in the kitchen," he tells me. "You wanna come in?"

"Thanks," I smile, stepping into the hallway.

"Kitchen's right in front of you at the end of the hall," the guy tells me. "I'm headed out, but feel free to go on through."

"Thanks," I nod, as he shoots me a smile before slinging a rucksack over his shoulder and manoeuvring his way out of the door, closing it behind him.

My gaze remains on the closed door for a moment as I mentally go over what I want to say to him, before I turn in the direction of the kitchen and pull off my jacket, clasping it in my free hand, before making my way down the hallway. The kitchen door is ajar and as I reach it, I can see Max standing in front of the open fridge, dressed in jeans and a grey T-shirt. His feet are bare and his hair is slightly damp, presumably from the shower.

Coming to a stop in the doorway, I raise my hand and knock gently on the door. He pauses in reaching for something in the fridge and instead turns his head, looking over at me in shocked surprise.

"Liz?"

"Hi," I say, a little self-conscious now about suddenly arriving with no warning.

He pulls out a carton of milk and closes the fridge door, sending me a glance over his shoulder, an annoyed expression clouding his handsome features.

"What are you doing here?" his tone is demanding and I find myself shrinking backwards slightly.

"I, um…" I struggle to gather my thoughts under his intense, angry gaze. "Sorry, for dropping by unannounced, it's just that…"

"Just what?" he asks, placing the milk carton down on the kitchen counter beside the steaming mug of tea that rests there and turns to face me, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, fixing me with a hard stare.

"Just…" I'm finding it difficult to concentrate on forming the right words with him glaring at me like that.

"Let me guess," he cuts in. "My sister has been feeding you sob stories about me again and, feeling sorry for her, you decided to visit my house and persuade me to talk it out with her?"

I take a step into the kitchen, feeling my hackles rise at his cold words.

"Max, no–" I shake my head.

"Well, I'm telling you right now, it's not gonna work," he continues as if I haven't spoken. "I know you probably think you can just swoop in and save the day, but nothing you, or anyone else, says is gonna make me do that."

"God, Max!" I exclaim in exasperation, his bad mood beginning to rub off on me. "Just shut up and listen for a minute, will you?"

He narrows his eyes at me, pushing his body away from the counter as he walks toward me, not stopping until he's only a few inches away.

"No, how about _you_ listen, okay?" he hisses angrily. "I neither want nor need you to fight my battles for me. It's my life and my decisions, got that?"

I gulp, as I look up into his angry, flashing eyes, suddenly feeling rather small. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Max…"

He steps back a little and then brushes past me none too gently with an impatient sigh, "Just get out, Liz, all right? I'm not doing this with you today."

I turn and watch as he leaves the kitchen and stalks down the hallway, disappearing into what I remember to be the living room. Against my better judgement, I choose to follow him.

"Max, please," I continue as I enter the room behind him.

I find him now sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands. He doesn't acknowledge my presence.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you, okay?" I say tightly, clenching my fingers around my bag strap in an attempt to calm myself down.

"No?" he lifts his head, a sceptical look on his face.

"No, I didn't," I state firmly. "So stop jumping to conclusions, all right? … If you must know, I came here to apologise."

He gets up off the sofa, his eyebrows rising in a disbelieving expression, "You did? Somehow I'm finding that a little hard to believe."

I sigh in annoyance at his behaviour, "Yes, I did. I wanted to say I'm sorry for upsetting you last night – I shouldn't have pushed the issue – but it appears that would be a waste of time right now." I shake my head, taking in his defensive stance. "You know, I don't get you, Max. I don't get you at all."

"What's not to get?" he shrugs unceremoniously, as he turns his back to me, crosses the small room and begins rummaging through a pile of DVDs beside the large TV in the corner.

"What's not to get? … What's not to get?!" I burst out, unable to control my emotions any longer. "You are the most annoying, most confusing person I have ever met! One minute, you're the world's biggest flirt, and the next you turn Mr. Sensitive on me. Then when I try to talk to you about it, you get angry. I don't understand you at all. So what the hell you do want from me, Max?"

"What do I want?" he says incredulously, his eyes flashing as he turns and begins to advance toward me. "I want you to leave me the hell alone. I want you to butt out of my life and go on back to living yours."

When he doesn't stop moving, I take a couple of steps back in an attempt to put some distance between us, but then I feel my back pressing against the living room door as it closes fully behind me and I realise that I'm trapped. Max finally comes to a stop just a couple of feet away, his fists clenched and his wild eyes boring into mine. My heart begins to pound in my chest, a mixture of anger and response to his close proximity, as I open my mouth to retort.

"If you didn't want me around, then why the hell did you tell me all that stuff about your family in the first place?" I demand to know, scrunching my face up in confusion.

"Because I thought it would make you see!" he practically yells.

"See what?!" I exclaim impatiently, beginning to wish I had just stayed at home today.

"That I'm not the bastard you seem to think I am!" he finally bursts out. "That I am capable of feeling things, okay?!"

"Max," I murmur, gazing at him in shock. "Why?"

"You wouldn't even give me the time of day, Liz," he shakes his head. "I had to do _something_ to show you…"

"Show me what?" I question when he trails off.

He doesn't answer immediately, but instead simply stares into my eyes, his chest rising and falling in heavy breaths. I just stand there, back against the door, fingers loosely grasping my bag as it hangs limply from them, my eyes drawn to his intense gaze. My jacket slips from my other hand and falls to the floor with a soft thump. I pay no attention, my stomach lurching and breath catching as he moves toward me, the murky, mysterious depths of his dark eyes capturing me and pulling me in, and then suddenly, he's right in front of me, barely two inches away. My heart beats faster as he leans in close, his breath hot on my cheek, the close proximity of his denim- and T-shirt-clad body overwhelming my senses.

"This–" he breathes seductively, bracing one hand on the wall behind my head, as the other cups the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my long hair.

I can't tear my gaze from his; it's like he's suddenly cast a spell on me. It draws me in, arouses me, seduces me, even though I'm still not entirely sure I want it to. But there's nothing I can do to stop it. He lowers his eyes slightly to my mouth and his tongue snakes out to lick his lips. I suck in an aroused breath, as a familiar tingling begins in my belly.

God, I want him, I realise suddenly.

"Max…" my voice is involuntarily needy.

Our gazes lock once more and my breathing becomes laboured as he watches me with hooded eyes, full of emotion, before his lips are on mine, soft and warm, yet passionate and fiery all at the same time. I close my eyes, finally giving in to the feelings I've been trying to hide from for so long, as his touch sends tingles shooting down my spine.

His tongue probes my lips, parting them, forcing itself inside my mouth. The contact sends shivers through my whole body. My fingers relax and the bag joins my jacket on the floor. Of their own accord my hands move up to his chest, my palms pressing flat against him as his tongue wreaks havoc on my senses.

"Max," I say again in a gasp when his mouth eventually leaves mine and he begins pressing urgent, open-mouth kisses along my jaw and down my neck. His hand slides out of my hair and down my back, my head falling back against the wall as he gently grips my hips and I'm suddenly acutely aware of how his muscles move beneath my palms, how his body heat seeps through the thin material of his T-shirt and warms my skin.

This feels so right, I realise with startling clarity as I feel his fingers slip beneath the hem of my top, gently caressing my heated skin as his mouth returns to mine once more and I let my arms drift up around his neck.

I need this; I need him. God knows why I refused to acknowledge it before.

"God, Liz," he groans a few moments later, abandoning my mouth again in favour of kissing a trail down to my collarbone.

My fingers tangle in his damp hair and I let out a shuddering sigh as his fingers trace patterns on my skin, burrowing further beneath my top and grabbing onto my waist as the atmosphere between us intensifies.

"Max," I grind out, my breath coming fast now as my whole body ignites with this new feeling of passion… and desire.

I've never felt anything like this before. And I never want it to stop.

I shiver with desire as his hands move round to my lower back, his palms briefly flattening against my heated, sensitive skin before sliding down to cup my bottom. He presses my lower body against his and I inhale sharply as I come into contact with his arousal. He lifts his head, attacking my mouth with his once more as his hands urge me closer. I gasp at the intimate contact, my arms firmly wrapping around his neck as I lose myself in the sensations.

Leaving one hand where it is, he moves the other round to my stomach and then slides his fingers up over my torso to my collarbone. He then brings his hand up to my loose hair, fingering it gently before sliding his fingers through it and cupping my cheek and lower neck as his delicious lips work their magic on mine.

"Liz," he mutters against my lips as he lets his hand slide down the side of my face, back down over my collarbone, to my chest. A small moan escapes my lips as he cups my covered breast in his palm, kneading it gently, causing my stomach to tighten in anticipation.

However, when his fingers move further down, walking over my stomach and then lower still, I suddenly find myself brought back to reality and I break the kiss.

"Wait," I mutter breathlessly. "Stop."

But he just buries his face in my neck again, his hand drifting lower, hovering over the zip of my jeans.

"Max," I try again. "Wait a sec."

He's still engrossed in what he's doing and so I have to slide my hands back down to his chest and press against him firmly to get him to stop. He lifts his head and then releases his grip on me, before taking a step back and running a hand through his hair, panting harshly as he tries to catch his breath.

"What?" he asks, his voice throaty and eyes unfocused. "What is it?"

_God, he looks sexy all tousled like that, _I find myself thinking absently as I watch him with hooded eyes. However, I quickly force the thoughts away.

"What are we doing here, Max?"

A small smirk graces his lips as he looks me directly in the eye, "Well, I'd have thought that would be obvious."

"Yeah," I concede with a smile and a roll of my eyes. "But less than five minutes ago we were screaming at each other and now… well, now, I'm a little confused."

"Hey," he murmurs, closing the distance between us again and threading his fingers through my hair. "Maybe you should just stop thinking so much for once, okay?"

"Max…" I shake my head, although I'm finding it hard to concentrate with his penetrating eyes looking at me like that.

"Don't tell me you're not feeling this too," he challenges, as he slips his free arm around my waist and tugs me closer.

"What about the others?" I avoid the question, unsure how to answer it.

"What others?" he's looking at my lips now.

"The other people who live here," I clarify. "What if someone comes in?"

"I'm the only one home," he counters, as he traces my bottom lip with his thumb before leaning in and capturing it between his lips for a moment. "They won't be back for hours."

"I still don't think that we should be–"

He sighs and pulls back, an amused smile playing on his lips, "Okay, fine, how 'bout we take this upstairs instead?"

"Max..." I say warningly as I shoot him a disapproving look, even as I feel my heart skip a beat at the implication of his words – upstairs… to his room… where there's a bed…

He rolls his eyes, but concedes and takes a step back, breaking our contact, as he smirks at me, "Just kidding."

I let my head drop back against the door again as I let out a sigh. As I try to regain my composure, Max moves away and takes a seat in the middle of the sofa, leaning forward and resting his arms on his thighs, pressing his palms together. On shaky legs, I push away from the door and move across the room too, so that I can sit next to him on the couch.

I place my hands in my lap, unsure of what to do with them now, as we sit together in silence for a few moments. I'm very aware of the fact that Max's body is just centimetres from mine and I can't help the feeling of arousal that swirls inside my belly when he shifts slightly and his right thigh presses against my left, the heat from his skin penetrating through the denim of his jeans.

"Max?" I murmur breathily, my mind still a little fuzzy from those amazing kisses just now.

He looks down at his hands, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I turn my head to look at him fully.

"I'm sorry," he repeats. "For yelling at you earlier… and last night." He sighs. "I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you – it's been a tough few days and you were just there…"

"It's okay," I say, although I do feel just a tiny bit upset by how he spoke to me earlier. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said anything."

He closes his eyes and I can't help but notice how beautiful his eyelashes are, all long and thick and luscious.

"Max," I murmur, reaching out to touch his arm.

His face snaps up and our eyes lock. I can feel the tension between us building once more, sizzling in the air as my heartbeat quickens and my fingers begin to tingle in response to his heated gaze. Before I have time to think, his mouth is on mine once again, hot and demanding. All rational thought flees my mind as he presses me against the sofa cushions, his hands sliding up my sides, leaving trails of fire in their wake. I don't care anymore, I decide, as his warm hands work their way beneath my flimsy top, sliding up over my heated skin and cupping my breasts as his tongue duels with mine, this feels too good to be worrying about whether or not it's the right thing to do.

My hands tangle in the hair at the base of his neck, gripping onto him tightly as his probing fingers slip beneath the thin material of my bra and gently brush my rapidly hardening nipples. He breaks the kiss and I gasp, my back arching as he kisses my neck. Of their own accord, my hands move over his shoulders and down to his lower back, reaching for the hem of his T-shirt, as he covers my neck with urgent, open-mouthed kisses. My fingers slip under the material, feeling the heat of his skin beneath as I tug, urging it upwards.

The muffled sound of a door opening and closing somewhere nearby dimly registers in my mind, but I pay no attention to it, instead choosing to concentrate on the delicious feelings that Max's mouth and hands are creating in me. I also don't acknowledge the fact that someone is calling Max's name from another room, or that a moment later, the living room door opens, pushing my jacket and bag out of the way as that someone enters the room, talking quickly.

"Max, why aren't you answering your phone? Ben's been calling me, wondering why you're not at your meeting– oh," the voice comes to a surprised halt and I stiffen as Max stops what he's doing and takes a quick glance up before lowering his head to my chest with a muttered 'fuck'. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realise…"

"Soph," starts Max, as he pulls his hands out from under my top and scrambles to climb off the sofa. "What are you doing here?"

I feel my cheeks burning red as I sit up, my back to the newcomer – Sophie, it seems – and quickly straighten my clothes.

"My morning lecture was cancelled," she says. "So, I decided to come home."

"Right," mutters Max from where he stands beside the sofa, running a hand through his hair.

"And then on my way back, I get a call from Ben who says you're supposed to be in a meeting this morning and do I know where you are?" she sighs. "So I came to find you… but I see you're… otherwise occupied. Hi, Liz."

My eyes widen in shock as I slowly turn to face her, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. How did she know it was me?

"Hi, Sophie," I manage, my voice coming out in a squeak.

She's looking at me with an amused grin, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised speculatively.

"What time is it?" asks Max, shooting a quick glance at me.

"Oh, only about nine-twenty," replies Sophie airily.

"Shit!" he exclaims. "The meeting started at nine."

"I know," she nods, as if it were obvious. "Guess you'd better get a move on, then, huh?"

"Yeah," he mutters distractedly, turning back to face me.

Sophie rolls her eyes.

"I'd hurry up if I were you. You don't want to keep them waiting any longer," she says, before turning and leaving the room.

"Liz…" our gazes lock and I gulp at the heated gaze I see in his eyes.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Go to your meeting, Max," I tell him gently. "They're waiting for you."

"Okay," he nods, his expression slightly dazed. "Um, I won't be long… you're welcome to stay until I get back if you want."

I nod and stand up, moving toward the door as he walks out of the living room and into the hallway, where he slips on some running shoes and reaches for a jacket.

"Bye," he says, looking at me hesitantly, as if he's not sure whether to leave or go back to where we left off.

"Bye, Max," I tell him. "Enjoy the meeting."

He just nods, before opening the front door and then disappearing through it. As it closes behind him, I give a heavy sigh, letting my head fall back against the living room doorframe, my mind racing as I try to decipher what just happened between us.

"How about a cup of tea?"

Sophie's voice startles me out of my thoughts and I look up to find her smiling at me from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, um, sure," I agree absently, my thoughts still on Max as I grab my jacket and bag from the living room follow her into the kitchen.

She nods towards the table in the centre and I take a seat as she moves to the counter, flicking the switch on the kettle and then reaching into one of the cupboards for two large mugs. As she places them down and picks up the carton of milk that Max abandoned earlier, she turns to glance at me.

"So, you and Max finally got it on, huh?"

"Huh? What do you–?"

She just shoots me a mischievous grin, before turning back to making the tea, leaving me to watch her in shock. Everything suddenly seems so surreal that I have no idea what's even going on anymore.

_TBC_…


	30. Chapter 30

**Part Thirty**

"Here you go," says Sophie with a smile as she sets one of the steaming cups of tea down on the table in front of me and then puts her own down and slides into the seat opposite me.

"Thanks," I reach for my cup and cradle it between my hands as I try to suppress my curiosity over her words about Max and I a couple of minutes ago.

"So," she starts, taking a sip of tea.

"So," I murmur, my mind still preoccupied with thoughts of Max's talented mouth and hands on my body just a few minutes ago.

"Sorry for interrupting earlier," she says. "I didn't realise you were… you know."

"S'okay," I mutter, looking down at my mug in embarrassment. "I wasn't planning for that to happen, though."

"No?" she raises her eyebrow. "I got the impression it was a long time coming."

My eyes widen in surprise, my heart not daring to hope that she's saying what I think she is.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way Max looks at you sometimes," is all she says, causing me to frown in confusion.

"What way?"

She leans forward, resting her elbows on the table, "Well, like in that bar after the varsity match last semester; I noticed his eyes on you more than once that night before he offered to walk you home."

"Huh," I blink in both surprise and embarrassment. Oh my God, he was watching me that night, when I got so drunk I couldn't even stand up straight?

"I could tell he was interested, although he wouldn't tell me anything himself, but what I didn't know was if you felt the same. It seems that you do though."

"Well," I shrug, as I try to make sense of my jumbled thoughts. "To be honest, I've spent the last few months trying to convince myself that I hated him, but lately I've hardly been able to get him out of my head."

"Really?" she looks delighted at the revelation, and I have to resist the urge to duck my head in response. "That's great."

"Is it?" I mumble, looking down at my tea again. "I mean, it's like every time I see him he's with yet another girl; how can I be sure that I'm not going to be just another notch on his bedpost?"

"Liz, hon," she says, reaching across the table to place a hand on my arm. I look up at her. "Max is one of my best friends and he's also one of the greatest guys you'll ever meet. Don't be fooled by his flirting; most of it is just harmless anyway."

"It didn't seem that harmless when I caught him coming out of the shower in my hall one morning last semester," I comment, my tone coming out slightly more sarcastic than I intended it to. I'm still not sure exactly what to think at this point.

"I'm not saying he's a saint, Liz, but he has been through a lot in the last few years, and although he won't admit it to me, it's kind of obvious that all the socialising and flirting is his way of forgetting his problems and pretending that they don't exist."

"Yeah…" I murmur thoughtfully, as I recall my conversation with him on the beach the other week. "It must have been tough for him to deal with everything that happened with his family."

"He told you about that?" her tone sounds almost shocked. "Wow – he never talks about his family to anyone. I only found out because he got really drunk one night in first year and it all kind of slipped out."

"Yeah, he did," I nod, as my mind reels with the knowledge that I may actually be the only person he's actually willingly confided in. "A couple of weeks ago."

"Wow, you must have really gotten under his skin then. He tends to make it a point not to talk about that kind of stuff with, well, anyone."

"Really?" I'm slightly surprised, although perhaps I shouldn't be.

"Yeah, he might seem outgoing and social on the outside, but he doesn't often let anyone see what's going on beneath the surface."

"But you guys are close though?" I ask, although it's not really a question. After all, I already know that they've been intimate with each other in the past. "Surely you must talk about personal stuff occasionally."

"Yeah," she nods. "We do, but Max isn't really one to share his feelings in any great depth and I accept that." She shrugs, "Not much I can do, really."

I nod, returning my attention to the rapidly cooling cup of tea in my hands. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes, as I take regular sips of tea and Sophie looks thoughtful. Eventually, I decide to break the silence with the question that's been on the tip of my tongue for the last few minutes.

"Soph…"

"Yeah?" she looks over at me.

"You and Max were… together once, right?"

She looks vaguely surprised, but nods nonetheless.

"Um, yeah, we were… back in first year," she admits, looking a little sheepish, as if she feels bad about telling me. "He was my next-door neighbour in halls and we got on really well together. We had this really great group of friends from the hall – you know a couple of them, actually: Jackie and Daniel – but occasionally Max and I would just hang out on our own."

I nod and as she talks, I realise that her friendship with Max sounds a lot like what I have with James.

"Anyway, there was one day in spring term when Max seemed really out of it. He would barely talk to anyone; he just stayed in his room all day and even skipped dinner – which was very unusual for him, I might add. He wouldn't open the door or answer his phone or anything and I was getting really worried, so I basically just stood outside his room and banged on the door until he let me in."

She shakes her head sadly, "He looked terrible, Liz. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess and he had a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. He was drunk and upset – not a good combination – but it was then that the whole story came pouring out about his dad dying and his mum's affair. It turned out that it was the anniversary of his father's death."

I let out a gasp as I do the maths in my head, "God, I didn't know – that's why he's been so moody lately, isn't it?"

Sophie just nods, "After that night, we got even closer as friends and when he told me he wasn't going home for the Easter vacation and suggested that we go travelling somewhere for a few weeks instead, I didn't hesitate to agree. We ended up going backpacking in Europe and while we were there, one thing led to another and we slept together."

I nod again, as she continues.

"We shared something really special on that trip, but when we got back to uni for the summer term, we quickly realised that we were actually better off as friends. I care a lot for Max, as I know he does for me, but in the end, I wasn't the one he was meant to be with."

"Really?" I mumble, my heart suddenly speeding up in my chest as she sends me a speculative look.

"He went right back to being his usual self; flirting with loads of girls and just having casual flings, and for a while I wondered if he would ever actually find anyone to settle down with… but then I saw him with you this year and it was pretty obvious that you were different than the other girls for him."

"Me?" I wonder, still having trouble getting my head around the fact that I might not be just another girl for Max to charm into bed.

Sophie smiles then, "Yes, you. Like I said before, I've seen how he looks at you and if that's anything to go by, then, yeah I'd definitely think he's more than interested."

"Wow," I exhale, leaning back in my chair as I shake my head. "All this time, I've been trying to convince myself that he's just another playboy and that I shouldn't have anything to do with him, but then he tells me this stuff about his family and he kisses me like there's no tomorrow and… I'm just really confused."

"My advice? Talk to him," she says simply. "Tell him how you feel."

"Yeah," I murmur thoughtfully.

I can do that, right? After all, we were getting pretty hot and heavy on that couch a few minutes ago, so surely I can sit down and talk to him like a normal person, can't I?

"Yeah," I say again, with a nod this time. "Okay. Talk to him. Right."

"He'll be back soon," adds Sophie encouragingly.

"Yeah," I agree. "Okay."

While I finish off my now cold tea, Sophie puts the kettle on for another mug and we make small talk about last night's fashion show performance and the upcoming one for tonight. The next thirty minutes pass quickly and before I know it, Sophie is wondering where Max is – he apparently should have been home by now. At her musings I turn my hand to look at my watch and start in surprise as I see the time.

"Shit, Sophie, I have to go!"

She looks up at me in surprise, "You what?"

"I have an Ecology lecture in twenty minutes, one that I absolutely cannot miss!" I explain frantically. "If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late."

"Oh," she nods in understanding, "Okay, then."

I stand up from the chair and grab my jacket and bag from the floor.

"Can you tell Max that I'm sorry I couldn't stay and that I'll see him later?"

"Sure," she agrees, as she follows me out of the kitchen toward the front door. "I'll tell him. Best of luck, by the way; I'm sure you guys will work everything out, no problem."

"Thanks," I smile as I open the door and step through. "And thanks for the tea… and the conversation."

"My pleasure, Liz," smiles Sophie. "I'll see you for the fashion show later, okay?"

"See you later," I agree. "Bye."

As I half-walk, half-run up the road toward campus and the lecture hall, I decide that I'm feeling much more positive about the whole situation than I was this morning.

* * *

I just make it to the Ecology lecture in time, slipping into a seat at the front just as it's starting, but I find that I can't concentrate on anything that the lecturer is saying. My thoughts are purely on Max and those kisses we shared this morning. For months and months I've been ignoring these feelings I have for him, trying to convince myself that I hate him; but something happens when I'm around Max Evans, his presence elicits all these emotions in me and I can't ignore them anymore.

The lecture is over before I know it and as I gather my things absently and head out of the room, I bump into Kyle.

"Liz, hey," he greets with a grin. "Nice to see you made it this morning. Wasn't sure you'd be up to it after the show last night!"

"No, I wasn't going to risk getting into trouble for missing this lecture – I still can't believe the guy actually takes a register – but I am pretty tired this morning."

"Not surprised, you did a great job last night," he compliments. "Serena and I were glued to our seats the whole night."

"Thanks," I grin. "Now that the opening night is over, I can't wait for tonight's show."

"I'm sure you'll do great," he assures me, as we leave the room.

"Hope so."

We come to a stop outside the building and Kyle looks at his watch.

"Sorry to love you and leave you, Liz, but Serena's asked me to help her move some furniture around her room before our next lecture this afternoon so I gotta run."

"Oh, okay," I say, a little surprised by his hurried words. "That's fine, you go ahead."

"Thanks, I'll see you later, okay?" he smiles. "Good luck for tonight."

"Bye, Kyle," I call, shaking my head in amusement as he practically runs in the direction of Serena's hall. I can't help but wonder if furniture moving is all they'll be doing in Serena's room today.

Since my next lecture isn't for another two hours, rather than going to the student union for lunch today, I decide to stop off at the small tuck shop in the refectory near the halls and buy a Cornish pasty and some crisps to eat back in my room. I arrive back on my floor to find that no one else is around, so I turn on the TV to pass the time. However, after about ten minutes, I realise that I'm not even concentrating on what's on the screen in front of me, so I turn it off, put on some music and settle back on my bed.

My eyes drift closed as the memory of this morning's events replays in my mind and my breath quickens as I relive the feeling of Max's mouth on mine, his large hands sliding across my heated skin. I'm hit with a sudden wave of guilt about leaving his house just like that this morning, even though I had to go because the lecturer would have killed me if I hadn't turned up today, but now I feel really stupid for not leaving a note, or my phone number, or any means at all for him to contact me by. I guess I'm just going to have to wait until I see him again to explain… and maybe even take Sophie's advice and tell him everything else.

* * *

The rest of the day passes quickly and before I know it, I'm back in the Great Hall again, preparing for our final fashion show performance. I still haven't seen Max since this morning, and part of me is feeling a little anxious about that, but I force myself to concentrate on getting my hair and make-up redone and sorting out my outfits for the show instead of thinking about him.

However, right in the middle of making sure that I have all my clothes organised in the correct order for the costume changes, a smooth, familiar voice comes from my left, startling me.

"So, you disappeared on me this morning; what's that all about?"

I jump in surprise, my hand flying to my chest, as I turn to find Max only a couple of feet away from me, leaning casually against the wall. I feel my heart skip a beat as I take in the gorgeous chocolate-y eyes, sparkling with amusement, the slightly dishevelled dark hair that almost hides them, and the well muscled arms folded casually across that perfectly-formed, firm chest.

"Max," I gasp, my eyes widening as he pushes his body away from the wall and saunters towards me.

"You were gone when I got home," he smirks, raising an eyebrow. "I think I'm offended."

"Max, it's not–" I try to explain quickly about my lecture, but he holds up a hand to cut me off.

"And you didn't even leave a note, I had to find out from Sophie," he continues, shaking his head. "Honestly."

"I'm sorry, I had to go, I had a lect–"

It's almost a natural defence to try to explain myself, but the look in his eyes is drawing me in and as I see his lips twitch with suppressed laughter, I find myself relaxing.

"Hey!" I exclaim with a frown, although I can't help the smile that pulls at my lips at his teasing. "That's not funny."

"Sorry," he shrugs, although his expression is anything but apologetic. He steps closer, lowering his head slightly. "Can we talk?"

"Talk?" I repeat, suddenly feeling a little nervous as I remember my conversation with Sophie earlier – about _talking_ to Max. "Um, sure. But not right now, okay? I really have to get ready for the show – it starts in a few minutes."

"Okay," he nods, although his expression is hard to decipher. "How about later – after the show?"

"Sure," I agree, suddenly very aware of his close proximity to me. "After the show."

"Great," he flashes a smile, leaning in closer, the scent of his masculine aftershave assaulting my nostrils and making me shiver with sudden desire. "I'll be in the audience. Front row."

"Right," I nod. "Okay."

But he doesn't move. Instead he just continues to look at me, his eyes drifting from mine, down lower to my lips and then back up again.

"Max," I try, although my words sound slightly breathless. "You should go now. The show…"

"In a minute," he murmurs, as he reaches out, curling his long fingers around my elbow as he pulls me in close.

Before I can protest, his mouth is once again wreaking havoc on my own, making my heart race and my knees buckle at the incredible sensations now flowing through my body. I let out a small moan into his mouth and my hands reach for his arms, but suddenly he pulls back, his breathing shallow as he steps away from me.

"Good luck for the show tonight, Liz," he tells me, his voice just barely above a whisper. "I'll see you later, okay?"

I can only nod mutely as he turns and disappears, my hand drifting to my tingling lips as I try to catch my breath.

Wow.

Whatever this thing is between Max and I, I definitely don't want it to stop.

_TBC…_


	31. Chapter 31

**Part Thirty-One**

The first strains of Madonna filter through the speakers and the audience begin to cheer and catcall as the lights go up. I can't suppress the smile that appears on my lowered face as the exhilaration of performing on stage in front of hundreds of people flows through my body. We've reached the third dance of the second half – the one in which Daniel and I have to perform our solo and I can barely contain my excitement.

The beat begins and I count silently for my cue, lifting my head in time with Daniel on beat number eight. Our eyes meet and he smiles at me, tightening his arm around my side slightly in encouragement. I grin back as we begin to move together, performing the choreographed steps in time with the seven other couples on stage. The dance starts off fairly slow-paced, but speeds up and gains energy towards the middle, and then slows again for our solo and the ending.

The outfits have been provided by _Moss Bros_, one of the high-street men's suit shops and by _Venus_, a formal dress store just off the high street, so the choreography of the dance is very couples-oriented and elegant; in fact, it's one of my favourites out of the whole show. I let the music flow through my body, as Daniel and I move in time to the tempo, putting my all into the steps that are almost second nature to me now.

Soon the music begins to slow, our cue that the solo is coming up and I suck in a deep, steadying breath as the other couples drift towards the back of the stage, leaving Dan and I alone in the centre of the catwalk section. We get into position, Dan standing behind me, his hands on my hips and his head resting my shoulder, and I lean back against him, as I mentally count the beats of the music.

The solo begins with Dan moving his hands from my hips, running them up my sides to my waist as he lifts his head. I turn in his arms, letting his hands slide around my stomach and come to rest on my waist again as I now come to face him, my hands on his upper arms. He sends me a quick smile before lifting me in the air for an elegant spin, my long, silky dress flowing out behind me as we move together. As Dan places me on my feet once more, we assume a ballroom-esque pose and perform a mixture of classical steps and modern moves to the music. I turn in his arms again, in preparation for the next lift in our routine, but as Dan trails his hand down my bare arm to my hip, my eyes lock with Max's in the audience.

True to his word, he's been sitting right there in the front row for the whole evening. I've noticed him there a couple of times during the show, but I've been doing my best to ignore him for fear that I might get distracted from the dance steps, but now, for some reason, I can't look away. Maybe it's because of the way he's looking at me: his eyes dark and his stare penetrating, but I find myself pulled into his gaze. My eyes don't leave his until Dan wraps his hand around my waist again and hoists me up into the complicated lift… the one where I hang upside-down briefly, Dan's hands strategically holding my gown in place so that I don't flash anyone, and then twist around his body. I hear shouts and cheers from the audience as we successfully complete the move and he gently lowers me to the ground.

We return to our original positions again, Daniel behind me his arms around me, his hands flat on my body as they move seductively over my hips and waist and to my stomach, and my gaze meets Max's again. His expression is confusing… almost like he can't decide whether to frown or smile, but even so, I feel my heart skip a beat as we stare at each other while Dan and I assume the final pose of the solo. The audience cheers and claps the end of our solo as the rest of the dancers join us on the catwalk part of the stage again for the last part of the dance and before I know it, we're striking our ending positions and then running off the stage to get changed for the next dance.

* * *

"I can't believe it's all over!" exclaims Karen, one of the girls in my dance group as we gather on stage after the show.

"I know," nods one of the dancers in the other group, whose name I'm not entirely sure of. "It's like the end of an era or something. I'm really gonna miss everyone now that we won't be rehearsing together anymore."

"It was amazing," I agree enthusiastically. "It would have been great if we could have done more performances."

"Yeah, definitely," says Karen, as a few of the other girls nod their agreement.

"Okay, guys," announces Jackie as she appears from backstage. "Everything is sorted here, so what do you say we head to Warehouse for the after-show party?"

Everyone begins to move; the guys jumping off the stage in an effort to look cool, while us girls take the less risky approach of sitting on the edge and easing themselves down to the ground. However, as I start to follow everyone out, I notice Max standing in one of the other doorways, his hands casually shoved into his jeans pockets, and I come to a stop. He's watching me with those beautiful eyes of his, lips curled up into a tiny half-smile as he tilts his head in the direction of the corridor and raises an eyebrow in invitation. I give a slight nod and take a step toward him.

"Hey, Liz, you coming?" calls Karen from the other doorway.

"I'll meet you there," I tell her. "There's something I need to do first."

She nods and leaves the hall with the last of the fashion show cast, leaving Max and I alone in the Great Hall. I feel slightly nervous as I make my way over to him, knowing that we're about to have this big talk that could change things forever. But somehow, as soon as I reach him and he flashes me a grin filled with a combination of his usual cockiness and genuine warmth, the nerves quickly vanish and are replaced by excited butterflies in my stomach.

"Hi," he says casually.

"Hi," I murmur in reply, feeling my heart speed up at his close proximity.

He extracts a hand from his pocket and holds it out to me.

"Shall we go?"

I hesitate for a moment, not entirely sure what he means, "Go where?"

"Somewhere we can talk," he clarifies.

"Oh," I nod in understanding. "Okay, sure."

I slip my hand in his and he guides me out of the Great Hall and down the stairs. As we walk, I can't help but notice how nice his hand feels in mine, how his warm fingers clasp the back of my hand in a firm, yet gentle grip, and a wave of warmth begins to spread up my arm and through my body. We exit the building and Max leads me down the main hill of the campus, towards the building at the bottom that is home to the bar which makes up part of Breakers nightclub on the weekends.

As we walk, I can't stop my gaze from travelling to Max's face, taking in his profile as he strides determinedly along the path. I've spent so much time over the last few months trying to hate him, to convince myself that he was nothing but a player, that I'm not really sure what to make of _this_ Max. With the exception of the odd slightly arrogant smirk or grin, lately I haven't seen much of the cocky guy I met back in October, and I can't decide whether I'm seeing the real Max right now or not.

"It's pretty quiet in here," he informs me as we enter the building and he leads me towards the bar. "We should be able to talk undisturbed."

"Okay," I nod as he releases my hand and opens the bar door for me to step through. "Thanks."

"Where would you like to sit?" he asks.

I let my gaze drift around the bar: there are a few tables scattered around the room, only a couple of which are occupied, and then a section of small, semi-circular booths running along the wall by the large windows, which are mostly empty.

"How about by the window over there?" I suggest, pointing towards one of the booths near the far corner.

"Okay. Why don't you go sit down and I'll get us some drinks," he says. "What are you having?"

"Oh, um, just a white wine, thanks," I reply, the question catching me slightly off-guard.

"Coming up," he nods, giving me a quick smile before heading over to the bar to order.

I make my way over to the booth and slide into it, pulling off my jacket and laying it on the seat beside me, before making myself comfortable. I turn my head to see Max leaning against the bar, one elbow propped up on the counter as he orders our drinks, and I can't stop my eyes drifting from his unruly dark hair, down across his back and then to his rear. _He certainly has a great body_, I muse, as I watch him converse with the bartender, laughing at something the guy says as he places two glasses down in front of him. Max pays and then picks up the drinks to carry them. I quickly avert my eyes as he turns around and begins walking towards the booth, and instead reach for the small advertising leaflet in the middle of the table, studying it intently. My breath quickens as the nerves return once more, the prospect of really talking with him for the first time suddenly seeming rather overwhelming.

"Here you go," he says, placing the glass of wine down on the round table in front of me.

"Thanks," I put down the leaflet and reach for the glass, wrapping my fingers around it in a nervous gesture, as he puts his pint of beer down and slides into the other side of the booth so that we're sitting almost opposite each other.

I watch as he lifts the pint glass to his lips, takes a gulp and then places it back down on the table before looking me directly in the eye.

"So," he starts, resting his arms on the table as he leans forward slightly.

"So," I echo softly.

"I'm sorry I left like that this morning," he apologises. "I wouldn't have gone, but it was this really important, mandatory meeting that I absolutely couldn't miss." he shakes his head. "I'd known about it for weeks, but I was just about to get ready to leave, when you showed up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say hastily, suddenly feeling guilty for showing up unannounced like that. "I didn't mean to–"

"No," he interrupts quickly with a smile. "It's okay… I just meant that you were so distracting that I totally forgot about the meeting."

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I lower my head a little as a smile tugs at my lips.

"Liz," he says then, his tone soft and serious. "About this morning…"

"Yeah?" I ask, cringing slightly as my voice comes out higher than I was expecting.

"Did you… I mean, was it…?" he seems to be struggling for words and I frown in confusion. He's usually so calm and collected and… pulled together.

"Was it what?" I ask softly, absently playing with the glass in my hand.

He shakes his head and lets out a slight chuckle, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I've been wanting to do that for a long time now… and I'm just wondering if we're on the same page here?"

He has?

"You have?"

He shoots me a crooked smile, "Yeah."

I nod, taking that in as I take a sip of wine, although I'm unsure what to think about it.

"So what 'page' are you on, exactly?"

He looks at me seriously, "The page where I like you and you're just about all I can think about."

"Huh?" I squeak in surprise. "I am?"

He shakes his head with a small smile, raising and then lowering his eyebrows.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" he shrugs. "I mean, you've spent the last six months hating my guts and making it clear that you don't want to be anywhere near me, yet I can't seem to stay away."

"But…" I struggle to form words after what he's just admitted. "But…what about all those other girls?"

He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"The first time I saw you in that club in Fresher's Week…" he starts, seemingly avoiding the question. "I had to talk to you, find out who you were, but you wouldn't even give me the time of day."

I can't help but let out a soft snort at his words, "Max, you tried to get me to sleep with you!"

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, okay, I probably shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"So you should be," I retort, although my tone is light and a small smile graces my lips.

He shoots me a glare before continuing, "But it was obvious you weren't interested and so I tried to forget about you, but then you kept turning up everywhere I went–"

"More like you turned up everywhere _I_ went," I can't help interrupting as I raise my eyebrows in amusement.

"Yeah, whatever," he dismisses. "Anyway, I found that I couldn't stop thinking about you… even though I knew you hated me and didn't want anything to do with me, so I flirted with other girls in the hope that they would make me forget… and perhaps possibly make you jealous in the process."

"Max," I whisper, as his words sink in and my heartbeat quickens. "I didn't hate you."

"No?" he turns to me again, his expression sceptical. "You certainly acted like it."

"The first time I saw _you_," I start, before I can wonder why I'm admitting this to him. "I thought you were the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen," I confess, watching the sceptical look on his face become a shit-eating grin. "But when you started talking to me, I realised you were just another playboy and I'm not interested in being with a playboy."

His face falls, "Liz–"

"At first, I tried to hate you; I thought you were just like all those other guys – only after one thing – so I convinced myself that you weren't worth my time and instead I tried to be happy with…" I trail off, unsure if I should continue.

"With Jake," he fills in with a nod of understanding.

"Yeah," I admit. "It wasn't like I was using him or anything – I liked Jake, I really did; he was a great guy and I had fun with him. It was just that… I didn't feel for him the way…" I falter slightly and suck in a deep breath to steady myself, "the way that, deep down, I felt for you."

"Yeah?" he murmurs softly.

"I didn't want to admit it, but yeah," I tell him. "More and more, I found myself thinking about you when I was with him. But I tried everything I could to forget about what I was feeling and be happy with him instead." I sigh, looking down at my wine glass, "You were being so cocky and arrogant, that I couldn't let myself like you. Every time I saw you, you were with another girl, and I was scared that if I gave into my feelings, I would end up just another notch on your bedpost."

Max reaches across the table and takes my hand in his. I look up to find him gazing at me intently, his eyes full of regret.

"Liz, you could never be 'just another notch on my bedpost'," he shakes his head as he gently runs his thumb over the back of my hand. "In fact, I bet there are a lot less notches on there than you might think."

"Right," I nod, disbelievingly. "Okay."

"I'm serious," he counters. "I'll admit that I'm not a saint – I have slept with a few girls, but it's not like I sleep with every woman I meet."

"No?" I raise an eyebrow, still not sure if he's telling the complete truth. "What about the first time we met? What would you have done if I'd said yes?"

"Um, well," he looks sheepish now, as he extracts his hand from mine. "I only said that because I knew you'd refuse… I was trying to wind you up."

I roll my eyes. Well, that's just perfect, isn't it?

"Yeah, well you did a great job of that."

"I'm sorry," he apologises. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"You got that right," I retort, my tone slightly annoyed.

Although, I have to admit that I'm more annoyed at the fact that his 'winding up' was the main reason I'd decided he wasn't worth my time and if he hadn't done it, we might have gotten along much better from the start, than I am annoyed at him for admitting it.

Max shakes his head sadly, "God, I really screwed things up, didn't I? If I hadn't been trying to make you jealous with other girls, you might have actually liked me."

I chuckle, conceding, "Well, I guess I didn't help matters either. I was so determined to think the worst of you that I didn't even give you a chance to change my mind."

There's a pause, as we look at each other for a moment.

"What about now?" asks Max then, his voice low. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Now…?" I sigh, reaching for my glass and taking a much-needed sip of wine. "Well, to be honest, now I'm really confused."

"About what?" he wonders, sounding genuinely curious.

"About who you really are, Max," I admit, with a shrug. "I thought I had you all figured out and then you went and said all that stuff at the beach…" I sigh, "I saw this completely different side of you that day, Max, and now I don't know what to think."

"I'm just me, Liz," he shrugs, as if he's not sure how else to explain it. "I'm twenty-one, I'm studying History, I play rugby and I'm president of the Athletic Union."

"Max," I shake my head, in slight amusement. "I already know all of that."

He just holds up a hand, "I have a fairly extensive network of friends, quite a few of them female, I'll admit, and I also have a few family issues that I'm trying to work through – of course you already know all of that too, so I guess you're gonna have to spend some more time around me and find out the rest for yourself."

He smirks at me suggestively and I let out a vaguely amused snort, "I guess I will, huh?"

"And anyway, Liz Parker, you're not the only one confused here," he adds. "I barely know anything about you either… well, other than the fact that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and you are an _amazing_ kisser."

My eyes go wide and I lower my head, feeling my face burning with embarrassment at the flattering words.

"Shut up," I mumble awkwardly, fixing my eyes on my drink.

"Why? It's true," I see him shrug from beneath my eyelashes.

"Max…" I start, lifting my head again to see a twinkle in his eyes.

"So, come on, tell me something about you," he says, leaning forward on his elbows. "I don't even think I know what subject you're doing."

"Okay, fine," I roll my eyes, lifting my glass to my lips and draining the remainder of the fluid from it before I speak. "I'm eighteen, I'm studying Biology, I'm a member of the Dance Society, and I've been studying Ballet since I was four."

He nods, "And you're pretty good at it too."

"Huh?" I shoot him a puzzled look. "How do you know? You've never seen me do any Ballet."

His eyes widen and he looks sheepish all of a sudden as he reaches up to scratch his neck in an almost nervous gesture.

"Oh, um, well, I…" he stutters. "I kind of saw you in one of your classes a few months ago."

"You did?" I ask in surprise, my eyebrows rising quickly.

He shrugs, "I was in the union one evening and I happened to walk past the JCR when your class was on. I stopped to watch for a bit."

"Oh?"

"You're really good, Liz," his tone is one of appreciation and I smile.

"Thanks."

He smiles and I feel a wave of heat spread through me as he reaches out to take my hand once more, his eyes warm and inviting as they lock with mine.

"So, now that we know a little more about each other, what do you say to giving this thing a go?"

"This thing?" I question innocently, although I know exactly what he's talking about.

I just want to hear him say it.

"Us. You and me," he clarifies. "I like you; you like me – I think we could be good together… don't you?"

I take a moment to look at him, but it's not easy to think straight with his thumb tracing enticing circles on the back of my hand.

"You know what?" I reply slowly, carefully. "I think I might just be willing to give it a try."

"Yeah?" his eyes light up, making him look almost boyish. I smile.

"Yeah," I nod. "Okay."

"Great," he grins, as he lets out an exhalation of what sounds like relief.

"Yeah," I repeat, unable to stop a grin from spreading across my face too.

"Okay, then."

He picks up his pint glass and drains it quickly, before placing it back down on the table and making a move to stand up, taking my hand, still encased within his, with him.

"Come on."

"What–?"

"Let's get out of here," he tugs on my hand.

"Um… okay," I reply, grabbing my jacket and sliding out of my seat as he pulls me upright. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here," he murmurs close to my ear as we head out of the bar area and through the darkened hall that doubles up as Breakers.

I'm a little confused by his suddenly strange behaviour, but as I open my mouth to ask what's going on, he stops and pulls me into a dark corner of the hall. He pushes me up against the wall, his hands pinning my wrists to the painted plaster as he leans in close, a small smirk on his face as his eyes lower to my lips.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist any longer," he murmurs seductively, before fusing his mouth to mine, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth as he traps me between himself and the wall.

I can feel the heat from his body pressed against mine and I can't help but sigh with pleasure as I part my lips to grant him entrance. The kiss is urgent and almost frantic as his hands release my wrists and move down to clasp my waist. In response, my arms drop to his shoulders and then slide around his neck, holding him close as my head begins to spin. I feel his hands slide around to my lower back and then down to my jean-clad bottom, gently pressing my lower body against his and I shudder, moaning into his mouth in response to the sensations that shoot through me at the intimate contact.

"God, Max…" I manage when we finally part, oxygen becoming an issue.

He pulls back to look at me, his hands leaving my bottom and coming to rest on my hips instead. Our gazes lock and we just stare at each other, breathing heavily, for what seems like an eternity, before Max's lips turn up into an indulgent smile and he leans in to capture my lips once more. This time it's more of a gentle, tender kiss, but somehow no less passionate than the previous one and it makes me feel all light-headed and dizzy.

All too soon, it's over and I can't help but let out a whimper of protest when Max lets go of me and takes a step back, his chest rising and falling with laboured breaths.

"Don't stop," I hear myself murmur as I try to reorient myself to the surroundings.

He just sends me a half-smile and shakes his head, "I have to… if I don't stop now, I won't stop at all."

My breath catches in my throat as his meaning registers in my mind.

"And don't you have an after-show party to go to?" he continues, amused.

I stare at him in disbelief – as if I could go to that party now after everything that just happened.

"Come on," he holds out his hand. "We'll go together… well, not _together_ if you don't want… but we can at least walk down together."

I push away from the wall, as I say teasingly, "But, Max, you weren't in the show, I don't think you're actually supposed to be attending the party."

"Don't worry, I know the choreographer…" he shrugs, taking my hand in his as he leans down and then adds in a conspiratorial whisper, "And I think I might just have an 'in' with the best dancer on that stage tonight too. I'll be fine."

I can't help but chuckle at his teasing words and I relax as he leads me out of the building, his arm slipping around my waist as we head towards the town centre. As we walk, I find myself replaying the evening's events in my mind. I almost can't believe it all really happened.

Max Evans and Liz Parker… it has a nice ring, don't you think?

_TBC…_


	32. Chapter 32

**Part Thirty-Two**

By the time Max and I arrive at the club, it's almost eleven-thirty p.m., but the party still seems to be in full swing. We decide not to draw unwanted attention to ourselves by showing up together, so I pop into the bathroom to freshen up quickly while he goes on up to the dance floor and bar area. When I make it up there a couple of minutes later, I quickly spot Max chatting to Jackie and Daniel over by the bar but resist the urge to join him there, instead heading over to the group of girls I can see on the crowded dance floor.

"Hey, guys," I greet with a smile, raising my voice to be heard over the loud music.

"Liz, you made it!" exclaims Karen, as she wraps her arms around me in a drunken hug. "Let's go get you a drink."

I can't help but chuckle as she drags me over to the bar and orders us a shot of sour apple vodka and a Bacardi and Coke each. When they arrive, we reach for the shots, clinking them together in a toast and down them simultaneously. I shudder and make a face at the sudden taste, but then relax as I feel the warm liquid flow down my throat. Placing the shot glass back down on the bar counter, I grab my glass of Bacardi and Coke and prepare to follow Karen back to the dance floor.

However, just then my eyes meet Max's from where he's standing at the other end of the bar and I stop, my feet frozen to the ground as he shoots me a grin, the intense look in his dark eyes causing my stomach to give a sudden flip-flop. I bite my lip and then grin back as we share a heated gaze, before turning back to the dance floor.

I try to let loose and enjoy myself as much as possible, but I spend the evening all too aware of the fact that Max is just a few feet away and that every time I glance over in the direction of the bar, our eyes meet. On one particular occasion, though, he's no longer looking at me; instead his eyes are focused to my left and I tense slightly as his lips curl up into a genuine smile, one that's directed at someone. However, I sigh with relief just a moment later when I realise that he's just greeting Sophie as she joins him, Jackie and Daniel at the bar.

As I see them laughing together, my mind travels back to the conversation I had with Sophie this morning; she was right – Max [i]_was_[/i] interested… and I'm so glad she made me see that I needed to talk to him. A smile appears on my lips as the two of them share a joke and I decide that, although I'm a teeny bit jealous that she knows all these things about him that I don't, I'm glad Max has her for a friend.

Just then, both their heads turn and suddenly they're both looking at me – Sophie's wearing a triumphant grin and I'd bet anything that Max has just told her what happened between us tonight; while Max is looking at me with that same penetrating expression he's been wearing all night. I send them a slightly embarrassed smile and then turn back to dancing with the girls.

A few minutes later someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to find Daniel standing behind me.

"Care for a dance, partner?" he invites, holding his hand out to me.

"Sure," I agree eagerly, slipping my hand in his as he moves us slightly away from the others and then slips his hands around my waist.

"Thanks for putting up with me in the show, Liz," he says as we move to the music. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks," I reply with a smile. "Although I couldn't have done it without you either."

"Oh, yeah, we're the best," he says, his tone cocky as he gives a nod.

I laugh, "Yeah, we are, aren't we?"

We dance together for a few more minutes, until the next song finishes and Dan suggests getting another drink. I agree and we head off the dance floor to the bar, where I find myself standing right in front of his friends: Jackie, Sophie and… Max. I smile self-consciously as Sophie raises an eyebrow and sends me a knowing grin, Max has this indulgent look on his face and Jackie just looks a little confused by the fact that everyone is looking at me.

"What're you having, Liz?" asks Dan, as he moves to the bar.

"Another Bacardi and Coke, thanks, Dan," I tell him with a smile.

He orders the drink for me and a lager for himself, but as he hands it to me and I take a gulp, I see Max frowning, his gaze flicking from me to Dan and then back to me again. I frown in puzzlement as he scowls and then looks away. But as Dan starts up a conversation with the girls, he turns towards me again, raising his eyebrows in silent communication as he gives a subtle nod towards the other side of the room. It takes a moment to realise what he means, but then my eyes widen slightly as I understand and I nod in response.

He excuses himself to go to the loo, shooting me a meaningful look as he brushes past me and heads for the door. I wait a few moments, using the time to quickly finish off my drink before I excuse myself too. I make my way across the room, not exactly sure where I'm supposed to be going, but just before I reach the door, he grabs me by the arm.

He pulls me through the crowd, away from everyone we know, until I find myself squashed into a dark corner of the dance floor with him. We're standing so close together that I have to strain my neck to peer up at him in the dark, but just as I open my mouth to speak, he swoops down and kisses me, pressing his warm body against mine as he urges me backwards to the wall. His hands tangle in my hair and I lose myself in the feel of his eager mouth on mine.

"Max," I gasp, when he finally pulls back for air. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but what's it in aid of?"

He smirks, reaching up to gently brush a strand of hair away from my forehead, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

I raise an eyebrow, not completely buying it. Then it clicks; the reason he's suddenly acting this way…

"You're not… jealous are you, Max?"

He snorts, "Jealous? Me? I don't think so."

"You are, aren't you?" a mischievous smile tugs at my lips. "You're jealous that I was dancing with Dan just now."

"No, I'm not," he denies unconvincingly.

"Max," I shake my head, "he's just my dance partner."

"I'm not jealous," he insists.

He so is.

I roll my eyes, humouring him, "Okay, fine. You're not jealous."

"You got that right," he mutters.

There's a few seconds of silence between us, the loud pounding of the dance music from the DJ booth vaguely registering in my mind as we just stare at each other. Just then, Max leans forward, his mouth close to my ear as he speaks.

"Go out with me tomorrow night?"

"What?" I ask, partly in surprise and partly because the music is so loud that I'm not entirely sure I heard him correctly.

"You, me… tomorrow night?" he repeats simply, a smile playing on his lips.

He's really asking me out… on an actual date? It catches me off-guard and my mouth opens and closes a couple of times before I can speak.

"Oh, um, sure," I finally find my voice. "I'd love to."

He grins, "Great."

"Okay," I nod, my heart pounding nervously at the thought of going on a formal date with him. "What time?"

"Maybe around half-seven or eight?" he suggests and I nod, as he leans in again, demanding softly, "Give me your number and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Right, okay," I agree, as he pulls out his phone.

I reel off the number I was forced to learn by heart at the beginning of the year… I had to enter it on so many forms that I had no choice but to learn it… and he enters it into his mobile. As he saves it, I ask if I can get his number and he's quick to call my phone and leave a missed call so that I can save it to my phone book. We talk briefly for a couple more minutes before I realise that we've been gone a while and gently suggest that we head back to the others. He gives me one last breathtaking kiss before releasing me and then discretely disappearing into the crowd.

By unspoken agreement, we keep our distance for the remainder of the night, as I hang around with the girls on the dance floor again and Max resumes his position at the bar. At the end of the night, I end up sharing a taxi with another girl who lives in the hall of residence next to mine, while Max leaves with his housemates. It doesn't matter though, because I'm going to be seeing him again in a few hours' time anyway… for our date.

* * *

_The hall is dark, the only light coming from the open doorway at the back of the room. Soft music drifts from the small CD player on the stage to my ears, but I barely hear it, my mind instead focused on the close proximity of the man standing behind me. He's so close that his chest presses against my back, his thighs touching the back of mine and I shudder as he slides one hand round to my stomach, pulling me back against him. The fingers of his other hand drifting tantalisingly down my bare arm, sending shivers down my spine at the contact._

_I inhale sharply, feeling his warm breath against my neck as he presses a kiss to the sensitive spot just below my ear and my hand moves to cover his on my stomach. In a move reminiscent of that scene in _Dirty Dancing _he turns his hand, taking it in mine, spinning me away from him briefly, before tugging me back into his warm embrace. I'm facing him now, my hands braced on his chest, as he smiles down at me, his deep, dark gaze capturing mine while his arms wrap around me, holding me tight._

"_Dance with me, Liz," he whispers, his voice so low I have to strain to hear it._

"_With pleasure," I murmur, as I slide my arms around his neck.._

_A grin spreads across my face as I revel in the feel of his touch and I can't resist rising up onto my tiptoes to kiss him full on the lips. My heart skips a beat as he responds eagerly, hands sliding down to my bottom, pulling me closer. I slip my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his hair as we move erratically across the floor. Without warning, Max tightens his grip on me, encouraging me to wrap my legs around his hips. I eagerly comply and I suddenly find myself perched on the edge of the stage._

_He pulls me flush against him as he deepens the kiss, gently urging me backward, moving with me so that our upper bodies are lying together on the stage floor. I let my head fall back against the painted wood and bury my hands further into his hair as he kisses a hot trail down my neck and to my chest. I let out an excited gasp as his hands slide beneath my top and cup my breasts, caressing them lightly as his mouth continues its scorching journey southwards._

"_Liz…" he mutters against my skin. "Liz."_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Liz…?"_

"Liz!"

"Mmm?" I mumble again, snuggling further under the warm duvet as I try to get back to my quality time with Max.

"Oi, Liz!" comes the sharp voice again. "Wake up!"

"What?" I mutter irritably, unwilling to open my eyes and acknowledge that I am in fact alone in bed and not being seduced by Max Evans on the fashion show stage. "Go 'way."

"Nope. Not until you tell me what you were just dreaming about."

"Huh?" I finally pry my eyes open to find Maria standing over me, her arms crossed and her foot tapping in either impatience or annoyance… I can't tell which. "Maria, what are you doing?"

"Okay, here's the thing, Lizzie," she starts as I pull myself up into a sitting position and try to clear the very real dream from my mind. "It seems you were having a rather interesting dream over here and I had to wake you up for fear that you might do or say something very embarrassing during it."

I blink, "Um, okay…"

She suddenly grins, "Plus, I have a lecture in about thirty minutes and there's no way that I'm leaving this room until you spill the beans about exactly what… or who you were dreaming about."

"'Ria," I roll my eyes. "There's nothing to tell."

"Hmm," she says in a suspicious tone.

"Really," I insist, hoping that my voice doesn't betray me.

I don't like to lie, but I'm really not ready to discuss anything Max-related with Maria just yet.

"Liz…" she shoots me a look that says she doesn't believe me.

"Maria," I return, trying to keep my expression straight as I suppress the urge to smile. "I'm serious."

She sighs, "Okay, fine. You just keep your little secret for now. But just you wait – I'll get it out of you one way or another."

"Whatever, Maria," it's my turn to sigh as I flop back down on the bed again in relief. "Just go to your lecture, okay?"

She shoots me a slightly dubious glare, but thankfully turns, picks up her coat and bag and decides to leave the room.

Finally.

As soon as she's gone, I press my hand to my forehead as I look up at the ceiling, a grin making its way onto my face as I recall the events of the night before. I still can't quite believe that Max wants to be with me. Max Evans himself, one of the most sought-after guys on campus, likes _me_… and I'm finally at a place where I can admit to myself that I want to be him too.

I'm not sure how long I lie there in bed, replaying last night over and over in my mind, my heart pounding excitedly as I remember the feeling of Max's lips on mine, his hands on my body, but the next thing I know, there's a pounding on the door and I hear Izzy's voice shouting at me to get out of bed and go for breakfast with her and the others. I let out a sigh and tell her I'll be out in a minute, as I tug off the covers and climb out of bed, grabbing some jeans and a T-shirt and quickly getting ready before Izzy breaks down the door.

Breakfast is somewhat a strange affair, Izzy and Alex sitting together on one side of the table, talking quietly in between taking sips of orange juice and feeding each other bites of toast, and James and I on the other side, attempting to hold a conversation while trying to tactfully ignore their extremely couple-y behaviour. I also feel a bit awkward being around Izzy after what happened with Max yesterday. On the one hand, she's one of my best friends and I love her to bits; but on the other, Max is… well, I'm not sure exactly what we are to each other just yet, but I want try it and see where it goes with him.

As if on cue, my mobile suddenly beeps with a message alert and I pull it out of my pocket to find a text message from the very person I was just thinking about. With a discrete glance towards the others to make sure they're not looking, I open it.

'_Still on for tonight? I'll meet you outside your hall at seven-thirty. Max'_

I smile happily as I nod to myself and then type out a short reply and press 'send', before turning back to my breakfast. I bite my lip in an attempt to stop smiling, but it doesn't seem to work… I have a date with Max Evans tonight!

_TBC…_


	33. Chapter 33

**Part Thirty-Three**

The remainder of the day passes frustratingly slowly. I try to make myself busy by attending my morning lecture, meeting up with Maria, Michael and James for lunch and then heading back to the lecture hall for my afternoon classes, but I keep getting distracted by the thought of seeing Max tonight.

I have to admit that I'm kind of nervous about it. I know that we talked yesterday and things went well, but at the same time I can't help but wonder if we're really all that compatible after all. I mean, what if we try to have a normal conversation and find that it's just awkward and uncomfortable?

I end up getting so worked up about it that I start getting ready more than an hour before Max is due to pick me up and I spend so much time agonising over what to wear and how to style my hair that Maria, who is preparing for her own date with Michael that evening, starts getting suspicious.

"So, where did you say you were going tonight?" she asks not so subtly, looking over at me from where she's doing her make-up in the mirror.

"I didn't," I reply, knowing full well that she's fishing for information… all I've told her is that I'm going out tonight, but I haven't mentioned where (not that I even know yet, anyway) or with whom.

"Hmm," she frowns thoughtfully.

"I'm just going out, Maria," I tell her, trying not to betray my nervousness to her. "No different from any other night."

"Really," she states disbelievingly. "So, if it's just a normal night out, why have you tried on and then discarded five outfits already? You usually go with the first thing you try on."

"Maria," I warn, although I can't keep my face straight as I try to deny it.

"You know, you've been acting weird all day," she narrows her eyes thoughtfully. "This doesn't have anything to do with that _interesting_ dream you were having this morning, does it?"

She waggles her eyebrows suggestively and I roll my eyes, shaking my head.

Part of me wants to tell her everything – about Max and how I feel about him – but doing so would mean telling her the truth, that he's Izzy's brother, and I already know whose side she'll take on that issue.

No, I can't tell her, not yet.

"Of course it doesn't, 'Ria," I shake my head, although I'm not sure how convincing my denial is.

"It so does," she insists. "You have a date tonight, don't you?"

"No," I deny weakly, turning to my wardrobe, as I search for a suitable jacket to wear.

"Come on, Liz," she grins. "Spill. Who is he and why haven't you mentioned him before?"

"Maria," I say warningly.

I find the jacket I was looking for, pull it out and then close the wardrobe door. I turn to find her watching me, an eyebrow raised. I sigh.

"Okay, fine, I have a date tonight," I concede, hoping that she'll leave it at that, but at the same time knowing it won't be enough to satisfy her. "He's a third-year."

"And?"

"And what?" I retort, but she just levels me with a probing stare and I find myself replying. "All right, fine. I've known him for a while and recently I've begun to have feelings for him. It turns out that he feels the same way and so yesterday he asked me out. Tonight's our first date."

Maria grins, "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it."

I shoot her a look and then continue getting ready, putting the final touches to my outfit and then moving on to my hair and make-up. At seven-twenty, Michael knocks on the door, asking if Maria is ready to go yet and they head out a couple of minutes later, leaving me standing alone in front of the small mirror above the sink.

I suck in a couple of deep breaths, exhaling slowly with each one in an attempt to calm myself down as I study my reflection in the mirror. I've curled my hair a little so that it falls over my shoulders in soft waves and I've pinned back one side with a sparkly butterfly clip. Make-up wise, I've opted for subtle eyes – brown and beige on my eyelids, with a hint of brown eyeliner and then followed with my favourite black mascara – and a light pink lip-gloss. All in all, I feel pretty pleased with my appearance; now if only I could feel as positive about this upcoming date.

I have butterflies going on a rampage in my stomach and my heart is pounding nervously as numerous questions run through my mind; What if I screw this up? What if, after all this, we don't get on at all? What if the date is a disaster and this is it for us?

Just then, my phone beeps with an incoming message and I turn from the mirror, crossing the room and picking up my phone. My heart lurches as I open the message and skim the contents; it's from Max; he's here.

Oh, God, I don't think I can do this.

_Yes you can_, whispers a voice in my subconscious. I close my eyes and take a calming breath. Okay, right; I can do this. I grab my jacket and purse, check that I have my keys and then make my way out of the room. I can feel my heart pounding anxiously as I descend the three flights of stairs to the ground floor and I suddenly worry that Max will take one look at me, see how nervous I am and then walk away. I try to shake the thought from my head as I open the door leading out of A block and step out into the cold March air.

It only takes a second for my eyes to land on Max. He looks relaxed as he leans against the wall next to the door, dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a button-down striped shirt, accompanied by a beige jacket and a pair of brown shoes, looking as if he doesn't have a care in the world. For a minute, I wonder how he can be so calm and collected when I'm such a nervous wreck, but then he smiles, a slow, languid smile, which causes my insides to melt and all of the previous nervousness suddenly disappears. I gulp when he pushes away from the wall and saunters over, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Hi."

"Hi, Max," I manage, my head spinning as the intoxicating scent of his aftershave assaults my senses.

His eyes drop from my face, down to my body and then back up again, "You look great."

"Thanks," I reply, as I glance down at the green, sparkly top, smart jeans and heeled boots that I finally decided on. I feel myself blushing and am suddenly grateful that there's only dim lighting out here. "You don't look so bad yourself."

_No, you look mouth-watering_, the little voice in my head speaks up.

He grins, "You ready to go?"

"Yep," I reply with a small smile.

"Great," he gives me a lopsided grin. "Let's go."

We start walking down the long driveway out of the hall grounds. Max has his hands casually shoved into his jeans pocket and I marvel at his ability to be so calm.

"So… where are we going exactly?" I ask, as we reach the end of the driveway and turn onto the main road.

He shoots me an enigmatic smile, "You'll have to wait and see."

"Max..." I protest, sending him a playful pout. "Please?"

"No," he replies, his tone amused.

"Come on; can't you at least give me a hint?" I probe. "I mean, how do I know if I'm even dressed for the occasion if you won't tell me where we're going?"

He stops and turns to me, "You're dressed perfectly, Liz. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," I nod, accepting his words with a smile and we start walking again.

We head into town in semi-comfortable silence, as I find myself running through in my mind some of the different possibilities of where Max could be taking me tonight. Beside me, Max still looks like he's as pulled-together as ever, although when I look over at him after a few minutes of walking, I notice that he seems to be deep in thought. I keep my eyes on him for a moment, marvelling at his strong jaw-line and chiselled, handsome features, before I smile and boldly reach for his arm. He looks up in surprise as I slip my hand between his elbow and his side and curl my fingers around his warm jacket-covered arm, but then he relaxes and smiles warmly.

We continue to walk in silence for a couple more minutes, until I decide to blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"So, are you _sure_ you won't tell me where we're going?"

He laughs, "Liz, come on, stop it. It's supposed to be a surprise, okay? Don't ruin it."

"Spoilsport," I mumble, even though I am just a little bit excited about this so-called surprise.

"Wow, if I'd known you were gonna be like this about it, I never would've asked you out," he teases.

"Hey!" I dig my fingers into his arm in response.

"Sorry," he apologises quickly, although I can see a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

There's another moment of silence, before he says, "So, I didn't get to ask just now, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," I tell him with a smile. "You?"

"I'm great," he grins. "Perfect, in fact, now that I'm here with you."

I roll my eyes, "Geez, Max."

"What?" he questions in mock-surprise.

"That was so corny."

"Was not," he retorts.

"Was too."

"Well, what if it's true?" he questions.

My heart skips a beat, "Is it?"

He pretends to think for a moment, before shaking his head, "Nah, not really."

"Oi," I nudge him with my elbow. "Thanks a lot!"

He chuckles, glancing down at me, "Oh, sorry, was that the wrong thing to say? What I meant was, 'Of course it's true, Liz. You are the light of my life and I wish I could spend all day, every day basking in your presence'."

"Shut up," I say good-naturedly, fully enjoying this playful banter between us.

It's nice to just be with him without him making his usual arrogant comments or smirking at me in that unnerving way that makes me feel so self-conscious and I wonder if this the real Max Evans I'm seeing right now, the one I haven't allowed myself to believe existed until very recently.

"Fine," he sighs. "God, you try to compliment a girl and she tells you to shut up. What's up with that?"

"Maybe she's just messing with you," I suggest coyly.

He raises an eyebrow, "Is that so? And here I thought you were a good girl, Liz Parker."

"Then you obviously don't know me as well as you think you do, Max Evans," I retort and he laughs.

"Well, in that case, I fully intend on getting to know you much better," he says suggestively, sending a thrill through my body as I hug his arm closer.

As we continue on down the high street, a warm feeling of contentment begins to spread through my body and I let myself revel in the feeling as I allow Max to guide me through the streets until we arrive at our destination.

"Okay, here we are," he announces as we come to a stop outside a small row of shops.

"And where is 'here' exactly?" I wonder, looking around for a clue as to what he has planned.

"Right in here," he nods, indicating a glass door to my left.

I frown in puzzlement as he pulls the door open and I step through, but as soon as I get inside, I realise where we are. I turn to Max in surprise, who is now standing just behind me.

"This is an art gallery?"

"Yeah," he sends me a crooked smile. "A friend of mine is an artist and he has a showing in here tonight. I wasn't sure if you'd be interested, but I thought we might give it a try."

"No, it's great, Max," I tell him quickly, as I take a look around at the gorgeous paintings and sculptures scattered around the room. "This is so cool."

"You like art?"

"Well, I'm not an obsessive fan or anything, but yeah, I like it."

"Great," he grins, taking my hand. "You wanna check it out?"

"Sure."

He leads me across the room, stopping briefly along the way to pick up a free glass of champagne from one of the tables near the wall, handing it to me and then taking one for himself, before we start making our way around the gallery. I find myself pleasantly surprised when Max begins discussing some of the paintings, asking what I think of them and then giving his own opinions on the work, and I get a glimpse of the Max that Sophie was hinting at yesterday morning. He spends the evening courteously guiding me around the gallery and making humorous small talk, which creates this really warm, comfortable atmosphere between us and makes me feel so content that I can barely stop smiling.

"You wanna go get some food after this?" asks Max close to my ear, as we reach the end of the exhibition.

"Sure," I reply with a nod. "I'd love to."

"Okay," he smiles. "Let me just go congratulate John on his exhibition and then we'll get out of here."

I nod as he flashes me a grin before heading across the room to where his artist friend is talking to an elderly couple. I watch, a small smile on my face, as he greets John with a friendly handshake and then pats him on the back. They talk for a couple of minutes, during which time I see them glance in my direction briefly, and then Max pats him on the back again and he makes his way back to me.

"You ready to go?"

I nod and then feel a tingle go down my back as he places his hand on my lower back and guides me out of the gallery.

"So, what did you think?" he asks as we walk along the road, towards the high street.

"It was amazing, Max," I say enthusiastically. "Your friend is an incredible artist."

"Yeah, he is," agrees Max with a nod. "But he's been really lucky to get this opportunity – it's really hard for artists to get good recognition these days."

"Yeah," I nod.

We walk in silence for a few moments, until Max says, "So, what do you fancy to eat? There's this really great tapas place just up the road; what do you think?"

"Sounds great," I grin. "I love tapas."

"Me too," he glances down at me and we share a smile as he directs me towards the restaurant.

Despite the fact that it's Friday night and we don't have a reservation, we're shown to a small table right away. I smile and nod politely as the waitress hands us some menus and tells us she'll be back in a minute.

"So, what do you fancy?" asks Max as he pulls off his jacket and drapes it over the back of his chair.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," I murmur, averting my eyes from the tanned expanse of forearm that peeks out from the slightly rolled-up sleeves of his shirt and forcing myself to scan the menu instead. "There's so much choice."

"Well, if you want, we could order a couple of dishes each and share them," he suggests.

I look up at him and smile, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great," he flashes me a grin that makes my heart skip a beat.

Just then, the waitress returns to take our drinks order. Max orders a Spanish beer, while I decide on a glass of Sangria and she tells us she'll be back soon to take our food order.

"Okay, then," says Max once she's gone, as he places his menu flat on the table so we can both see it. "What shall we order?"

"Well, I quite fancy the _Croquetas de Pollo_," I say, leaning forward so that I can point it out on the menu. "And the _Patatas Bravas con Queso_ dish looks nice too."

"Sounds good," murmurs Max, as he peruses the menu himself. "Hmm, how about the _Champiñones al Ajillo_ and the _Albóndigas a la Jardinera_?"

I take a quick look at which dishes he means and then nod approvingly, "Good choice. And maybe we can get a side dish or two as well… how about the _Ensalada de Tomate y Queso de Cabra_ and maybe… the _Pan a la Catalana_?"

"Wonderful," grins Max, just as the waitress returns with our drinks and asks if we're ready to order.

I relax back in my seat and take a sip of my Sangria as Max reels off our choices in what sounds like perfect Spanish and I can't help the small thrill that goes through me as I listen to his smooth voice pronouncing the foreign words.

As the waitress leaves once more, leaving the menus on the table in case we decide to order more dishes later on, I can't resist mentioning that, "I didn't know you could speak Spanish."

Max shrugs, "I don't, really – I just picked some up on my gap year after A-levels."

"You took a gap year?"

I don't know why that surprises me, but it does. After all, he is three years older than me, which would mean that he didn't start university until he was at least nineteen.

"Yeah," he smiles. "I did."

"Wow, where did you go?"

He shrugs again, playing with the fork in front of him as he answers, "All over really. I taught English to schoolchildren in Nepal for six months and then I travelled for the next five months… I started in Asia, visiting India, China and Japan, then it was on to Australia and New Zealand for about three weeks and after that I flew to Chile and toured around South America for the last couple of months – that's where I picked up the Spanish."

"Wow," I repeat, my eyes wide. "That sounds amazing."

"Yeah," he smiles wistfully. "It really was. Best year of my life."

"God, I wish I'd done something like that," I muse. "My best friend from back home has just left to go on a round-the-world tour with her boyfriend, but I just came here right after finishing school."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to go travelling, Liz," he assures me. "You could even take a gap year after uni if you wanted."

"Yeah," I murmur thoughtfully. "I guess so."

He sends me an encouraging smile, which I return before glancing down at my menu again, frowning as I realise something.

"Hey, Max…?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realise that almost every dish we've ordered contains garlic, right?"

He raises an eyebrow, glancing down at his own menu, before shrugging and giving me a smirk, "Well, I won't complain if you don't."

I chuckle lightly, "Okay, we'll just have garlic breath together… we probably won't even notice it anyway if we both have it."

"Why, Miss Parker, are you implying that we might end up in a position where having garlic breath could be an issue?" he wonders, a twinkle in his eye.

I shrug, unable to keep the smirk off my face, "Well, you never know…"

He laughs then, a deep, warm laugh that causes a familiar heat to swirl in my belly and I can't tear my eyes away from his face as I take in his amused features. I totally underestimated him, I realise then. All this time I was too shit-scared to open up to him and let him in, and look what I've been missing out on.

The waitress returns a moment later with our food and some plates and we dig in, halving each of the dishes between us. As we eat, the conversation turns to small talk, as we take the opportunity to learn more about each other.

"So, why History?" I ask, taking a bite of salad, interested to know more about his choice of degree subject.

"It's fascinating," he says simply. "You know, to discover how people lived all those years ago. I think that understanding how things worked in the past is key in planning for the future."

"That makes sense," I nod, impressed by his articulate description.

"And, of course, I'm good at it," he adds with a half-smile. "History was one of my best subjects at school."

"Really?" I ask curiously, before making a face, "I didn't really like it. I mean, it wasn't that bad, but it never really interested me all that much."

"I'm guessing your interests are more in the science area, though?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I took Biology, Chemistry and Sociology for my A-levels, although I've always been more interested in Biology than the others."

"Impressive," nods Max. "I almost feel inadequate compared to you. I only did History, English Lit. and French for my A-levels."

"Doesn't sound very inadequate to me," I respond, secretly impressed by his subjects too. "What grades did you get?"

He looks sheepish then, "Three A's."

"Wow," I blink in surprise. I had no idea he was that smart. "Well you did better than me, then."

He frowns, "Why, what did you get?"

"An A in Biology and Bs in Chemistry and Sociology," I admit.

"That's still pretty good."

I grin, "Not compared to you, Mr. Academic."

He shoots me a half-annoyed, half-amused look and then turns back to his food, digging his fork into a _Croqueta de Pollo_, dipping it into the garlic sauce and then taking a bite.

We talk a little more as we finish off the food, our forks meeting occasionally as we reach across the table to dip into the small dishes, and I quickly discover that although he likes action movies, he won't object to the odd drama or foreign film, and that actually he prefers hanging out with his friends in the pub over big social events (although he could've fooled me, with all the times I've seen him out and about over the last few months); while I reveal that even though I mostly like to listen to indie and alternative music, I'm a sucker for dancing to cheesy pop music on occasion.

When all the food is gone, Max picks up the menu again and asks if I want any dessert. I tell him that I'm torn, because I'm already full, but at the same time, the _Tarta con Queso, Chocolate y Naranja _– a chocolate and orange cheesecake – is calling my name and I don't think I can resist. After a couple of minutes of debating, in the end we decide to share the dessert and Max calls the waitress over again to order it.

About five minutes later, she returns with the dessert and two spoons and with a shared grin, we tuck in eagerly. The cheesecake is absolutely delicious: creamy white-chocolate topping flavoured with orange and accompanied by a gorgeous biscuit base. Unfortunately, though by the time we've finished it, I am absolutely stuffed and I feel a bit guilty that I've eaten so much. But as we ask for the bill a few minutes later, Max comments that he's glad I'm not one of those girls who is afraid to eat what she wants for fear of getting fat and I can't help but grin at the compliment.

When the bill arrives, Max insists on paying and although I feel a bit guilty about it, he won't even consider the possibility of me contributing to the cost and pulls the bill folder out of my reach, deftly slipping his credit card in, before handing it back to our waitress to process.

As we leave the restaurant a few minutes later and begin walking back towards campus, Max takes my hand in his warm one, linking his fingers with mine and I revel in the feel of it. We talk a little on the way back, although it's not an in-depth discussion, but mostly just meaningless small talk, although by the time we reach my hall again, the conversation has lapsed into comfortable silence. We come to a stop just outside A block and Max releases my hand, turning to me with a breathtaking half-smile.

"Thanks for a great night, Liz."

I smile, feeling a blush heating my cheeks, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you? I had an amazing time tonight, Max. Thank you."

He grins, "Well, that's good to know. Glad you had fun."

I smile, but then my heart starts beating faster at the intense look he's suddenly giving me.

"Max..?" I wonder, my voice soft.

He steps close, his gaze unwavering and I shiver as he lifts his hand to my face, sliding it round to cup the back of my neck as he leans in, tilting my head to capture my lips with his. I sink into the kiss, my hands coming up to clasp his upper arms as my head begins to spin. I gasp into his mouth as his tongue slips inside, tangling with mine, causing tingles to shoot through my entire body.

I have no idea how long we stand together like that, our mouths devouring each other as if our lives depend on it, but before I know it, he's pulling away, lowering his hand to his side.

"Good night, Liz," he murmurs, shooting me a small, indulgent smirk as he steps backwards, away from me. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Bye, Max," I whisper faintly, my eyes following him intently as he turns and walks away. "See you."

I let out a contended sigh as I head toward the A block door and dig out my keys. My legs are shaky as I climb the stairs to the top floor and walk along the corridor to my room. I open the door to find the room empty – Maria must not be back from her date with Michael yet – and as I close it behind me, I let my head fall back against the door with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh my God."

I think I'm in love.

_TBC…_


	34. Chapter 34

**Part Thirty-Four**

Monday morning seems to take forever to arrive. Not that I didn't have a fun weekend though, it's just it's been two long days since I've seen Max.

On Saturday afternoon, Maria and I went into town with James and Michael to do some shopping and hang out in a couple of the student cafés. Maria surprised me though, because all afternoon she barely mentioned my date the night before, only briefly asking how it was, before dropping the subject. I'm guessing that she had other things on her mind though, since she didn't even sleep in her bed Friday night… I found James sleeping there instead when I woke up on Saturday morning!

In the evening, everyone went down to Breakers for the weekly Saturday club night on campus and then on Sunday we spent the day hanging out at the hall, just watching DVDs, pigging out on chocolate and generally mucking around – but the whole time I was totally distracted by thoughts of Max and our date on Friday night. Of course, it didn't help that I could barely keep the excited smile off my face all weekend.

However, by the time I walk up to campus on Monday morning, the excitement is starting to turn into anxiousness as to what the day… the whole week, in fact… will bring. I haven't had any contact with Max since we said goodbye on Friday night and I don't know if we'll see each other again soon or not. A few times over the weekend, I was tempted to either text or call him, but something stopped me… nervousness, perhaps, I'm not entirely sure. Or maybe it was because I was waiting and hoping that he would be the one to call first, in case I seemed too eager or something; I don't know.

I can't concentrate on my morning lectures today; my thoughts are completely distracted as I replay the events of last week over and over in my mind. A couple of times in Plant Diversity, I notice Kyle glancing at me with a strange expression, but I send him a shrug, shaking my head to indicate that I'll explain everything later. He still looks a little confused, but accepts it and gives me a quick nod. As soon as the lecture ends he catches up with me as we leave the lecture hall.

"So, what's going on?" he asks directly as we head out of the building. "You seem really distracted today."

For a moment I'm tempted to lie and say that I'm just tired, but I quickly realise that right now, Kyle is one of only two of my friends with whom I can talk freely about Max. So, I take a deep breath and prepare to tell him about everything that happened between us last week.

"Remember the other day when we had lunch in the union with Serena and we were talking about Max Evans?"

"Yeah," he nods with a slight frown, as if he's not sure where I'm going with this.

"And you guys basically said I should go for it?" He nods again. "Well, last week, I-"

Suddenly his face lights up in a grin, "You went for it?"

I shrug, "Well, sorta…"

Because if I'm being pedantic, technically he was the one who went for it.

"So, do I take it that you and Max Evans are… together, then?"

"Well…" I fidget with the bag on my shoulder as we walk down the hill. "I guess so… I mean, we talked and stuff, and on Friday we went out…"

"That's great, Liz," says Kyle then, turning to me and grinning.

"Well, I hope so."

He frowns, "Why, did something happen?"

I shrug, "I don't think so… it's just that I had a great time with him on Friday night, but, you know, I haven't seen or spoken to him since then and I'm not sure where we stand now."

Kyle shakes his head, a small smirk playing on his lips, "Liz, I doubt you have anything to worry about."

"I hope not."

We walk in silence for a few moments, before Kyle stops and turns to me.

"Liz, I'm really glad for you and Max. You deserve to be happy."

I smile, touched, "Thanks, Kyle."

We part ways then, as Kyle has somewhere to be and I've arranged to have lunch with Alex and James, since we have similar lecture times today, so I head down to the student union bar to meet them.

* * *

Only James is there when I arrive; he's sitting in one of the booths, with a half-pint of beer in front of him. As I approach, I notice that he looks distracted – he's fiddling with a sugar packet from the small bowl in the middle of the table and his expression is serious… almost forlorn, in fact.

"Hey," I greet softly, as I slide in next to him, shifting on the bench to get comfortable.

He looks up, startled, "Oh, hey, Liz."

"What's up?" I ask. "You don't look too happy."

He shrugs, his fingers still turning the sugar packet over and over, "Nothin'"

"Okay…"

But it doesn't seem like nothing to me. James is one of the most laidback, easygoing guys I know; he doesn't really do 'moody', which is why I'm a little concerned right now.

"This doesn't have anything to do with our mission to find you a girlfriend, does it?" I venture a guess. "'Cause I know we've been kind of annoying you with it."

He just shrugs again and rolls his eyes; he's not looking at me. I frown; did I just hit a nerve or something?

"James?" I nudge his elbow in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he shakes his head, as if at a loss for what to say. "It's just… " he sighs, "Well… I mean, the thing is… the reason I haven't been very enthusiastic about your plan is because I kinda met someone; but–"

"You did?" I interrupt, almost squeaking as my eyes widen in shocked surprise. "Wow…When? Who?"

He shoots me a glare, obviously annoyed by the interruption, "But, there's a problem; she's kind of older than me and I just don't think she's interested."

"What makes you say that?" I wonder.

"I dunno, " he shrugs helplessly. "I mean, we get on well together – we both go to the socials for our department, but she's a postgrad and I kinda get the impression that I'm too young or not academic enough for her or something."

"Have you talked to her about it?" I ask.

He looks sheepish, "Well, no, not exactly."

"Maybe you should," I suggest. "After all, you'll never know if you don't try."

As I say it, I recall the similar words that both Serena and Sophie said to me only a few days ago and I can't help the tiny smile that appears on my face as I realise just how right they were.

"I guess… but what if she turns me down? I don't think I could handle being around her anymore if she said no. I don't know what to do, Liz," he looks at me, his expression distraught and my heart goes out to him.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," I tell him softly, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his lower arm. "I'm sure of it."

He doesn't look convinced, his gaze wandering across the room. I look up too, just in time to see Max entering the bar area. My breath catches in my throat at the sight of him and I feel my cheeks begin to heat up. But then my face falls as I realise that he's not alone; he's with a girl – a cute blonde. I watch with a small frown as they reach the bar and order some drinks. Max leans against it, propping his elbow up on the counter as he turns toward the girl and laughs at something she's saying. Just then, his head turns and his eyes meet mine. For a moment, his lips curl up into a warm smile, which makes my heart skip a beat, but then his eyes narrow slightly and the moment passes.

I'm tempted to go over to him and ask what's wrong, but a new voice catches my attention.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," says Alex cheerily, as he drops his bag onto the bench on the other side of the table, leaning over to give me a quick peck on the cheek in greeting, before nodding at James.

"That's okay, Alex," I smile, tearing my gaze away from Max to focus on him. "So, how about some food, then?"

Shaking himself out of his trance, James turns to face us, "I'll go order it. What do you guys want?"

I opt for a lasagne, while Alex and James both decide on burger and chips and James heads over to the food counter. While we're waiting for him to order our food, Alex and I chat about his and Izzy's plans for meeting up over the Easter holidays – Friday is the last day of term before the Easter vacation and we all have to move out of our rooms again and head back home for a month. However, as involved as I am with our conversation, I can't stop my gaze from wandering across the room to Max on more than one occasion. A couple of times he's still looking at me, but then other times he seems engrossed in whatever joke he's sharing with the blonde and I feel my heart lurch in response.

I turn to Alex with determination, "Hey, do you want a drink?"

"Sure," he smiles. "A coke would be great."

"Coming right up," I grin, before sliding out of the booth and heading over to where Max is stood by the bar.

Luckily, the counter is fairly crowded – it's lunchtime – and so there aren't many free areas to choose from. In a deliberate move, I opt for the small space between Max and the blonde she's talking to.

"Excuse me," I murmur politely, as I saunter over and plant myself in front of him, leaning forward on the bar as I attempt to get the bartender's attention.

Just then, I feel his hand brush my hip and I glance up at him mischievously. His lips are curled up into a small smirk as he looks down at me.

"Go ahead," he murmurs.

"Um, hello?" the blonde interrupts a moment later. "You can't just barge in… we were talking here."

I raise an eyebrow at Max, who continues to smirk, giving me an almost imperceptible shrug, and then turn to face the girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise," I say sweetly. "It's just that this was the only free space at the bar."

She shoots me an evil glare, but I ignore it and turn to face the bartender.

"What'll it be?" he asks.

"Two Cokes and… half a Carlsberg, please," I tell him.

Beside me, I feel Max stiffen and I cast a curious glance in his direction. He's not looking at me anymore, but his expression gives nothing away. I frown, but don't have time to dwell on it further because the bartender places the drinks in front of me and I have to pay for them. I pick up one of the Cokes and the lager and then smile at Max.

"Would you mind watching my drink for me? I'll be back for it in a sec."

"Sure," he grins. "Take your time."

I bite my lip to keep from grinning as I turn and carry the two drinks over to Alex and James. I place them down on the table and then turn back to retrieve my own glass. As I approach the bar again, I feel Max's gaze on me, but when I look up to meet it, I see the blonde shoving his chest with her hand in annoyance, while he just holds his hands out in bewilderment. I hide a smirk as I step between them again and reach for my Coke.

"Thanks, guys," I say, first smiling quickly at the blonde and then sharing a longer gaze with Max. "Really appreciate it."

He nods again, saying smoothly, "My pleasure."

I smile, my heart suddenly beating faster at the flirtatious look in his eyes.

"See you around," I murmur, before heading back over to where Alex and James are waiting for me with the food.

I try to concentrate on enjoying my lunch with them, but my body is all too aware of the fact that Max is nearby and my mind keeps wandering to him instead. James is the first to leave for his next lecture, although he seems to go suspiciously early and I wonder if he's trying to avoid discussing this 'older girl' of his with me again. Alex and I hang around and chat for a bit longer, until he has to get going for his weekly tutorial meeting. He gives me a quick hug goodbye and disappears as well, leaving me to finish off the last of the salad that was served with my lasagne.

"So," comes Max's voice seemingly out of nowhere, as he casually slides into the booth beside me, placing his half-full glass of beer down on the table and sliding his arm along the back of the seat. "You three looked very chummy over here."

I raise an eyebrow, turning to face him with a smirk, "Max, they're my friends."

"You had your hand on the blond guy's arm and the other one kissed you," he reminds me, with a grumpy frown.

I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at his annoyed expression. Not jealous, my arse! It seems as though Max Evans is very much the jealous type. I wonder what it'll take to get him to actually admit it, though.

"The 'blond guy' is James, he's one of my closest friends," I inform him, with a roll of my eyes. "Nothing to worry about there, though, okay? And the 'other guy' is just Alex."

His eyes narrow, "'Just Alex'? What the hell does that mean? Who is he to you?"

"God, Max; jealous much?" I exclaim then, in mock annoyance. "For your information, Alex is in no way interested in me whatsoever."

"Hmph," he grumbles, obviously not convinced.

I sigh, "Fine, if you must know, Alex is your sister's boyfriend."

"What?" he jerks his head up, his expression a mixture of surprise and irritation.

"You heard me," I retort. "So you can get off my back about him, okay? And you know, you're one to talk… who was that blonde you were just with at the bar?"

"Oh, that was just Gemma," he dismisses casually. "She's a friend of mine."

I snort incredulously, "Okay, so let me get this straight: you think you can come over here and get all jealous because I was having lunch with two of my friends, yet you seem to think it's no big deal that you were doing exactly the same thing over there?"

He sighs, slumping in the seat, "Okay, fine. I'm sorry."

I frown as I really look at him. I didn't notice it before but he looks tired.

"Are you okay?"

He exhales, "Sorry, it's just been a long weekend."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he nods. "I meant to call you, but it was one thing after another and I didn't get a chance. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," I breathe an internal sigh of relief that it wasn't anything more serious than that – like he's lost interest in me or something. "Don't worry."

He smirks again then, leaning closer, "I notice you didn't call me either." He looks down at me, his expression softer now, "You could have, you know."

I smile softly, "I thought about it, but then I wasn't sure if we were doing things the traditional way… you know, when the guy calls first."

"Well, I've never been one for tradition," he shrugs, shifting so that his thigh is touching mine. "I wouldn't have minded."

I smile in response as we share a heated look, "Well then, next time I guess I'll call."

"Yeah, you do that."

My breathing becomes heavier as I stare up into his eyes; I can feel the heat from his body against my leg and I tilt my chin up towards his. His eyes drift to my lips and I shiver in anticipation as he lowers his head… but then I realise where we are – in the middle of a crowded pub at lunchtime and I force myself to pull back.

"Wait," I murmur. "Not here."

"No?" he looks like he doesn't care about our surroundings all that much.

"No," I shake my head. "I'm not really that keen on public displays of affection."

"Okay," he smiles. "Let's get out of here."

He slides out of the booth, stepping back to let me stand up too, before nodding to the exit and discretely grabbing my hand, guiding me out of the bar. We round the corner into a small, empty corridor, where he suddenly presses me against the wall and captures my lips in a greedy kiss. I lose myself in the feel of his warm, enticing mouth on mine, his hands gripping my hips, holding me close to him as we kiss; and then I sigh with disappointment when he pulls away a few moments later.

He looks down at me with hooded eyes, "You busy tonight?"

I nod sadly, "I'm sorry, I have street dance class and then I promised my friends we'd do a DVD night tonight."

He nods, "Okay, never mind; how about tomorrow instead?"

"I'm free after ballet class," I tell him with a small smile.

"Great," he grins. "I'll meet you here in the union after your class and we'll do something."

"Okay," I agree happily.

"I gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Great."

He leans down and kisses me once more, before releasing his grasp on my hips.

"Bye, Liz," he says, giving me a quick wink and then turning to leave.

"Bye."

I let my head rest against the wall for a moment, as I attempt to calm my racing heart before I go to my next lecture and try to make it through the rest of the day without squealing with happiness.

_TBC…_


	35. Chapter 35

**Part Thirty-Five**

I'm full of nervous energy during my ballet class the following evening, my concentration flying out of the window completely towards the end, when I notice a familiar face through the small glass window in the door. Max is watching me. My heart skips a beat as my eyes meet his from across the room and I have to blink and shake my head to keep my mind on the dance steps and not on him. I breathe a sigh of relief when the class finally finishes and we all file out of the junior common room.

"Hi," he greets with a smile, as I come to a stop in front of him, letting the other girls move past me.

I take a moment to admire his appearance; he's dressed in well-fitting jeans, a simple grey-striped polo shirt and the same beige jacket he wore on Friday night. He looks really good. I, on the other hand, am not looking my best – my hair is pulled back in a haphazard bun and I'm still dressed my dance gear – leggings and an oversized sweater.

"Hey."

"Good class?"

"Yeah," I nod. "Not bad."

"Great," he replies.

"Yeah."

There's a moment of silence as we look at each other before I feel my lips twitch and I can't help but let out a small chuckle at the one-syllable nature of our conversation. Apparently Max notices it too, because he shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he gives me a smirk.

"You ready to go?" he asks a few seconds later, when I've composed myself.

"Yeah," I reply. "Although I could do with getting changed first. Let me just pop to the loo, okay?"

I nod in the direction of the toilets located down the corridor.

"Sure," he nods. "Go ahead. I'll wait here for you."

"Thanks."

Hoisting my dance bag onto my shoulder, I head over to the loos and quickly change out of my sweaty dance gear and into a pair of jeans, a blue top with sequinned decoration and my favourite pair of heeled boots. Shoving the leggings and sweater into my bag, I tug on my coat and then stop in front of one of the mirrors above the sinks. I pull my hair from its bun, shaking my head and letting it fall around my shoulders. I reach into my bag and pull out the small cosmetics purse I keep there for emergencies such as this one. I run a brush through my hair and then quickly powder my nose before adding a touch of pale pink gloss to my lips. Placing the purse back into my bag, I take a step back, letting out a calming breath as I survey my reflection in the mirror, running my fingers through my hair one last time to make sure it's presentable before I head back out to Max.

A smile breaks out onto my face as I leave the ladies toilet and spot Max standing in the corridor, hands shoved in his jeans pockets – something I've noticed that he does a lot – as he peruses the notes and posters tacked up on one of the notice boards.

"Okay, I'm ready," I announce as I approach him. He turns his head, a small half-smile touching his lips as his gaze meets mine. "So, what's the plan?"

He hesitates for a second, "Well, we have a couple of options…"

"Yeah?"

"If you're up for it, we could join my housemates for a few drinks in the pub tonight, or we could go to the cinema perhaps… but if you'd rather do something else, we can."

I shake my head, "No, that sounds good – meeting your friends, I mean."

"You sure?" he looks a little surprised.

"Yeah," I nod. "It'll be fun."

"Okay, great," he says, holding out a hand to me. "Shall we?"

I smile, shifting my dance bag onto my other shoulder as I slip my hand into his and we head downstairs and out of the student union. As we walk, Max adjusts his hand slightly, letting his fingers entwine with mine, and a thrill runs through me at the contact. I love the feel of his hands, all large and warm; rough, yet somehow soft at the same time. A brief image of how those hands might feel on other parts of my body flits through my minds and I feel heat rise to my cheeks in response.

"So, it's the end of term this week," Max's voice breaks me out of my thoughts and brings me back to the present. "Will you be going home for the holidays?"

I gasp, a sharp intake of breath, as I suddenly realise what the end of the spring term will mean: I won't see Max for several weeks.

"Yeah, I will," I sigh with disappointment. "We have to move all our stuff out of our rooms on Friday – and my dad is coming to pick me up in the evening."

He nods, but doesn't say anything. I look up to find a small frown on his face.

"What about you?" I ask then. "I'm guessing you'll be staying here for Easter?"

"Yeah," he mutters, his fingers tightening around my hand for a second. "Well, I'm not going home, that's for sure."

"Max…" I murmur, as I remember exactly _why_ he won't be going anywhere near his parents' house anytime soon – those family issues of his have kind of slipped my mind over the last few days.

"Don't, Liz," he shakes his head, looking down at me, his expression suddenly wary.

"I wasn't going to," I tell him with a shake of my head and his stance relaxes slightly. I change the subject, "So, I guess we won't see each other for a while, then."

"Guess not."

His tone is soft and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking. Is he as disappointed as I am that we'll be living in different parts of the country for an entire month, or does it not matter much to him? I open my mouth to ask, but he cuts me off with a question of his own.

"So, where's home?" he wonders. "Where are you from?"

"Oh," I blink at the unexpected question. "Um, about two hours away. I live in a fairly small town on the outskirts of Reading. What about you?"

Of course, I already know where he's from – because of Izzy – but it's only polite to reciprocate the question.

"Well, I was born in Cardiff, but we moved up to Nottingham when I was a kid."

My eyebrows rise in surprise, "You're Welsh?"

He gives a slight snort and then grins down at me, "That's generally what being born in Wales means."

"Shut up," I roll my eyes at his teasing and nudge him with my elbow. "I just didn't know that."

"Yeah, I'm Welsh," he says. "Feel free to rub it in."

"Why would I do that?" I wonder with a grin. "I like Welsh people."

"You do, huh?" he wonders, his tone suggestive.

"Yep," I nod in confirmation.

"I'll have to remember that."

I shake my head and let out a small chuckle. He grins down at me in response as we continue to walk. It takes about ten minutes or so to reach the pub where Max's friends are and on the way, we share a fun, light-hearted conversation about… well, just about random things, really.

When we get there, Max opens the door for me and I step through with a grateful smile. The pub is crowded, but apparently Max is a regular because he leads me straight through the throng towards a large table in the corner where I can see Sophie laughing with Dan, while the blond guy who opened the door to me when I went to Max's house last week is talking with two people I don't know, – a guy and a girl – but I assume either live with them as well or are other friends of theirs.

"Hey, guys," greets Max when we reach the table.

"Evans, you made it!" exclaims the blond guy, standing up to give him a quick high-five.

"Hey, Max," smiles Sophie. "Liz, nice to see you. Come sit down."

"Hi, Sophie," I give her a small wave, acutely aware of the fact that Dan is staring at me in confusion. "Hey, Dan."

"I'm going to get us some drinks," says Max, close to my ear. "What would you like?"

"White wine would be great, thanks," I smile.

"Coming right up," he grins, letting go of my hand as he moves away.

Sophie pats the spot next to her at the table and I slide into the seat, shrugging off my coat as I get settled.

Dan is still looking confused, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"You and Max?" he questions, almost incredulously.

"Um, yeah," I shrug sheepishly. "I guess."

"How… I mean, when did that happen?" he questions. "I didn't think you even knew the guy."

I exhale, as I think about how much of an understatement that is, "No, I've known Max for quite a while; it's just that nothing really happened until a few days ago."

He nods, rolling his eyes slightly, "So, I'm guessing you weren't really discussing where he'd put those boxes during the fashion show last week."

"No, we weren't," I deadpan.

"Wow," he blinks. "Okay, I think this might take a bit of getting used to."

"Dan," Sophie smirks and nudges him. "It's not that big a deal, okay."

He opens his mouth to reply, but Max chooses that moment to arrive back at the table.

"Okay, here we go," he announces, as he places a glass of wine and a pint of beer down on the table and then slides into the seat beside me, turning to Sophie and Dan. "How's it going, guys?"

"It's going," replies Sophie with a roll of her eyes.

Dan just gives a hint of a nod, his gaze seemingly transfixed on Max as he slips his jacket off and then leans back in his chair, resting his arm along the top of my seat. I pick up my glass and relax back in my seat, feeling the bare flesh of his strong arm resting against my neck as I get comfortable. Max casually reaches for his beer, taking a sip and placing it back down on the table before lowering his head to my ear.

"I think Dan's jealous," he murmurs.

"Huh?" I turn my head to him in surprise as I mutter softly. "What are you talking about?"

"He likes you," he whispers back. "And who could blame him, really? You're very attractive."

I blush, both at his words and also at the fact that Sophie and Dan are now watching us curiously. I elbow Max in the side, sending him a glare.

"Stop it," I murmur quietly. "You're embarrassing me."

He just shrugs, a smirk playing on his lips as he takes another gulp of beer. I roll my eyes in mock-annoyance, turning to Sophie instead to ask her about the possibility of being on the Dance Soc committee next year.

Max's friends are very welcoming and everyone is really nice. There's a lot of joking around – mostly from the blond guy (whose name I discover is Craig) and Max's other housemate, Ollie (the other guy at the table) – but at the same time, the conversation is intelligent and interesting. It's almost strange, however, to see how Max interacts with his friends; it's almost like he's this totally different person from the image he projects on campus. He's funny and warm and, as I remember Sophie saying once before, genuine. As I sit at the table, surrounded by the laughter and cosy atmosphere, I feel my heart swell with emotion. This is where I belong, right here with Max.

At the end of the evening, Max walks me back home and as I curl up against his side, clinging to his warmth in response to the chilly night air, I let out a contented sigh.

"What?" he smiles down at me.

"I had a great time. I really like your friends."

"That's good to know," he jokes. "'Cause if you didn't, I'm afraid I'd have to let you go."

"Thanks a lot!" I say in mock-offence, although I can't help but chuckle a little.

"They like you too," he adds.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh," he nods. "Although I think Dan might have ulterior motives where you're concerned."

"Don't say that," I shake my head self-consciously. "It's embarrassing."

"Whew…" he lets out a relieved sigh. "And here I thought I'd have to fight for you."

"Max," I roll my eyes. "I don't like Dan, okay? I like you."

He stops walking and turns to me, his dark eyes suddenly intense, "Feeling's mutual."

And then his mouth is on mine, his hands in my hair as he kisses me deeply. I sigh against his lips, feeling my knees go weak, and I wonder if I'll ever get enough of his talented mouth. Now that we're together and getting to know each other better than ever, I have no idea how I'm going to manage without seeing him for the entire Easter break.

* * *

I don't see Max again until Thursday –Wednesday was busy due to my long morning of lectures, Max's rugby practice in the afternoon and the fact that I already had plans for the evening (it was Michael's birthday and we all went out in a big group to celebrate), but after the debate meeting on Thursday night, we end up at his place. Everyone else is out, so it's just us.

"Okay, one large pepperoni pizza, as per your request," grins Max as he places the _Domino's_ box down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "One box of potato wedges and two portions of garlic bread."

"Hmm," I murmur, shifting so that my feet are tucked beneath me and I am facing him as he returns to his seat on the couch beside me. "Do you get the feeling that garlic is becoming a theme with us?"

He frowns as he glances at the steaming box on the table and then his lips turn up in a mischievous grin, "You could be right about that."

"Oh, well," I shrug as I reach into the box for a piece of the bread.

"Okay, so what's did I miss?" he asks as he picks up a slice of pizza and settles back against the sofa cushions.

"Well," I start, nodding towards the TV screen. "Warren is trying to pick up the quarters that AJ stuck to the carpet."

He chuckles, "This film is a classic."

"I know," I agree. "I can't believe that none of my friends have ever heard of _Empire Records_ before. It's one of my favourites."

"Mine too," he flashes me a grin, before taking a huge bite of pizza.

As the movie continues to play, we dig into the food and then wash it down with a couple of bottles of beer. By the time _Empire_ _Records_ is finished and we get started on the next film, the first of the _Indiana Jones_ movies, I'm starting to feel a little drowsy. I relax into the sofa more fully and rest my head against Max's shoulder, a contented smile drifting onto my face when he rests his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.

However, as his fingers trace gentle patterns on my arm and my leg brushes against his when he shifts in his seat, I feel the tiredness begin to fade, replaced by a different, but not unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I try to concentrate on the film, but I'm acutely aware of Max's heart beating rhythmically just a few centimetres away from my cheek and how the heat from his body is seeping through his clothing and flowing into me. I lift my head slightly to look up at his handsome profile, only to find that he's gazing down at me too. Our eyes meet, my heart speeding up in response to the way he's looking at me, as if he can see right into my soul, and something inside me just snaps.

Barely a second later, my lips are on his, kissing him frantically as he pulls me into his lap. I straddle his thighs, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his hair as his hands firmly grasp my hips and he slips his tongue into my mouth. My head spins as waves of tingling sensation flow along my arms and down my legs, and heat pools in my belly. His hands slide round to my lower back and under my thin top and I shudder as he presses his warm palms flat against the bare, heated skin there. I moan into his mouth at the sensation.

As we kiss, I feel Max's hands move higher, his fingers caressing my back, creating delicious feelings that I can feel right to my core. I let out a small gasp when he reaches my bra, deftly unhooking the clasp before sliding his hand round to cup my breast in his palm and gently stroking across my nipple with his thumb.

"God," I mutter, tearing my lips from his in response as I let my head fall back slightly.

I feel him grin as he nuzzles my neck, pressing his lips to my skin over and over again. His fingers continue to caress my breast, while his other hand flattens on my lower back and pulls me against him so that my hips are flush against his.

"Max," I sigh with pleasure, his arousal pressing against me deliciously as his lips and hands wreak complete havoc on my senses.

"Liz," he murmurs, shifting me again so that I'm lying flat on my back on the sofa as he hovers above me and then settles between my legs.

With a soft smile, he reaches for my top, pulling it and my bra up over my head and then absently dropping them to the floor. I don't have time to be self-conscious about being half-naked in front of him because before I can even take a breath, he's kissing me again. His lips attack mine and I let my hands slip beneath his t-shirt, running my fingers over his taught, smooth skin. I move higher, the shirt moving with my wandering hands, until I reach his shoulder blades. I shiver as I feel his muscles flex enticingly beneath my fingers.

Max's mouth leaves mine and my head falls back against the armrest as he kisses a teasing trail over my throat, along my collarbone and down to my chest. I gasp, a mixture of pleasure and surprise, when his mouth covers my left breast, and my hips lift involuntarily in response, colliding with his in a desperate attempt to ease the tension that is rapidly building up inside of me.

"Max…" I murmur, my voice coming out needier than I intended, as I dig my fingers into his shoulders. "God, Max."

The unexpected sound of the front door slamming shut makes me jump, and just as suddenly as he started, Max stops. He releases me, lifting his mouth from my breast and then letting his head drop down to my bare shoulder as he tries to control his harsh breathing.

"Hey, I'm back… anyone here?" calls a deep male tone from the hallway – probably either Ollie or Craig.

"Shit," he mutters against my skin. "Someone's home."

He quickly climbs off me and reaches down to pick up my bra and top, "Here, put these back on."

I sit up and grab them from him, pulling the top over my head and then shoving the bra into my pocket just as the living room door opens to reveal Craig looking a little shocked.

"Oh, um… sorry, guys," he apologises quickly, as Max straightens his clothes and runs a hand through his hair in an attempt to look more normal. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Max's lips curl up in a tight smile, "Don't worry about it, mate."

"I'll… uh," mutters Craig, looking a little embarrassed. "I'll just go; leave you two alone."

Max sighs with relief as his housemate leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He rolls his eyes as he relaxes back against the sofa again and lifts his hands to his face, cupping his nose as he exhales heavily. Then, lowering his hands again, he looks over at me.

"Shit, I'm sorry about that," he apologises. "I didn't think anyone would come home this early."

I shrug, suppressing a smile at the interesting situation we've found ourselves in, "Don't worry about it. It was probably a good thing anyway – I think we were getting a little carried away there."

He chuckles then, "Yeah, maybe just a bit."

"Not that I wasn't enjoying it though…" I murmur, a mischievous grin gracing my lips.

"Yeah?" he raises a suggestive eyebrow.

"Yeah," I reply. "Although maybe your living room sofa isn't the best place for it."

"Perhaps not," he laughs, reaching out an arm and tugging me toward him. "It's not the most ideal situation, is it? Especially not with leftover pizza and garlic bread boxes lying around."

"Definitely not," I agree playfully as I snuggle up against his side. "So, what's the plan now then?"

"I guess it's back to the adventures of _Indiana Jones_ for us tonight," he flashes me a half-smile as he tightens his arm around me, murmuring an unnecessary, "Come here."

I rest my head on his shoulder as I turn my attention back to the movie and try not to think of the fact that just moments ago, I was getting down and dirty with the gorgeous man beside me… and I was loving it.

"God," he mutters a few seconds later. "It's a good thing we did get interrupted just now, 'cause I don't even want to think about who in this house might have done what on this couch before!"

I laugh, although barely a split second later, the meaning of his words hit me and I sit up straight, hands in the air, "Oh, eww… that's gross, Max!"

He chuckles and reaches out to pull me back down to his side again, lowering his head.

"Sorry," he murmurs, right before his lips meet mine once more.

The kiss is softer, more luxurious, this time and afterwards Max rests his forehead against mine.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," he says softly. "What great timing we have, huh?"

"Got that right," I reply, a gentle smile gracing my lips. "I guess you'll just have to call me lots instead."

"Yeah," he reaches up to my cheek to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I think I will."

As we turn back to the film again, I can't help but feel annoyed that I have to leave, that the halls are making us move out and return our room keys for the entire vacation period, and that they won't let us stay over the holidays instead.

I think it's going to be one very long month.

_TBC…_


	36. Chapter 36

**Part Thirty-Six**

All of my lectures are over by early afternoon on Friday, so I grab some lunch from the sandwich bar on campus and head back to my room to get everything packed up and ready for when Dad comes to pick me up later. When I arrive back, I find the place in chaos, with everyone packing and moving at the same time. I pass Alex and his parents on the stairway, carrying boxes and clothes down to their car and as I walk along the corridor, I hear Izzy on the phone to her mum, discussing what time her parents are going to get here. In our room, Maria is trying to frantically shove clothes into her suitcase at the same time as piling books and DVDs into an open cardboard box.

"How's the packing going?" I ask with a smile as I gingerly step over her things to my side of the room.

"Oh, hey, Liz," she looks up from her suitcase in surprise, and then frowns down at the overflowing material. "I think this is going to be harder than I thought."

I laugh at her bewildered expression, but then stop abruptly as I look over at my side of the room and remember all the packing I have ahead of me over the next few hours. It's really going to be a fun afternoon, I can just tell.

"Tell me about it," I mumble, placing my lunch down on my desk.

I kneel down and reach under my bed for the suitcase and broken-down boxes that have been living there all term. I place them on the bed and then pull open my wardrobe door in preparation for packing.

"Ah ha!" comes Maria's triumphant exclamation a few moments later. "Did it!"

I look round to see that she has now successfully managed to zip the bulging suitcase closed and is now grinning at it in jubilation.

"Congratulations," I chuckle, reaching into my wardrobe and pulling out some of my shoes.

"Hmm," she nods with satisfaction, before lifting the heavy case off the bed and standing it down on the floor as she takes a breather, perching on the end of her bed. "So, then, Lizzie, I believe you have something to tell me before I leave."

Huh?

"I do?"

"Yes, you do," she sends me a pointed look. "I've been trying to keep my mouth shut all week, but I just can't do it anymore."

"Huh?" I'm confused. "Do what?"

"Sit here and not ask about your new boyfriend," she reveals, as her lips shape into a pleading pout. "You've been mysteriously out almost all week. So, come on, the suspense is killing me here: who is he and how did he capture your attention like this?"

I sigh, turning back to the wardrobe for a moment, as I make a face. What should I tell her? And where on Earth do I start?

"Maria…" I turn to look at her again. "Can we not–?"

"Nuh uh, Lizzie, you're not getting out of it this time," she shakes her head firmly. "Spill."

I exhale slowly, before standing up and taking a seat on the side of my bed, so that I'm facing Maria.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you," I say. "His name is Max."

"Max, huh? Nice name."

I shoot her a look as I continue, "We met… well, actually we met in Fresher's Week-"

"_Fresher's_ Week?" she exclaims in shock. "You can't mean that all this time…?"

"No, of course not," I retort. "We met first in Fresher's Week, but I pretty much hated him back then. Of course, he had to keep showing up wherever I went," I roll my eyes, "but even though I thought he was _really_ good-looking, he just seemed to be this total ladies' man and I didn't want anything to do with him."

"Plus, you were with Jake," she points out, not-so-subtly.

"Yeah, I was," I nod. "Only problem was, he somehow managed to worm his way into my heart."

"Really?" her expression is a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"I think Jake realised that even though I liked him, my feelings for him weren't as strong as his for me, and so he made the decision and we broke up."

"So nothing happened with this Max guy while you were with Jake?"

"No," I tell her, although it's not the complete truth… but that's not really important right now. "Nothing happened until last week, when we talked and realised that we both had feelings for each other."

"And now you're together? As in a couple?"

I shrug, "I guess so… we haven't really discussed the specifics yet; I mean, we're still getting to know each other, but, you know, I really like spending time with him."

"Yeah?" wonders Maria, an indulgent grin on her face as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I smile. "When I'm around him, I just feel so… God, I can't even describe it. He makes me feel things I've never felt before."

"Wow," she exhales. "So you two get it on yet?"

"Maria!" I exclaim in mock-outrage at her bluntness.

She just smirks at me and gives a shrug as she holds her hands up in surrender, "Okay, I guess that's a 'no', then."

"No, we haven't yet," I confess. "But I _really_ want to."

"Oh, I bet you do," she wiggles her eyebrows. "So when do I get to meet this great guy, then?"

I shrug, "Well, at the moment, we're just keeping things low-key, you know, while we figure everything out, but I'll see if I can get you an introduction soon."

"You'd better, Lizzie," she warns. "I'm dying to meet the man who's suddenly captured your heart."

She starts talking about arranging a double date and I smile faintly, trying not to think about the fact that now Maria knows, it's only a matter of time before Izzy finds out about my new 'boyfriend' too… and I have no idea how I'm going to deal with that. I've already promised Max that I wouldn't say anything to Isabel about why he acts the way he does towards their family and it's obvious that he's not going to be willing to talk to her truthfully about it anytime soon. I wish there was a way to make him understand that perhaps being honest with her might just help.

* * *

By the time Dad arrives to pick me up at seven-fifteen p.m., almost everyone else has already left. Alex and his parents drove off about an hour after I got back to the hall this afternoon, while Maria's mum arrived just after four and offered to drive Michael back too. Izzy left around five-thirty and after that it was only James and I still waiting for our parents to get here. Since he hadn't packed his TV up yet, the two of us hung out in his room and watched a DVD while we waited. It takes about thirty minutes for Dad and I to fill the car with my things and we finally leave campus and head for home just before eight o'clock.

At first, it's a little strange to be back home again after so long – I didn't make it back for a visit all term, what with the fashion show rehearsals and everything else taking up my time; but after only few hours, I feel like nothing has changed at all. Well, that is, nothing except the fact that part of me feels empty this time – the part that's totally missing Max. And speaking of Max, as I'm lazing in bed on Saturday morning, my phone beeps with an incoming message…

'_Kill me now – family decided to drop in and stay for the weekend. Come rescue me? Please?'_

I'm torn between chuckling and frowning at the message… chuckling because of his pleading words, but frowning because I can understand how hard it must be for him to have his parents and Izzy staying in his house – his one haven from them. With a sympathetic sigh, I start typing a reply:

'_Sorry to hear that. U know I'd come if I could but I'm stuck at home :(. Good luck – I know u can handle it xx'_

I smile softly as I send the message, hoping that I've managed to put his mind at ease… and sure enough my phone beeps with another reply just a few seconds later…

'_Thanks. Not easy but I'm trying. Wish u were here to distract me… u're very distracting u know ;)._

I feel myself blushing as I read the text and my hands shake slightly as I type back.

'_U distract me too :). Missing u already… can't wait til the hols are over xx'_

Again, the reply comes almost immediately and I grin as I open it and read his words…

_Really wanna kiss u right now… u sure u can't get back here? Shit – have to go out for lunch with them. Talk later x'_

I let the phone drop to my side as I settle back against my pillows with a dreamy sigh. There's nothing I want more than to run right back to uni and see him. But alas, I can't… I already arranged to work some shifts at my old job over the vacation and it doesn't look like I'll have much time off. I just hope Max doesn't do or say anything he'll regret while his family are there.

* * *

The next few days seem kind of surreal as they pass by – it's almost as if I'm living in a different world here at home. I've got so used to being at university and living my life there… with my friends and with Max… that it's like I don't really fit in with my old life at home anymore. Max did call me on Sunday night, after his parents and Isabel had gone back home, which definitely helped; even if he spent most of the conversation ranting about his family and how angry they made him, at least we got to talk for a while.

I don't have much contact with him on Monday or Tuesday because I'm at work all day and in the evenings my parents persuade me to keep them company, first by taking me out to dinner as a 'welcome home' gesture and then by getting me to accompany them on a visit to my grandparents' house in the next town. On Wednesday night after work, I meet up with some of my old friends in the pub. Unfortunately, my best friend, Jess and her boyfriend, Tom aren't there because they are off gallivanting around India or somewhere at the moment; but I still get to catch up with some of the others.

I meet my friend, Kate outside the pub at seven-thirty and we head inside together, choosing a large table in the middle of the bar room, taking the chance to catch up with each other while we wait for the others to arrive. Within half an hour, there are five of us, as three other friends from school, Jenny, Anne and Rebecca join us and it actually doesn't take long for me to feel right at home with them again. That is, until an unwelcome interruption puts a dampener on things about two hours into the evening…

"Hello, ladies," comes a smug-sounding male voice from behind me. "I must say you are all looking very lovely this fine evening."

I close my eyes briefly, before rolling them at Kate and then turning to face the voice. Sure enough, Chris – my ex – and two of his friends are standing by our table, looking very full of themselves.

"What do you want?" I demand warily, narrowing my eyes at Chris.

He shrugs with a self-satisfied smirk, "Saw you over here and just thought I'd say hi."

I raise an eyebrow, "Well, now that you have, why don't you just go back to whatever it was you were doing and leave us alone?"

"Come on, Liz," he tuts. "Is that any way to treat your ex?"

"Umm… yeah, actually it is," I mutter sarcastically. "Go away, Chris."

For a moment, he looks as if he's going to turn and leave, but then he takes a step forward and leans down to my ear.

"Can we talk?"

"No," I say firmly, shaking my head, as I shoot him an incredulous glare.

I don't think so, buddy

"Look, I'm not leaving until I talk to you, so you might as well say yes, okay?"

"Chris," I shake my head again in protest, but then I see his expression and quickly realise that he really won't leave me alone unless I agree. I sigh, "Okay, fine. But make it quick."

I stare at him expectantly, but he doesn't say anything; instead, he just nods towards the door. I roll my eyes in annoyance and reluctantly stand up, "Fine."

I walk to the door and step out into the cold night air, Chris just behind me as I turn to face him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Liz," he starts, his expression suddenly softer now. "Lizzie, I've missed you."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really?"

He frowns, running a quick hand through his light brown locks, "Of course I have; you've been gone for _months_."

"We're not together anymore, Chris," I sigh. It's like trying to explain this to a four-year-old. "You have no right to be missing me. In fact, if I remember correctly, didn't seem to mind all that much when I broke up with you… since you were sleeping with Carrie Smith at the time!"

"Lizzie," he frowns. "You know that wasn't what it looked like."

"Wasn't it?" I question. "I seem to remember walking in on the two of you in bed together. Are you gonna tell me now that that was all just an illusion?"

"Come on," he puts on his best little-boy expression. I scoff. "We were good together. Really good. I miss your company."

I snort, trying not to burst out laughing, "You mean, you miss the sex, right? Well, let me just tell you now: it wasn't that great."

"But you loved it… I could tell," he protests, his expression suddenly unsure.

This time I do laugh, "It's called _faking_, Chris. Sorry, but it really wasn't all that wonderful."

"But–"

I cut him off, "Look, it's never gonna happen, okay? I'm not interested. Plus, I have a new boyfriend now anyway."

"Liz…" he shakes his head, his expression almost pleading now.

"Sorry," I say, although I feel anything but. He deserves it, the bastard. "I don't date cheaters." I pause for a second as his face falls further. "I have to go back in now. I trust you can find your own way out."

I turn and head back inside the pub, my heart beating frantically in my chest – a response to very confrontation I was hoping never to have with my ex-boyfriend. When I join Kate and the others at the table again, I'm greeted with curious looks and questions about Chris, but I just give them the short version – that he wanted to get back together and I said no – and then steer the conversation back to more interesting things… like what everyone has been getting up to at uni. Kate tells me about her involvement with her university's Footlights stage production, while Jenny and Anne reel off funny stories about the antics of their flatmates (Jenny and Anne attend the same university and are even living in the same on-campus apartment there) and Rebecca raves about her degree course at Cambridge. I tell them all about my cheerleading and fashion show adventures, as well as a brief overview of the doomed relationship with Jake and a slightly more in-depth overview of my blossoming one with Max.

As I walk home from the pub at the end of the night, I find my thoughts wandering back to the confrontation I had with Chris earlier. I still can't understand how things ended up so sour with him. After all, a year ago, I would never have believed that I could hate him like this. We were together for almost seven months in our last year at school and four of those seven months were pretty great. Chris had seemed like a great guy at first – he was fun to hang out with and back then I thought he was gorgeous. I'd sort of had a thing for him for about two years before we got together, but I was too chicken to say anything to him; that was until we had to work together on a Chemistry project and he ended up asking me out.

The first few weeks we were together were really good, but after a while he started hinting that he wanted to take the relationship further. I wasn't really ready for it – I'd always felt that I should be really sure about my feelings for someone before taking that next step, which was why I was with my first boyfriend, Mark, for several months before I slept with him – but he was so charming and persuasive that I convinced myself that I loved him and so I gave in to his request. But, after a while, it became more of a chore than a pleasure and in the end, it turned out that Chris had looked elsewhere for pleasure that apparently I wasn't giving him. I found out one night last summer when I'd dropped by his house unannounced and had found him in bed with Carrie, a girl I'd once thought of as my best friend. Needless to say, after that night, Chris and I were no more.

Afterwards, I told myself that I was over it and over him, but I guess I was more affected by his cheating than I was determined to believe… maybe if there had been no Chris in the picture to shatter my confidence and my belief in faithful guys, I might not have been so eager to jump right into bed with Jake that night, after only knowing him for a few hours. I think that I convinced myself that being with a stranger – no feelings involved – was safer than sleeping with someone I had strong feelings for. I guess that really didn't turn out as I'd planned though, huh?

And speaking of Max… the minute I leave the pub, I have this overwhelming urge to call him and so the second I reach my bedroom at home, I dial his mobile number, smiling when he answers on only the second ring.

"Hey," I greet, with a smile on my face.

"Hey," comes his warm tone on the other end. "How's it going?"

"Wishing I was there," I say with a chuckle.

"Me too," he returns softly and I can hear the smile in his voice. "So, how've you been the last couple of days?"

"Ugh," I make a frustrated noise in my throat. "It's been busy – I've been at work every day."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah," I nod. "But I met some of my old friends at the pub tonight, which was mostly good…"

"Why only mostly?" he asks curiously.

"You don't wanna know."

"Tell me," he insists, sounding concerned.

"My ex showed up," I admit.

There's a moment of silence before a hesitant, "Your ex?"

"Yeah," I roll my eyes, even though he can't see me. "Chris. He told me he wanted to get back together."

"And what did you say?" he sounds a little worried now.

I snort incredulously, "God, Max, don't tell me you're jealous of Chris now? There's a reason he's my ex, you know."

"So you told him no?"

"Of course I told him no," I say slowly. "The guy fucking [i]_cheated_[/i] on me with my now ex-best friend. There's no way in hell I'm taking that loser back."

"Oh."

I pretend I don't hear the sigh of relief from the other end of the line.

"I'm really sorry he did that to you, Liz."

"Yeah…" I mumble.

"And don't worry, I'll protect you from him and all other guys from now on."

"You will, huh?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course," he confirms. "It's part of my duty as a boyfriend."

My breath catches in my throat, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Why, is something wrong with that?"

"N-no," I stutter, my heart beating a mile a minute now. "It's just that we haven't officially clarified… that… yet."

"Oh," he murmurs softly. "Well, then, I guess now's as good a time as any to make it official."

"Okay," I say faintly, although my face lights up in a grin.

"Great."

"So, I'm sorry," I add a moment later. "I didn't meant to rant about Chris to you, it's just that he really wound me up tonight."

"Don't worry about it," he tells me. "How about we talk about something more interesting instead… like what you're wearing right now…?"

"Max!" I roll my eyes, although I can't help but smile at the warmth that creeps up my spine at his words. "Is that all you men ever think about?"

"Um, well… yeah, it is," he deadpans and I find myself chuckling in response.

We talk for almost an hour, discussing everything from what we're both wearing (jeans and a cardigan for me and a T-shirt and jogging bottoms for him… so not all that interesting, really) and what our plans are for the next few days, to how much we miss not being able to see each other when we've only just started to get to know each other. At the end of the phone call, as I'm getting ready for bed, I decide that there's no way I'm going to be able to last an entire four weeks without seeing him in person.

I have a few days off work next week… I think I'm going to have to pay a little visit to Max in that time…

_TBC_…


	37. Chapter 37

**Part Thirty-Seven**

One week later, on Wednesday morning, I find myself sitting on a train going down to uni. Not quite ready to tell them about Max yet, I told Mum and Dad that I was going to see one of my uni friends. I know I should tell them, especially now that he's actually my boyfriend and not just a guy I might, perhaps, be sort-of seeing, but I just know that as soon as I let it slip that I'm seeing someone, Mum will insist on meeting him. And I don't think I'm ready for a 'meet the parents' adventure just yet.

Thing is though, just as my parents don't know that I'm going to see him, Max doesn't actually know yet either – I've decided to surprise him. Although I spent a little time debating whether or not I should discuss it with him, the spontaneous side of me wants to keep it a secret until I arrive… I just hope that everything goes to plan and that he's actually at home when I get there. Thankfully, I happen to know that he's not doing much this week other than some uni work, so with any luck, he'll be there.

I let out a half-excited, half-nervous sigh when the train finally pulls into my station and I grab my bag, ready to disembark. With a slight spring in my step, I exit the station and head for the bus stop just outside the building. Twenty minutes and a bus ride later, reach the end of Max's street and I feel a rush of adrenaline go through me as I start walking toward his house. Stopping in front of number twenty-eight, I exhale heavily, biting my lip to stop from grinning like an idiot as I knock on the door. It seems to take forever for it to open, but when it finally does, I'm a little disappointed to see Sophie on the other side and not Max.

"Liz?" she wonders in confusion when she sees me standing in front of the door. "I thought you'd gone home for the holidays."

"Oh, I did," I say with a grin. "But I had some free time and I thought I'd surprise Max with a visit. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he is," she smiles warmly as she opens the door further to let me in. "He should be in his room – he said he had a lot of work to do today. But feel free to go on up anyway… I'm sure he won't mind the interruption."

"Thanks, Sophie," I reply, stepping into the house and heading into the hall.

"It's the second door on the right," she offers as I start climbing the stairs, my heart pounding anxiously, despite the grin on my face, as I head towards his bedroom.

When I reach his door, I knock twice and then bite my lip in anticipation as I hear his muffled voice telling me to come in. I gently open the door and slide into his room, sucking in a silent breath as I shut the door behind me and he comes into view. He's sitting at his desk, his back toward me as he types on his laptop.

"What's going on, Soph?" he asks, without turning around.

I grin mischievously as I cross the room and slide my arms around his neck from behind.

"It's not Soph," I murmur next to his ear, chuckling softly when he stiffens and his head shoots up.

"Liz?" his tone is incredulous as he turns his head to look at me. "What are you doing here?"

I loosen my arms and take a step back and he swivels around in his desk chair to face my fully, his eyes wide in shocked surprise.

"Surprise!" I grin, raising my eyebrows in a teasing gesture as I lean down to kiss his lips.

The contact sends a thrill of excitement through me and what was meant to just be a brief 'hello' kiss, suddenly ends up being a very thorough 'I've missed you' kiss instead.

"No, seriously," he says, with a full smile when we finally break apart. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," I start as I take a seat on the edge of his bed. "I had a couple of free days and since it's been almost two weeks since I last saw you, I thought I might surprise my _boyfriend_ with a visit."

"Well, in that case," he grins. "I'm very glad you're here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he replies, gesturing to his laptop. "You can come and save me from this tedious task of dissertation-writing."

"You're writing your dissertation?" I ask, curiously.

"Yeah," he nods, with a roll of his eyes. "The deadline is about five weeks away and I still only have about two thousand of the ten thousand words I have to write for it."

"What's it on?" I ask curiously.

"It focuses on the relationship between Churchill and Roosevelt during World War II and discusses what might have happened had Roosevelt's plans for the US to help the UK out been successful."

"Wow," I murmur in awe. "Sounds very… in depth."

"Yeah," he grins. "But it's mostly just long and boring… well, the boring part, at least – the length isn't quite there yet."

"Well, it's a good thing I've come to save you from it, then," I decide.

"Yeah, about that… can you give me a few minutes to finish up here?" he asks. "I just want to get this section written while I have it fresh in my mind."

"Sure," I smile. "Go ahead. I'll just make myself comfortable over here."

I pat the mattress as I speak and then reach over to grab the car magazine that is lying haphazardly on the edge of his desk, before getting comfortable on his bed.

He doesn't turn back to his work right away, but instead watches me with an amused smirk as I stretch out with the magazine.

"What?" I wonder, raising an eyebrow at him.

He just shakes his head, before finally turning to face his laptop again, "Nothing."

I spend the next few minutes perusing the magazine, trying to avoid looking at the pictures of half-naked women posing with the cars that seem to be on just about every other page, while Max works diligently at his computer. However, I can't stop myself from lifting my head to watch him hard at work every now and then. It's amazing what a difference a few weeks can make, I think as I observe the way his fingers fly deftly across the keyboard, his brow furrowed in concentration as he writes. The Max I've gotten to know over the last couple of weeks is so different from the Max I've seen for the last few months. It's so strange; it's like he's made this complete u-turn from arrogant, flirty ladies' man to fun, caring boyfriend overnight. Not that I'm complaining, but it still leaves me wondering which attitude is closest to the real Max.

"Okay, done," he says a few minutes later, shutting the laptop lid and turning to me. "I'm all yours."

"Really?" I cock an eyebrow and shoot him a grin as I discard the magazine and sit up, crossing my legs. "Whatever will I do with you?"

"Well, that's up to you," he teases, scooting the chair forward so that he comes to a stop right in front of me, reaching out to gently stroke my legs with his palms. "What do you want to do?"

I gulp, my body suddenly reacting to his close proximity, "I can think of a few things."

"Really?" he repeats my earlier words, before leaning in to capture my lips with his once again.

I start to lose myself in the kiss, but then reality suddenly hits and I pull away, "This isn't why I came here, you know."

"No?" his grin is teasing.

"No," I say firmly. "I came here to spend some time with you."

"This looks like 'spending time' to me."

"Shh," I admonish, giving him a mock-stern glare, as I reach down and gently remove his hands from my legs. "You know what I mean."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" he wonders.

"I thought maybe we could do something fun, you know, like go out for the day," I suggest. "Or maybe we could go back down to the beach or something."

"No," he suddenly cuts in sharply, sitting up straight in his chair. "Not the beach."

I frown in confusion, "Why not?"

He shakes his head, "The beach is where I go when I feel depressed or angry and just want to get away for a while. I don't want to go there today, when we're trying to have fun."

"Oh," I nod in understanding. "Okay, no problem, we won't go to the beach."

"Thanks," he nods in appreciation.

"So, what do you fancy doing then?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment, before looking me straight in the eye again, "Have you seen much of the city since you've been here?"

"Not a lot," I admit. "Apart from the shops and things."

"Okay, great," he smiles, his expression pleased in an almost smug way. "That's what we'll do then."

"Huh?" he's lost me.

He grins, standing up from the chair and holding his hand out to me, "Liz Parker, you and I are taking in the city sights today."

"We are?" I wonder with a smile as I stand as well and take his hand.

"Of course," he nods. "There's so much to see that so many people overlook when they come here; like the cathedral and cathedral green, the 'haunted' walkways and underground tunnels, the quayside and the river… I think it's time I gave you the tour."

"Wow," that does sound pretty cool. "Okay."

He flashes me another grin and I feel my knees go weak at his pleased expression. We head downstairs and he lets go of my hand for a moment to grab his jacket and shoes and then we head out of the house. We begin the walk towards the high street hand-in-hand, but about halfway there, Max extracts his hand from mine in order to pull out a cigarette and light it.

"Ugh," I make a disgusted sound in my throat as I watch him take a drag.

"What?" he turns to me. "You want one?"

"No, thanks," I make a face. "It's a disgusting habit."

He frowns, looking puzzled, "I don't seem to remember you finding it disgusting at that party the other week. In fact, you spent most of the night smoking with me."

"Don't remind me," I mutter, remembering how I shared cigarettes and beer with him that night. "As a rule, I hate smoking – it's gross and unhealthy and just generally yucky."

"O-kay," he still looks confused, as he takes another drag.

"I don't even smoke, really," I sigh. "It was just that I'd had a bit to drink that night and sometimes when I've been drinking I fancy a cigarette. That was the only time I've smoked in three years. Plus, I can't stand the smell of cigarette smoke normally; it makes me feel sick."

"Oh," he murmurs, looking down at the fag in his hand. "Would you like me put this out?"

"Well, I really don't fancy the idea of kissing an ashtray, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Okay," he nods, although I notice him looking down at the cigarette with a look of longing before disposing of it and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "There, it's done."

"Thank you," I murmur in appreciation, as I slide my arm around his waist and hug him close for a moment.

Although I can tell he's slightly annoyed at losing his cigarette, he still smiles down at me and reciprocates the gesture as we continue the walk into town.

* * *

For once, it's actually a lovely day – warm, with not a cloud in sight – which makes it perfect weather for seeing the sights. Max shows me all around the city centre, pointing out the old buildings and intricate brickwork above the shop fronts that I would never have noticed otherwise. We paid to visit the underground passageways that run beneath the city and then took a tour round the cathedral. For lunch, we bought toasted baguettes, chocolate muffins and coffee from one of the small bakeries in the high street and then settled down on the grass on the cathedral green to eat them.

Max is great company, joking about our eccentric passageways tour guide who was convinced that the entire city was haunted by sixteenth century soldiers, but then also being very serious and focused as he explains the history behind some of the things we see during the day. By late afternoon, we end up down at the river and spend some time walking along the quay, taking in the beauty of the water and the greenery surrounding it and then we stop off at one of the quayside pubs for a quick drink before making our way back to his place in the early evening.

"Okay, I should probably go back home now," I murmur between kisses, as we stand together just outside his house. "I have a train to catch."

He pulls back and looks down at me, his eyes searching, "You don't have to go to work tomorrow, do you? Why don't you stay?"

"Max…" I shake my head. "My parents will probably start wondering where I am soon."

"So? Call them and tell them you've decided to stay with your friend instead," he suggests – I told him about my cover story during lunch. "I'm sure they won't mind."

His expression is pleading and so adorable that I just can't say no, "Okay, fine, you've convinced me."

"Great," he grins, leaning down to capture my lips in an enthusiastic kiss. "Come on, let's get inside."

He leads me into the house and through to the kitchen, where he announces that he's cooking me dinner. As first I feel very touched and flattered that he would do that for me, but then I realise that by 'dinner' he means easy-cook pasta and ready-made tomato sauce and I can't help but give a chuckle… it's such a typical student dish. However, the meal does get slightly classier when he produces a bottle of white wine from the fridge and two wine glasses – the perfect complement to Italian food.

When we've finished eating, Max suggests watching a DVD or something in the living room, to which I happily agree, but then we discover that Sophie is in there with a guy and so we decide to go upstairs and watch in his room instead. I perch myself on the bed while Max starts the movie running – it's one I haven't seen before and I'm eager to finally watch it – but when he turns and makes his way over to the bed, I feel my breath catch in my throat and my heart constrict in my chest at the look in his eyes.

Neither of us speaks as he advances towards me and then leans down, bracing his hands on the bed on either side of me, and kisses my lips with an intense passion that makes my head spin. I wrap my arms around his neck and sink into the kiss as he lowers me to the mattress. Suddenly hands are everywhere as the DVD playing in the background is forgotten and I give in to the to the wonderful feelings of tension that have gradually been building up inside of me for the last few weeks… last few months, even.

As he kisses me, his hands sliding beneath my top and caressing my fevered, bare skin, I feel this amazing rush of emotion flow through me. For so long, I ignored the pull I felt toward him, resisted my ever-growing attraction for him because I was scared; scared that he would turn out just like another Chris, that I would give into my feelings for him and that he would hurt me. But what I didn't realise was how good it would feel to be in Max Evans' arms, how right we would be together. If I'd known then that Max could make me feel things that no one else could ever make me feel, I'm not sure I would have ever resisted him… well, actually, that's not quite true; I'm sure I would have resisted him at first, but perhaps not for as long as I did.

We undress each other frantically, pulling and tugging at every possible scrap of clothing in an attempt to free ourselves from their restrictive bindings and when all clothing except our underwear is gone, Max begins an explosive assault of hands and lips on my body. My head falls back against the pillows as he kisses a hot trail down to my bare chest, gently nipping at my hardening nipples and making my back arch in response. I feel a rush of heat pooling between my thighs as he moves lower still, and I cling to his shoulders, gasping in barely-concealed impatience at the feel of his mouth on my stomach, my hips… and lower still.

My breathing becomes harsh, my chest rising and falling heavily as he tugs my knickers down over my hips and deftly pulls them off, before settling his shoulders between my legs. I gasp with desire and bury my fingers in his hair, my back arching again as he gently traces a finger over my clit, sending thrills of pleasure shooting through my body and I cry out in satisfaction when he finally lowers his mouth to the juncture of my thighs. As the waves of orgasm crash over my body just seconds later and I find myself gasping for air, I wonder how I could have gone this long without knowing what this would feel like with him. Nothing I have ever experienced can compare to the feelings coursing through my body right now, as Max Evans kisses his way back up my body again and settles between my legs.

I let my hands slide down over the smooth, bare skin of his back and round to his waist as I reach for the waistband of his boxers and tug them down. He has to help me because my arms are shorter than his and I feel slightly embarrassed, but then I feel the full length of his naked body pressed flush against mine and all feelings of embarrassment fly right out of the window.

"Do you have anything?" I murmur into his ear, as he nuzzles my neck, peppering it with dozens of tiny kisses. "I'm on the pill, but better safe than sorry."

He lifts his head to look at me and I'm struck my how handsome he looks, cheeks slightly flushed, longish dark hair mussed and untidy, deep, penetrative eyes watching me intently as his lips curl up into a smile.

"Right here," he murmurs, lifting his upper body slightly and reaching into his beside table drawer.

In a matter of seconds, we're protected and my mind clears of all rational thought as I feel him pressing enticingly against my entrance. I shudder with desire, my heart pounding at the sensations ripping through my body as he enters me carefully, gently building up an agonisingly slow rhythm, before finally increasing the pace as we get more comfortable with each other. I wrap my legs around his waist as our movements become more frantic and reach for the wooden headboard behind my head with both hands so that I can lift my hips to meet his thrusts. The pleasure is overwhelming and my harsh breaths soon become gasping moans as I near completion.

The tension in my stomach builds and mounts as we move together and I can feel myself on the edge of orgasm. Frustration begins to rise in my chest when I can't quite get there, but then I feel Max's fingers on my clit and my hips jerk in response, the climax rushing over me in intense waves, leaving me gasping for breath as I cry out his name. The feelings are so powerful that it barely registers when Max lets go with a deep groan and then collapses above me moments later. With a huge, contented smile on my face, I relish in the heat of his sweaty body against mine. I don't want to move from this position at all.

"Oh my God," I sigh, releasing the headboard and burying my fingers in his hair. "That was _amazing_."

I feel him smile against my flushed skin and then he lifts his head, a cocky grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye, "It was, wasn't it?"

"I think we should do it again," I announce matter-of-factly.

He chuckles, shaking his head, "Give me a minute to recover, why don't you?"

"Well, okay, if I must," I sigh. "But I'm counting the seconds… sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-sev–"

He cuts me off with a kiss and I grin against his lips as we get caught up in each other all over again. The movie is now completely forgotten as I get ready for round two of the best sex of my life.

_TBC_…


	38. Chapter 38

**Part Thirty-Eight**

"Mmm," I murmur as I snuggle up against Max's side beneath his bedcovers, my right leg slung over his and my fingers tracing the small sprinkling of hair on his chest. "I could just stay here forever."

His arm tightens around me as he chuckles softly and I feel the vibrations of his response beneath my ear.

"You know, I've wanted to do this with you for a long time," he says softly, his fingers playing with my hair.

"You have?" I lift my head to look up at him and he smiles down at me warmly.

"Yep," he nods. "Ever since you shot me down in that club the first time we met. I might have just been trying to get a reaction out of you that night, but I still wanted you anyway."

"Wow," I murmur with a smile. "Well, if we're being totally honest here, I kind of wanted you too."

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow. "Why didn't you say so?"

"You know why," I shove against his chest playfully.

He chuckles again for a moment, but then a comfortable silence settles between us.

"I was so jealous, you know," he murmurs a few moments later.

"Jealous? When?" I question, as several possible instances run through my mind.

"Of Jake."

"Jake?" I almost squeak in surprise. "Really?"

As if Jake could hold a candle to Max.

"Yeah," he nods. "That morning I saw you together outside your hall, it hit home for me that you really were unavailable… I wanted to march right up to him and tear him limb from limb just for touching you."

"Wow… okay," I blink, taking that in. But then my lips curl up in a teasing smile, "Don't you think that would have been going just a bit far, though… especially since you'd just spent the night with Tess from my hall… you weren't exactly Mr. Celibate yourself, remember?"

He doesn't seem to have heard me, his brow furrowed in recollection, "When I opened the shower door that morning and you were standing there in those barely-there pyjamas… well, it was all I could do not to shove you against the wall and have my way with you right then and there." He pauses to look down at me, his eyes dark, and my heart skips a beat in my chest. "I just about got myself under control then, but when I saw you with him later, I almost lost it again."

"Max…" I murmur, shaking my head with slight amusement. "You had nothing to be jealous of."

"Really?" he raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "You seemed pretty damn happy with your new boyfriend."

I shake my head again, propping myself up on my elbow so I can look down at him, "Do you know why Jake and I broke up?" He nods, opening his mouth to speak, but I continue before he can say anything. "The real reason?"

"No, I guess not," he frowns slightly, shaking his head.

"He saw us together – that day in the union when I was having trouble studying and you… helped me to… relax," I reveal.

He looks at me in alarm, "He thought you were cheating on him… with me?"

"No," I deny. "Well, not exactly; he asked if there was anything going on between us – I told him no, but he had already realised that I wasn't as…" I stop, trying to search for the best word, "… as _invested_ in the relationship as he was and so he decided it would be better if we broke up."

"Oh… I'm sorry," he looks genuinely regretful.

"No," I shake my head, reaching out to run my fingers through his mussed hair as I smile down at him. "He was right. I was still hurting from my break-up with Chris and Jake was the nice, safe rebound guy, you know? He was sweet and funny and someone I knew wouldn't hurt me… but at the same time… there was no passion, no spark, between us either. He made the right decision to end it… I couldn't give him what he needed from me."

"And it sounds like he didn't give you what _you_ needed, either," murmurs Max, as he captures my hand in his and brings it down to gently press a kiss to my fingertips. "It sounds like that _passion_, that _spark_, is exactly what you were in need of all along…"

He trails off as a heart-stopping grin spreads across his face and he tugs on my hand, causing my body to fall against his as he captures my lips with his eagerly.

"Oh absolutely," I murmur, when we pull apart briefly, several long seconds later. "And there is _definitely_ passion and spark here right now, Max Evans."

I kiss him again and he grins against my lips as he tugs me on top of him. I straddle his hips, bracing my hands on his shoulders as his fingers creep down my sides and grab onto my waist. But just as things start heating up between us again, an unwelcome interruption comes in the form of a ringing mobile phone. I groan as I recognise the ringtone.

"It's mine," I mutter against his mouth.

"Ignore it," he replies, releasing my lips and nibbling at my ear instead.

I try, I really do, but I'm not someone who can just sit back and ignore a ringing phone. I climb off him and reach down to the floor to reach my purse. I sit up in the bed, the sheet curled around my waist as I pull the phone out and glance at the caller ID.

"Shit, it's my mum," I hiss at him. "I forgot to call her." I slide the phone open, "Hi, Mum."

He rolls his eyes, letting out a sigh and lets his head fall back against the pillows as I talk.

"Sorry, I haven't had a chance to call," I explain. "But I've decided to stay over at my friend's tonight. I'll be back soon… in time for Easter, I promise."

I try to listen to what she is saying on the other end, but I can feel Max's hands on my bare back, his fingers tracing light circles on my skin and all concentration flies out of the window.

"Uh huh," I nod absently, having no idea what she just said because Max is now sitting right behind me, his bare chest pressed against my back as his warm hands cup and squeeze my breasts sensually, sending little curls of heat through my belly and causing my voice to falter, "Y-yes, Ma… uh, Mum."

I hear Max give a little snigger behind me and I glare at him over my shoulder.

"Sure," I nod, in reply to a question from Mum… what question it was, I have no clue, though.

Max's fingers creep lower now, over my stomach and down to bury between my legs. I suck in a breath, my stomach contracting in response to his intimate caresses.

"Mmm," I sigh, forgetting where I am for a moment… "No, no, I'm fine, Mum… just… uh, thinking about what we'll be having for Easter Sunday lunch this year."

Max sniggers again, dropping his head to my shoulder to muffle the noise. I frown, attempting to slap his wandering hand away, but he only increases the movement of his fingers. I feel my breath come faster and realise that if I don't get off the phone right this minute, my mum is going to figure out that something is up.

"Sounds great, Mum," I tell her as she finishes telling me about the weekend plans. "But I have to go now – we're, uh… we're off to watch a movie."

I nod impatiently as she says something in reply and as soon as I can, I end the call with an, "Okay, bye."

With a sigh, I let the phone fall to the floor with a soft thump and I turn to glare at Max, pulling his hand away from my skin. He just looks at me with an impish grin.

"That was _not_ funny," I scold, although his mischievous expression is difficult to be mad at. "That was my _Mum_!"

He shrugs, smirking unapologetically as he lays back down and stretches out against the pillows, cocking an eyebrow at me in invitation.

"Nuh uh," I shake my head, trying desperately to ignore the tempting expanse of tanned skin exposed to my gaze. Of their own accord, my eyes travel down his stomach to the trail of dark hair that disappears beneath the thin sheet… I shake my head again, clearing my thoughts as I force my gaze back to his face. "No way. I'm mad at you."

"Is that so?" he questions disbelievingly.

"Yep."

"Well, then, if you won't come to me, I'll have to come get you."

Before I have time to react, he's sitting up, his hands gripping my waist tightly as he pulls me down beside him, his hands moving to pin my arms to the bed.

"Max–," I try to protest, but then his mouth covers mine in a fervent kiss.

And I forget everything but the delicious feeling of our bodies moving together as one.

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling very relaxed, very satisfied and, I realise as I stretch my slightly sore muscles, very desperate for the toilet. Very carefully, so as not to disturb Max who is fast asleep behind me with his arm curled around my waist, I slide out from under the covers and sit up on the edge of the bed. I look around for my clothes, but they're all the way on the other side of the room, so instead I reach down for Max's discarded T-shirt and pull it over my head. I stand up and am glad to find that the shirt reaches mid-thigh and covers me sufficiently. Grabbing my socks from the floor at the end of the bed, I pull them on too and tiptoe out of the room.

When I am done in the bathroom, I realise that now I'm awake, there's no way I'll get back to sleep again, so instead of going back into Max's room and risking waking him up, I decide to head downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of tea. When I get there, my eyes widen in surprise to find Sophie sitting at the kitchen table in her dressing gown.

"Morning, Liz," she smiles. "Sleep well?"

Her tone suggests that she knows exactly what Max and I were doing last night and I feel my face flush with embarrassment.

"Uh, hi, Sophie," I mumble, looking anywhere else but at her.

"Cup of tea?" she asks, holding up her mug and nodding towards the steaming kettle on the counter.

"Yeah," I nod. "Thanks."

She gets up to pour me a cup and I slide onto one of the kitchen chairs, tugging at Max's shirt, making sure that I remain decent.

"Here you go," she says, as she places the mug down in front of me and sits back down again.

"Thanks."

"So, good night?" she asks, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I can't help but grin, suddenly grateful that I have someone I can confide in about what's going on between Max and I… even if she is one of his best friends and former flame.

"The best," I admit, biting my lip to stop myself from squealing out loud with happiness.

"Good for you," she grins. "I'm not surprised though, this _is_ Max we're talking about here."

"It was pretty amazing," I confess.

"Amazing, huh?" comes a new voice from behind me

My eyes widen at Sophie, who sits up straight in her seat, before I turn to find Max standing in the doorway dressed in nothing but grey sweatpants, a grin on his face. He crosses the room and leans down to kiss my lips briefly.

"I think I like the sound of that."

"I uh, I think I'll just leave you two alone now," pipes up Sophie then.

I'm so preoccupied by Max's proximity that I barely hear her leave.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he murmurs, as he slips into Sophie's vacated chair and pulls it up so that he's sitting right beside me.

"Sorry," I murmur, reaching out to tangle my fingers in his messy hair. "Nature called and I then knew I wasn't going back to sleep once I was up, so I came down here and Sophie offered me tea."

He nods, "Sleep well?"

"Better than ever," I grin, raising my eyebrows to illustrate my meaning.

"Good to know," he smirks, before glancing down at my attire. "You know, I think I like you in my clothes."

"Yeah?" I murmur. "I like you in your clothes too."

"Also good to know."

I grin as he pulls me to him, capturing my lips with his own, and I sink into his kiss… only for it to end much too soon when he pulls away.

"Come on, let's go get ready for the day," he suggests, standing up and holding out his hand to me. "We don't have much time before you have to get back home and I want to make the most of it."

With a grin, I take his hand and allow him to lead me out of the kitchen and back upstairs. As I take a shower and then get dressed, I can't stop the bubble of excitement from threatening to burst in my chest… I am so happy right now that I almost can't believe all this is real.

Max and I spend the day together, first heading to Wetherspoon's for lunch and then catching an afternoon film at the cinema, but the day still seems to pass way too quickly and before I know it, he's standing at the station with me as I wait for my train home. Saying goodbye to him is much harder than I thought it would be, even though I know we'll see each other again in just a couple of weeks.

However, I have a feeling those couple of weeks are going to seem like an eternity. He promises that he'll phone whenever he can and even offers to come and stay with me for a few days next week. However, as tempted as I am to take him up on the offer, he's mentioned more than once over the last couple of days how much work he still has to do for his dissertation and upcoming finals and so I refuse to let him sacrifice his valuable study time for me.

So, it is with several long, dizzying kisses that we say our goodbyes and I force myself to step away from him and head for the platform where my train is waiting. Just before I turn the corner, I take one last glance back at him and smile when I see that he's watching me, those gorgeous dark eyes peeking out from beneath the shaggy hair covering his forehead, a warm smirk gracing his lips, his hands once again shoved into his pockets. My heart gives a lurch in my chest as I turn away again and make my way to the train; Max Evans is all mine.

* * *

I was right; the next two weeks seem to crawl by at an agonisingly slow pace. Half the time, I seem to just be going through the motions of work and studying, simply to pass the time and the only times that I wish I could slow things down and savour the moment are when I'm talking to Max on the phone. We speak almost every night, unless one or both of us is busy, and we talk about everything from what we watched on TV that day to our opinions on current world affairs… and of course, there's the occasional 'if I were there, this is what I'd be doing to you' conversation in there too.

I end up being so distracted and spending so much time on the phone that in the last week of the holidays, my parents get curious and I have to tell them about my new boyfriend. They seem pretty cool about it – they know how much my relationship with Chris hurt me last year and are understandably a little wary about guys that I meet now – although as I'd predicted, one of the first things out of Mum's mouth is an invitation to have Max over for dinner sometime… something I reluctantly agree to, but secretly plan for it not to happen for a while yet, as I explain to Max when we talk next.

"So, I told my parents about you today," I inform him as I curl up on my bed, phone cradled against my ear, later that evening.

"Yeah?" his tone sounds half-curious and half-apprehensive.

"They were getting suspicious about the amount of time I've been spending on the phone, so I had to come clean."

"And? What did they say?"

"Well, my dad is understandably worried about me after what happened with Chris last year, but Mum has already invited you round for dinner," I admit.

"Really?" his voice takes on a mischievous edge, as if he's plotting something. "So, when's that gonna be?"

"Not anytime soon, if I can help it," I mutter.

"Why not?" he almost sounds offended.

I shake my head, even though I know he can't see it, "Nothing to do with you, I promise. It's just that I'd rather not have to introduce you to the family yet, 'cause Mum kind of has a tendency to want to be immediate friends with anyone I invite round – guys or girls – and I don't want you to have to deal with that just yet. Call me selfish, but I kinda want to keep you to myself for a while."

"Really?" now the word sounds suggestive. "And what exactly are you planning to do with me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hmm, does it involve you, me, a bed and total privacy for at least forty-eight hours?"

"Maybe," I murmur, a mental image of that scenario suddenly popping into my head.

"In that case, just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

I chuckle at his eager tone and on the other end, I hear him laugh too. It feels so good to just talk and have fun with him like this, no arguments or angst or confusion over hidden meanings to his words. I fall silent as I contemplate what that means.

"You okay?" he asks a moment later, when he realises I've gone quiet.

"Yeah," I murmur. "I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Max…?"

"Yeah?"

It's on the tip of my tongue to say something, to admit how strong my feelings for him are becoming, but something stops me. I'm not sure whether it's fear of rejection – that maybe he doesn't feel the same way – or fear that if I say something, it will change this wonderful, playful atmosphere between us right now into something more… serious, but I just can't bring myself to do it.

"Oh, um, never mind," I chicken out.

"You sure? What were you gonna say?"

"Oh, it was nothing important," I dismiss.

"Okay," he sounds a little confused, but lets it drop and instead changes the subject. "So, what are your plans for this weekend? When are you moving back into your hall?"

"Well, they won't let us move back in until Sunday, so I probably won't be back until that afternoon," I tell him. "Dad's gonna drive me down, so it really depends what time he wants to leave."

"Sure."

"Yeah, but I should hopefully be back and unpacked by early evening… at least that's my current plan."

"Great," he replies. "You wanna come round to mine Sunday night? I'll cook."

"You'll cook?" I wonder, chuckling as I remember that his idea of cooking the other week involved ready-made pasta and sauce. "Really?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I can cook more than spaghetti bolognese and beans on toast," he retorts. "I have, in fact, been known to make a great stir-fry on occasion."

"Yeah, 'cause stir-fry is so hard to make," I tease.

"Whatever," he dismisses good-naturedly. "So, you comin' round, or what?"

"I'd love to," I start, "but I also don't want it to seem like I'm abandoning my friends. After all, I've seen you a lot more often than I've seen them in the last few weeks."

"Fine, blow me off for your friends then, see if I care," he jokes, although I can detect a hint of annoyance in his tone and I sigh.

"Look, I really would love to and I'll do my best, okay?" I tell him. "But my friends are probably going to want to do something together and if it's going to be too awkward, we might have to postpone it and I'll come round another night, okay?"

"Okay, that's fine," he murmurs, his tone still light, although I can tell that he's still a bit miffed. "Look, I, uh, I have to go now."

"Oh, okay," I frown, wondering if it was something I said.

"Good luck with the move on Sunday and I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Sure," I murmur. "Okay."

"Bye, Liz."

"Bye…" I reply, but he's already gone.

I let the phone drop down onto the bedcovers as I sink down against the pillows with a sigh. Why do I get the feeling that I've just stuck my foot in it? I didn't mean to offend him or anything, it's just that my friends are important to me too and I can't just blow them off to spend time with Max when I haven't even seen them for a month. Surely, he understands that, right?

_TBC_…


	39. Chapter 39

**Part Thirty-Nine**

On moving day, it seems that everything that could go wrong, does. First off, I wake up Sunday morning to discover that I am nowhere near ready to move back to uni… half of my clothes are still in the wash and I can't seem to find the box of textbooks that I brought back with me anywhere. Then, when I finally get all my clothes dry and packed again, I come downstairs to find my dad with his head under the car bonnet, muttering curse words under his breath. It turns out that the car won't start. By the time he's got it up and running again and all of my stuff has been piled into the car, it's well past two o'clock and we're three hours late leaving.

Everyone else has already arrived back at the hall and is almost completely unpacked by the time Dad and I pull up almost three hours later at five pm… after spending an hour stuck in traffic on the motorway… and I am feeling pretty stressed by the time I have my keys and we start moving things back into my room.

"Hey, Liz, you made it back," greets Maria, holding her arms out with a huge smile as I enter our room for the first time in a month.

"Maria, great to see you again," I smile – my first of the day – as I put down the box I'm carrying to give her a hug. "How was your Easter?"

"It was great," she grins, as she helps me bring the box all the way into the room. "Mike came to stay for a few days and we had an _amazing_ time."

"Sounds wonderful," I grin back. "Glad you had fun. I'll be back in a sec… I should probably help my dad with some more stuff."

It takes Dad and I about another twenty minutes to lug everything from the car and up to my room, even though we're working quickly… well, Dad is at least; I, on the other hand, keep getting stopped by one person after another welcoming me back and I end up get just a little too caught up in talking to them. Of course, Dad just has to keep nagging me about hurrying up a little so that he can get on the road and back home and by the time we're finished, I find myself getting tired and a bit irritable. At six pm, he wishes me good luck for the upcoming term and gives me a tight hug before climbing back into the car again and setting off for home.

Almost worn-out, I stumble back up the three flights of stairs to my room, cursing when my phone rings unexpectedly in my pocket and I jump, tripping on one of the steps and go flying, landing heavily on the concrete.

"Hello?" I mutter into the phone as I pick myself up.

"Hi, honey, it's me."

"Hey, Dad," I reply, as I wonder why he's calling me now, less than five minutes after he left.

"Just wanted to check you had everything," he says cheerfully. "I just had an awful thought that you might have left something behind."

"No, I'm pretty sure we got everything, Dad," I tell him. "Have a good trip home."

"Okay, just checking," he repeats. "Sorry to bother you."

"Bye, Dad."

I roll my eyes good-naturedly as I hang up and return the phone to my pocket, making my way back to my room.

"Wow, look at this mess," I sigh, as I take sight of all of my boxes and suitcases strewn about the floor. "This is going to take me ages to unpack."

"I can help you if you like," offers Maria, as she organises her bookshelf. "Or, if you don't fancy trawling through all that lot right now, we were all thinking of having some fun tonight… you up for it?"

"After the day I've had… definitely," I grin, momentarily ignoring the clutter on my side of the room. "What's the plan?"

"Well, Alex and Izzy say they're up for dancing, which I'm definitely interested in too, while Mike and James just want to go somewhere that sells beer, soI thought we could go to the World Music dance night that they do in Warehouse on Sunday nights."

"Sounds good to me," I agree wholeheartedly. I've been meaning to go to one of the World Music nights for ages. "Although I'd better get at least some unpacking done first though."

"Sure, no problem," nods Maria. "We probably won't be going for a while yet anyway."

With an unenthusiastic sigh, I turn back to the pile of stuff on my bed, but just as I start working on it, my phone rings again.

"Hello?" I answer as soon as I've wrestled it out of my pocket again.

"Sorry, sweetie, it's me again," comes Dad's voice.

I frown in puzzlement, "Hey, Dad… aren't you supposed to be driving at the moment? You know it's illegal to use your mobile when you're driving."

"Oh, I just pulled into the service station for a moment," he assures me. "The car is stopped."

"Oh, okay, good," I nod. "What's up?"

"I just realised we forgot to pack the rug for your floor this morning… it's still in the house."

"Ok-ay," I say slowly, not really sure why he's telling me this now… it's not like there's anything I can do about the fact that we didn't bring the rug.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you don't have it."

"Right, okay," I nod a little impatiently. So I don't have it, big deal – I'll survive. Doesn't he realise I'm trying to unpack here? "Well, I'll just have to do without it for a while, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not like there's anything I can do about it, is there?" I retort, the stress of the day's events finally catching up with me.

"There's no need to snap at me, sweetie," comes Dad's warning tone on the other end. "I don't like that tone of voice."

"Whatever, Dad," I reply childishly with a roll my eyes, although I'm starting to feel frustrated with myself that I'm getting annoyed with him.

"Okay, well, your mother and I will try to bring it down to you when we're in the area, okay?"

"Sure, Dad," I reply. "You should go now though, because you've still got two hours of driving to do and Mum'll worry if you don't get home soon."

"Okay, sweetie," he says, in a more pleasant, making me feel guilty for snapping at him. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," I nod. "Bye."

No sooner have I shut my phone and placed it down on my bed, when it starts ringing again. With a sigh of annoyance I grab it and flip it open. Doesn't he ever give it a rest?

"What?" I grind out down the phone, not in the mood to talk with him again right now. "What is it now?"

"Liz?" comes a different voice than the one I was expecting. "Is this a bad time? I can call back."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, Max," I gasp in surprise, apologising quickly. "I thought you were my dad."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Maria turning to face me, her eyebrows raised with interest.

"Nope, definitely not your dad," he quips, making me smile in response. "How's the moving going?"

"Ugh, not well," I admit. "I'm not having a good day today."

"I'm sorry," he says sincerely. "I was just calling to see what your plans were for tonight."

"Oh, we're having a 'floor' night out tonight," I tell him, hoping that he doesn't mind that I can't come round. "You know, to catch up with everyone after the holidays. So I won't be coming by, I'm sorry."

"Okay, that's fine, no problem," he assures me. "I just wanted to check. Have fun."

"Yeah?" I wonder, wanting to make sure that he's fine about it.

"Yeah," he says and I can hear the smile in his voice. "I'll just go to the pub with the guys tonight, so you go and enjoy yourself."

"Okay," I smile. "But I'm gonna hold you to that dinner, okay? We'll just do it another night… how about tomorrow? You free?"

"I think I can just about squeeze you in," he jokes.

"You can, huh?" I murmur in response to his suggestive reply.

"Definitely."

"Great."

"Well, I'd better let you get back to your moving," he says then. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow… you know, it's been way too long since I had you in my bed."

"Max!" I exclaim, momentarily scandalised, although I can't help but grin at the mental image that flits through my mind at his words.

He chuckles, "What can I say? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I reply softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow," he confirms.

"Bye."

"Bye, Liz."

This time, I hang up the phone and put it down on the bed with a happy sigh. However, my happiness is short-lived when I turn to find Maria watching me with her arms folded, looking as if she's about to burst, her foot tapping on the ground impatiently.

"Okay, Lizzie," she announces, her face lighting up with excitement as she unfolds her arms and grabs my hand, pulling me down onto the bed. "You need to tell me _everything_ about this Max guy."

* * *

The next night, after street dance class, I head back to the hall to change and take a quick shower before I go over to Max's place for our postponed dinner date.

"Hi," he greets with a grin, when he opens the door to me twenty minutes later.

"Hey," I reply happily, stepping through the door and into his hallway.

He closes the door behind me, but before I can take a step further, his arm curls around my waist and his lips brush against mine gently, touching for the briefest of moments, before he deepens the kiss slightly and then pulls back again, leaving me wanting more.

"So, I have to apologise," he says, as he leads me down the hall to the kitchen. "As a result of having to spend all morning in lectures and all afternoon working on my dissertation, I haven't had time to get any food in to make dinner."

"Okay," I say with a small, amused smile, as he opens and closes various cupboards to show me the lack of food.

"Do you mind if we order in tonight? How does Chinese sound?"

"Sure," I nod, involuntarily letting my gaze run up and down his body. I bite my lip as I make my way over to him slowly. "Sounds great, actually… I was just craving Chinese food this afternoon."

"Great," he lets out a sigh of relief and shoots me a grin as I reach his side. "What do you fancy?"

"What's the choice?" I ask coyly, as I come to a stop right in front of him and hook my fingers through two of his belt loops, rising up on my tiptoes to brush my lips against his briefly.

When I pull back, I find him smiling down at me and in response, I lean in to kiss him again, but before I get the chance, a sudden crashing noise from upstairs makes me jump and my head whips round to the door in surprise.

In front of me, Max chuckles, "That's just Dan, Ollie and Craig being idiots and most likely getting themselves drunk upstairs. Don't worry, they're going out soon anyway…" He smiles softly, lifting his hand to cup the back of my head, so he can draw me closer, as he murmurs, "And they won't be back 'til the early hours."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow at his insinuation. "And, uh, what about Sophie? Will she be gone tonight too?"

"Yeah, actually, she will," he grins. "Apparently she's spending the night with that guy who was here the other week."

"So… we have the house all to ourselves for the night?"

"Yep," he grins wickedly. "What will we do with all that alone time?"

"I can think of a few things…"

I can't say anything more because he's the one kissing me now, his lips just barely caressing mine at first, and then gradually building the tension as he captures my bottom lip, suckling it gently, his tongue sneaking out to sample a taste, before sneaking inside, making my head spin in response.

"Oi, you two, get a room," comes Craig's booming voice from the hallway.

We spring apart and I groan, letting my head fall against his chest when I realise that the kitchen door is wide open and now all three of Max's male housemates are standing in the doorway, watching us.

"Bugger off, Craig," retorts Max. "Aren't you lot supposed to be going out about now?"

"Nah," replies Craig. "We thought we might just stay here and catch the show you two are putting on."

"Get the fuck on out of here and give us some privacy, why don't you, mate?" warns Max. "That goes for you guys too."

There's a few seconds of debate between the guys, but sure enough the three of them finally decide to head out, the front door slamming loudly behind them as they go.

"God, I'm sorry about that," sighs Max as I lift my head and he looks down at me. "My housemates are idiots."

"That was embarrassing," I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Well, they're gone now," he reminds me. "Thank God."

"Yeah," I agree.

"So, where were we before… all of that?"

"You were gonna tell me the choice of food for dinner," I remind him, sliding my hands up over his chest, as I rise up to kiss him again.

God, his mouth is like an addiction for me today… it feels like I haven't kissed him in forever.

"Ah, yes, um…" he murmurs when we part, his eyes dark and intense as he gazes down at me, "I'll just have to find the, uh," he licks his lips, "the…"

"The menu?" I supply with a smile, enjoying watching him squirm as I run my fingers down over his torso to his stomach and then hook them into his belt loops once more, pulling him close to me.

"Yeah," he exhales, his eyes fixed on me as he braces his hands on the counter behind him. "The menu. That's it."

"So…" I murmur, getting lost in his incredible eyes as I tug on his belt loops, urging him closer to me. "…where is it?"

"Where's what?" he seems confused.

"The menu," I clarify, trying not to giggle at his non-syllabic reaction.

His eyes darken further, as he grinds out, "Fuck the menu."

"Wha-?" I start, but his hot mouth is suddenly on mine, cutting off my words as he grabs my waist and hoists me up onto the counter.

His hands are suddenly everywhere, on my back, cupping my breasts, tangling in my hair and my heart begins to race in response. The feel of his lips against mine, and his hips encased between my thighs causes electricity to shoot up my spine and I shiver in response. Then, when his fingers drift down my spine to my lower back, I can't help but tear my mouth from his in a surprised gasp at the wonderful feelings flowing through me. He doesn't stop kissing me though, immediately pressing his lips to my neck, just behind my ear, his tongue darting out to tease the sensitive skin there.

"God," I mutter under my breath, before forcing out, "What happened to ordering food?" in an attempt to keep myself focused.

"Food can wait," he states determinedly his hands now sliding round to grab my hips, bringing them closer so that our lower bodies are touching. "I want you."

I shudder, my eyes sliding closed as I feel him pressing against me. My breathing becomes laboured and a pool of heat begins to build in my belly in anticipation. He reaches for the hem of my top and I quickly slide my arms out of my jacket, letting it fall to the counter top, allowing him better access. He pulls the top over my head while I reach for his polo shirt and tug it off. As his gaze fixes on my chest and his thumbs come up to brush across my nipples, I feel them begin to harden beneath the pale pink, lacy bra I'm wearing and my stomach clenches involuntarily. Of their own accord, my hands reach for him, my fingers tracing the defined lines of his chest and stomach before coming to rest at his jeans waistband.

Then everything comes to a stop as our gazes lock and we stare at each other, our breathing heavy. It's as if we're stuck at the top of a vertical roller coaster, waiting anxiously for the car to tip over the edge and fall, reaching the climax of the ride. There's a moment of stillness… one second, two seconds, three seconds… and then almost as if a switch has been pressed to start the ride up again, we're suddenly in each other's arms again and hurtling down towards the ground. It's fast and impassioned… and absolutely mind-blowing. It's as if we can't get enough of each other. I find my upper body pressed against the cabinet above the counter, one hand gripping onto the edge while the other is locked around Max's neck as he kisses me greedily.

Almost impatiently, I move my hips in time with his, yearning for that inevitable peak of pleasure… and then when it does finally come, my whole body goes rigid as I let out a gasping cry of release. Max follows shortly, lowering his head to my chest, his mouth covering my breast as he finds his own release.

"Wow…" I sigh, clinging to his shoulders as my breathing begins to return to normal. "Just… wow."

"Yeah," he breathes, a grin spreading across his face.

He leans in and kisses me hungrily as he gently brushes his fingers against my clit, causing me to inhale sharply at the sensations that rip through my body.

"God, don't do that," I utter breathlessly. "I can't…"

He chuckles, but thankfully moves his hand, resting it on my hip instead.

Then, his expression turning semi-serious, he says, "So, how about that food, then?"

"Knock, knock," I tap my knuckles on the open door of James and Mike's room two days later on Wednesday afternoon. James is sitting at his desk, typing something on his laptop. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, hey, Liz," he smiles as he looks up. "Sure come on in. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," I tell him as I perch on the edge of his bed. "I've hardly seen you lately, what with the holidays and everything."

"I'm okay," he nods. "Busy with all this work though. I can't believe we only have three-and-a-half weeks left of the semester… it's crazy. I have so many essays to write that I'm not even going to get a chance to revise for exams until after the semester's ended."

"Do you know when your exams are yet?"

"Yeah, I just got my timetable this morning… they're all in the first two weeks of June," he says. "Which means I'll have two or three weeks to prepare for them after lectures are finished."

"That's good," I nod. "Mine seem to be all scattered around… I have one exam in the last week of May, two in the first week of June and then I have a week-and-a-half until the last one."

"Ouch," he winces. "Not so good."

"Yeah," I nod. "So, what's been going on with you lately? Any progress with that girl?"

He tries to hide it, but I can see the small smile that crosses his lips.

"Ooh, did something happen?" I can't help but ask eagerly.

"Well, sort of," he says self-consciously. "We had a department social the night before we all went home for Easter and I kinda got talking to her."

"Really? That's great," I grin.

"Yeah, well, nothing's happened or anything yet, but… we get on really well together, Liz," he tells me. "And it's so frustrating because there's this big, obvious age-gap between us. I mean, she's only three years older than me, but it's like the gap seems so much wider because she already has a degree and now she's studying for her masters… I almost feel like a little school kid compared to her."

"I'm sorry, James," I sympathise. "Maybe you should try to spend some time with her outside of all the academic stuff? That way you can be on more equal footing with each other. You know, just forget that you're a first-year and she's a post-grad and just have some fun together."

"Yeah, maybe," he murmurs thoughtfully.

"After all," I continue. "Max is three years older than me and we get along great."

James frowns, his head snapping up to look at me in confusion, "Max? Who on Earth is Max?"

"Oh!" I exclaim in surprise, my eyes widening as I realise that I haven't told James about Max yet. "Oops. Sorry. You remember that guy I told you about a while ago, the one Jake thought I was involved with?"

He thinks for a moment, "The guy who took advantage of you when you were drunk?"

"He didn't 'take advantage'," I protest. "But, yeah. Well, I kind of got to know him better in the last few weeks and just before Easter, we got together."

"Got together, as in…?"

"As in, we're a couple now."

"Wow…" he whistles. "That's uh… okay. So, his name is Max?"

"Yeah, Max Evans," I admit. "He's a third-year."

James frowns thoughtfully, before looking at me seriously, "Not… Max Evans, the AU president?"

"Um, well… yeah."

"Isn't he like a total womaniser?"

"No," I say defensively, but then decide to amend my statement slightly. "Well… maybe he was a bit, but not anymore. He's a great guy."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing here, Liz?"

"Of course I do," I respond, a little annoyed that he seems to think that I can't take care of myself. "He's an amazing guy."

"Yeah, an amazing guy who forces himself on women when they're drunk and when he knows they already have a boyfriend," he mutters distastefully.

"It wasn't like that," I protest, although as I say it I realise that Max and I haven't spoken about those kisses since we've been together. "It was just a… a misunderstanding."

"Okay," he says, humouring me, although his tone implies 'if you say so'. "I'm just looking out for you here, Liz. You're one of my best friends and I would hate to see you get hurt by this guy."

"And I appreciate your concern, James," I tell him. "But I know what I'm doing."

Of course I do… Max Evans is the best thing that's ever happened to me; I'm not gonna let anything screw this up.

However, as I leave James to his work a few minutes later and head back to my room, I get a niggling feeling in the back of my mind that makes me wonder if everything really is as wonderful as it seems After all, there's still a lot that Max and I haven't even discussed yet, not least the issue of those kisses we shared back in the Autumn, things like: his family problems… and the fact that Isabel doesn't even know that I have a new boyfriend yet, let alone his identity – and I have no idea how I'm going to tell her about it.

_TBC…_


	40. Chapter 40

**Part Forty**

_Come on, stupid purse, you have to be in here somewhere_, I think to myself as I rummage frantically through my bag for it, while walking across campus towards the student union after my Thursday morning lectures. _I can't buy lunch without you_.

"Crap, where is it?" I mutter under my breath. "Please don't tell me I left it at home… I'm starving."

"Hey," comes an unexpected voice out of nowhere a moment later, but before I have a chance to look up I find myself colliding with a warm male body.

"Oh!"

"Careful, Liz," the voice adds, as he quickly grabs my arms to prevent me from falling.

"Thanks," I say gratefully, finally looking up to find Max grinning down at me.

"No problem."

"So," I say, as I straighten myself up. "I wasn't expecting to see you today – I thought you had to work on your dissertation?"

"I did," he nods. "But I hit a writing block about half an hour ago, so I decided to come up to campus and see if you wanted to get some lunch."

"Lunch sounds great," I grin, although my face falls a moment later. "Oh, except I've just realised that I've left my purse at home and I don't have any money with me."

"Don't worry, it's my treat," he says, reaching for my hand as we start walking towards the union. "Where do you want to eat?"

"How about the pizza place upstairs?" I suggest. "I haven't been in there for ages."

"Sounds good to me," he replies. "Let's head up there."

Ten minutes later, we take a seat in the small pizza restaurant on the first floor of the student union, pizzas in hand.

"Have you noticed how there always seems to be food involved when we've spent time together lately?" I muse as I reach for my drink – a can of Apple Tango – and open it up. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, though."

"Well, I'm not complaining either," he grins. "What's there to complain about if it means I get to combine my two favourite things: food… and you?"

I bite my lip, glancing down at my pizza for a moment as I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment at his words, even though I can hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"Well, I guess it's good for both of us then because food and you are quickly becoming my favourite things too."

"Yeah?" he raises an interested eyebrow.

"Yeah."

We share a grin, our eyes locking for several seconds before we turn back to our pizzas again.

"So, how are things going with you?" asks Max a couple of minutes later. "Are you settled in for the summer term now?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks," I smile. "It's kind of scary that the end of the year is so close now though. It's only a few weeks until exams."

"Tell me about it," he agrees. "Although summer term is the best. There's so much cool stuff going on to take your mind off exams and everything."

"Ooh, like what?"

"Like lazing around on the cathedral green on a sunny afternoon, or hanging out and having fun at the outdoor pool here on campus, oh and there's the Hampton Ball, the Summer Ball and the Graduation Ball too."

"Wow," I grin, "sounds really cool."

"Yeah, summer term's great," he nods. "Oh, and speaking of, the Hampton Ball is coming up in a couple of weeks. Would you like to go with me? Tickets officially go on sale next week, but I can get advance tickets for free 'cause I work for the student union."

"I'd love to go with you," I nod enthusiastically. "Thank you."

Hampton Ball is an annual university ball held in the grounds of the nearby Hampton Castle in May. Apparently it's this really lavish affair held in large marquees with free food and drink, two or three dance floors, fairground rides and a casino. Maria, Izzy and I were debating trying to go when we heard about it at the end of last term, but when we found out how expensive the tickets were, we realised we couldn't afford it.

"Great," he grins. "It'll be an amazing night."

"Yeah," I smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

We finish our pizzas and then head out of the union as we walk around campus together for a while, killing some time until my next lecture.

"…So, you're telling me that you've never been there? Not even once?"

"For the third time, no, I've never been there," replies Max in an amused tone.

I frown in confusion, "But you live so close. How is it you've never been?"

"I dunno," he shrugs. "I just haven't."

"But, Max, Alton Towers is like _the_ best theme park in the world!" I exclaim, as if it should be obvious. "You have to go at least once in your life."

"If you say so," he shrugs, obviously not that bothered about it.

"Okay, that's it; after exams are finished in a few weeks, you and I are taking a trip to Alton Towers," I state firmly.

"Okay," he agrees. "Fine, we'll go sometime then." Tightening his arm around my waist, he adds, "You can show me all the best rides."

"Yeah?" I look up at him with a grin. "Great. It's gonna be so cool."

"I'm sure it will."

"Liz? Is that you?" comes a new voice from behind us.

I turn, a smile spreading across my face when I see who it is, "Maria, hey. What are you doing up here?"

All of Maria's lectures and seminars are held in the Drama department, which is just off campus, so she doesn't usually spend much time here on campus.

"Oh, I had to go to the examinations office about my timetable," she rolls her eyes. "Can you believe they scheduled two of my exams on the same morning?"

"Oh no," I murmur sympathetically. "Did you get it sorted out?"

"Yeah, apparently they're going to e-mail me," she replies, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "I hope."

Beside me, Max moves closer and tightens his grip on my waist a little, as if he's trying to remind me he's still there. I see Maria's eyes flit to him with interest before she raises an eyebrow at me and then holds her hand out to Max.

"Hi, I'm Maria, Liz's roommate," she smiles. "You must be Max."

"Yeah, that's me," Max smiles, reaching out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Maria."

As he releases her hand, Maria sends me a nod of approval and I grin in response.

"So, Max, Liz tells me you're studying History."

"Yeah, that's right," he nods. "I'm mostly interested in the early-to-mid Twentieth Century."

"Nice," she nods, although I'm pretty sure that Maria is virtually clueless about anything History-related, since, like me, she hasn't studied the subject in years.

"Thanks," he shoots her a smile. "So, what are you studying, Maria?"

I smile, glad that he's making the effort to make conversation with her. Of course, he already knows that she's a drama student… I told him during one of our phone conversations over the holidays… but it's nice that he's asking her anyway.

"Oh, I'm doing drama," she replies. "Hoping to specialise in Creative Acting eventually."

"Wow, that sounds really interesting," says Max, as he flashes her a winning smile. "I'm sure you'll make a great actress."

Maria blushes at the compliment and I resist the urge to roll my eyes in response to his obvious sucking-up. Apparently it's working though, because Maria grins and gives me a thumbs-up when he's not looking.

"Well, I'd better get going now," she says a minute later as she checks her watch. "I have a meeting with my tutor in a few minutes."

"Okay, Maria," I smile.

"Really nice to meet you, Max," she says again. "Hope to see you around."

"You too, Maria."

"See you later, Liz."

"Bye, 'Ria," I call out as she heads in the direction of the drama department. "Have a good meeting."

"So, that was Maria, huh?" says Max, as we walk up to my department for my next lecture. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is," I smile. "She's really cool… and I think she approves of you."

"That's good to know," he smirks. "So, when do I get to meet the rest of your friends?"

I bite my lip anxiously, "Umm, Max, you do know that Isabel is one of those friends, right?"

He makes a face, "Oh… yeah."

"I'm just not sure how I can introduce you to everyone without it causing problems for both you and Isabel," I admit. "I don't think it's a wise idea right now. Unless, of course, you're ready to talk to her and try to sort things out between the two of you."

"No, it's okay, thanks," he grimaces and I sigh internally, wondering if he's ever going to be ready. "You're right. It wouldn't be the best idea. Never mind then."

"You could still meet Kyle and Serena though, if you want."

"Kyle and Serena?" he questions.

"Yeah, Kyle is my lab partner and I'm pretty sure you've met Serena before… she was on the cheerleading squad back in November." His expression is blank, so I try to jog his memory, "You remember, she was paired with… um, Steve Jones, I think… at the social."

"Oh," his expression is one of realisation. "She's the small brunette, right? About your height?"

"Yeah, that's her," I nod. "She and Kyle have been together for about five months… actually, they met the night of the varsity match."

"Really? That's nice," he says, and then falls silent for a few seconds.

My thoughts turn to that night and for a brief moment, I wonder if he's thinking about the same thing I am: the night of the varsity match was the night we first kissed.

"Okay, here we are," I pipe up when I notice that we've reached my building. "I'd better go in; the lecture starts in a few minutes.

"Okay," he smiles. "I'll let you go then… and I have to get back to writing my dissertation."

"Good luck," I tell him, rising up on tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Have fun," he grins, tightening his grip on me as he presses his lips to mine again. "I'll see you later for the debate meeting?"

"Yep, I'll be there."

"Great. See you later then."

"Bye."

I bite my lip, a small smile on my face as I watch him leave, heading back down the hill towards the edge of campus.

"See you later, Max," I murmur softly before turning and heading inside.

* * *

"Liz, hey, Liz, wait for me!"

I turn towards the sound of the frantic voice to find Maria jogging towards me, looking flushed. It's just gone five p.m. and my lectures are all finished for the day, so I'm on my way back to the halls.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask as she comes to a stop in front of me.

"I saw you in the distance on my way back from the drama department and thought I'd try to catch you up," she says, slightly out of breath. "Are you heading home?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Uh huh."

We start walking in the direction of our hall, in silence at first, but I know it's only a matter of time before Maria mentions our brief meeting earlier this afternoon.

"So, that was Max then, huh?"

And there it is.

"Yep."

"He's a bit of alright, isn't he?"

I just grin at her in response.

"Although," her expression turns thoughtful, "he looks kind of familiar… but I can't think where I know him from…"

"Oh, um, he's the AU president this year," I admit.

"That's it!" she exclaims. "I knew I'd seen him somewhere before. He came round to one of our lectures once to tell us about some sports event or something."

"Yeah," I smile.

"He seems really nice," she says, nodding with approval. "You did well, Lizzie."

"Thanks."

"Not to mention, totally gorgeous," she adds. "I'm telling you, Liz, if I wasn't with Michael…"

I chuckle, "No way, Maria. You'd have to get through me first."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" she goes along with the joke. "After all, you're the biggest, meanest girl there is."

We just look at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing at the absurdity of the idea. Me, fighting? I don't think so. I'm pretty much the shortest and least strong of all of us!

We chatter about boyfriends and relationships as we head towards the halls, Maria even suggesting that maybe Max and I could double date with her and Michael sometime, but just before we reach A block, I catch hold of Maria's arm.

"Hey, do you mind not saying anything to the others about me and Max?" I ask hopefully.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," she assures me with a nod.

"Thanks," I smile gratefully. "It's just it's still quite new for us, especially if you don't count the holidays when we weren't here, you know?"

It's not the entire reason for keeping quiet, but it'll do for now. I'd rather Isabel not find out that I'm going out with her brother until I've spoken to him first.

"Yeah, and it's not like Max is just some random guy or something," she adds. "I mean, I guess a lot of people know who he is."

"Yeah," I nod. "It'd be nice to just keep things fairly quiet for a little bit."

"I won't say a word, Liz," she says. "I promise."

"Thanks," I say again as I reach for my keys and let us into A block.

As we walk up the stairs, I remember something and turn to Maria.

"Hey, aren't you going on that Drama trip tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah," she nods with a grin. "I'm leaving in the morning for a stage management workshop in London and then a show in the evening. I should be back on Saturday sometime."

"Sounds fun," I tell her.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"I think I'm a bit jealous though, I'll just be stuck in boring biology lectures all day."

"But, hey, at least you don't have to spend four hours sitting on a coach tomorrow," she says, opening the door to our room and stepping inside. "And then again on Saturday to get back here again."

"Well, there is that," I concede. "But I still maintain that you're getting the better deal."

"If you say so, Liz," she chuckles.

* * *

"Max?" I ask quietly, my head on his chest as we curl up together in his bed later that night after a particularly satisfying round of lovemaking.

"Hmm?" he mumbles softly, fingers tracing small patterns along my bare arm.

"I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" his tone almost sounds amused, like he knows I'm deliberately taking my time, but doesn't know why.

"Well," I try again. God, why does trying to talk about serious stuff always have to be so much harder than talking about normal things? "The thing is… I mean, you know I…"

Above my head, he exhales loudly and then chuckles, saying in mock-exasperation, "Oh, for God's sake, Liz, what is it?"

"Fine, fine," I shake my head, deciding to just plunge in instead. "I realised yesterday that there's still a lot of stuff we haven't talked about since we, you know, got together."

"Like what stuff?" he wonders, sounding genuinely curious.

I raise one shoulder in a semi-shrug, "You know, like about stuff that happened before… "

"Before…?"

There's a smile in his tone and I roll my eyes. Now he's being deliberately vague.

Finally, he gives in, saying knowingly, "Okay, what's on your mind, Liz?"

I give a small chuckle under my breath before coming straight out with it, "That night of the varsity match, when you walked me home… why did you kiss me?"

He's silent for a moment before he answers, "It was stupid, I know, and I'm not really sure how to explain it…it's just that there was something about you that night–"

"Yeah," I snort, rolling my eyes again. "I was out-of-my-mind drunk."

"I'm serious," he replies with a small, amused snort. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you all night… even though you'd had just a little too much to drink."

"That's an understatement," I mutter, feeling slightly ashamed at myself as I remember that night.

"When I realised how drunk you were, I got worried; I couldn't bear the thought of you not getting home safely." He sighs then, his arm tightening around me slightly, "You know, I didn't mean to kiss you like that. Actually, I'd spent the entire night coming up with as many reasons as I could not to kiss you – the two main ones being that you had a boyfriend and the fact that you'd made it perfectly clear that you weren't interested – but then you stumbled and I caught you and when I looked down into your eyes, I just couldn't help myself."

"Wow," I whisper under my breath at his admission, my heart clenching slightly in response to his words.

"I'm sorry," he adds. "I shouldn't have done it."

"Max–" I shake my head, ready to tell him that it's okay, but he cuts me off.

"Come to think of it, I shouldn't have kissed you in that club either," he continues. "I don't know what came over me; I just… I saw you dancing with Jake and I saw red. For days, I hadn't been able to get that kiss out of my head and there you were, all over him, and I couldn't take it. When you said you didn't remember it, I guess I just snapped… and, well, you know what happened next."

"Yeah," I murmur. "The best kiss of my life."

"What?" he wonders.

I lift my head to look at him, a smile on my face, "You heard me."

"Max, a big part of the reason that Jake and I didn't work out was that we didn't really have any chemistry," I explain. "When you kissed me that night… well, both nights, actually… I felt more from that one kiss than during my entire relationship with Jake. Don't you see it, Max? _We_ have chemistry, _we_ have everything that I was missing with Jake, and more."

He gazes down at me, his expression serious, but his eyes dark and enticing as he reaches out a hand and gently traces my cheek with his fingers.

"Liz…" he mutters, shaking his head a little as his gaze draws me in.

But he doesn't get any further because he slowly tilts my chin upward and lowers his head. His mouth is soft on mine at first, gentle, even, but then he deepens the embrace, kissing me slowly, languidly, until first my fingers and then my toes tingle with pleasure. I love being with him like this; it makes me feel complete… and now that I've finally discovered the pleasure of Max Evans' company, I can't imagine ever letting him go.

_TBC…_


	41. Chapter 41

**Part Forty-One**

"Hey, Liz, how's it going?" asks Kyle, the next morning, as he slips into the seat beside me in the lecture hall a few minutes before the class is supposed to start.

"Not bad, thanks," I reply with a smile. "You?"

"About as well as can be expected after a big night out last night, and then having to drag myself out of bed for a ten a.m. lecture this morning," he deadpans.

"Ugh," I make a sympathetic face. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah," he rolls his eyes. "So, anyway, tell me, how're things going with Max these days? You guys still good?"

"Yeah," I reply, biting my lip in an attempt to hide the huge grin that is rapidly appearing on my face. "We're great. I'm just having the most amazing time at the moment."

Kyle watches me searchingly for a moment and I feel my cheeks heating up at his close scrutiny. Suddenly, he breaks out into a wide grin.

"Wow, Liz, I never thought I'd see the day you went all ga-ga for a guy," he says, with a wiggle of his eyebrow. "Even when you were with Jake, you were never like this."

"Like what?" I wonder, feeling slightly self-conscious now.

"Like, you're… I don't know… glowing, or something," he searches for the right word. "There's this sparkle in your eyes that I don't think I've seen before."

"Really?" I murmur. "That's… kind of embarrassing, actually."

"No," Kyle shakes his head. "It's a good thing. Really."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he grins.

"Thanks," I smile. "So, what about you and Serena? How's it going?"

"Really well, actually," he says with a smile. "Although we didn't get to see each other as much as we'd have liked over the holidays."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Couldn't be helped," he shrugs, before he smirks, "But we're definitely making up for it now."

"I'll bet," I chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Oh, hey," I remember what I was going to ask him. "Do you and Serena fancy getting together with Max and I sometime? I want him to meet you guys."

"Sure, sounds great," replies Kyle. "When were you thinking of?"

"I dunno, really," I shrug, realising that I hadn't got that far in my planning yet. "When are you free?"

"Hmm," he thinks for a moment. "Well, we're both around tonight, as far as I know. Is that too short notice?"

"No, I don't think so," I shake my head thoughtfully. "I'll have to check with Max and see, but I think tonight would probably work."

"Cool," he nods, as the lecturer suddenly appears at the front of the room and begins organising his notes for the lecture. "I'll talk to Serena after the lecture."

"And I'll let you know if Max can make it."

"Great."

We don't get to talk any more because the professor calls us to order and begins the lecture, but as soon as it is over and I can leave the lecture hall, I pull out my phone and dial Max's number.

"Hey, Liz," his voice sounds over the line after three rings.

"Hi," I reply, a little taken aback by the fact that he's addressed me by name, but then I shouldn't be surprised since his mobile has caller ID anyway. "Sorry to disturb you when you're working…"

"It's no problem at all," he assures me. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you fancied meeting up with my friends Kyle and Serena tonight?" I ask. "I was just talking to Kyle and he says they're free tonight."

"Yeah, sounds good to me. What time?"

"Oh, I don't know yet," I tell him. "I'll sort it out with Kyle and let you know, okay?"

"Sure, no problem," he agrees. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Great," I smile.

"So, how was your lecture?"

"It was all right," I roll my eyes, even though he can't see me. "A bit boring, but then what can you expect from a Friday morning lecture?"

"See, I told you, you should have just skipped it this morning and stayed here with me instead," he jokes.

"And I would have too, if it wasn't for the exams looming on the horizon and the fact that I actually want to do well in them," I reply, secretly wishing that I had taken him up on the offer and stayed in bed this morning.

"You'll do well, Liz, don't worry," he assures me.

"Thanks," I smile, taking a quick glance at my watch. "Oh, bugger, my next lecture is about to start. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure," he says. "Have fun."

We say goodbye and I hang up the phone, before making my way back into the lecture hall and taking my seat next to Kyle again just as the lecture is starting. A few minutes later, he passes me a note to say that Serena is up for tonight and that we'll meet at the edge of campus, near the clock tower, at eight o'clock.

* * *

Max meets me outside my hall at seven-fifty that evening and we walk to campus together to find Kyle and Serena already there and waiting for us.

"Hey, guys," I greet as we approach them.

"Hey, Liz," smiles Serena, giving me a quick hug before turning to Max. "Hi, Max."

"Hi," he smiles, holding out his hand to her. "Serena, right? I've seen you around, I think."

"Yeah," she nods, shaking his hand. "Nice to formally meet you at last."

"And this is Kyle," I introduce as Max lets go of Serena's hand and looks toward Kyle, adding somewhat unnecessarily, "My lab partner."

"Alright, mate?" nods Kyle with a smile.

"Alright?" repeats Max, also with a nod, as Serena and I share a glance and roll our eyes at their typically male greeting.

"So, let's get going, shall we?" pipes up Serena, her tone upbeat. "What does everyone fancy doing?"

There's some debate as we walk off campus: Kyle thinks we should go for food, while Serena suggests the cinema instead, but in the end, Max comes up with the idea of ten pin bowling, which elicits murmurs of approval from the rest of us and so we head across town to the bowling alley. When we arrive, we pay for three games and decide to split into teams – Kyle and Serena against Max and I – whereby we will combine the scores of each team member and whichever pair scores the highest wins, in a best-of-three match.

We trade in our shoes for some oh-so-flattering blue and red bowling shoes and then head over to our designated lane. As soon as we get there, Kyle eagerly busies himself with setting up the scoreboard and typing in our names, while Serena and I make ourselves comfortable on the bench beside the lane and Max offers to go and get some drinks for everyone.

"So…" Serena turns to me with a grin on her face as Max heads towards the bar. "How's it going with Max?"

"It's really good, Ser," I reply with a returning grin.

"So tell me," she nudges my side, lowering her voice a little. "Is he really as good in bed as everyone says he is?"

"Oh, please," mutters Kyle in disgust from his position in front of the small screen. "I so don't need to be hearing this."

"Sorry, hun," Serena replies sweetly, before turning back to me with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. "So?"

I bite my lip coyly and, leaning in close so that Kyle doesn't hear me, I whisper, "He's better."

"Wow," she grins excitedly. "You are so lucky."

"Um, excuse me?" interrupts Kyle's slightly offended tone. "What about me? Still sitting here, you know."

Serena rolls her eyes good-naturedly, "I wasn't talking about me; I was saying that _Liz _is lucky to have Max." She stands up and moves over to him, draping her arm around his shoulder and squeezing lightly, "Just like I'm lucky to have you."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Kyle grins, leaning up to kiss her.

"Okay," Max announces his reappearance just then, carrying a half-pint of lager in each hand. "Here you go, ladies."

"Thanks, Max," says Serena, as she takes one of the glasses from him.

"Thanks," I smile up at him as he hands me the other glasses.

He grins and nods in response, "Be right back with the other two."

I watch with a smile as he heads back to the bar again to fetch his and Kyle's drinks.

"Right, all the names are entered," announces Kyle. "Anyone a left-handed player?"

"Nope," I tell him, taking a sip of lager.

"No," adds Serena.

"What about Max?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so, but he's on his way back now so you can ask him."

Just then, Max appears again, two more drinks in hand, "Here's yours, Kyle."

"Thanks, mate," nods Kyle as he takes the pint of beer from Max. "Hey, you're not left-handed are you?"

"Nope."

"Okay, great. We're all set to start, then," he nods satisfactorily. "Ser, you're up first."

As Serena puts her drink down on the small table behind Kyle and goes over to the ball rack to select a ball to use, Max takes a seat beside me, his warm thigh lightly brushing against mine as he gets comfortable. I smile in response to his proximity to me and a small thrill runs through my body at how good it feels to be close to him like this rather than watching him from afar like I did for all so many months before.

"So, Max, you're the AU president this year, right?" asks Kyle as Serena selects a ball and makes her way to the edge of the lane.

"Yeah, that's right," nods Max, relaxing back against the plastic seat. "Although not for much longer, since the elections are coming up soon for next year's union committee."

"That's right," says Kyle. "I saw a poster floating around about the elections the other day."

"Whoa, go Serena!" I call out, turning my attention away from the guys as she hits seven of the pins on her first bowl.

"Whoo, yeah!" exclaims Kyle, as Serena dances happily back to the ball rack and prepares for her second go.

She scores a spare, knocking the final three pins down together, and sets the pace for the remainder of the game.

As we each take our turns bowling over the next few frames, Max and Kyle manage to keep up a relatively long conversation about the merits of playing Rugby over Football, while Serena and I talk about the possibility of running for positions on next year's Dance Soc committee, since those elections are coming up soon too.

However, as the game nears its end, our conversations begin to dwindle in favour of keeping up with the excitement of the close scores… by the last frame of the game, Kyle and Serena are leading over Max and I by ten points. We make one last desperate effort to catch up with them, but as Serena knocks down eight of her pins and then Kyle scores a strike, I feel my hopes going down the drain. Despite my valiant attempt to get a spare, but missing by one pin and then Max's impressive spare a moment later, they still finish up ahead of us and we have to concede defeat.

The second game is much less tense and Max and I manage to find a comfortable groove, keeping a pretty steady score throughout and by the end of it, we just manage to beat Kyle and Serena by five points, bring the overall score to a tie.

Onto the third game and the tension is rising once more. It turns out that Kyle and Max can be very competitive, and this is no exception. Every little movement and decision has to be carefully analysed and critically judged, which has Serena and I rolling our eyes countless times… but at least we can tell that the two of them get on well together. The problem is, though, that they spend so much time and effort on the small details that their bowling ends up suffering and it's up to Serena and I to bring the scores up. The last couple of frames are extremely close, but in the end, it's Serena's amazing strike in the last frame that secures her and Kyle the overall victory.

Afterwards, we decide to head over to the bar area and grab some food before making our way back home. We order a very healthy meal of cheeseburgers, chips and beer and tuck in eagerly, amidst the most random conversation ever involving dustbin men, plant pots and playing cricket (don't ask me, I have no idea what it was all about either).

"So, Kyle and Serena are really great," says Max, as he walks me home after we leave the bowling alley and say goodbye to the others near campus later that evening. "They're a lot of fun."

* * *

"Yeah, they are," I smile. "And totally perfect for each other."

"Uh huh," he nods. "I can tell."

I curl my hand around his upper arm, just above his elbow, leaning into him a little as we walk up the driveway to my hall building. He looks down at me for a moment and shoots me a breathtaking smile, which I can't help but return.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to tell you," I exclaim a moment later. "Kyle's going to be living on Barrow Road next year."

"Is he?" murmurs Max from above my head. "That's nice."

"Yeah," I say brightly. "That means that he'll be right near you. That'll be cool, won't it?"

There's silence from Max and when he doesn't reply after a few seconds, I lift my head to look up at him. His expression is serious, almost pained even.

"Max?"

"Um, Liz…" he swallows, as if he's reluctant to say anything. "You do know that I won't be here next year, right?"

"What?" I look at him in confusion.

Not going to be here? What is he talking about?

He shakes his head, "Liz, I'm graduating in July, remember? I'm leaving after the summer."

"Huh?" I can't seem to get my head around his words.

What does he mean he's leaving? He can't leave; I've only just found him.

"I'm taking a job in Southampton," he admits. "I start in September."

"But…" my mind is spinning. "Why didn't you tell me?"

How did this not occur to me? Of course Max is going to be moving away; that's what happens when you graduate and go out into the real world. And it's not like this town exactly has much in the way of job opportunities. God, I'm such an idiot for not even considering this before.

He shrugs, looking apologetic, "Well, I kind of assumed you knew that I would have to leave, you know, after I'd graduated."

I sigh, "Well, logically, yes, I did know that – after all, just about everyone leaves after they finish, don't they? It's just that it didn't occur to me that _you_ would be going, you know?"

He stops walking and turns to look down at me, sliding his hands up my arms to my elbows.

"I'm sorry," he says sincerely. "I shouldn't have assumed that you knew. I should have said something."

I exhale heavily, feeling the disappointment swirling around and around inside me as I press my lips together in an attempt to keep my emotions in check.

_It's not the end of the world_, I tell myself. _He'll only be a couple of hours away. It'll be okay._

"Liz?" murmurs Max, his fingers gently gripping my arms, keeping me steady. "Are you okay?"

I nod, inwardly annoyed over the fact that I feel like I'm about to cry, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I nod again, keeping my eyes lowered as I resolve not to let it get to me any longer. "Yeah, I'm sure. It's just, um, I just didn't think… I should have realised…"

"Hey," he says softly, his left hand coming up to my chin, lifting my face so that our eyes meet. "It'll be all right. I won't be that far away and I'll come and see you whenever I can… and you know, we still have a good while until September. Plenty of time to be together, and make the most of it while we're at it."

Despite my jumbled emotions, I find myself smiling up at him, those gorgeous, dark eyes of his drawing me in, completely erasing any doubts and worries from my mind.

"Yeah, plenty of time," I agree, taking a deep, calming breath.

He gazes down at me and my heart skips a beat at the expression in his eyes. But before I can say anything, he smiles and then lowers his head toward mine. His lips brush against mine in the lightest of caresses, sending shivers down my spine. He does it again and again, until I feel that familiar tightening in my belly and my head begins to spin. His right hand lets go of my elbow and instead curls tightly around my waist, pulling me close, as his other hand slides round from my chin to cup the back of my neck. I sigh at the feel of his warm body against mine and my hands grab onto the first thing they come into contact with – his arms – in an attempt to steady myself as the kiss deepens. I feel like I'm floating on air, my heart light, as I lose myself in his embrace.

"Max," I murmur breathlessly, when we finally part.

"We'll be fine, Liz," he assures me in a whisper, his breathing slightly uneven.

"Yeah," I nod. "We will."

He smiles softly, pressing one last quick kiss to my lips before taking a step back, "I'd better get going."

"No," I protest, reaching for his arm. "Stay here tonight. Please?"

He frowns, puzzled, "What about Maria?"

I shake my head, "She's not here tonight – she's at a drama workshop thing in London until tomorrow."

"Yeah?" his lips curl up into a smirk as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nod. "Come on, I'll show you where I live."

He grins and, with a quick nod, allows me to lead him into A-block and up to my room. The corridor is dark when we reach my floor, which either means that everyone is in bed, or they are all still out… and considering it's a Friday night, I think I'm gonna go with the latter.

I unlock the door to my room and flick the light-switch on so that Max can go in, but I don't really get the chance to show him around because as soon as the door shuts behind me, he's pressing me up against it, his lips kissing me urgently as his hands slide up my sides. I manage to keep my head straight enough to reach behind me to fumblingly turn the lock on the door, but I can only manage it for a few seconds before I give into temptation and forget about everything except the feel of Max's body against mine.

_TBC_…


	42. Chapter 42

**Part Forty-Two**

"Mmm," I murmur contentedly as Max drops soft, fluttering kisses onto my shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to him as we spoon together in my small single bed.

"Morning," he whispers, between kisses. "Sleep well?"

"Hmm, very," I smile, as I carefully turn over to face him in the confined space, his arm sliding round to my back and his legs entwining with mine as I do so.

He grins at me, his eyes still sleepy as he presses a 'good morning' kiss to my lips, "So, Maria won't be back for a while?"

"Nope," I shake my head, returning the grin. "Not until this afternoon."

"Is that so?" he raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yep," I murmur, pressing a gentle kiss to his bare chest. "We have the room all to ourselves until this afternoon."

"Well, then," he purrs, shifting onto his back and pulling me with him. "I think we'd better make the most of it."

"Yeah," I grin, bracing my hands on the pillows on each side of his head and moving to straddle his waist. "We better had."

His large, warm hands grasp my hips as I lower my head to kiss him hungrily, marvelling at the fact that he seems to have this amazing ability to make me lose my head with just one touch of his lips to mine. I shiver with pleasure as his palms gently slide up my sides, his fingers teasingly caressing the bare, sensitive skin they find there, and I deepen the kiss in response. But suddenly, I am no longer tingling with desire, but instead snorting with barely controlled laughter as he switches from gently, erotically caressing my sides to actually tickling me.

"Max… stop," I gasp trying very hard not to laugh out loud in response to his moving fingers. "Please."

"No," he grins, looking up at me mischievously. "This is fun."

"Ma-ax, no," I protest, although it seems to fall on deaf ears. "I'm really ticklish. I can't–"

But he doesn't let up and instead decides to increase the pressure.

"Right, that's it," I decide forcefully, when I finally manage to take a breath. "You asked for it."

And so begins the all-out tickle war, as I attack his sides with my fingers now too, causing him to squirm uncomfortably.

"No, wait, stop," he protests, chuckling involuntarily, his hands halting their movements on my skin.

"Two can play at this game, Max," I warn. "It's only fair."

"But–"

"You started it," I remind him with a grin, walking my fingers up and down his sides, enjoying watching him squirm.

Suddenly, he stills, his eyes wide, "What was that?"

I frown in puzzlement, "What was what?"

"I thought I heard someone outside the door."

"It's probably just one of the others getting up," I reassure him.

He frowns, "I could have sworn I heard a knock just now."

"It doesn't matter," I insist. "The door's locked anyway. If I don't answer they'll just assume I'm not here."

"Hmm, okay," he nods, although he still looks slightly dubious.

"Hey, so where were we?" I change the subject, eager to get back to our fun.

Beneath me, he relaxes and a small grin appears on his face, as his hands reach for my hips again, "Right about here, I think."

And then his mouth covers mine once more, nipping and sucking at my lower lip until it drives me crazy. His hands urge my hips downwards slightly and I gasp as I feel him insistently pressing against me. I roll my hips experimentally and then gasp with pleasure as his hands slide up my body once more, this time cupping my breasts, caressing them gently.

I find myself so caught up in the feelings he is inducing in me that I fail to hear yet another knock on the door and a voice calling through, asking if I'm all right. I also fail to notice the door handle turning, the door opening easily because the lock didn't quite catch when I turned it last night.

It's not until a loud, shocked gasp reverberates around the room and a feminine voice exclaims…

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

… that it registers that we are no longer alone.

I freeze, my eyes flying open as Max and I share a 'deer caught in headlights' look, before I quickly gather the sheets tighter around my body and turn to face the intruder.

"Isabel?" I gasp faintly, my heart suddenly pounding frantically in my chest.

She looks at me with wide eyes, her cheeks tinged with red as she begins to back out of the room, "Oh, I, um… I didn't mean to…God, this is embarrassing…"

"Um… yeah…" I mutter, suddenly wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"I'll just… um, go, then…" she mumbles.

Unfortunately, just then, Max shifts beneath me and as I move to accommodate him, the sheets move, exposing his upper body. The sharp intake of breath from across the room indicates the exact moment that Isabel clocks him.

"What the fuck?" she exclaims suddenly, angrily. "Max?" Her embarrassment quickly becomes distaste and she makes a face, "Oh my God."

"Shit," mutters Max beside me. "Perfect."

Thinking quickly, I reach down and grab Max's T-shirt and boxers from where they landed on the floor last night. Handing the boxers to him, I pull the long T-shirt over my head and slide of out the bed.

"Iz, I can expl–" I try helplessly, but she just shakes her head, ignoring me, as she advances towards the bed, her gaze completely focused on Max as he quickly pulls the boxers on.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she demands to know, her voice rising with every word. "No, wait, let me guess: you're not content with making my life complete hell, so you decide to make a move on one of my best friends instead? Some brother you are! Fuck, if you're doing this to get back at me for disrupting your life for all of two days last month, God help me, I will–"

"Wait, Iz, it's not what it looks like–" I try again, but she sends me a disbelieving look.

"No? Because it looks to me like my player of a _brother_ here was about to have his way with you." She looks back to Max, her expression a combination of disappointment and revulsion, "God you're such an arse sometimes. What was your plan, huh? To find out who my friends were and then use them like you do everyone else?"

"Shut up, Isabel," comes Max's stern tone a moment later. He's sitting up in my bed now, a stony expression on his face. "You don't know what the _fuck_ you're talking about."

"No?" she repeats in the same sceptical tone, before turning to me, looking sympathetic. "Liz, I'm so sorry he's done this to you; I told you what a complete bastard he can be sometimes."

My mouth falls open in surprise; she's got it all so wrong, "No, Izzy, you don't understa–"

"Don't you ever say that to her again," demands Max, angrily.

"What gives you the right to butt into my life, huh?" retorts Isabel. "Liz is my friend and I have every right to protect her from you."

"Yeah, well, she's _my_ girlfriend," he practically snarls, standing from the bed now and moving closer to me. "And I have every right to be here."

"What?" Isabel's eyes widen and she looks between the two of us in shock. "Y-you two are…? Oh my God."

"Izzy, listen, I can explain, okay?" I tell her pleadingly.

"No, Liz," she says, in a deceptively calm tone. "You need to understand something first. Max is my brother, okay?" She shoots Max a displeased look. "The brother I told you about. The one who has made my life and our parents' life a living hell for the last six years."

"I think you've got that the wrong way round," bursts out Max. "I think you'll find that you three are the ones making _my_ life a living hell."

She ignores him, looking at me sadly instead, "Liz…"

"Iz, I know, okay?" I shake my head gently. "I know."

"What? You know? How…?" she swallows, shaking her head as she looks at me with a hurt expression. "God, I can't believe this. I _trusted_ you, Liz. I confided in you about my feelings and what do you do? You go behind my back and shack up with my brother! God, I thought you were on my side."

"This isn't about taking sides, Isabel," Max chooses that moment to butt in, as he supportively places his hand on my lower back. "And it's not about you, either. This is about me and Liz."

"You and Liz?" she questions. "How the fuck can it be about 'you and Liz'? You barely even know each other."

"How would you know?" retorts Max snidely. "It's not like you ever bother to find out about my life – not that I'd want you snooping around in it anyway – all you care about is your own Goddamn feelings 'cause God forbid anything comes along and ruins your perfect little life."

"How dare you–?"

"Wait, guys, stop!" I exclaim just then, seeing that things are starting to escalate out of control. "Just stop, okay?"

Max's fingers dig into my side slightly, the only indication that he's heard me, his hard gaze still focused on his sister; while Isabel fixes me with an angry glare.

"I think we all just need to calm down here," I add, trying not to shrink under her fuming gaze. "Talk about things rationally."

"How about not?" she retorts. "I think right now is as good a time as any."

"Look, Isabel," I plead. "Just let us get dressed, okay? And then we can sit down and talk about this."

She scrunches up her nose as if she's just smelled something bad and shakes her head.

"You know what, don't bother." She backs towards the door, "This is exactly the kind of thing I've come to expect from my brother… I don't know why I was so surprised." She stops in the doorway and starts to leave, but then turns back to face me, her expression hard, "And, Liz? I don't even want to look at you right now."

And with that, she is gone, slamming the door shut behind her in a final display of anger.

"Oh, God," I moan, staring at the closed door for a second, before marching back to the bed and flopping down on it in frustration. "This is just perfect."

"Liz, it'll be okay."

I roll my eyes, "I knew we should have told her about us earlier, I was just too chicken to say anything. It's your fault, you know."

"_My_ fault?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't been so stubborn and refused to talk to her, or even let me say anything to her, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

He lets out a small sigh and comes to sit next to me on the bed, "Oh, it would have happened all right. If it hadn't been about this, it would have been something else." He shakes his head, "It's me she's mad at, not you."

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow. "Didn't sound that way just now." I sigh despondently, "What if this is it; what if she never speaks to me again?"

"That won't happen," Max assures me gently, slipping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. "I'm sure of it."

I lean into him, letting myself relax into his soothing embrace, although I'm still not entirely convinced that he's right.

"Come on, we should get dressed," he murmurs a moment later. "Face the music and all that."

"Okay."

With a sigh, I sit upright and comb my fingers through my hair, before getting up off the bed and heading to my wardrobe in search of clothes. As I pull out some underwear, a clean top and a pair of jeans, I hear Max get up off the bed and rummage around for the rest of his clothes. I quickly pull my clothes on and take off his shirt, before turn round to find Max zipping up his jeans, his chiselled chest still bare.

"Here," I say, holding out the shirt to him.

"Thanks," he says gratefully, taking it from me with a small, sober smile and pulling it over his head, before holding out his hand to me. "So, shall we?"

"You know what, maybe I should just go and talk to her on my own," I suggest. "She might listen to me better if you're not there."

"Are you sure?" he looks dubious. "Maybe a united front would come across better; you know, show that we're serious about this?"

"I don't think that would help," I shake my head. "She's really mad. Look, let me go and try to calm her down first, explain the situation. I'm sure I can get her to listen to me; after all, she's practically my best friend."

"But she's _my_ sister," he protests. "This involves me too."

I step over to him, lightly resting my hands on his hips, as I look up into his eyes and say softly, "Listen, right now, I know her better than you do. I've seen her, talked to her and spent time with her practically every day this year, but you've spoken to her, what, all of ten times in the last few months? And most of those times you two have ended up fighting."

He sighs, "Okay, I guess you have a point."

"Let me go and see her first, try to work things out a bit, just me and her, okay?"

"Okay, fine," he agrees reluctantly. "I'll just wait here for you, I guess."

I smile, feeling a surge of relief sweep through me, as I rise up on tiptoes and press a soft, gentle kiss to his lips, "Thank you."

"But I'll be right there if things start getting out of hand, okay?"

"Okay," I nod.

"Good luck," he gives me a small, encouraging smile as I head for the door and make my way down the corridor to Isabel's room.

Her door is shut when I get there, indicating that she's not in the mood for visitors, but I knock regardless.

"Izzy? Iz?" I call out hopefully. "Can I come in?"

"Go away, Liz," her annoyed, but muffled, tone sounds from inside the room.

"Please?" I beg. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to hear it," comes her angry retort. "Just go back to my sorry excuse for a _brother_ and leave me alone."

"No, Iz, I won't," I refuse. "I need to talk to you."

There's silence from inside the room, and I can't tell if that's a good sign or a bad one.

"Come on, Iz, please?" I try again, warning, "I'm not going anywhere until we straighten this out."

"It's no good, Liz," comes Max's soft voice from behind me. I whip round to face him, startled. "She's not going to come around, at least not today, anyway. She can be extremely stubborn when she wants to be."

I look up at him, feeling my heart sink and my eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears in response to his words.

"But I have to explain, Max," I tell him desperately, as he takes my hand and leads me back down the corridor to my room. "I have to tell her that I'm sorry; that I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Liz," he tells me, stopping just inside my room and lifting a hand to my face, his fingers lightly stroking my cheek. "You did nothing wrong. Whatever happens between you and me, it has nothing to do with Isabel, okay?"

I nod slightly, although I'm not entirely convinced.

"Come here," he murmurs, lifting my face to his as he gently caresses my lips with his, before kissing me meaningfully. "There's nothing more you can do right now. And I'm in her bad books even more than you are, so it won't do either of us any good to try to talk to her at the moment."

"I guess…"

"Look," he says then. "I think we should get out of here for a while. Give her some time to cool down."

"Okay," I nod in resignation, although I still don't like the idea of not being able to talk to Izzy.

"Okay, then," he gives me a small smile, reaching for his jacket, which is slung over the back of my desk chair.

I exhale heavily, gathering up my own purse and jacket and then slipping my shoes on. Max takes my hand and together we leave the building, and Isabel, behind.

* * *

"God, what are we gonna do, Max?" I moan, as I take seat beside him in the small, cosy coffee shop just off campus. "This is just big, horrible mess."

He shrugs helplessly as he fiddles with the small menu propped up between the salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table, his mood now much more sombre than just a few minutes ago.

"Maybe I should go back… try to talk to her again?"

"Or maybe you should just leave it alone?" he murmurs. "It's not like it's any of her business anyway."

"It is partly her business, Max," I sigh. "I'm her best friend and you're her brother."

"_Half_-brother," he corrects, before exhaling slowly as if trying to calm himself, "God, I just don't see why she has to have a say in it at all. It's _my_ life, not hers."

"Max," I turn to look at him; his eyes are hooded and his lips are fixed into a tight line, "If you and I are together, you're going to end up spending time around my friends too. Isabel is one of those friends and it's just not going to work if she's mad at us. I know you don't want to talk to her, and I can understand that, but we do need to get things straightened out."

He sighs, lifting his eyes to meet mine, "Liz, I know she's your friend and I get that you need to fix things with her, but I just don't like the idea of her prying into our lives like this. Can't you just tell her that we're together and that she just needs to accept it?"

"Max," I shake my head sadly as I reach across the table and link my fingers with his. "You know it's not going to work like that. In order for her to accept our relationship, she's going to need to understand why we're together. And in order for that to happen, we're gonna have to get her to sit down and talk with us."

He closes his eyes, lifting his free hand to his forehead and rubbing it wearily, "Shit, _really_ don't want to be dealing with this right now."

"I know," I say softly, tightening my fingers around his. "I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry."

He shakes his head, lowering his hand and opening his eyes, as he nods and runs his thumb over the back of my hand. The gesture makes my skin tingle in response, despite the solemn situation.

I sigh, saying lightly, "Is it really so bad that I just want you to get on with my friends?"

"Of course it isn't," he gives me a small smile. "And I'm sorry too; you're stuck in the middle of this and you shouldn't be there."

We share a smile and lapse into a brief, thoughtful silence, which is quickly interrupted by the shrill sound of my mobile phone ringing in my bag. With a sigh, I let go of Max's hand and reach for the offending phone.

"Hello?"

"Liz?" the voice on the other end sounds rather frazzled.

"Alex?"

"Hey, um, where are you?"

I glance over at Max, "I'm in The Lemon Tree; what's up?"

"What's going on?" he cuts to the chase. "I'm here with Isabel and she's really upset. She won't tell me why, but she keeps mentioning your name and saying how angry she is. Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

I press my lips together, shaking my head as a sinking feeling fills my chest.

"Al, I…" I start, but I can't seem to finish. I take a deep breath and try again, "It's a long story."

"Look, maybe you should come back here, Liz," suggests Alex. "See if you two can't sit down and talk about whatever it is that's happened."

From the other end of the line, I can hear Isabel's distant voice ask sharply, "Who are you talking to?"

I close my eyes at the accusing tone and sigh as I realise that as much as I want to set the record straight with her, now is not a good time to do it.

I sigh, shaking my head, "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Alex. I get the feeling I'm pretty much the last person Izzy wants to see right now."

"Liz, what's going on?" he sounds both worried and confused now. "I don't understand… what on Earth happened between you two that has her refusing to talk to you?"

"I'm sorry, Alex," I apologise. "It's not really something that I can tell you over the phone; maybe Isabel will tell you instead."

"Liz…" his tone is apprehensive.

"Look, I'll be back soon, okay?" I assure him, even though I am positively dreading going back to the halls right now. "We'll talk about it then."

"Okay…" he replies uncertainly. "I guess I'll see you later, then."

We hang up and I drop the phone onto the table before me with a sigh as I let my head fall into my hands, "Shit."

"Hey…" murmurs Max from beside me, his palm coming to rest on my lower back comfortingly. "You okay?"

"No," I mutter. "Not really."

"God, what a mess," he murmurs.

I nod, my face remaining buried in my hands for a few more seconds, before I lift my head and run my fingers through my hair.

"I guess I'm headed back up to the halls, then," I sigh.

"I'll come with you," he offers.

"Thanks," I smile. "Although it'd probably be best if you don't come in this time."

"Okay," he nods, holding out his hand to me. "Shall we go?"

_TBC_…


	43. Chapter 43

**Part Forty-Three**

Max and I leave the coffee shop and head back to campus together hand-in-hand, although the atmosphere between us is not quite as free and easygoing as it has been of late… not really surprising though, considering this morning's turn of events.

"You okay?" asks Max, gently squeezing my hand as we walk up the driveway to my hall a few minutes later.

"Yeah," I murmur softly, looking up at my building apprehensively as we approach it. "I guess."

"Are you sure you don't want be to come in with you?" he wonders, his fingers squeezing mine gently in a gesture of reassurance.

But even as he says it, I can see the thinly-veiled unwillingness in his eyes at the thought of spending any more time with Isabel today.

"Yes, I'm sure," I nod, resolved. "Although it isn't so much that I don't want you to come in, but that I'm pretty sure that it won't go down too well if you do."

"Fair enough," he nods, looking slightly relieved.

"Okay," I say just before we reach A-block. "Well, I'd better go in then, I suppose."

"Wait a sec," he says softly. "Before you go…"

"Yeah?" I turn to face him with a gentle smile, as I come to a stop just in front of him.

He doesn't say anything at first, just gazes down at me, his expression serious and unreadable, but then he finally opens his mouth to speak, "I–"

When nothing more follows, I can't help but wonder, "What is it?"

"Liz…I–" he starts, but stops again, seemingly struggling for words. Eventually, he just sighs and reaches for me, "Come here."

Suddenly his arms are around me, holding me tight against his warm body. I close my eyes and let my arms slide up his chest to wrap around his neck as I revel in the feeling of comfort that flows through me, my whole being tingling in response to his close proximity. I can't tell you how long we stand together, wrapped up in each other's arms, but I can definitely say that there's nowhere else I'd rather be right this minute. Eventually, though, it has to end and I reluctantly pull back when Max's grip on me loosens.

"Thank you," I smile. "I really needed that."

"Yeah, me too," he admits with a lopsided grin, and I can't help but hide a smile at his slight embarrassment. "I guess you should go in."

I nod half-heartedly, "Yeah, I probably should."

"I need to go and talk to her, Max," I say decisively. "No matter how much she doesn't want to see me, I need to set the record straight."

"Okay," he nods. "Go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yep," I reply, adding under my breath, "providing I'm still alive by then."

"Good luck," he murmurs, leaning down to brush my lips with his briefly.

I nod, rolling my eyes, "I'm gonna need it."

We say goodbye and I watch him for a moment as he heads back down the driveway, before turning towards the entrance to A-block.

With slight trepidation, I let myself in, climbing the stairs to the second floor and then stopping in front of my door to find my room key.

"Liz!" calls Alex just then and I look up to see him approaching from the other end of the corridor. "You're back."

"Yeah," I give him a weak smile. "How's Izzy doing?"

He shakes his head slightly, "She still won't talk to me. She's basically been stomping around her room and vigorously tidying things for the last hour."

I exhale heavily as I open the door and head inside; this isn't going to be easy, I can tell.

Alex frowns, following me into the room, "Liz, what's going on here? I've never seen her like this before."

I lift my eyes to his and watch him thoughtfully for a moment, before finally deciding to just bite the bullet.

"I don't know if you heard, but I've been seeing someone new."

He nods, looking a little puzzled by the topic of conversation, "Yeah, I did hear something about that."

"Okay… well, he, um, he stayed over here last night and I thought I'd locked the door, but I guess it didn't latch properly because Izzy kind of walked in on us this morning."

"Oh," his eyes widen in shock. "Well, that must have been embarrassing."

"Yeah," I roll my eyes.

However, then he frowns in confusion, "But that can't be why she's so mad, can it? It's not really the sort of thing you would get angry about."

I raise and then lower my eyebrows, rolling my eyes at the same time, "That's not the whole story."

"No?"

"The thing is, the guy I'm seeing… my boyfriend… it's Max Evans."

"Max Evans?" he sounds surprised. "As in…? Oh my God."

His tone lets me know that he knows exactly who Max Evans is… and it's not just in the AU president capacity.

I nod slowly, "Yep. As in… Izzy's brother."

"Liz…" he shakes his head, his tone almost disappointed.

"I didn't know he was her brother when I met him," I'm quick to defend. "I only found out recently."

"So this is why she's mad at you then, because you've been sleeping with her brother."

It's not really a question, but I answer it anyway, "Yeah. I knew I should tell her, but I didn't really know how, and then I kinda just let myself get caught up in being with him instead."

"Liz," he shakes his head. "You know how much his behaviour hurts her, how much she wishes he would stop being an idiot and come home… she's fed up with it, and now for her to find out that one of her best friends is sleeping with him…"

He leaves the rest of the sentence hanging, but I get the gist.

"Look, Alex, there's more to this – to Max – than she realises," I explain. "He has his reasons… valid reasons… for how he acts towards her."

"Really?" he looks sceptical. "You've seen how upset she gets about the situation sometimes… it's always seemed like he was just being selfish for the sake of it."

"Yeah, well maybe Isabel doesn't know Max as well as she thinks she does," I find myself snapping.

Alex sighs, looking down at me with sympathy, "Liz, he's her _brother_; she grew up with him. Don't you think she might know him a little better than you?"

"Alex, they've barely spoken in the last six years," I remind him. "Maybe she knew him better before, but she doesn't understand what he's been going through since then."

"So, surely, he ought to tell her then?"

"Believe me, I wish he would," I sigh. "Maybe then it would make everything better… but he's refusing to have anything to do with her."

Alex watches me for a moment, before lifting his eyes to the heavens and letting out a resigned sigh, "This is quite a mess you've got yourself in, huh?"

I give him a look, saying dryly, "Thanks for the vote of support, Al."

His lips curl up into a small smile, "Sorry."

"Look, I need to talk to Iz," I say then. "She has to know that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt her. Any idea how I can get her to listen to me?"

"I'm not sure I should get in the middle of this," he holding up his hands.

"Please?"

He narrows his eyes, looking thoughtful, before finally letting out a consenting sigh, "Fine. Come on then, let's see what we can do."

Slightly, apprehensively, I follow him down the corridor to Izzy's room. When we get there, he knocks lightly on the door.

"Iz, it's me, can I come in?"

There's a pause, before a muttered grumble comes through the door and then eventually a sound of consent. Alex sends me a quick glance before turning the handle and opening the door.

"Hey," he says softly, as he enters the room. Apprehensively, I stand behind him in the doorway as she talks to Isabel. "How are you doing?"

"Hmmph," she grumbles, pacing around the room as she moves things around in a frustrated fashion.

"Look, there's someone here who wants to talk to you," he says then. "I think you should listen to her."

Immediately, her eyes snap to me and she scowls.

"Please, Iz," I beg, stepping further into the room. "Just let me explain."

She sends Alex an accusatory glare, to which he gives her a pleading look. She keeps her eyes on him for a few more seconds, a silent communication passing between them, before finally she sighs.

"Okay, fine," her eyes flit to me now.

"Thanks," I sigh with relief.

"I'll leave you to two alone for a minute," pipes up Alex, before he quickly slips from the room.

"Okay, so talk," she crosses her arms and sends me an impatient look.

"Do you think maybe we could sit down?" I venture, to which she rolls her eyes and sits down heavily on her bed.

I take a seat on her desk chair and begin tentatively, "Look, I'm really sorry, Iz."

She rolls her eyes, "Save the apology, Liz. I just wanna know how the hell you ended up sleeping with my brother?"

"I didn't know he was your brother; at least, not until the other week," I start. "I met him back in October, in Fresher's Week. He tried to pick me up in that club we went to and I turned him down. I thought that was the end of it, but then he turned up in my Debate Soc. meetings and at the cheerleading socials, and practically everywhere else I went. It was like, everywhere I was, he was there too and it annoyed the hell out of me."

She doesn't say anything, but just sits there watching me stoically as I speak.

"I knew about his reputation with girls and I didn't want anything to do with him," I tell her. "But then I also couldn't ignore the fact that I was really attracted to him."

Isabel makes a disgusted face at that.

"So, anyway, Jake and I broke up and then I got really involved with the fashion show and everything and I didn't really think much of it, but one night, I went to this party at my dance partner, Dan's house and, well it turned out that it was Max's house too. We got to talking and soon I realised that he wasn't actually as bad as I'd thought."

"God, I don't think I want to hear this."

"Anyway, I had no idea he was your brother until about a week before the fashion show," I explain. "I was on my way to your room to ask you something and you were on the phone to him. I only found out because I heard you say his name."

"What, and that makes it all right, then?" she snaps.

"No, I'm not saying that, Iz," I protest. "I'm just saying that whatever is going on between Max and I, it has nothing to do with the fact that he's your brother, okay? He didn't know that I knew you, either, so don't think that this is some scheme of his."

"Why didn't you mention that you knew him?" she wonders, although the tone is more curious than accusatory. "It just seems like the sort of thing that might come up in conversation, you know?"

I hesitate for a moment, not really sure how to answer.

"It's complicated," I sigh finally. "I didn't want to get in the middle of things."

"Yeah, but you kind of are, though, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am," I concede, "being with Max and being your friend too, but the issues you guys have are between the two of you and you're gonna have to work out things for yourselves."

"Yeah, well easier said than done," she snorts. "Max wants nothing to do with me or with our parents. We've been dealing with his selfish behaviour for six years now. He's not gonna just suddenly decide to open up and talk to me." She looks at me thoughtfully; almost all traces of anger gone from her face now, "I don't suppose you would–?"

"No, Iz," I shake my head, cutting her off before she can finish the question. "I can't be the mediator here. I start doing that and someone's bound to get hurt in the end."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" her expression is pained now. "How do I try to make things better when he won't budge at all? I'm getting so fed up of this; I don't know why I bother anymore."

I exhale slowly, taking in her defeated posture as my heart sinks at the impossible situation. Isabel wants to fix things with Max, but she doesn't understand why he's acting the way he is; Max refuses to talk to Isabel and is trying his best to hate her and their parents; and I have no choice but to sit back and hope they can fix things, because nothing I say to Max on Izzy's behalf will make him change his mind and I can't betray his confidence by saying anything to her about his reasons for avoiding her.

Everything's just completely stuck and unfortunately I can't see any of it changing anytime soon.

_TBC_…


	44. Chapter 44

**Part Forty-Four**

A few minutes after Isabel and I finish talking – the subject of my relationship with Max not completely laid to rest just yet, but at least explained somewhat – Alex decides that Isabel could do with a distraction and so suggests that they head out for the afternoon and have some fun. After they've left, I head back to my room, making myself comfortable on my bed before reaching for my phone to call Max.

"Hey, it's me," I greet softly when he picks up.

"Hey," he replies, his tone sounding slightly relieved. "How did it go?"

"Well, we've talked," I state simply. "I explained that we didn't mean to hurt her deliberately."

"And how did she take it?"

"Well, it could have been worse, I suppose," I tell him. "She's not exactly happy about it, but I don't think she's quite as angry anymore."

"Well, I guess that's good," he murmurs, although he doesn't exactly sound enthralled by the revelation.

"Yeah…" I trail off, an image of Isabel's distraught face from earlier flitting through my mind.

There's a moment of silence between us before we both speak at the same time,

"So–"

"Max–"

"Sorry, you go first," he tells me.

I take a deep breath, before I start to speak again, "Max, I know I said I would stay out of it, but have you thought any more about talking to Izzy yourself?"

"Liz, please," he mutters. "I don't want to talk about this."

Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't be put in the middle, but I can't help trying one last time.

"She doesn't understand what's going on with you and it's tearing her apart. If you would just sit down and tell her what you're feeling, get it off your chest, it might do you both some good."

"Why can't you just leave it alone, Liz?" he sighs, sounding agitated now. "It's my problem, okay? Not yours. And it's my decision how I deal with it."

I shake my head, not willing to get into an argument with him about this, but at the same time desperately wishing that I could make things better for him.

"But you're _not_ dealing with it, Max," I respond, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "You're bottling everything up inside and pretending that it's all fine on the surface. That's not dealing, that's ignoring the problem and hoping it will go away."

"Liz…" his voice is tight and carries a hint of warning.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay," I apologise quickly. "I don't want to tell you want to do, but at the same time, I hate seeing what keeping this secret this is doing to you and also to Izzy. You never know, talking about it might actually make things better for you."

"I can't, Liz," he grinds out, his annoyance at the situation becoming clear. "I know you don't understand, but I just can't. Just stop going on about it, okay?"

I sigh inwardly, closing my eyes letting my head fall back against the wall above my bed as I curse myself for stupidly thinking he might actually listen to me. I should have known better… and now he's angry with me. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Fine," I say in defeat. "You're right. It's your life."

"Thanks," he replies tersely.

There's another pause as I debate what to say now to lighten the conversation, but I'm not sure that Max will be all that receptive to it anyway.

"Knock, knock," comes James' voice as he raps lightly on my partly-closed door, before gently pushing it open and poking his head in. "Can we come in? We have pizza and movies."

'Sure' I mouth with a nod, gesturing for him and Michael to enter.

"Sorry, Max," I say into the receiver "I've got to go; I have company."

"Sure," he mutters dully.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Whatever," he mutters.

"Bye," I roll my eyes in frustration at his annoyed tone, but end the call anyway in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he might actually consider my suggestion.

"So you up for an evening of classics then, Liz?" asks Mike with a grin as he holds up a handful of DVDs. "We have the _Godfather_ Trilogy and _The_ _Shawshank_ _Redemption_, and that's just for starters."

"Sure," I force a smile onto my face. "Why not?"

Mike slides a DVD into Maria's player and we settled down to watch. About halfway through, there's a knock at the open door and Alex steps into the room, closely followed by a tired-looking Isabel.

"Hey, guys, mind if we join you?"

"Sure, come on in," says James. "Take a seat."

Alex grins and slides onto Maria's bed, while Isabel stiffly takes a seat beside him, frowning at me for a second, before finally fixing her gaze on the TV screen.

"So, what are we watching?" wonders Alex as he eagerly reaches for a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"_Godfather_ Trilogy," mumbles Michael between mouthfuls of ham and pineapple pizza.

"Nice."

We turn our attention back to the film and watch in silence for a few minutes more.

"So, you guys been up to much today?" asks James then.

"Not that much," Alex shrugs. "We went into town for a while this afternoon."

Beside him Isabel shifts uncomfortably and shoots a glare in my direction. I sigh inwardly, sending her an apologetic glance in response, which James seems to cotton onto. He looks from Isabel to me and back again for a few seconds, his expression puzzled as he picks up on the tense atmosphere between us.

"Okay, guys, what's going on?"

I look away from Isabel and return my gaze to the TV as I contemplate whether or not it's wise to get everyone else involved in the situation.

"Why don't you ask Liz?" Isabel looks at me pointedly.

_How about not?_ I think to myself, but everyone is looking at me expectantly now.

"Um," I shoot Izzy a slightly annoyed look. "You know what, it's nothing."

"Liz…" she replies in a warning tone… one that I suddenly realise sounds very much like the tone Max used earlier.

"Okay, fine," I sigh. "I guess you guys already know that I have a new boyfriend…"

"Yep," nods James, looking puzzled by the odd conversation topic.

"Uh huh," adds Mike; presumably hearing about it from Maria.

"Well, uh… he kinda stayed over last night, and this morning Izzy accidentally walked in on us."

"Oh, man," mutters James with a groan.

"Nice one, Iz," Mike rolls his eyes and shakes his head at her.

"Hey, I'm not the subject of the story here," she protests, nodding towards me. "Why don't you ask Liz who the guy was?"

Mike's head whips round to look at me in curiosity, "Who?"

But James just frowns, as if he's not sure what the big deal is, "It was Max Evans, right?"

At this, Michael's eyes widen, "You're going out with Max Evans? That guy who's the AU president this year?"

"Yeah."

"And that's not all he is," adds Isabel, raising her eyebrows as she shoots me a look.

"What's going on here?" asks James suspiciously, looking between the two of us again. "And what does Max Evans have to do with you and Izzy?"

"Hey, James, you remember I told you about that annoying older brother of mine who likes to make my life a living hell just for fun?"

"Yeah," he says slowly, obviously not connecting the dots just yet.

"His name is Max Evans."

"What?" his jaw drops, as Mike straightens up, looking confused. "Wait; your brother is Max Evans?"

"The one and only," she rolls her eyes.

He turns to me, his expression one of bewilderment, "You're dating Isabel's brother?"

"Well, er, yeah."

"You didn't tell me he was her brother."

"I didn't know," I tell him. "Not until recently."

"But you knew last week when we were talking," it's not a question. "And you didn't say anything."

"I didn't really know how to," I confess, glancing at Isabel as I continue, "and I also didn't know if I should."

"Maybe things would have been a lot easier if you'd just told me when you found out instead of keeping it to yourself," says Izzy bitterly.

I shake my head sadly, "Iz, I said I was sorry…"

But she just looks at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Iz, please –"

"Hey, guys," comes a bright, yet tired tone from the doorway, interrupting the tense moment.

Maria steps into the room, overnight bag in tow. "What a day! We got stuck in traffic on the motorway and it's taken us almost six hours to get back from London!"

"'Ria, you're back," pipes up Michael quickly, presumably in an attempt to escape the bad vibes in here.

She lets out a sigh as she plops down on her desk chair and looks around the room at our tense expressions.

"So, what did I miss?"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm never gonna understand this stuff," I moan in frustration as I flick through the pages of my Animal and Plant Diversity textbook on Tuesday afternoon.

I have some time off between my morning and afternoon lectures so I'm taking the opportunity to settle down in the small, secluded area of the student union that I found a few months ago and get started on some exam preparation.

Except that it's not going well at all.

I let out a sigh as I finally decide on a chapter and start reading it through… but only a few skimmed sentences in, I groan and stop reading; nothing seems to be going in today. Tiredly, I start flicking through the pages again, in the hope that I might be inspired to do some work soon.

"I'm so gonna fail this course," I mutter to myself, ready to give up now.

"No, you're not," interrupts a familiar voice, causing me to jump in surprise.

But as I look up at the newcomer, who is standing in front of the table, looking very endearing with his thumbs casually looped through the straps of a rucksack, my heart skips a beat and a smile tugs at my lips.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to meet me for lunch about…" he looks at his watch, "… twenty minutes ago."

"Shit," my eyes widen with realisation. "I'm so sorry. I've been trying to get some exam revision done and I totally lost track of time."

"S'ok," he shrugs with an adorable half-smile. "I figured you'd probably got held up somewhere, so I grabbed us some food" – he gestures to his rucksack – "and came looking for you."

I frown in confusion, "Why didn't you just try my mobile?"

"'Cause I accidentally left my phone at home this morning," he says, rolling his eyes at himself.

"Oh, well, that wasn't good," I nod in understanding, before nodding to the chair opposite me. "But by all means, take a seat."

"Thanks," he smiles, moving closer, shrugging off his bag and then pulling out the chair.

But before he takes a seat, he leans down across the table and captures my lips with his in a warm kiss. I can't help but grin when he pulls back and begins routing through his bag for some food. Despite our little disagreement over the phone on Saturday, we made up the next day over Sunday lunch at Wetherspoon's and things have been great between us the last couple of days… well, apart from the fact that there's still the whole issue of Isabel hanging in the air, but I'm trying my best to keep out of it at the moment.

"Ham or tuna?" he asks a moment later, holding up two packs of sandwiches, one in each hand.

"Tuna, please," I reply eagerly, as I reach for the sandwiches in his left hand. "God, I'm starving."

"Me too," he nods, before his expression turns mischievous. "Although, I might not have been so hungry had you not forgotten to meet me in the coffee shop twenty minutes ago."

"Shut up," I narrow my eyes at him in mock-annoyance, although I'm finding it hard to keep a straight face. "If you hadn't left your phone at home, maybe you would have found me sooner."

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes good-naturedly, as he turns his attention back to his bag and pulls out a can of Lilt and a Dr. Pepper.

"Here you go," he hands the Lilt to me and I take it with a nod of thanks. "So, what are you revising today?"

I sigh, as I pull open my pack of sandwiches, "Animal and Plant Diversity."

He scrunches up his nose, "Sounds, uh… fun?"

"Believe me, it's not," I reply, taking a bite out of a tuna sandwich as I flick through some of the textbook pages again. "Sometimes I wonder why I decided to take Biology at all."

"Because you love it," he supplies, his dark eyes searching mine as he hits the nail on the head. "Because it's what you've wanted to do for practically your whole life, right?"

"Yeah, it is," I sigh. "It's just… sometimes it's so easy to get bogged down in all the difficult, boring stuff that you forget the bigger picture, you know? I mean, it's one thing to learn about all the cool things Biologists do when you're at school, but it's another thing entirely to actually study it at an advanced level."

"Yeah," he nods thoughtfully. "I suppose."

"Sorry," I apologise quickly, as I realise that I've pretty much been moaning since he got here. "It's not a good day for me and revision today."

"That's okay," he gives me a smile, before lifting the can of Dr. Pepper to his lips and taking a gulp. "So, what are you doing up here anyway?"

I smile, glancing around the small space that is partly hidden from the rest of the room by various stacks of chairs, "I dunno, I've kind of grown to like this little spot. It sort of feels like _my_ place now, you know?"

"Yeah?" he grins, sitting forward in his chair and placing his lower arms flat on the table as he leans closer to me.

"Yeah," I return the grin.

Our gazes lock and lunch is momentarily forgotten as he reaches out to caress the back of my hand with his fingertips. I shudder in response and his grin widens.

"You remember last time we were both here together?" he murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper as he refers to that day back in January, when I was trying to study with a headache and he washed all the pain away with his amazing massage skills.

"Uh huh," is all I can manage, his touch sending shivers down my spine.

"I hated seeing you in pain that day," he admits then, and my eyes widen at the confession. "Even though you were upset and wanted me to leave, I just couldn't. You looked so fragile and tired… all I could think about was making you feel better."

"You did," I whisper, feeling the prick of tears in the corners of my eyes at his divulgence. "And I really appreciated it."

He smiles, a warm, loving smile, and my stomach flips in response, "It was my pleasure. I'm glad it helped."

"Oh, it did more than help," I practically whisper.

"It did?" he sounds surprised.

"Yeah," I smile coyly, leaning forward to murmur, "It was the best massage of my life."

"Re-ally?" his tone is sly and full of self-confidence as he drags the word out. "How about a repeat, then? You up for it?"

I raise an eyebrow in response and shake my head, "No."

"No?"

"Nope," I repeat. "At least, not here."

"Oh, okay," he looks confused.

"But, perhaps we could do it somewhere more private? Like, maybe… your place… tonight?" I propose with a suggestive grin.

His eyes light up and he grins like the cat who got the cream, "Oh, I'm definitely up for that."

"Great… tonight it is then."

"Yep," he grins, before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich and chewing it down quickly.

I chuckle, rolling my eyes at the macho display, before turning back to my own food.

"You know," he says a few moments later, "I nearly asked you out that day."

"What?" my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You did?"

"Well, I was going to," he admits. "But then my phone rang and it was Sophie with this urgent crisis she was having and I had to go. But, yeah, I almost did."

I nod, taking that in before saying slowly, "Actually, I'm glad you didn't."

This time it's his turn to say, "What?"

"I would have said no," I confess with a sigh. "I was still with Jake then, Max. I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you while I was still seeing him."

"Oh," he nods in understanding, turning his attention to his can of Dr. Pepper. "Yeah, right." He flashes me a smile, although it's a little subdued now, "Good thing I didn't then."

Sensing the change in atmosphere, I bring the subject back to our plans for the evening, "So, tonight… shall I come round to yours after ballet class or do you wanna meet me on campus?"

* * *

"Hey, Liz, mind if I walk up with you?" asks Alex on Thursday morning as I head up to campus for my lectures.

"Sure, Al," I smile. "What's up?"

He shrugs, "The usual stuff: busy schedule, lots of work… you know the drill."

"Yeah."

We start walking in silence, but as we reach the end of the driveway, Alex speaks up.

"So, um, how are you and Max doing?"

"Good," I nod, trying my best to hide a smile as the memory of our 'massage date' on Tuesday night flits through my mind. "We're good."

"Cool," he nods.

"How's Izzy doing?" I venture next.

"Okay, I guess," he shrugs, "I mean, she's still not all that happy about finding out about you and Max, but she's dealing."

"Right."

He sighs, as we walk, "I think what's bugging her more is this whole thing with Max, rather than the fact that you guys are together. She's… well, she's frustrated and angry and upset… but her issues are primarily with him. The fact that you're involved too is kind of icing on the cake, so to speak."

I shake my head, my heart sinking at thought of the whole situation.

"God, if only he would sit down and talk to her," I sigh with frustration. "But he's so completely stubborn that he's refusing to even consider the idea."

Alex frowns in contemplation, "You said before that he had valid reasons for his behaviour…?"

"Yeah, he does," I admit. "But he's refusing to accept the possibility that if he explains to Isabel what they are, it might just make things better." I shake my head again, "But then, Izzy's not helping things either by jumping to conclusions about his actions. Even if he does agree to talk to her, there's always the chance that she won't listen, and will pass judgement instead."

There's a pause as he takes that in, before, "Listen, I know you told Izzy you wouldn't get in the middle, but from what I can gather, this just seems like an impossible situation at the moment. Do you think that, if I can persuade Izzy to sit down and listen to him calmly and rationally, you might be able to get Max to agree to talk with her?"

"I don't know, Alex," I say softly. "I've tried to do that before and all I've managed to do is piss him off, and then we argue. He asked me to leave it alone and I agreed… but I've already broken my promise by bringing it up with him on Saturday; and I don't want to keep fighting with him over it. At the end of the day, it's his decision."

"Yeah, well, that _decision_ of his is making my girlfriend's life miserable," he mutters unhappily, as we walk through the building that houses Breaker's club on the weekends. "She's been suffering for six long years because Max is too stubborn to see that she's hurting. It's about time that somebody did something about the situation."

"I know," I agree. "I get it; I just don't know if there's anything we can do about it."

"Yeah, me neither…"

We exit the building and continue along the path up to the main part of campus in contemplative silence.

"What about if we find some way of getting them in the same room together for a while, give them no choice but to talk and get things out in the open?"

"I don't know, Al," I reply, feeling uneasy about the idea. "I don't think that would go down too well."

He shrugs helplessly, "Well, what else do you suggest? You've made it pretty clear that Max has no intention of ever talking to his sister if he can help it, so at this rate, nothing's ever gonna get fixed."

"I have no idea," I sigh eventually, just generally confounded by the whole situation. "Not a clue."

_TBC_…


	45. Chapter 45

**Part Forty-Five**

"Hey, Liz, you decent yet?" calls Maria's voice through the closed door of our room as she knocks politely.

"Yeah, I'm dressed; come on in," I call back, reaching for my hairbrush and comb.

"Wow, look at you!" exclaims Maria, opening the door and stepping into the room. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," I blush, smoothing out the silky skirt of my strapless, lilac-coloured dress.

"You are so lucky to be going to the Hampton Ball, you know… and for free as well," said Maria, enviously. "I guess there are some perks to being with Max Evans, after all."

"Maria…" I start, my voice holding a hint of warning. "Don't start."

She holds up her hands in defence, raising her eyebrows, "I'm just sayin'"

I ignore her and step over to the mirror above the sink to finish sorting out my hair.

Although just a week ago Maria had been expressing her awe over Max to me, ever since she found out his relationship to Isabel last weekend, she's been more on Izzy's side than mine, making slightly snide remarks about him and his treatment of Isabel whenever she can. And I guess I don't blame her, really; she knows how much Isabel's been hurting over the situation and she's just being a good friend. After all, she doesn't know Max's reasons for his behaviour either.

"So, you excited about tonight?" she asks then, changing the subject to something slightly lighter.

"Yeah," I smile, as I slide my favourite sparkly butterfly clip into my hair – the same clip I wore on our first date – and then carefully arrange the just-dried locks around my shoulders. "I can't wait. Although not too sure about it being held outside… it's only the beginning of May; I bet I'm gonna be freezing by the end of the night!"

"So take a coat," she shrugs, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But then I'll have to carry it around with me all night," I scrunch my nose up in displeasure.

"Or you could just get Maxie-boy to carry it for you," she suggests with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I guess," I murmur, not really liking the idea of ruining my elegant outfit with a big coat, although I know that Maria's suggestion is a sensible one.

After a few more seconds of debate, I eventually reach for my thin, beige coat and then slip into my chosen shoes for the night – flat, lilac ballet pumps (apparently the ball is being held in a field on the castle grounds and it's not the place for heels). Just as I'm putting the finishing touches to my make-up, Max calls to say that he's outside and waiting for me.

"Okay, I'm off then," I tell her, as I put my phone back into my purse and check that I have everything I need for the evening.

"Have fun," Maria calls as I leave the room and head down the stairs to meet him.

I arrange my jacket into a comfortable position over my arm and slip my purse over my shoulder as I make my way out of the building, an excited wave of anticipation bubbling up inside of me as I think about the evening ahead.

I finally step outside the A-block door to find Max standing a few feet away from me, a single white rose in one hand. My breath catches in my throat as I take in his breathtaking appearance. Who knew he could scrub up so well in a tux? The black jacket emphasises those broad, rugby-player shoulders of his and the neat bowtie at his neck stands out in contrast to the stark white of his dress shirt. I don't even realise that I'm staring until he steps up to me and holds out the rose.

"Wow," he breathes, causing my eyes to flick to his face now. "You look _amazing_."

"Thanks," I murmur softly, reaching out to take the offered flower from him. I smile warmly as I bring it to my nose and inhale its wonderful aroma. "You look pretty amazing yourself, you know."

"C'mere," he grins, sliding his arm around my back and pulling me in close for a heady kiss.

"Wow…" I breathe when we finally part, some long moments later.

"You ready to go?" he smiles down at me, his nose lightly brushing against mine as his lips return for one more kiss.

"Yeah, I-I'm ready," I manage, my voice catching in my throat as I try to speak.

"Come on, then," he reaches for my hand. "We don't want to be late and have to wait ages to get on a bus."

"Nope, wouldn't want that," I murmur dazedly as I allow him to lead me down the driveway and towards campus, where our transport to the ball awaits… in the form of several large coaches.

By the time we arrive outside the union a few minutes later, there is already a queue of several dozen people waiting for the first vehicles to arrive. However, rather than coming to a stop at the end of the line of people, Max simply pulls me straight past them, toward the front of the queue. I open my mouth to protest against his blatant pushing in, but then I realise that practically everyone standing there is either smiling or nodding at hi, seemingly unbothered by it at all.

As we get closer to the front, there are a couple of calls of 'Evans, my man!' and 'Alright, mate?' and as we come to a stop, I recognise a few of the people standing there. Sophie and Jackie are two of them, plus Max's housemate, Ollie and his girlfriend. There are a couple of guys who look sort of familiar, but I can't place them at first; it's only when Max starts talking Union Committee stuff with them that I realise they are two of this year's student union staff and that I have seen them around campus and in the university paper over the last few months.

While we wait for the coaches to arrive, Max introduces me to a few people, including the two familiar-looking guys and then I get to chatting with Sophie and Jackie about the Dance Soc Committee elections which are taking place next week. About fifteen minutes later, the first of the transport vehicles shows up and we are on our way to Hampton Castle.

Much to my disappointment, we don't actually get to see any of the castle at all, as the ball is being held in a large field located in the castle grounds but not anywhere the actual castle at all. However, I still let out a gasp of awe when we step off the coach to see several white marquees filled with bars, a hog roast, two dance floors and various amusements… and there's even a fairground with Dodgem cars, Waltzers and one of those 'Cage' rides. Max smiles down at me and slips his arm around my waist as we hand our tickets to the 'man on the door' and head over to one of the bars for free drinks.

"So, what do you fancy doing first?" he asks as he hands me a glass of wine and then takes a sip of his lager.

"Shall we for a wander and check everything out?" I suggest, running my fingers along the side of the glass in my hand.

"Okay," he grins. "Let's go."

Three hours, two rides on the Dodgems and a hog roast later, we end up on the dance floor, where my current favourite band, _The Fratellis_ are playing a set. I grin up at Max as he playfully twirls me around and then grabs my waist, pulling me close.

"Having a good time?" he asks softly, his eyes gazing down into mine, making my heart skip a beat in response.

"The best."

"I'm glad."

He lowers his head towards mine, gently resting his forehead against mine and I shiver slightly at his close proximity.

"You look absolutely incredible tonight," he says with sincerity. "Did I tell you that?"

"You might have mentioned something," I manage, my voice coming out sort of breathless.

"Just…" he pauses, drawing back slightly to look at me fully with a twinkle in his eye. "Wow."

"Thanks," I whisper. "And you…" I reach up to tweak his crooked bowtie into place. "Are the most handsome man I've ever seen in a tux."

Our eyes lock fully and there's a short tension-filled pause between us before need takes over and our mouths fuse together in a passionate embrace. Max's hand slides down over the silky material covering my back, before coming to rest on my lower back, while the fingers of his other hand gently caress my cheek as we kiss.

It's the perfect end to a perfect evening as we have a blast dancing to cheesy 80's classics like _Queen_ and _Wham!_. With my legs beginning to ache and my body getting tired, Max suggests that we head home on the next coach… but not until we've had one last go on the Dodgem cars and a final ride on the Waltzers. With an amused shake of my head I find myself agreeing, unable to resist the pleading puppy-dog expression in his eyes.

It's close to two a.m. by the time Max and I stumble through his front door and it's all I can do to make it up the stairs to his room, tiredly change into an oversized T-shirt of his and collapse into bed with him. Clad in just his boxers, Max curls his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him as we snuggle under the covers together. I fall asleep within minutes, enveloped in the warmth of Max's body and with a contented smile on my face.

* * *

_So at my show on Monday  
I was hoping someday  
You'd be on your way to better things_

I pry my eyes open when the sound of the _The_ _Kooks_ streaming out of the radio beside Max's bed penetrates my subconscious. As my eyes adjust to the dim light in the room, I notice that it's only nine a.m. … on a Sunday morning.

_It's not about your make-up  
Or how you try to shape up  
To these tiresome paper dreams  
Paper dreams, honey_

Despite the early hour and the late night we had last night, I find myself smiling – one of my favourite songs is playing on the radio and I have a warm, sleeping Max Evans spooned behind me; his strong, muscular thighs pressing against the backs of my bare legs; his heavy arm slung across my stomach, holding me to him; his hard chest pressing flush my back; and his face buried in the curve of my neck. My stomach clenches and a wave of desire sweeps through me as he stirs, his hand flattening against my stomach as I feel his lips caress my neck.

"Mmm, morning," he mumbles sleepily, slipping one of his legs between mine as his fingers finds the hem of my T-shirt and he slides them beneath it, caressing my warm skin. I shiver in response.

"Morn-ing." I return, my voice catching as his hand slides up my stomach to cup my bare breast, brushing his thumb across my nipple and causing it to harden.

I suck in a small gasp when a few moments later, his fingers walk their way back down my stomach again and slide beneath the elastic of my underwear. I bite my lip, my eyes falling shut as his gentle, intimate caresses send shivers shooting up my spine. My head relaxes back against his chest as I feel him harden against me and my body begins to tremble with anticipation. Ever so gently, he eases my underwear down over my hips and then tugs my T-shirt up to just above my waist. Still spooned together, we make love slowly and sensually, as the radio continues to play music in the background.

"Mmm, I don't think I'll ever get tired of this," I sigh several minutes later, as I turn over in his arms and try to catch my breath.

"Me either," he smiles, gently placing a soft kiss to my nose as he tightens his arms around me.

"Last night was amazing," I return the smile. "Thank you for inviting me to go with you."

"As if I would ask anyone else," he grins with a small scoff, before lowering his head and whispering, "You're the only one I wanted to go with."

I bite my lip in an attempt to stop the huge grin from spreading across my face, as I ask innocently, "What about all those girls you used to flirt with? Surely you would have taken one of them if we hadn't, you know, got together?"

He shakes his head in disbelief and rolls his eyes, "Haven't you got it by now? I might have been that guy in the past, but from the moment you walked into my life, everyone else just paled in comparison. If I hadn't gone with you, I wouldn't have wanted to go with anyone else."

I duck my head self-consciously, "Yeah, okay."

"I'm serious," he smiles, sliding his fingers beneath my chin and lifting it so that our eyes meet. "Man, you can be so paranoid sometimes."

"Yeah, well," I shrug. "Sometimes it's difficult to remember that when, for months, all I saw was you with all those girls. It doesn't exactly do much for the confidence, you know."

His expression sobers, "I'm sorry. You know they didn't mean anything to me. It's _you_ I want to be with."

"I know," I nod. "And I want to be with you too."

His grin returns and his expression becomes mischievous, "C'mere."

"Wha–?" I try to protest, but he cuts me off, capturing my mouth in a heated kiss as he grabs my waist and flips me onto my back.

I gasp, my breath catching in my throat as he slides on top of me, situating his hips between my legs and begins a torturous assault of warm caresses and spine-tingling kisses across my bare skin.

Wow, I think I'm in heaven.

* * *

On Monday evening after I get back from Street Dance class, I find myself outside Isabel's slightly open door, my hand raised to knock; but at the last minute, I chicken out and lower my hand to my side. However, before I have a chance to turn and walk back down the corridor to my room, the door swings open, revealing Izzy's surprised face when she sees me on the other side.

"Liz!"

"Um, hey," I murmur sheepishly, slightly caught off-guard. "I was, uh, wondering if we could talk?"

A reluctant expression flashes across her face for a moment, before she gives a small nod, "Sure, I guess. You wanna come in?"

"Thanks," I nod, stepping into the room.

She takes a seat on the bed and I sit down next to her.

"So…?" she asks, raising her eyebrows at me in invitation.

"So… um, how are you doing?" I venture, not really sure what I came for, but just feeling like I should talk with her.

"Okay, I guess," she shrugs. "Well as can be expected, I s'pose."

"That's good," I nod, for lack of anything else to say.

There's a pause and a few seconds of uncomfortable silence pass before I decide I have to say something.

"Look, Iz, I don't want for this to be a big thing between us, okay?" I tell her sincerely. "You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose our friendship over it."

She shakes her head sadly. "I don't want to be fighting with you either, but it's hard for me, you know? The way Max is… he's made my life miserable for so long and it's difficult enough to deal with the fact that he hates me without me having to see you being all happy with him too."

"He doesn't hate you," I deny, although I'm not sure how convincing I am.

"Yeah, right," she scoffs. "He's made his feelings pretty clear."

"Iz," I start, hoping that I'm not overstepping my bounds here. "Do you have any idea why he started acting differently when you were teenagers?"

She rolls her eyes, "If I knew that, I wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Yeah… right, okay," I nod. "What about your parents? Do they know anything about his behaviour, or the reasons for it?"

"They've never really said anything to me, " she admits with a frown. "I mean, I remember hearing Mum and Dad fighting about it when he first started acting up, but I was only about twelve or thirteen then… I was kind of out of the loop, you know?"

"Yeah," I say softly.

"But sometimes I get the feeling that they might know more about it that they tell me," she confesses in a low voice. "Sometimes I see them sharing a look or a quick glance when Max is around… although it really isn't very often that he is."

"Iz," I start, as something suddenly occurs to me. "Why did you decide to study here, at the same university he attends, if you don't really get along?"

She shakes her head, glancing toward the ceiling, before letting out a sigh.

"It wasn't actually intentional," she says. "I applied here because the university offers a great course and I love the campus and the town… and then because of the grades they offered me, it ended up being my first choice. When the exam results came out I got the grades I needed to study here and so this is where I ended up."

"Oh," I murmur in understanding.

She sighs, "Although I guess there was also a part of me that hoped maybe being at the same university as my brother might help our relationship, but deep down, I knew it was unlikely."

"You never know," I say, trying to be positive. "There's still time."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen," she snorts. "Maybe if I had some clue as to why he's so angry, I could try to fix things, but I just can't figure it out." She lets out a defeated sigh, "I just don't understand why it's so hard for him to sit down with the family for more than a couple of minutes. Are we really so horrible that he feels he has to avoid us all the time?"

"I'm sure it's not that, Iz," I murmur comfortingly. "It's just that… he has some issues."

"Hang on a minute," she narrows her eyes at me, "You know something, don't you? You know why he's acting this way."

I shake my head, my eyes widening, "No, no, I–I just…" I sigh, "Okay, yes, he's mentioned something. But I promised him I wouldn't say anything, not even to you… and I'm sorry, but I can't betray his trust like that."

"I can't believe he would tell _you_ this stuff, but not me," she looks hurt, and more than a little upset. "He's my brother, for God's sake – my own flesh and blood!"

I suck in a long breath, before exhaling slowly as I try to stay calm, "Yeah, well, have you considered that perhaps that the reason he won't talk is _because_ he's your brother?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, confused. "I don't get it. We used to be so close… I don't understand why he feels he can't talk to me."

I watch as she fights for control and for a moment, I can't help but feel bad for her, for what she's going through. But then I remember Max's heartache over this whole situation with his past and I bristle with irritation once more.

"Maybe something changed for him," I say with a shrug, as I stand up from the bed, feeling that the conversation is coming to an end now. "People change; they grow up and they realise that real life isn't quite the happy fantasy they imagined as children."

"What do you mean?"

I know I shouldn't do it, but I can't just stand by and not say anything anymore, "Have you ever spoken to Max about his father?"

She looks puzzled, "His father? But he died when Max was a baby; he doesn't remember him at all. What would his father have to do with any of this?"

I shrug as I make my way to the door, turning back to face her just before reach it, "It's just something to think about, Iz."

As I leave the room and make my way back down the hallway, I can't help but wonder if I've just made a mistake in giving Isabel a hint like that. But then again, how else is this impossible situation going to get resolved if neither party involved is willing to compromise. Maybe a nudge in the right direction is just what the two of them need.

_TBC_…


	46. Chapter 46

**Part Forty-Six**

"Hi," I smile, as I slide onto the bench at the table in the student union coffee bar on Thursday afternoon. "How's the studying going?"

"Hey. It's going," Max shoots me a grin, before curling his fingers around my elbow and pulling my upper body towards him for a kiss. "So, I hear congratulations are in order – Sophie told me you made it onto the Dance Soc committee at the elections last night."

"Yeah, I did," I grin widely. "You are now looking at the new treasurer of the Dance Society."

"And what a sexy treasurer you are," he grins, leaning in close to press a gentle, but still goosebump-inducing kiss to my neck. "Well done."

"Thanks," I nod. "Although I probably could have done without all the celebrating afterwards… I felt like crap when I woke up this morning. Bloody hangover."

"Aww," he shoots me a playful pout. "Poor you."

"Shut up," I admonish with a good-natured swat to his arm.

"Oww," he frowns, although his eyes twinkle with amusement as he rubs his arm. "When did you become so violent?"

"I'm not violent," I protest, trying not to laugh. "You're just a wimp."

"I am not a wimp," he exclaims indignantly. "You just don't seem to realise your own strength."

"Aww, I'm sorry," I pout, gently placing my hand against his arm. "Do you want me to kiss it better for you?"

"Of course," he replies, as if it's obvious. "Although, actually I have a better idea…"

He trails off as he curls his arm around my waist and tugs me to him so that I slide along the bench and end up fitting snugly against his side. I look up at him as he slides his fingers into my hair and then lowers his mouth to mine for a head-spinning, toe-curling kiss. His lips gently caress mine for several long seconds, before he eagerly deepens the kiss, sending tingles down my spine. It's only when we finally part a few moments later, breathing heavily, that I remember that we're not alone.

I bite my lip in embarrassment, as I glance around the coffee bar, "God, everyone's looking at us."

"So?" he replies smoothly, his lips curling up in a breathtaking smile as he runs his fingers through my long hair.

"So… it's embarrassing," I murmur.

"Let them look," he shrugs. "I don't care."

"But _I_ do," I reply incredulously.

He shakes his head, giving a small chuckle as he places a reassuring hand against my lower back, "Like I said before: paranoid."

"I am not paranoid," I protest, trying to sound annoyed but my smile betrays me. "I just don't like drawing attention to myself."

He pulls back, looking down at me seriously for a moment, his expression apologetic as he silently conveys his remorse, but then a mischievous grin lights up his face and he snorts, "'Bit full of yourself there, aren't you? The whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

My mouth falls open in mock-outrage as I stare at him for a moment, but then a grin tugs at my lips and I can't help but laugh, "Thanks a lot!"

"My pleasure," he shrugs and sends me a playful wink, to which I just roll my eyes and instead focus on pulling my textbooks out of my bag as I prepare for an afternoon of studying with him.

I start making revision notes, while Max buries his nose in one of his History textbooks and we work in silence for several minutes. At one point, I become so engrossed in my Animal Diversity notes that it makes me jump when I feel Max's hand on my thigh, his fingers gently caressing my leg. An indulgent smile tugs at my lips as I feel my skin tingle under his touch. I lift my eyes from the notes to find him seemingly absorbed in his book, although as I reach down and cover his hand with my own, a quick smile flitters across his face.

"Hey, Max," a new voice interrupts the peace and quiet at the table and my head snaps up at the intrusion.

Standing at the side of the table, her fingers grazing the surface near where Max's arm is resting, is a slim, overly fake-tanned, bleach-blonde girl. My gaze flits to Max briefly, where I see him looking up at the girl, before returning my eyes to the intruder.

"Jenny, hi," he says. "What's up?"

The girl – Jenny, apparently – glances towards me, scrunching her nose up slightly, before saying, "I haven't seen you around much lately."

"No, uh," Max looks at me with a small smile, "I've been busy."

"That's nice," she smiles, obviously not getting the hint. "But I was thinking… if you're not busy this weekend, do you fancy getting together for some fun?"

My eyes widen at her blatant come-on as I glance towards Max to see his reaction. He rolls his eyes at me and I bite my lip to hide a smile.

"Sorry, I'm not available this weekend," he declines politely.

"Oh, okay," she quickly hides her surprise. "Well, um, how about sometime next week?"

"I'm really not available," Max says again, more firmly this time. "At all. Sorry."

I glance at him again, noticing his annoyance building, and I struggle to keep a straight face.

"By the way, have you met Liz?" he gestures towards me then. "My girlfriend."

The girl straightens up, moving her hand away from the table, "Oh. You have a girlfriend? I, uh, didn't know."

"Yeah, well, now you do."

Jenny plasters an obviously fake smile onto her face, "Nice to meet you, Liz."

"You too," I smile back sweetly.

"Actually I, uh, I have to go now; I'm late for a lecture," she says quickly. "See you around, Max."

"Bye, Jenny," his voice holds an undercurrent of sarcasm.

"Wow," I mutter as she walks away from our table and out of the coffee bar. "That was, um… forward."

"Yeah," Max rolls his eyes, before turning to look at me. "Sorry about her."

"Not your fault," I shrug. "She just obviously can't take a hint."

Max nods in agreement and we turn back to our books, but the peace doesn't last and less than five minutes later we get another interruption in the form of two guys who are obviously good friends with Max. When they greet him enthusiastically and then slide onto the bench opposite me, Max rolls his eyes again and leans in close to me.

"Remind me never to suggest a study session in the coffee shop again," he murmurs softly in my ear. "Too many interruptions."

"Yeah," I agree, before straightening up and looking over at his friends. "I'll leave you guys to it for a minute – I'm just gonna go to the loo."

I slide off the bench and, with a quick smile directed at Max, I head out of the coffee bar and down the corridor to the toilets. Once inside, I duck into a cubicle, eager to get back to Max and our table as soon as possible, but just before I reach for the flush, I hear two girls entering the bathroom, chattering loudly.

"Oh my God, can you believe how amazing the ball was on Saturday? I had _the_ best time!"

"I know, me too!" replies another voice excitedly. "I was so drunk by the end of the night, though… I'm still not entirely sure how I ended up sleeping with Jack Thompson."

The first girl laughs, "At least you got some though. I was aiming for a one-on-one session with Steve Wilkinson, or possibly even a chance with Max Evans instead, but no, I ended up stuck in the loo with a very drunk Hannah all night instead."

My ears prick up at the sound of Max's name and I try to stay as quiet as possible in the cubicle.

"Max Evans?" the second girl sounds surprised. "I don't think you would have had much luck on that one; he spent the whole evening getting up close and personal with his new flame. Rumour has it that he's taken now."

_Very much taken, actually_, I add silently.

"What?" scoffs the first girl. "Are we talking about the same Max Evans here – Mr. _'I'll sleep with anyone in a skirt'_? I don't believe you."

"It's true," the second girl confirms. "Didn't you see him in the coffee shop earlier? He was all over that dark-haired girl."

I bite my lip as I feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment. Did _everyone_ see us earlier?

"What dark-haired girl?"

"Oh, um, I don't know her name… Lisa, maybe? From what I've heard, she's just a fresher."

_Um, it's Liz, actually_, I roll my eyes.

"Max Evans is going out with a fresher?" the first girl wonders, her voice almost incredulous. "Is it me, or is that just weird?"

_Weird_? I scrunch up my nose in confusion. _What does she mean, weird?_

"Well, it's not exactly like him," the second girl agrees. "Apparently, they've been together for a while as well – I don't think I've ever seen him with anyone for more than a few days!"

_Oh well, that's just great_ I roll my eyes. _Just_ _keep reminding me of his old ways… I don't mind._

"So, what's this girl like then?" wonders the first girl curiously. "She's got to be pretty special if she's caught – and held – his attention."

"Well, I don't know that much about her, but Dan says she's really cool – she was his partner in the fashion show last term, remember?"

"Oh, _her_," exclaims the first girl. "The one who did that amazing solo with him, right?"

In the cubicle, I smile at the compliment.

"Yeah."

"Wow… she was pretty good," she says. "Remember that lift they did – no wonder Max likes her!"

Despite feeling a little embarrassed, I still find myself grinning in response to the praise.

"I know, it was pretty cool," agrees the second girl. "But come on, let's get out of here. We have to meet the others in a minute."

I keep quiet as I hear them leave the toilets, but let out a sigh of relief when the door finally closes behind them and I'm alone again. As I leave the cubicle and wash my hands, the words of the two girls run through my mind. It's strange to think that other people have been talking about us behind our backs… but then, I suppose with Max's social standing, it's not all that unsurprising.

* * *

The next night, Maria decides to sleep in Michael's room, as James has gone home for the weekend, so Max stays over in my room. We spend a relaxing evening curled up on my bed watching DVDs and pigging out on junk food, before snuggling up under the covers together and falling asleep in each other's arms.

We wake up early on Saturday morning with the intention of heading into town, but just as we dress and get ready to go, I remember that I have urgent laundry to get done – I've been putting it off for the last couple of days and now I'm rapidly running out of clean clothes – so we decide on a change of plans, as Max offers to help me with the washing. Gratefully, I gather up my clothes and reach for the box of detergent resting on my desk, handing it to Max.

"Okay, let's go."

Picking up the heavy laundry bag, I head for the door, leaving Max to follow behind me with the detergent.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I ask as we go down the stairs and then make our way down the corridor to the laundry room. "Laundry isn't exactly the most exciting thing to do on a Saturday morning."

"Of course I don't mind," replies Max quickly, although I can't decide if he's just saying it to be polite. "I'm happy to help. Besides, it'll be fun."

"If you say so," I reply with a raise of my eyebrows, as I wonder how exactly he can consider washing my clothes to be fun.

We reach the open door of the laundry room and I head inside, only to stop in my tracks a moment later when I realise that someone else is in the small room as well

"Oh."

"We'll make it fun," says Max as he follows me into the room… and then proceeds to walk right into my still figure. "Oomph, sorry."

"Um, hey, Iz," I murmur apologetically. "I didn't know you were down here."

But she's not looking at me; instead her gaze is fixed just above my head as she frowns at Max.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him, her tone annoyed.

"Just helping Liz out with her laundry," he states calmly, although I feel his fingers gripping my hip in response to his sister's presence.

"So I see," she nods to the box of washing powder in his hand before turning back to her own laundry.

I turn my head to see Max wearing a pained expression on his face. I shrug helplessly; we're just gonna have to grin and bear it.

"I'm, uh, just gonna go to the loo," he says suddenly, handing me the detergent box. "Back in a minute."

Before I have a chance to respond, he's already darted out of the door and down the corridor to the toilets, leaving me alone with Isabel in the laundry room.

"You're doing laundry together now?" comes Isabel's sarcastic tone from across the room. "Must be getting serious."

"It's just laundry," I shake my head as I select an empty machine and being pulling out my clothes. "He's helping me out."

"Yeah, okay," she mutters. "Whatever."

Neither of us speaks for the next couple of minutes, as I load up the machine and measure out the powder, while Isabel busies herself with folding her recently dried garments.

"Okay, I'm back," announces Max a few moments later, as he reappears at the door, briefly leaning against it before walking over to my machine.

"How's it going?"

"It's–" I start, but my words are interrupted by the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Shit!" exclaims Isabel just then, twirling around to face Max with blazing eyes. "What did you just do?"

"Um, I went to the toilet?" he looks puzzled.

"Not that!" she mutters angrily. "I'm talking about the door. You're supposed to keep it open because the inside latch is broken… but because of you we're now going to be stuck in here until someone comes down to let us out!"

"Well, I'm sorry," he retorts, obviously annoyed. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, well that's just great, isn't it?" she huffs. "I have a ton of stuff to do today and now I'm stuck in here with you two!"

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm enjoying being stuck in here with you either," retorts Max.

"Hey, guys, calm down," I try to pacify the situation. "None of us wants to be stuck in here, especially not on a Saturday morning, but the least we can do is be civil to each other, okay?" Isabel rolls her eyes, while Max just shrugs. "Do either of you have a phone on you? Maybe we can call someone and ask them to come down and open the door."

"No, I don't," Isabel sighs in annoyance. "I gave mine to Alex earlier 'cause his is broken."

Beside me, Max shrugs again, looking apologetic, "Sorry, my phone is out of battery."

"And I left mine upstairs in my room," I sigh, before muttering to myself, "This is just great."

Tension mounting in the small room, we stand around in uncomfortable silence for several long moments. Max refuses to even glance in Isabel's direction, while she shoots him looks of barely-veiled displeasure at his presence. It takes a couple more minutes for me to pluck up the courage to make a suggestion.

"You know, since it looks like we might be here for a while, maybe now would be a good time for you two to talk? Settle your differences once and for all."

Max's head whips to me, his expression harsh, "Stay the fuck out of it, Liz, okay?"

"And where do you get off talking to her like that, huh?" wonders Isabel, her tone holding a hint of anger. "She's only trying to help."

"Because I've already made it very clear to her that I don't want to talk about it, okay?" he hisses angrily.

"But I don't understand _why_, Max," pipes up Iz a second later as she takes a step towards us. "Why won't you talk to me, or anyone else, about what's bothering you?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" he snaps in irritation.

"Um, yeah, there does," she says, as if it should be obvious. "When it's been going on for so long and it's affecting our whole family like this, then yes." She sighs, staring him down. "So tell me, Max: what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he growls, his body tense. "There's nothing wrong."

Isabel makes a face, shaking her head in disgust, "God, are you ever gonna stop lying to yourself? It's obvious that something is making you hate me…and Mum… and Dad. So, come on, give it to me straight. What the fuck is wrong?"

"I'm not telling you anything," he retorts, eyes blazing. "Mind your own fucking business for once."

With another, calmer, shake of her head, Izzy simply stands there with her arms crossed, watching him in thoughtful confusion.

"What on Earth happened to make you so bitter and angry, Max?" she wonders. "I don't understand where it's coming from."

"It's not _coming from_ anywhere."

"Does it have something to do with your dad?" she inquires softly.

"What?" beside me I see Max's face pale and my heart lurches in my chest at his expression. "What the hell you do know about my dad?"

Isabel chances a discreet glance toward me, but Max sees it and his eyes widen in shock briefly before he turns to me, his expression thunderous.

"What the hell is going on?" he demands to know, glancing towards Isabel, before returning his angry gaze to me. "Liz, did you say something to her?"

"Max," I shake my head, my eyes pleading with him. "Please. I-I didn't mean…"

"Like hell you didn't!" he exclaims angrily, quickly yanking his hand from mine. "I can't believe you fucking told her! I specifically told you to keep out of it and not say anything, yet of course you felt the need to blab… and to my own sister, of all people!"

"Not say anything about what?" wonders Isabel, looking very confused. "What don't I know here?"

"It's nothing, Isabel," retorts Max, shooting me a hate-filled look. "Like I said: mind your own business."

"No, I won't mind my own business," she snaps. "This involves me too."

"No, it doesn't," insists Max. "Stay out of it."

Izzy stops for a moment, looking at him with hurt in her eyes, "God, I don't get why you're so angry. Obviously there's some issue here involving your father, but for God's sake, it's been, what, nineteen years? Can't you just get over it already?"

Max turns to face his sister, his expression stone-like as he advances towards her.

"Get over it?" he snarls. "Get. Over. It? I have every right to be angry, okay? My dad is dead, alright? _Dead_. And if it weren't for _your_ father, he would still be alive today. So don't you fucking tell me to get over it."

"What?" I watch as Isabel pales now, her eyes widening in shock. "What are you talking about?"

Max drops his head, letting out a heavy sigh as his shoulders slump in defeat. I move to comfort him, laying a hand on his arm, but he just shrugs it off and shoots me another disgusted look. With a sharp intake of breath, I recoil quickly, shocked by the angry intensity of his gaze.

"Max?" she tries again. "Talk to me. What do you mean about my dad?"

"Isabel, no…" he says warningly. "I can't."

Her expression becomes slightly puzzled, "Why not? What's so bad that you can't talk about it?"

"Because it's my problem, not yours," he snaps.

"Max," I try, in an attempt to diffuse the tension. "Maybe if you–"

"Shut up, Liz," he hisses. "I don't need any more of _your_ input."

My heart sinks at his harsh words and I close my eyes as I feel a lump rising in my throat. Oh God, what have I done?

"Max, please. Just talk to me," begs Isabel. "Whatever is it, we can work through it – I'm not going to judge you, if that's what you're worried about."

"No," he refuses firmly.

"We used to tell each other everything, remember?" she tries again. "Like how you wanted to be an astronaut when you were nine, or when I liked Jamie Bennett in Year Eight and he humiliated me in front of everyone at school? So why can't you tell me this?"

There's no verbal response from Max, but I can see his hands clench and unclench as

Izzy speaks.

"Please, Max…" she sighs, suddenly getting annoyed again. "This isn't just affecting you, you know. Your behaviour is hurting all of us. If you just laid down your stupid pride and told us the truth, maybe it would make things better?"

"Or maybe it would make things a thousand times worse!" bursts out Max suddenly, making me jump in response. "You don't wanna know the truth."

"Oh, I beg to differ," protests Isabel hotly.

"Really?" scoffs Max, his expression calculating now, as Isabel's words seem to push him over the edge. "Well, in that case, I guess you'll be happy to hear that your precious mother is a lying, cheating bitch?"

"What?" Isabel gasps in shock her hand flying to her mouth, as I flinch at his harsh, unforgiving words.

"And that your wonderful father is a home wrecker," he continues, on a roll now. "Oh, and I bet you'd love to hear that the reason my dad was in his car at all that night was because _your_ mother never came home from the office and he went out to look for her…"

"Max, please, stop," pleads Izzy now, tears beginning to run down her face.

"But he never found her, did he?" he exclaims heatedly. "Because she wasn't at the office. No, while he was fighting for his life in that car crash, selfish, uncaring Diane Evans was in bed with another man. And you know who that other man was? It was your father."

"Oh, God," Isabel gasps, her arms wrapping themselves around her body in response. "No, that can't be right. Mum would never–"

"Oh, believe me, it's true," scoffs Max. "It's all right there in her old diary. The diary I found that day when I went up to the attic to do research for my GCSE English coursework."

"Maybe… maybe you were mistaken?" murmurs Izzy faintly. "You could have just read it wrong."

"Nope, it's all there in black-and-white," insists Max, his tone slightly calmer now as his emotions begin to get the better of him. "I had to read it over and over for it to sink in."

"Oh my God. I can't believe this," says Izzy faintly. "I can't believe she would do something like that. God, how did you keep this to yourself for so long?"

"It wasn't hard," he retorts irritably. "I could barely stand to be in the same room as _your_ parents without getting angry. Every time I see them, all I can about is the fact that Martin Stevenson is the reason I don't have a father. I can't forgive him or Mum for ruining my life and ending my dad's. I hate them both."

"God, Max, I had no idea."

"I know," he raises an eyebrow. "That was kind of the point."

"I just can't get my head around all of this," she admits softly. "But at least I get it now; I can understand why you've been so cold and distant with them – I mean who could blame you? After what you've just told me, they're not exactly top of my list of favourite people right now either … but, Max, what about me? We used to be so close, Max – why did you shut me out too?"

I see Max's shoulders slump a little, his anger beginning to dissipate now and being replaced with weariness.

"I found something else in that diary too," he murmurs softly.

"What was it?" wonders Izzy. "What did you find?"

He looks over at his sister with solemn eyes, "Have you ever noticed anything significant about the date that my dad died? Like any other event that it might be related to?"

Isabel frowns in confusion, "I don't understand."

Max closes his eyes briefly, as if he doesn't want to be the one to break the news to her, "Philip Evans died exactly nine months before you were born, Isabel."

She still looks confused for a moment, before the penny drops and her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my God!" she gasps, her hand flying to her mouth for the second time. "Please don't be telling me what I think you're telling me."

"I'm sorry, Iz. It was all in her diary… you were conceived that night. The night my father died."

"God, I-I can't…"

"That's why I couldn't talk to you either," he tells her. "I couldn't even look at you without remembering how you came to be here, so I convinced myself that I hated you too. It was too much – I couldn't handle seeing you all being this happy family when you were part of the reason that I didn't have a father anymore."

"Oh, God…" murmurs Izzy. "I had no idea. I can't begin to imagine what you've going been through all this time. You should have told me all of this before… you should have told Mum and Dad."

"I couldn't, Iz," he shakes his head. "I was so angry with them that I couldn't even see straight."

"I can't believe you've been living with these feelings all this time," Isabel shakes her head sadly. "No wonder you hated coming home."

"I couldn't bear to be in the same room as all of you, knowing what I did about the past," he admits. "So I stayed as far away as possible."

Isabel nods and opens her mouth to say something more, but she's interrupted by a frantic knock on the door.

"Hey, Isabel, are you in there?" it's Alex. "You didn't come back upstairs – I've been getting worried."

"Yeah, I'm in here, Alex," she calls, not taking her eyes off Max. "The door closed and we got stuck in here – do you have a key on you?"

"Yeah, I do," he replies. "Just a minute."

I let out a sigh of relief when I hear a key being inserted into the lock before the door opens.

"Thank God," smiles Izzy, finally turning her attention away from her brother for a moment. "We thought we'd be stuck in here all day."

"We?" Alex looks puzzled for a moment, before he sees us. "Oh, hey, Liz… hey, Max."

"Hey, Al," I smile. "Thanks for coming to our rescue."

"No problem," he nods. "So, you ready to go, Iz?"

"Just a minute," she tells him, before stepping closer to Max and speaking to him quietly, "Promise me that we'll talk later, okay? There's still a lot we need to say."

Max nods awkwardly before replying, "Okay."

"Thanks," Izzy smiles and then grabs her folded washing and heads for the door. She sends one last quick look towards Max before nodding quickly and then disappearing back upstairs, leaving Max and I alone.

Not looking at me, he begins moving towards the door, but I reaching out to catch his elbow and tug his arm towards me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

His sober expression is replaces with one of contempt as his nose scrunches up at me in a scornful gaze, "Anywhere but here."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe you told her, Liz," he sneers. "I trusted you… I asked you repeatedly not to say anything and you went and did it anyway. God, I don't even want to see you right now."

With that, he turns and stalks out of the room, leaving me alone with the laundry. As the seriousness of the situation sinks in, I find myself slumping back against the washing machine. Although I'm happy that Isabel and Max are finally sorting out their problems, I think I may have just put my relationship with Max in jeopardy because of it.

_TBC…_


	47. Chapter 47

**Part Forty-Seven**

The last week has been the worst of my life. Max has been refusing to see me, or talk to me, or even answer my calls. I've tried everything I can think of to get him to listen long enough for me to explain, but he's completely shut me out. The other day I even went to ask Isabel if she could help me out, since she's been spending more time with him lately, but apparently he won't even say anything to her about it either.

At this point, I'm not really sure what else I can do to rectify the situation. I have no idea if this is a temporary silence on his part or if his lack of communication means that we're now broken up.

And I really, really don't want to be broken up.

So now, for lack of anything else worthwhile to do on this fine Monday night, I'm drowning my sorrows in the student union bar, as I cradle a double vodka and orange in one hand and let my eyes drift over the flyer advertising James Morrison's gig in the Great Hall next week that I'm holding in the other.

"Liz?" a soft, male voice interrupts my moping and I lift my weary eyes to find the one person I least expected to bump into standing right next to me.

"Jake," I murmur in surprise. "Um, hi."

"Hey," he sends me a small, tentative smile. "Do you mind…?" he wonders, pointing to the empty barstool beside me.

"Sure," I shrug. "Be my guest."

"Thanks," he nods, sliding onto the stool. "Can I get you a drink?"

I shake my head politely, gesturing to the almost-full glass in my hand, "Thanks, but I've already got this one to get through first."

"Oh, okay," he smiles, before turning to the barman and just ordering a lager for himself. After picking up his drink, he turns back to me, "So, uh, long time, no see. How are you doing?"

I shrug again, "Been better. You?"

"Me too," he rolls his eyes.

"How's, er… Sarah?" I struggle to remember his girlfriend's name.

"Oh, um, we broke up," he murmurs with a shrug, his gaze fixed on the pint glass in front of him.

"Oh, Jake, I'm sorry," I murmur sympathetically. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, it just didn't work out," he mutters.

"I'm still sorry," I tell him sincerely. "You guys seemed good together."

"Yeah, we were," he agrees with a sombre nod. "But that's life, I guess."

"Yep, that's life alright," I mutter.

"So, I, uh… I heard you and Evans got together," he says suddenly. "I guess it was inevitable, really."

I lift my head in surprise, "Jake, I told you before, there was nothing–"

He cuts me off with a finger to my lips, "It's okay, Liz. You might have been denying it at the time, but it was kind of obvious that there was something between you two."

"'_Was'_ being the operative word there," I mutter bitterly.

"What?" he questions in confusion. "Last I saw, you two were snuggling up together in the coffee shop."

"Oh, God, you saw us too?" I groan, letting my head fall into my hand.

"I might have walked past on my way to the Union Ticket Office," he admits sheepishly.

I nod, "Yeah, well, it's not like it matters now anyway."

"What do you mean?" he sounds concerned.

"Max kind of isn't talking to me right now," I admit. "In fact, I'm not even sure if we're still together, since he's completely refusing to communicate with me."

"Liz, I'm sorry," it's his turn to sympathise now. "What happened? Is it serious?"

I glance over at him guiltily, "He told me something in confidence and I kind of hinted to someone else what it was, even though he made me swear not to tell… and so now he's really angry with me."

"That seems pretty harsh."

"Yeah, maybe…" I reply quietly, feeling the prick of tears in my eyes for about the millionth time in the past week. "But I still broke his confidence, so I guess I deserve it."

"You know what I think?" murmurs Jake, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I think you're too good for Max Evans."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiles, leaning in a little closer. "And you know what else? I've missed you, Liz."

"Jake…" I start to shake my head as I realise what he's trying to say.

"I know I said breaking up was for the best and all that, but I really do miss you and I'm willing to give it another try if you are."

My heart sinks in response to his words. What is he talking about? I never would have been completely happy if we'd stayed together and he knows that.

"Jake, I'm sorry," I murmur softly. "It just wouldn't work. I might be going through a rough patch with Max right now, but he's still the one I want to be with… and I can't give up on that."

He sighs, removing his hand from my hair, "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I've just been feeling nostalgic the last few days… and I might possibly be on the rebound too."

I give a small chuckle at his sheepish expression, "Don't worry about it."

We sit together in comfortable silence for a couple more minutes, but as I let my eyes wander around the bar, I freeze, jerking upright in my seat as my eyes widen in shock.

"Liz?" Jakes looks at me in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Max is here," I tell him in a strained whisper.

"Oh," he looks down at his glass again.

"He's not alone," I add, my eyes fixed on the large booth in the corner where my boyfriend is now sitting with a group of his friends, laughing and flirting with two girls – one blonde, one brunette… both pretty.

"Oh," his tone becomes more understanding. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Please," I nod.

"Come on, then, let's go," he smiles. "I'll even walk you home."

"Thanks," I tell him with a smile, as I quickly finish my drink and stand up. "Although, you don't have to do that, I can get home okay by myself."

"Well, I'm going that way anyway," he grins, as we start walking towards the exit.

"Of course you are," I remember – he does live in the same building as me, after all.

"So," he starts as we leave the union building. "How's the exam revision coming along? You all prepared?"

"Almost," I admit. "I'm getting there. I'm just so glad that lectures are finished now and that I have more time to revise. My first exam is next week."

"Wow, that's quick," whistles Jake as we turn the corner and walk along the row of small campus shops. "Mine don't start for another couple of weeks."

"God, I'm so jealous," I tell him. "You have at least two whole weeks left to study. I just hope I've done enough to pass my exams."

"Hey, you'll do fine," he assures me, slinging a comforting arm around my shoulders.

The contact is a bit too close for comfort and I'm about to shrug him off, when an angry voice shouts from behind us.

"Oi, get the fuck away from her!"

In shocked surprise, I spin around to find Max standing a few feet away, a livid expression on his face.

"Max, what are you doing?"

But he ignores me and stalks right up to Jake instead, "Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to touch her like that!"

"Max, stop it!" I exclaim incredulously as I reach for his arm to pull him away from Jake. "What is the matter with you? Jake was just walking me home."

"She's mine, okay?" he snarls at Jake, shaking my hand free of his arm. "So keep your filthy hands off her."

"Max!" I try again to no avail. I send Jake a helpless look.

"It's okay, Liz," he says to me, before turning his attention to Max, adding coolly, "Like she said, I was just walking her home."

"I don't care what you were 'just' doing," snaps Max, his jaw clenching and unclenching with barely-concealed anger. "Leave."

"For God's sake, Max," I scoff. "This is ridiculous."

"No, it's alright," murmurs Jake, taking a step back from Max. "I'm leaving. I'll see you around, okay?"

I watch as he turns and walks away, anger beginning to rise up in my chest as I whip around to face Max.

"What the fuck was that?" I cry, gesturing towards the direction that Jake just left in. "You can't talk to him like that!"

"I can talk to him however I want," he retorts. "Bastard was trying to get you into bed."

"No, he wasn't," I protest. "He was doing me a favour."

Max snorts, crossing his arms, "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."

"What _is_ the matter with you?" I ask, my tone a mixture of irritation and confusion. "You don't speak to me for a week, you block my calls and refuse to answer your door, but the moment you see me talking to another man, you're all over him in a jealous rage." I shake my head, "I don't get you. You won't talk to me and for all I know, we're broken up. So which is it, Max? Are we still together? Or are you my ex now?"

He stubbornly sets his jaw and focuses on something on the wall of the bank beside us, rather than looking at me.

I sigh, "Look, I'm sorry I said anything to Isabel, okay? I promised that I wouldn't tell her and I said something anyway… and I'm so sorry for breaking your confidence like that, but I just didn't see any other way."

He still isn't looking at me and instead turns his back and begins to walk away, but I take a deep breath and continue, "She was really upset that you wouldn't open up to her and she practically begged me to help her talk to you, but I told her no, that I couldn't do that." He stops walking, but doesn't turn to face me. "But, Max, she was so hurt and upset… and she thought you were treating her that way out of spite, which was totally not true. In the end, I couldn't help it; I caved and mentioned your father."

"After I specifically asked you not to," he reminds me harshly over his shoulder. "You betrayed my trust, Liz."

"I know, and I can't apologise enough for that," I say desperately. "But I didn't see any other way to get you two to talk to each other."

"You still shouldn't have done it," he reiterates.

"But it worked though, didn't it?" I add softly. "You guys did talk; you told her the truth and now you have the opportunity to make things better. Surely, that counts for something?"

There's a moment of silence as we both stand stock-still outside the campus bank and for a moment, I think he's going to turn around and say something to me, but he just moves his head to the side for a moment, not quite looking at me and then simply walks away.

"Max!" I call after him, my heart sinking. "Max, wait."

But it's no use; he's not coming back. With a tired sigh, I let my shoulders slump in defeat as I turn and start walking back home. At least I got to apologise to him and explain myself, even if he's still not talking to me.

* * *

For the next few days, I try my best to put Max to the back of my mind and concentrate on studying, but it's no use. After the third straight day of moping in my room and crying into my pillow over the unfairness of the whole situation, Maria decides that enough is enough and drags me up to campus for a hot chocolate in the coffee bar and a 'cheer Liz up' gossiping session…

…Which works well for about ten minutes, until the coffee shop door opens and four very familiar-looking guys walk in, laughing and joking with each other as they take a seat at one of the tables on the other side of the room.

"Oh, God, what are _they_ doing here," I groan, ducking my head in an attempt to look inconspicuous.

"Who?" wonders Maria, looking puzzled.

I nod towards the table where Alex, James, Michael and Max are all sitting comfortably. Maria turns and follows my gaze, before inhaling sharply and muttering an annoyed, "Shit."

"Shit… what?" I ask in confusion.

"I didn't think they'd come _here_," she mutters under her breath, although I easily catch her words.

"What's going on?" I ask, a feeling of dread starting to build up inside me now. "Maria, what the hell is Max doing hanging out with _my_ friends when he won't even speak to me?"

She sighs, "He's not hanging out with them as _your_ friends, he's hanging out with them as _Izzy's_ friends."

"What?" I question again, still trying to grasp what's going on.

"You know how Iz and Max have been spending more time together lately?"

"Yeah…"

Maria shrugs, "Well, Izzy thought it would be good if he met Alex, James and Mike officially and got to know them a bit better… so they met up and played a friendly game of footie this morning."

"Oh."

She looks at me with sympathy, "I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to get upset… and I also didn't think they would come here to hang out afterwards either."

I nod, my eyes trained on Max, who is laughing at something that James has just said. My heart skips a beat as I watch him getting along so well with my best guy friend and a feeling of longing sweeps over me. How did everything go so wrong in such a short space of time? I thought I was doing the right thing by helping him and Izzy to finally open up to each other, but how can it have been the right thing if Max wants nothing to do with me anymore?

I feel new tears prick my eyes as my body literally aches for him to take me in his arms, and kiss me, and make love to me until we're both so exhausted that we can't bear to move.

I miss him so much. I miss the mischievous smirk that appears on his handsome face whenever he tries to wind me up; I miss the soft, talented lips that make my head spin with pleasure every time they touch mine; I miss feeling his large, warm body wrapped around mine as we fall asleep together in his bed; I miss the way his eyes gaze into mine, as if he can see right into my soul… I just miss _him_.

And I have no idea what I'm supposed to do to get him back.

"Liz?" Maria's concerned voice penetrates my depressed thoughts, as she waves a hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

I nod, swallowing harshly as I try to blink away my tears, "Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"He'll come around," she murmurs softly, placing a comforting hand on my arm. "I know he will."

I tear my eyes away from Max to look at her, "I just don't what to do, Maria. I don't know how to fix this."

"Give it time," she smiles reassuringly. "I bet his emotions are all over the place right now, what with everything that's been going on lately. He probably just needs a bit of time to sort things out in his head."

"You don't think this is the end for us?" I have to ask… it's a question that's been going round and round in my head for the past week and a half.

She shakes her head, "Liz, I saw how he used to look at you before all this Isabel stuff happened… it's not the end by a long shot."

"I hope you're right," I murmur, my gaze seeking out Max again. "'Cause I can't stand this much longer."

At that moment, Max's attention turns away from James and his eyes lock with mine. My breath catches in my throat as a familiar sea of emotion washes over me in response to his penetrating gaze, but all too soon the moment is gone as he scowls and looks away. I sigh in disappointment and turn back to Maria again, who is looking now at me with an expression of worry.

"Okay, this is what you're gonna do, okay?" she said with determination. "For the next couple of weeks you are going to forget all about Max and his bad mood and just concentrate on yourself. You are going to work hard and ace those exams and have fun with me and the rest of the gang, alright?"

"Maria, I don't know if–"

She cuts me off with a firm shake of her head, "No, Liz; you've been moping over Max all week and you've barely done any studying at all. You can't let him affect you like this; not when your exams depend on it. We're gonna get you through this, okay?"

With a shuddering breath, I force myself to nod in response, "Okay."

"Okay," she smiles.

"Thanks, Maria," I tell her sincerely. "You're the best."

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

"Hmm, this is the life," murmurs Maria, from beside me on the large blanket, where she is lying on her back and soaking up the warm May sunshine.

"Yeah," I smile, my attention on the papers in front of me as I flick through my notes in preparation for my first exam tomorrow afternoon. "It is."

Maria props herself up on one elbow and raises her large sunglasses as she watches James, Mike and Alex fighting over a football, as they try to show off their footwork skills, "You know, I really don't get men sometimes. I mean, God, it's just a football… who cares what you can do with it?"

I roll my eyes as I lift my head from my notes and twist around from my position lying on my stomach to have a look at them.

"I know," adds Isabel from the other side of Maria, as she takes a sip of Fanta and flicks through her own study notes. "They're acting like a bunch of five-year-olds."

"This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing afternoon in the sunshine, taking in the gorgeous scenery and taking some time out from exam pressure," Maria gestures to the large cathedral in front of us and then to the wide expanse of grass surrounding it, which is currently littered with dozens of people doing exactly the thing same as us. "Yet those idiots are running around and squabbling over whose turn it is to kick a stupid ball!"

"Ooh, Liz, turn the music up!" exclaims Isabel just then, as a new track begins to play on the small radio beside me on the blanket. "I love this song!"

With a small chuckle at her excited tone, I reach over and turn the volume knob up a little. She nods in thanks before turning back to her notes, her head and shoulders beginning to move in time with the beat. I let out a wistful sigh as I watch her for a moment; she seems so much more relaxed and cheerful these days. Working things out with Max must have really lifted a weight off her shoulders, and as upset as I am that he is still refusing to have anything to do with me, I can't help but feel glad that I was able to help them sort out their feelings.

Meanwhile, I've been trying to take Maria's advice and concentrate on my exams and hanging out with my friends instead of crying over Max, and I think I'm succeeding… although it's not been easy. Today, for example, I'm feeling pretty much okay – I'm soaking up the sun on the city's Cathedral Green and having a laugh with my best friends – and right now, it actually feels like I will get through this rough time relatively unscathed. But only yesterday it was a struggle just to get up in the morning; Maria had to physically drag me out of bed and force me to sit down and get some work done. She even sat next to me the whole time and took it upon herself to quiz me over and over on the exam material until I got every single question right.

You know, it's a good thing she doesn't actually have any written exams, because she's been insisting on helping me so much that she wouldn't have had any time to study for them anyway. She really is an amazing friend though, in fact, all five of them are… they're the best friends I've ever had and I can't imagine what I would do without them.

"Hey, Liz, watch out!" Mike's frantic shout pulls me out of my reverie and I turn around just in time to see a football flying right at me… heading straight for my head.

"Shit!" I exclaim, ducking as quickly as I can… but unfortunately, it's not quick enough; the ball skims the top of my head and then lands right in the middle of Maria's stomach.

"Oof!" the breath whooshes out of her mouth as she doubles over in response to the ball's impact, before looking up at the person responsible, her expression angry, "Fucking hell, Michael!"

"Sorry, babe," he calls out to her. "I'll be more careful next time."

"_Next time_?" she shrieks in annoyance. "There's not going to be a next time…. Right, Michael?"

"Umm, yeah?" he shrugs. "Whatever. Can I have the ball back now?"

With a sigh of frustration, she rolls her eyes at me and I struggle not to laugh at her pissed-off expression.

"No, you can_not_!" she cries, reaching for the ball and hugging it to her chest tightly. "There will be no more football playing for you this afternoon, got it?"

Mike pouts and this time I do chuckle, "Aww, come on, babe."

"Yeah, Maria, we were in the middle of a competition," pipes up James. "You can't do that."

"Yeah?" she raises an eyebrow. "Try and stop me."

"Mate, your girlfriend _sucks_," he complains to Mike, as he makes his way over to our blanket and plops down beside me. "Guess the game's over then."

"Well, at least it was good while it lasted," adds Alex airily, in a not-so-subtle hint to Maria, as he takes a seat next to Isabel. "Oh, well."

Mike just stands in front of us with his arms crossed in annoyance for several long moments… until he realises that Maria is dead serious and is not going to give up the ball anytime soon, and so decides to take a seat too.

"Hey, we haven't had a night out all together in a while," says James a couple of minutes later. "Anyone up for doing something next week? There's a foam party at Warehouse on Thursday night."

"Ooh, sounds fun!" exclaims Isabel, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I haven't been to a foam party in _ages_."

"Yeah, count me in too," adds Alex, with a smile towards Izzy. "I only have exams on Monday and Tuesday next week."

"And me," I add, "My exams are Tuesday and Thursday, so I'll be done for the week by then."

"Cool," nods James. "What about you, Maria?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it too," she nods. "I think I'm in need of some fun."

"Mike?"

Michael grunts, "Sure."

"Well, that's settled then," smiles James. "Foam party at Warehouse next Thursday. I'm looking forward to it, guys."

I let out a sigh as we settle back down into comfortable silence, just enjoying the summery day and each other's company. At least this part of my life is pretty perfect right now… I just hope that the rest will follow soon.

_TBC_…


	48. Chapter 48

**Part Forty-Eight**

I breathe a sigh of relief as my second exam finally comes to an end and I gather up my things, leaving the exam hall and stepping out into a bright, early-June sunshine. I'm halfway through the exams now… two down, two to go; only problem is, while one of them is in two days time, but that last one is almost two weeks away! I say goodbye to Kyle, who is off to spend some time with Serena, and head down the hill back to halls, but just as I walk past the bar in the Breaker's building, I hear my name being called from behind me.

"Hey, Liz, wait up!"

I turn to see Sophie jogging towards me, her long, blonde hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. I give a small smile as she steps through the door of the building and comes to a stop in front of me.

"Hi, Sophie."

"Hey, sorry, I saw you walking this way and I wanted to talk to you," she tells me, slightly out of breath.

"What's up?"

She looks over at me, her expression concerned, "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess," I shrug. "I'm just trying to concentrate on my exams and everything at the moment."

"Yeah, good idea," she nods with a small smile, before gesturing towards the bar. "Look, do you have time for a quick chat? I'll buy you a drink?"

I smile, "Sure."

We enter the bar and Sophie orders us a hot chocolate each, handing one to me as we take a seat in one of the round, comfy booths against the wall.

"I'm sorry about you and Max," she says, taking a sip of her hot chocolate before placing it down on the table and looking over at me. "For what it's worth though, he's being a complete idiot about the whole thing."

I manage a smile at her perplexed expression, although I can't help but feel a pang of hurt in my chest at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, well, he's made his feelings perfectly clear," I raise an eyebrow. "He obviously wants nothing to do with me anymore."

"See, that's where he's being an idiot," she scoffs, shaking her head. "You mean the world to him, Liz, but he's too fucking stubborn to admit that he's made a mistake."

"Yeah, right," it's my turn to scoff.

"Seriously," she tells me, her expression solemn. "He's not good with this emotional turmoil stuff and I don't think even he knows what he's doing right now."

"Soph…" I shake my head. "It's been more than three weeks and he hasn't contacted me once… well, unless you count the time the other week when he went off at Jake for walking me home… It's pretty obvious that he doesn't want to reconcile."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Liz," denies Sophie. "He's all mixed up right now; he's overwhelmed by all of this stuff with his sister and he's also hurting over you… and the only way he knows how to deal with it all is to pretend like it's not bothering him, when inside, his emotions are a big mess."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I ask, my voice trembling slightly with emotion. "I won't let me near him so do I just wait around until he decides to grace me with his presence again?" I shake my head, "Sorry, but I'm not going to be left in limbo like that."

She looks at me for a long moment before letting out a heavy sigh, "I don't know, Liz. I don't know what we can do."

"We?" I wonder in surprise.

"Yeah," she nods. "I'm as pissed off with him as you are right now. He's being an arse about the whole situation, but it's like he's in denial about it or something, because whenever I try to talk to him, he just tells me to fuck off and mind my own business."

"This is just stupid," I roll my eyes and sigh with frustration, as I look at her squarely. "Look, you tell him that I'm done; that's it. I'm not waiting around for him anymore. Don't get me wrong, I miss him like crazy, but I've made my apologies and now it's his turn to do the same for me. If he's not willing to do that, then I'm sorry, but it's over. For good."

At first, she seems a bit taken aback by the harshness of my words, but then she nods in understanding, a slow smile spreading across her face, "Gotcha."

I can't help but smile too as we nod in agreement.

"You know," she says then. "Max might be my best friend, but God, he can be so stupid sometimes."

"Well, he's a bloke, isn't he?" I quip, feeling much more in control after this chat with Sophie.

She chuckles, "You got that right."

We sit there for a few more minutes, as we finish off our hot chocolates and joke about the downfalls of the opposite sex, but just before we get up to leave, Sophie scoots round the table a little and gives my shoulders a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"You'll get through this, one way or another," she tells me. "You and Max are perfect for each other, but if he doesn't get that soon, then you'll be better off without him."

"Thanks, Soph," I smile gratefully as we stand up and head for the door, my spirits lighter now than they have been in weeks and I can't stop a mischievous smirk from playing on my lips. "I do hope he gets it soon, though, because it's been over three weeks since I got any!"

We stop look at each other for a moment, before we both start laughing. With a smile, Sophie links her arm through mine and we walk out of the bar, "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Liz."

* * *

Thursday rolls around way too quickly for my liking, but before I know it my third exam is over and done with and, with more than a week to go until the next one, I can sit back and relax for a bit… and enjoy clubbing with my friends at the foam party tonight.

After spending over an hour getting ready at the halls and then another half an hour walking to the club, the evening gets off to a good start. The six of us dance together amongst the vast quantities of foam in the small club, and I let myself enjoy the light, fun atmosphere. But as the night progresses and everyone starts splitting off into couples… Isabel and Alex and Maria and Michael, leaving just James and I to dance by ourselves… I find my good mood waning. Even worse, about ten minutes later, a pretty auburn-haired girl approaches James and with a smile, he introduces her as Helen, the girl he's been telling me about, before heading off to dance with her and leaving me alone.

Not really feeling like dancing anymore, I dejectedly make my way over to the bar with a sigh and order a drink, before turning towards the dance floor and watching my friends frolic about in the wet foam. I feel a now-familiar ache in my chest as I observe Maria laughing as she dumps handfuls of the foam over Michael's head, and a foam-covered Alex and Isabel sharing a heated embrace in the middle of the room, and I feel my eyes begin to well up. I've been trying to stay positive the last few days, but it just doesn't seem fair that everyone else is happy, while I'm miserable and alone.

I sigh again, taking a sip of my drink as I lean against the bar counter and let my thoughts drift for a few minutes.

"Hey," a new voice startles me out of my musings.

I turn to see a burly, blond-haired guy standing beside me, his elbow propped up on the bar counter as he smiles at me.

"Hi," I force a smile, before returning my gaze to the dance floor.

"I'm Dave," he holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi," I repeat with a nod, as I reluctantly reach out to shake his hand.

"So, what's your name?" he asks, getting comfortable beside me.

"Liz," I reply, holding my free arm across my body and then supporting the arm holding my drink on it in an attempt to look unavailable.

"Nice to meet you, Liz."

"You too," I say with a polite nod, as I lift my drink to my lips and down the remainder of it, before placing the empty glass on the counter behind me.

"So, uh, can I buy you another drink?"

I open my mouth to refuse the offer, but as I do so, my gaze lands on something going on across the room and I quickly change my mind.

"Sure," I agree, forcing another smile onto my face. "A rum and coke would be great."

He grins and signals to the bartender as I try not to look at Max, who is standing across the room and looking like he's having a lot of fun with his friends on the dance floor. As Dave nudges my elbow and hands me my drink a few moments later, I feel the overwhelming urge to make Max jealous, so I turn my attention to the man beside me and offer him a semi-flirtatious smile.

I spend the next twenty minutes trying to look attentive and laugh in all the right places, but I have to admit that first off, I'm really not interested in the guy and secondly that I am still very conscious of the fact that Max is only a few metres away.

I can't help but glance in his direction every so often, while in front of me, Dave is still chatting away animatedly. However, after a few more minutes, as I continue to sip at my drink, I find myself struggling to focus on my surroundings. A wave of dizziness suddenly washes over me and I squeeze my eyes tightly shut in an attempt to think straight, but it doesn't seem to work. I shake my head, but all that does is make the dizziness worse.

"Um, Dave?" I try, but he doesn't seem to hear me and instead leans closer to me, rubbing his hand up and down my bare arm, before nuzzling my neck.

I shudder disgustedly in response to his hot breath on my skin and try to lift my hand to push him away, but for some reason, my limbs do not want to cooperate. Alarm bells suddenly ringing in my head, I attempt to take a step back and put some distance between us, but my legs feel like jelly and I reach out to grab the bar counter as I fight to stay upright. Something isn't quite right here.

"Dave?" I try again, my limbs starting to feel heavy now. "I don't feel very good."

"You've just had a bit too much to drink, babe," he smiles, lifting his head from my neck as he caresses my shoulder with his fingers. "You'll be fine."

"I don't think so," I try to shake my head again, but it just makes me feel sick.

Come on, babe," he murmurs, winding his strong arm around my waist and holding me upright as he moves away from the bar. "Let's get outta here."

"Wait," I mumble, bracing my hand on his chest as I try to get my lips to form the words that I want them to. "My… my friends. I, um, I need to… f-find…"

"Don't worry about your friends, love. You're safe with me," he assures me, his voice sounding far away, even though he's right beside me.

I close my eyes again, trying to sort out the mass of jumbled thoughts in my head. Something is wrong here, but I can't figure out what… my brain doesn't seem to want to cooperate tonight.

"I don't…" I start, but my words trail off as my head falls backwards and despite Dave's grip on my waist, I feel my legs begin to collapse from under me and I fall to the floor amongst the waist-high white foam.

"Oh my God, Liz!" the panicked shout barely registers as I let myself succumb to the feeling of sleepiness engulfing my entire being and my body goes limp.

"Liz? Can you hear me?" I vaguely hear the far-away voice, as a hand shakes my shoulder, but I don't have the energy to move.

"Liz!" the distant voice says again. "Oh God. Max… Max, help me with her?"

A slight moan escapes my lips as I suddenly feel the sensation of being lifted into the air and held close to a warm, familiar body. My head falls backwards at an awkward angle, but I can't seem to bring it upright again and as the warm body begins to move, I find myself drifting out of consciousness…

* * *

"… think… drugged… help her?" the frantic words slowly penetrate through the fog surrounding my brain as I drift in and out of consciousness.

"…right thing… bringing her here…" says a deep male voice. "We've given her… out of her system…"

"Please… sure she's okay…" come the first voice again, as I vaguely feel something squeezing my hand.

I feel a bubble of panic starting to rise in my chest. I have no idea where I am or what's happening around me… and my limbs feel too heavy to move.

Oh God, what's going on?

I attempt to open my eyes, but nothing happens. Out of frustration, I try to say something, but all that comes out is a low moan.

"Liz?" says a worried voice, one that I can now identify as male, as the pressure on my hand increases. "Can you hear me?"

"Ughh," I try again.

"Lizzie, please?" he says again, a hand coming up to my forehead, stroking gently. "Can you open your eyes?"

My heart begins to thump in my chest as I finally recognise the voice.

"M…Max?" I mumble, barely able to make my lips form the word.

"Liz…" his voice is both urgent and relieved. "Thank God."

I try to open my eyes again, but like the rest of my body, my lids feel really heavy. Suddenly filled with determination, I put all of the energy I have into forcing them open. All I see is a blur of white and I blink a few times in an attempt to make my eyes focus.

"Liz?" he says again, and I see the outline of a dark head of hair. "I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Wh-what's…?" is all I manage to say; anything more is too much effort.

"You're in the hospital," he says softly, his worried face coming into focus now as his fingers gently stroke my hair. "Someone slipped something in your drink at the club and you collapsed."

I move my head against the pillow in a slow nod.

"We got you here as soon as we could," he tells me softly. "They've run some tests and given you something to try to flush the drugs out of your system. You'll be okay."

"I-I feel…" I try, before swallowing in an attempt to ease my dry throat. "I'm tired… so tired."

"I know," he nods. "It's okay. You'll feel better soon."

"Max… I…"

He just shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips, "Shh, just save your energy for now, okay?"

I manage a nod in response, closing my eyes as a wave of dizziness passes over me.

"I'm sorry," murmurs Max then, his fingers drifting down over my temple and coming to rest on my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Ignoring the dizziness, I force my eyes open once more to see him looking at me, a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm a complete idiot," he continues. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here."

"What… what do… you mean?" I murmur faintly, the words taking a lot out of me.

"If I hadn't… God, you wouldn't have… and then that guy wouldn't have drugged you…" he mumbles almost incoherently, as he looks down at our entwined hands.

"Max… not making sense…" I mutter, as my head starts spinning again and I struggle to keep my eyes open.

"I'm just sorry," he says more clearly, raising his head and looking down at me, as I feel my eyes sliding shut once more. "I never meant for…"

But I don't hear anything more because everything goes black and I drift into unconsciousness again.

* * *

The next time I open my eyes, I feel much better; my head is clearer, my limbs feel lighter and my vision is back to normal… but there's one thing missing: Max is not here.

"Hey, Liz, you're awake," comes a relieved voice from my side.

I turn my head to see Maria sitting beside my hospital bed, a smile on her face, although her expression is slightly anxious.

"Maria," I manage with a small smile.

"God, I'm so sorry, Liz," she murmurs apologetically. "We should have never left you alone in the club last night."

"Not your fault," I mumble. "It was mine."

"No, it wasn't, Liz," she protests. "It wasn't your fault at all. It was that bastard who tried to date-rape you!"

"Dave," I remember, my eyes widening in distress. "Oh, God. What was I thinking when I let him buy me a drink?"

"It's okay, Liz. He didn't get a chance to do anything to you and you're okay now," she assures me. "God, we were so worried about you, Liz. All of us."

I nod, shifting in the small hospital bed a little, so that I can see her properly.

"You know, Max was one who brought you here," she tells me. "He was… God, he was like a man possessed, Liz. He refused to leave your side until he knew you would be okay."

I nod again, "I remember."

"You do?"

"I woke up when he was here," I tell her softly, feeling my eyes well up as I remember the expression on his face. "He was holding my hand and stroking my hair."

"Really?" she grins. "See, I knew he would come round."

"He told me he was sorry and then he started saying something else, but I was drifting in and out and I didn't hear it."

"Well, you're fine now," smiles Maria, reaching out to squeeze my arm affectionately. "And the doctor said you can go home this morning, so it's all good."

"That's good," I nod, biting my lip as I debate whether or not to say the next bit. In the end I decide just to go for it, "Is he still here? Max, I mean."

Maria shakes her head apologetically, "No, he had to go… he had an exam to get to this morning."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I roll my eyes, "God, what is he thinking? Going to a foam party the night before an important exam!"

"Yeah," smiles Maria. "Well, it's a good thing he did, though. He was your saviour last night."

"Yeah?" I murmur breathlessly, feeling my heart begin to thump in my chest at her words.

"Yeah."

I let my head fall back against the pillow as I take that in… could it be that Max is finally ready to talk to me now?

Before I get the chance to dwell on it any further, the doctor appears in my small cubicle and explains what happened to me and goes over some information about counsellors and support groups, before announcing that I am being discharged.

It's strange though, as Maria helps me get dressed and ready to go, because I don't really feel distressed or anything about what happened to me last night. In fact, I don't really feel much of anything at all… I don't exactly remember a whole lot about the ordeal anyway, and luckily my friends realised what was happening to me before that guy had time to do anything anyway. As I tell Maria as we catch a taxi back to the university, I just feel kind of numb over the whole thing… oh, and extremely grateful to Max for saving me from the creep and making sure that I was okay.

_TBC…_


	49. Chapter 49

**Part Forty-Nine**

"Liz!" I hear a frantic shout as the taxi pulls up outside of the halls and Maria and I step out.

I look up to see Isabel running towards us, an anxious expression on her face as she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" she asks worriedly as she pulls back and looks down at me with concern. "We were so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Iz," I give a small smile as she links her arm in mine and we begin walking towards the building where James, Alex and Mike are waiting for us. "The whole night is just kind of a blur… I don't remember all that much about it."

"You should totally report that fucker to the police, Liz," insists Michael, as we reach him and the others. "Who knows what he would have done to you if we hadn't been there?"

"I don't know if I can, Mike," I shake my head sadly. "All I know is that his name is Dave… I bet there are tons of men named Dave in this city. I don't even know if he's a student or not."

"I still think you should try," he replies. "What if he tries it on someone else?"

"I know," I murmur. "I just don't know how I would go about finding out who he is."

"Maybe you wouldn't even need to do that," suggests Maria. "Even if you don't know his surname, we all got a good enough look at him to give the police a description… and I bet Max would be happy to give them evidence too – after all, he did give him a black eye over it."

My head snaps to her in surprise, "He did?"

"Yeah," Maria nods, "When you collapsed in the club, Max was there in a heartbeat. He punched the guy and had him pinned against the bar… but then he let go when he realised you needed help, and the bastard got away."

"I didn't know that," I murmur softly, my head spinning with this new information.

"Look," says Isabel then, "I think we should go down to the police station and tell them what we know anyway… maybe the police will be able to find him."

"Okay," I agree with a nod and although I'm not entirely sure I'm up to it, I allow Maria and Isabel to slide their arms in mine as the six of us walk down to the nearest police station to report what happened to me.

It's a long, nerve-wracking experience, talking to the police, but afterwards I feel much better for it, especially when the police officer taking my statement assures me that they have had several similar reports over the last few months and are on the verge of catching the offender, and as we head back to the halls an hour later, my friends do the best they can to distract me.

"Hey, are you okay?" says James softly, reaching out to touch my arm comfortingly as we walk. "You did great in there just now."

"Thanks, James," I smile gratefully. "I'm okay, I think… I'm just tired and glad it's over."

"Don't worry, Liz," encourages Maria, as she grabs my arm. "We're gonna cheer you up, okay? We're gonna have some fun today and get your mind off things, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," I nod, stopping for a moment to look around at everyone's kind expressions. "Thanks, guys."

"Right," announces Isabel as we reach the halls. "First on the menu for today is a pamper session in your room and then this afternoon we're having a barbecue."

As Maria and Isabel drag me inside the building and up the stairs, I can't help but smile at how wonderful they're both being to me today.

* * *

"Okay, who wants a burger?" asks Mike from in front of the barbecue later that afternoon, as he holds up a plate of freshly cooked beef burgers.

"Ooh, me, please!" calls Maria, from her position on the blanket we've laid out on the ground for sunbathing and general lounging around.

"And me," adds Alex.

"Me three," says Isabel.

"What about you, Liz?" wonders Michael, holding the plate out me in invitation.

I shake my head, "No, I'm okay, thanks, Mike. I'll wait for a hot dog."

"James?" he asks then.

Beside me, James shakes his head, "Hot dog for me too, mate."

He shrugs, moving back towards the barbecue, "Suit yourselves."

"So, Jamie-boy," starts Maria then, propping herself up on one elbow to take a look at James, "who is this Helen girl, then? You two seemed pretty cosy in the club last night."

Ducking his head slightly, as he sends a sheepish smile in my direction, James shrugs, "She's just a girl."

Maria rolls her eyes at that, "Yeah, right, 'just a girl'! At one point I thought the two of you were gonna suck each other's faces off."

I make a face, "Thanks for the mental image, Maria."

"Okay, fine," sighs James slightly reluctantly. "If you must know, she's my girlfriend. We've been going out for about three weeks now."

"Really?" I sit up straight at his blunt confession. "James, that's great! I'm so glad you finally got together."

"Why didn't you tell us?" wonders Isabel, looking at James in confusion.

He shrugs, "Well, I didn't want to jinx anything by announcing it too soon. She's a postgrad, you see, and it took a bit of persuading for her to see me as more than just a fresher, so I wanted to keep things quiet until we had worked things out properly."

"Good for you, James," I smile, before adding silently, _at least things are going well for one of us._

"Thanks, guys," he smiles.

"Right then, here we go," announces Mike a moment later. "Burgers for Maria, Alex and Iz…," he hands them each a burger. "And hot dogs will be ready in a few."

"Thanks, hun, you're the best," grins Maria as she takes her burger from him.

As Mike returns to the barbecue again, Isabel pipes up, "Hey, is it just me, or is something missing here?"

"It's not just you, I was thinking that too," agrees Maria, looking puzzled for a moment, before snapping her fingers in realisation. "Music! That's what's missing… we need music."

"We could use the radio from our room again," I suggest, climbing to my feet. "I'll go and get it."

"Thanks, Liz," grins Maria.

"Back in a sec."

I make my way around the side of the building, heading for the door, but just as I reach for me key to open it, a movement from the path catches my eye and I turn in surprise.

There he is, standing just a few feet away, hands in his pockets and an anxious expression on his face.

"Max?"

"Hi," he says softly, as he takes a few steps towards me. "I just wanted to…" he trails off uncertainly, before asking, "How are you?"

I nod, "I'm okay."

"Good. That's good," he says with a nod, his voice holding a hint of relief.

"So, um, how did your exam go this morning?"

"Okay," he shrugs, obviously not that bothered about it.

I nod, unsure of what to say now. We stand there in uncomfortable silence for several moments, before I find myself awkwardly blurting out, "Thanks for last night. For saving me, I mean."

"You were in trouble," he shrugs self-consciously. "I couldn't not help."

"So does this mean you're talking to me again now?" I query, unable to keep the sarcasm out of my tone. "That you've deemed me worthy of your presence?"

His eyes snap to mine as a fretful expression appears on his face and he takes another step towards me.

"Liz," he murmurs, with a shake of his head. "I meant what I said last night. I'm sorry. For everything."

"Is that so?" I raise an eyebrow. "Didn't seem that way when you were deliberately ignoring me and refusing to answer my calls."

Although half of me is tempted to give into the sincere, almost pleading expression on his face, the other half is still pretty pissed off with him.

"Please," he says, lifting a hand to touch my arm. "Just let me explain."

I watch him carefully for a moment, my heart torn between wanting to let him explain and feeling like I should be punishing him for hurting me, before I let out a sigh.

"Okay, fine. Explain."

"Not here," he mutters, looking around at our exposed position where anyone could walk past.

"Fine," I sigh, moving away from the building entrance and round to a small, isolated corner, as I indicate for him to follow me.

My eyes involuntarily rake over his body, taking in his well-fitting T-shirt and snug jeans, as he comes to a stop in front of me and I feel my stomach clench in response. Apart from last night, when I was too out of it to realise what was going on, I haven't been this close to him since that morning in the laundry room the other week… and his nearness now is wreaking havoc on my senses.

"So…?" I ask, self-consciously crossing my arms.

"So," he says softly. There's a tension-filled pause, before he speaks again, "God, Liz, you scared the life out of me last night. Seeing you collapse like that and realising what could have happened if I hadn't been there…God…"

I nod in understanding, "Well, I'm glad you _were_ there. Thank you."

He looks at me, concern in his eyes, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

Despite his soft tone, I can't help feeling a little angry at his words, "Really? The way you've been acting the last few weeks, I wouldn't have thought I mattered to you one bit."

"Liz, that's not…" he trails off, seemingly searching for the right words.

"You've spent the last four weeks pretending that I don't even exist. You've been ignoring my calls, refusing to come to the door when I try to talk to you and deliberately avoiding me," I argue. "I don't see how I can mean anything to you at all when you completely cut me out of your life like that."

"Well, I'm fucking sorry, okay?" he retorts, stepping closer to me. "Excuse me if I'm having some issues at the moment."

I sigh, "I know you're having issues, okay? That's not the problem here."

"Then what the hell _is_ the problem?" he returns, his voice sounding distressed now.

"Max," I say gently. "The problem is that you seem to think that dealing with your issues means shutting me out of your life and refusing to talk to me." I shake my head sadly, "Sophie was right; you're being a stubborn idiot about all this."

"God, she got to you too?" he raises an eyebrow incredulously. "Why can't that girl just butt out of my life for once?"

"Because she's worried about you, Max."

"I'm fine," he mutters.

I sigh, "You're not fine. That much is obvious."

As if I've said something he doesn't want to hear, he stiffens suddenly and takes a step back, "I, uh, I'd better be off now. Just came to make sure you were okay…"

"Max…"

"… And to tell you I was sorry about before… but I guess that idea was kinda pointless, huh?"

"No, Max, wait," I protest, breathing a sigh of relief when he stays where he is. "Look, I know I was wrong to say anything to Isabel and I also know that you have a lot to deal with right now. I understand that none of this is easy for you, but you shouldn't have shut me out like that. You should have talked to me and let me explain."

He lets out a sigh, raising his eyes to the heavens.

"I know that now… and I really am sorry," he tells me, his expression anxious. "It was just that… everything got so overwhelming and… I didn't know how to handle what I was feeling, so I guess I took my frustrations out on you."

"Yeah, I really appreciated that. Thanks," I mutter, unable to prevent the feeling of hurt that his words invoke.

"Liz, please…"

"Sorry, Max," I shake my head. "It's just that you can't make everything better just by saying you're sorry… or by saving me from that lunatic last night. It's gonna take a bit of time, and a lot of you making things up to me, to make it all right again."

"Liz," he murmurs, fixing me with a pleading expression that causes my insides to begin to melt, but I have to stay strong.

He's been acting like a bastard for the last few weeks and he can't expect me to take him back just like that.

"I need some time, okay, Max," I tell him.

"Hey, Liz, have you got that radio yet?" Maria's shout from round the corner interrupts the tension-filled atmosphere between us and I sigh, realising that this isn't the time or place for serious conversation. "We're all waiting."

"You should go," I say softly.

"But…?" he frowns in confusion.

"Look, they're starting to wonder where I am," I explain. "I need to get back."

"Right, okay," he nods reluctantly. I start to move in the direction of the hall entrance again, but his fingers catch my elbow, "Wait a sec… can we meet later?"

I close my eyes briefly, "Max, I don't know if–"

"Please?"

He's giving me puppy-dog eyes again and with a sigh, I nod, "Okay, but I can't today… how about tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's good," he gives a small, relieved smile. "I'll buy you breakfast… or brunch?"

"Sure," I murmur softly. "I'll meet you at that little café on Eastbury Street at nine-thirty tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

As I look up at him, my heart begins to race in response to his intense gaze and I feel my resolve crumbling. Despite everything that's happened recently, he still has the power to make my knees go weak with just one look and right now I'm finding it hard to resist the call of his perfect lips. But it is with great difficulty that I take a step back from him and give a firm nod.

"Bye, Max."

With steely determination I extract my elbow from his grip and walk towards the A block door to fetch the radio. Once inside, I lean my head back against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. Everything is so confusing right now; I just hope I'm doing the right thing here.

* * *

The next morning, I turn up at the café a few minutes early with the hope of securing a table and maybe consuming some much-needed caffeine before Max arrives. Unfortunately though, my plan flies out of the window as soon as I spot a familiar face standing just outside the small café… looks like he got here first instead. I just stand there, several feet away, as I observe him for several long seconds, before exhaling heavily and making my way towards him.

"Still smoking, huh?" I say with a small smile.

"What?" he looks over at me, slightly startled, before glancing down at the lit cigarette in his hand. "Oh… yeah."

"So, I know I'm here early, but you wanna go in now?" I ask.

"Okay, sure," he replies. "Let me just…"

He nods towards the cigarette, and I wait patiently as he lifts it to his lips and takes a long drag before dropping it to the floor and putting it out with his shoe.

"Okay, let's go."

We enter the small café and choose a small, isolated table in the corner so we can talk relatively undisturbed. Max orders two full English breakfasts and a pot of tea, but as we wait for the food, the atmosphere between us is awkward and tense.

"So, um, how are you?" asks Max eventually, as he fiddles with the small container of sugar packets in the middle of the table.

I shrug, "I'm okay. You?"

"Yeah…"

There's another pause, the uncomfortable silence stretching between us once more as the pause gets longer and longer until eventually I can't take it anymore.

"So, uh… how are things going with Isabel?"

"Yeah," he nods, his eyes still fixed on the sugar packets. "They're going well."

"That's good," I smile. "It's good that you two are talking again."

"Yeah?" he looks up and raises an eyebrow at me. "I bet you're loving this, aren't you? After all, you are the one who 'got the ball rolling'."

I close my eyes briefly at his slightly sarcastic words, before shaking my head, "Max, you have to understand… I never meant to deliberately go behind your back, but Isabel was so upset and confused, and you wouldn't talk to her… I just thought maybe if I gave her a small hint, it would be enough to get things in motion. And it was, right? I mean, you guys are doing pretty well now."

"That's not the point, though," he murmurs, his attention on the sugar packets once again. "You promised you wouldn't say anything… and you did."

"I know… and I can't apologise enough for that," I tell him, leaning forward in my seat. "But you wouldn't even let me explain, Max. You just totally shut me out of your life. What happened to communicating and working things out?"

With a heavy sigh, he lets go of the packets and lowers his head, pinching the top of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't know," he mutters to himself, before looking up at me again, his expression anguished. "I don't know, okay? I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Max…" I murmur softly as I reach across and lay my hand on his arm.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you," he admits. "But it all happened so fast – the shock of finding out that you'd said something; the whole story coming out; finally talking to Isabel again – I was all over the place and you ended up being the one who got caught in the fallout. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay–" I start, but he cuts me off.

"No, it's not okay," he bites out harshly. "What the fuck was I thinking? I've been going around directing all this anger towards you and you were only trying to help. Shit."

"Max," I try again. "Look, you're dealing with so much stuff right now, and it's obvious that you're not handling things very well…" I hesitate for a moment, debating whether I should voice my thoughts or not. In the end, I decide to just go for it, "Do you think maybe you should talk to someone about it? Get some help?"

Straightening up, he shrugs my hand off his arm and shakes his head, offering me a small smile, "No, no, I'm fine. I can deal with it myself. I don't need to talk to anyone."

"Are you sure?" I question, a slight frown of concern on my face. "It might do you some good."

I don't want to push him into anything he's not comfortable with, but at the same time, it's pretty obvious that he's struggling to deal with his emotions right now.

"I'm sure," he smiles again, although it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm okay. Honest."

"Max…" I murmur gently, looking up at him worriedly.

"Liz," he shakes his head. "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine."

"Okay," I agree reluctantly, although it's kind of obvious that he's more troubled than he wants to let on.

We sit there in another awkward silence for a few moments, before the waitress returns to the table with our pot of tea and food. I smile and thank her, grateful for the distraction, and as she leaves I begin tucking into the large plate of bacon and eggs.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?" I lift me head to find Max looking at me searchingly.

"I miss you."

The declaration is so blunt and emotion-filled that it tugs at my heart and for a moment, all I want to do is wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I've missed him too, but then the memory of how difficult and lonely the last few weeks have been flits through my mind and I find myself shaking my head.

"Max…" I murmur sadly.

"I know you said you needed some time," he acknowledges, "and I know that I've hurt you, but I just miss you."

As I look into his sad eyes, I find myself admitting, "I miss you too."

A small smile appears on his face as he reaches across the table and covers my hand with his, "You do?"

"Yeah," I nod. "But, Max, I really do need some time."

His face falls and he quickly removes his hand, "Yeah… right. Okay."

I sigh, "Look, I know you're sorry, Max and I understand that this is a hard time for you, but it's not as simple as all that. Like I said before, you've got some making up to do."

"Okay, I get it," he sighs, looking down at his plate. "Well, I'm buying you breakfast this morning… surely that counts for something?"

I can't help but smile as I say softly, "It's a start."

He gives a small smile in return and he nods, "Okay, then. It's a start."

_TBC…_


	50. Chapter 50

**Part Fifty**

We eventually leave the coffee shop about eleven a.m. and surprisingly by that point we're actually getting on well, the awkwardness from earlier almost completely gone by the time we finish eating. Not really in the mood to go back home right away, I suggest that maybe we could hang out for a while, so we end up walking around town just chatting and talking. An hour later finds us sitting on the grass beside the clock tower on campus as we soak up the warm sun.

"You know what I wish?" murmurs Max, looking out over the campus, his arms resting on his knees, which are propped up in front of him, his feet flat on the ground.

"What?" I ask, bringing my gaze up from where it was focused on the grass, watching my fingers picking at the small daisies there.

"I wish the last few weeks had never happened. I wish we could just go back."

"Max," I start, partly wishing that too, but also knowing that it wouldn't really do any good anyway. "You and Isabel have made so much progress the last couple of weeks… even if we could go back, you wouldn't want to lose that, would you?"

"I guess not," he shrugs, before turning his face towards me. "But if I could do it over, I would definitely do things differently."

"Look," I say gently, "we've both made mistakes here, and we've both apologised for them. All we can do now is work through those mistakes and try to get back on track again."

"Hmm," he mutters, not sounding entirely convinced.

"Hey," I smile, nudging him lightly with my elbow. "Enough with the serious talk for today, okay? Let's talk about something fun."

He scrunches his nose up in confusion, "Fun? Like what?"

"I dunno," I shrug, belatedly realising that I haven't quite got that far in my thinking yet. "How about… the rugby match on TV last night?"

He turns to look at me with one eyebrow cocked, a disbelieving expression on his face, "Since when are you into rugby?"

I just stare at him for a moment, before giving a scoff, "I'll have you know that I do watch rugby on occasion, actually. I find it very interesting."

"Right, okay," he nods, obviously humouring me, before fixing me with a suspicious look. "Are you sure it's the game you find interesting and not just all those fit rugby players running around?"

"Hey!" I exclaim, my mouth falling open in protest at I give him a playful whack on the arm. "I watch it for the sport, thank you very much."

"If you say so," he says airily, his sombre mood fully waning now.

I frown in mock-annoyance, "I do say so, actually…. And anyway, like you're telling me you enjoy watching women's tennis purely for the ball play?"

"Ah hah, I knew it," he grins, pointing an accusatory finger at me. "You so watch it for the men in shorts."

With a sigh, I admit defeat; the game is up, "Okay, fine, I watch it for the fit men… but who could blame me, really?" I lean towards him, "After all, there's definitely something to be said for fit rugby players."

"Oh, yeah?" he retorts, a flirtatious smirk spreading across his lips. "And what's that?"

"Oh no," I sit up straight again, shaking my head. "I couldn't tell you that."

He pouts, and I can't help thinking that it's the most adorable thing in the world, "Aww, come on… you know you want to."

"Nope," I shake my head. "Sorry, mate, you're out of luck on that one."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he murmurs with a smirk, moving closer to me. "I have ways to get it out of you."

Before I even have time to blink, his fingers are digging into my side as he starts tickling me. I let out a sharp gasp as I try to twist away from him, but it's no use. His fingers hit a sensitive spot at the side of my ribs and I can't help but giggle in response. I should have known that he wouldn't forget the fact that I'm extremely ticklish.

"Max, stop!" I manage in what I hope is a firm tone, but he doesn't let up and soon I find myself flat on my back in the grass as he towers over me, focused on his attack.

"Max," I try again a moment later, between gasps of laughter and trying to grab at his hands. "P-please."

He leans further over me, not stopping his tickle assault and then our eyes lock. The laughter fades away as his fingers cease their movement and I notice how close we are, breathing heavily, our faces barely two inches apart. My gaze drops to his mouth as his tongue darts out to wet his lips and suddenly all traces of the fun, playful atmosphere are gone, replaced with… well, something else entirely. We stare at each other for several long moments as the tension begins to builds. I am very tempted just to say 'to hell with it' and give in to what I'm feeling right now, but then suddenly everything comes crashing back and I find myself remembering why I'm trying to keep my distance.

"Ahem," I clear my throat, fidgeting beneath him as I lift a hand to his chest and gently push him away.

"Right," he mumbles as he flops down onto his back beside me, his hand running through his hair as he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry," I murmur in apology, but he just shakes his head.

"No, I'm sorry," he replies, looking up at the sky now.

There are a few moments of tension-filled silence, as I contemplate what could have just happened here, but it's not long before I start to relax again and notice, with a glance in his direction, that Max is doing the same. Eventually, the previous light atmosphere returns once again and we find ourselves engaging in easygoing conversation again.

"So, did I tell you that Mike has our cleaning lady completely wrapped around his little finger? She'll do practically anything for him …"

* * *

"Hey, Liz, there's someone here to see you," grins Maria as she pokes her head around the door to our bedroom the next night. "I bumped into him downstairs on my way back from the shops."

With a frown of puzzlement, I close my magazine and get up from the bed to see Max entering the room with a secretive smile on his face and his hands behind his back. My eyes widen and I feel my jaw drop as I take in his appearance… he looks good enough to eat in a white button-down shirt with the top couple of buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and a pair of dark slacks.

I swallow, "Max?"

"Hey, Liz," he grins.

"What are you doing here?" I wonder with a smile.

He shrugs, the grin still on his face, "I wanted to surprise you. These are for you."

I gasp as he produces a small bouquet of pink roses from behind his back and holds them out to me.

"Wow, Max…" I murmur as I take the flowers from him and inhale their aromatic scent. "Thank you."

"Well, I'm taking this making-up thing very seriously," he says playfully. "And the roses aren't the only surprise…" He takes a step towards me and holds out his hand, "You and I are going dancing tonight."

"What?" I wonder in surprise, looking down at my old T-shirt and baggy sweats. "Dancing? Uh, Max, I'm not really dressed for dancing."

He just grins and shrugs again, "So, change."

I watch him for a moment, a smile tugging at my lips, "You serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Wow… okay, um," I look around for somewhere to put the roses. "Just give me a minute."

"Here, let me," says Maria, taking the flowers from me. "I'll put them in some water. You get ready, okay?"

"I'll wait in the kitchen," smiles Max. "See you in a minute."

Still feeling slightly bemused, I nod as he leaves the room, before shaking my head to clear it and then heading for my wardrobe to find something suitable to wear. As I change into a knee-length dress with a floaty skirt and a pair of low-heeled shoes, I can't help but wonder where Max is planning to take me tonight. I know I said it was gonna take some time for me to forgive him completely, but suddenly I'm very, very tempted to say fuck the plan and just jump him right now.

Only kidding… although I have to say it is an attractive prospect.

I can't keep the smile off my face as I brush my hair and apply some lip-gloss and then head for the kitchen, where Max is sitting at the table and talking to Maria.

"Okay, I'm ready," I announce. "So, where are we going?"

"Wow, you look great," says Max, standing up from the table and moving towards me. "Remember that tapas bar we went to?" I nod. "Well, they do a salsa night every Sunday…"

"We're going salsa dancing? Really?" my mouth drops open in surprise. "Wow, I've been wanting to try salsa for ages."

"I know," he grins, holding a hand out to me. "Shall we go?"

"Okay," I send a quick glance in Maria's direction as he leads me out of the kitchen and she gives me a thumbs-up in return.

It's not until we get outside that Max releases my hand and we begin to walk towards town in relatively comfortable silence. Eventually we start making small talk, but both of us seem to instinctively avoid mentioning anything too serious, preferring to stick to safe, easy topics instead. When we arrive at the tapas bar, Max takes my hand again and leads me inside. My eyes widen in surprise at the large number of people there; I never knew salsa dancing was so popular here.

"So, here we are," he says softly as we make our way through the crowd to a small space on the makeshift dance floor. "You ready?"

I glance around at all the dancers strutting their stuff beside us, and raise an apprehensive eyebrow, "I'm not sure… I've never done salsa before."

"Neither have I," he reminds me.

"I'm just not sure I can do it."

"You'll be fine," he says reassuringly, sliding his arms around me and pulling me close. "You're an amazing dancer; I'm sure you'll pick it up just fine. Me on the other hand…" he makes a face as he trails off. "Well…"

I chuckle, "I guess we'll just have to work it out together, huh?"

He smiles, "I guess we will."

It takes several minutes and a few false starts, but we eventually begin to get the hang of the unfamiliar dance style. As my certainty over the steps grows, so does my confidence and it's not long before I am sensually twisting and turning in Max's arms, really letting myself get lost in the music. At one point, I am so focused on the rhythm of the music that I fail to notice that Max is not moving with me. Instead, his hands are firmly gripping my waist as I dance with him. With a slight frown, I look up at his face to see his lips pressed together firmly and his dark eyes gazing down into mine with a fiery expression.

"Max?" I wonder. "You okay."

He nods curtly, swallowing harshly before speaking, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He gives me a tight smile, "It's just that, um, you looking all gorgeous and moving against me like that is having… an effect."

"Oh," I murmur with a small frown, not getting it for a second… but a moment later it clicks, "Oh!"

"Yeah," he rolls his eyes at himself.

"Oh, um, okay… how about we go get a drink or something; you know, cool down a bit?" I suggest, feeling my cheeks redden in response to his comment.

He nods, his grip on me loosening as he turns me around so that I'm facing away from him, "Sounds good."

We head over to the bar, Max's hands placed on my waist as he walks behind me, and order some cold drinks. When the tension between us has calmed enough, we decide to make our way back to the dance floor again, but this time I'm careful not to get too carried away. However, there is one point where Max dips me down towards the floor and as he brings me back up to standing, I find myself eye-to-eye with him, our noses almost touching and it's everything I can do not to launch myself into his arms and get rid of all my pent-up frustration right there and then.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, we are interrupted by the voice of the DJ over the loud speakers announcing that the evening is almost over and so Max releases his hold on me and I reluctantly take a step back from him as we decide that now is a good time to be heading home.

As we leave the bar and start walking back to campus, I notice that he seems to be in a much better mood than he has been in recent weeks and I am slightly surprised when he begins to talk about some of the time he has been spending with Isabel recently. I listen attentively as he tells me how she brought him up-to-date with her life, showing him photos of her friends and things she'd done; how they spent an entire evening at his house talking about all kinds of things and how Isabel had met his friends that night too; and he even admits to me that he willingly sat and listened one afternoon as Isabel told him how his behaviour had been affecting her parents all this time.

"Have you talked to your mum and stepdad at all recently?" I find myself asking after he says the last part.

He doesn't look at me, but instead just focuses on the road ahead as he shakes his head, "No."

"Do you think you're going to?" I ask, hoping that I'm not overstepping my bounds here.

"No… maybe… I don't know," he sighs, before pausing for a long moment and then exhaling heavily. "I probably should talk to them, I know that, but I just don't know if I'm ready for that."

His tone sounds both sad and slightly distressed and I can tell that the idea of confronting his parents about this is troubling him, so with a soft smile, I reach out and touch his arm.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to do it right now or anything," I say reassuringly. "It's just something to consider."

"Yeah, I know," he nods, exhaling slowly. "But I don't even know what I would say to them." He shakes his head as he looks around at our surroundings – we've reached the driveway leading up to my hall. "Well, we're here."

"We are," I agree, turning to face him. "You don't have to come all the way to the door, though; I'll be fine from here."

"No, it's okay, I want to."

"Okay," I nod, as we continue walking towards the hall building.

When we reach the outside door to the hall, I stop and face him once more, "Thanks for a lovely evening, Max. I really enjoyed it."

He gives me one of those amazing half-smiles that never fails to make me melt inside, "Me too. Thanks for agreeing to come."

I take a step closer and with a playful grin, I say, "As if I could resist those eyes."

He chuckles, "Good to know."

I lean in towards him teasingly, "I know I said I needed time to deal with everything, but just so you know, you can feel free to surprise me again anytime."

"Well, I'll bear that in mind," he responds softly as he looks down at me.

His expression tugs at something inside of me and I find myself rising up onto my tiptoes and gently pressing my lips to his cheek, before I turn and head towards the door.

"Goodnight, Max."

"Night, Liz."

* * *

Tuesday dawns gorgeously hot and sunny and so Maria suggests we all spend the afternoon relaxing by the outdoor pool on campus. Although sunbathing by the pool sounds like the perfect way to spend a summer's afternoon, I still have some studying to do for my last exam on Thursday, so I am reluctant to go. However, Maria refuses to take no for an answer, claiming that I can't be wasting such a beautiful day stuck in the library, so one p.m. that afternoon sees me dressed in a turquoise bikini, denim shorts, strappy top and flip-flops, lugging a bagful of books to the pool, with everyone else from our floor.

We set up camp in a free space on the grass a few feet from the pool and I get settled on a towel, textbook in my lap, while Maria, Mike, Isabel and Alex jump into the pool. I manage to get in about twenty minutes of studying before James, who has laid out his towel next to mine, decides that enough is enough and drags me into the water too. At first, I keep glancing back towards my books, wondering if I should be having fun in the pool when my exam is less than two days away, but then Maria grabs my arm and excitedly pulls me into a game of tag and my worries are quickly forgotten as I find myself thoroughly enjoying myself.

However, about ten minutes later, my world goes off kilter slightly when Isabel suddenly jumps up out of the pool with a happy smile on her face and heads over to greet someone at the pool entrance. My stomach gives a twist and I feel as though the breath has been knocked out of me as my gaze takes in a shorts-and-T-shirt-clad Max, a towel flung over his shoulder and flip-flops on his feet, giving Isabel a smile as he runs a hand through his unruly hair. He follows Isabel over to our spot and places his towel on the ground on the other side of mine, before pulling his T-shirt over his head. I swallow audibly as inch after inch of delicious tanned skin is exposed to my gaze and I find myself wondering how on Earth he manages to stay so tanned in a country that only sees the sun twenty-five percent of the time.

I watch as Isabel says something to him before turning and making her way back over to us in the pool. Max's eyes follow in her direction and I suck in a breath as his gaze lands on me, our eyes locking suddenly. Time stands still for several moments as we stare at each other, but eventually I can't take the weight of his heated gaze any longer and I have to avert my eyes, taking a calming breath as I return my attention to my friends in the pool.

"Hey," murmurs Maria in my ear a couple of minutes later as she swims up to me. "Max is looking at you."

"He is?" I whisper back, chancing a look in his direction.

She's right; he is looking at me.

She nods, "He hasn't been able to take his eyes off you since he sat down."

I bite my lip as I try not to grin; although I have to say that it is kind of strange to have all his attention directed towards me again after going so long without even an acknowledgment. I try my best to concentrate on having fun in the water, but I'm not having much luck, so as a distraction I decide to get something to drink and swim over to the edge of the pool. As I pull myself out of the water and walk across to the changing rooms, where there are some water fountains, I feel Max's eyes on me and I try not to think too much about the fact that I'm wearing nothing but a bikini.

I round the corner of the small changing facilities and walk across to the water fountains, pressing the button and lowering my mouth to the stream of water. I close my eyes as I take a much-needed drink, savouring the refreshing feel of the cold water flowing down my throat. However, about two seconds later my eyes fly open in surprise as I feel a hand on my waist, and I quickly straighten up; but before I get a chance to do anything else, I feel myself being spun around and pressed up against the wooden wall of the changing rooms by a warm, half-naked body.

"Max?" I breathe in surprise as he traps me between himself and the wall, one hand still on my bare, wet waist and the other braced against the wall beside my head as his heated gaze bores into mine.

"Hey," he murmurs softly, a small smirk playing on his lips.

I shake my head good-naturedly as I smile up at him, "You're supposed to be giving me time here, not pinning me to the wall with your incredibly hot, swim-shorts-clad body."

"I thought you said I could surprise you any time?" he grins teasingly.

"This wasn't exactly what I meant," I retort with a smile.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he murmurs softly, raking his eyes down over my body. "You have no idea what seeing you in that bikini is doing to me right now."

I raise an eyebrow, glancing downwards, "Oh, I think I have some idea."

"Liz…" he mutters throatily in response.

I look up again and ours eyes lock. My heart begins to pound in my chest at the hungry expression on his face and before I can even contemplate the significance of what I am doing, his mouth is on mine, hot and demanding. A thrill runs through my entire body as I lose myself in the kiss; it's been way too long and I can't get enough of the feel of his warm, bare skin pressing up against me, the bright sun beating down on us and adding to the already heat-filled atmosphere. It's only a matter of seconds before my I start feeling light-headed and dizzy.

"Shit…" breathes Max when we finally part several long seconds later. He rests his forehead against mine, as his dark eyes lock with mine, "You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," I nod eagerly, no longer caring that I was trying to take things slow between us.

"Come on then, let's go," he grabs my hand and begins pulling me toward the exit.

"Wait," I place a hand on his chest. "My stuff."

He sighs, but nods and lets go of my hand, "I'll wait here for you."

I give him an indulgent smile before going to get my things. I wrap my towel around my body and then quickly gather up my stuff, grabbing Max's T-shirt and towel from the ground as an afterthought. I meet him by the changing rooms again and hand him his things. He takes them before fixing me with a lust-filled look and before I know it, his fingers are around my wrist and we're half-walking, half running out of the pool area.

"We can go to mine," I tell him. "There'll be no one there – my whole floor is at the pool."

"Great," he shoots me a grin and then quickens his pace.

It feels like it takes forever to get to my hall, but in reality it can't have been more than about three minutes or so, and as soon as we reach my empty floor, a wicked idea occurs to me and I grab Max's arm, pulling him down the corridor and into a small room on the right. I close the door and lock it behind me and a grin spreads across Max's face, a mischievous glint appearing in his eye as he steps closer and pulls off the towel wrapped around me. His arms wind around my waist as he presses me against the wall, his lips finding mine once again. I lose myself in the feel of his kisses and before it know it, my legs are around his waist and he's pulling me to the other corner of the room. As his tongue begs entrance to my mouth and I part my lips to let him in, I reach around and twist the knob on the wall, allowing a cascade of warm water to flow from the showerhead and drench our heated bodies.

Max lets out a small groan into my mouth as his hand slides up my back to gently releases the strings at the back of my bikini top, before moving to my neck and tugging at the tie there too. I shiver with pleasure as he tears his mouth from mine and watches as the top falls to the floor, exposing my breasts to his gaze.

"God, Liz," he mutters. "I've missed this; missed _you_."

My eyes slide closed and I let my head fall back against the wall as his hand covers my left breast, his fingers gently teasing the sensitive skin there, before he cups me, squeezing gently.

"M-me too," I manage, my voice coming out as a throaty whisper, as my head begins to spin. I clutch at him, my fingers digging into his muscled shoulders as he turns his attention to my other breast, his head lowering to taste my wet skin. "It's been… God… it's been a long few weeks."

The water continues to beat down upon us as Max slides his hand down my stomach and deftly unties the strings of my bikini bottoms, pulling the material away and letting it drop to the floor alongside my top. My hips jerk sharply and I let out a gasp as his thumb brushes against my clit and then a split-second later his fingers begin stroking me intimately.

"Fuck," I grind out, my orgasm building rapidly in response to the relentless torment that his fingers are releasing on my body. "Don't… stop."

His mouth is still covering my breast, gently teasing my nipple with his tongue and that torture, combined with the movement of his hand between my legs, is enough to send me over the edge. I come with a moan, my hips bucking against him as I frantically try to quell the ache inside my body.

"Max…" I mumble, my breathing laboured as I slowly come down from the incredible high. "Need you… now."

I move my hands down his back and he supports me as I tug his swim shorts down over his hips. He kicks them off and I suck in a breath as I feel him pressing into me. My hips move against him involuntarily as his hand comes up to tuck several loose strands of wet hair behind my ear. He smiles at me softly before leaning in and brushing his warm, wet lips over mine in a brief, closed-mouth kiss, which he repeats once, twice and then a third time before pulling back to look into my eyes.

"I don't have anything with me… you know, for protection."

Me either," I manage, my voice breathy as I struggle not to lose control. "But it's okay… I'm on the pill, remember?"

"Are you sure?" he murmurs.

"Uh huh," I nod, leaning in so that my mouth is close to his ear. "Make love to me, Max."

"With pleasure," he grins, positioning himself as my entrance and gently pushing inside.

I let out a gasping moan as he enters me fully, my eyes sliding shut again in response to the wave of intense pleasure that flows through me.

"Shit," he grinds out. "You feel… so good."

We begin to move together under the pulsing stream of hot water, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed as the pressure builds. A stab of desire shoots through me, quickly intensifying as the friction of our wet bodies moving together increases, and an involuntary moan spills from my lips.

"Yes… Max…"

Everything just seems so much more intense, more powerful than ever before and I find myself shuddering almost uncontrollably as I feel my climax approaching.

"I'm… I need… God…"

Even though I'm having trouble getting my words out, he seems to know exactly what I'm asking and, supporting my bottom with one hand, he slides his other hand between our bodies, his fingers easily finding my clit. I gasp, my hips bucking against him as he strokes me and with a cry, I find my release. I stiffen in his arms as it washes over me like a wave crashing on the beach and then barely a few seconds later, Max follows, his head buried in my shoulder and his breathing harsh as the pleasure engulfs him too. We stand together, clutching each other as we catch our breath, for several long moments, the water from the shower still beating down on our feverish bodies.

"Wow," I murmur, feeling very light-headed now. "That was incredible."

"Yeah," manages Max, his voice muffled against my wet skin.

I run my hands across his shoulders and down over his back, savouring the feel of his naked body pressed so intimately against mine. It's been way too long since we were close like this and despite everything that has happened since then, today has made me realise that I need this, need him, so much. Sure, there's still a lot that we need to work through, but I believe that we can get through it all… together.

_TBC_…


	51. Chapter 51

**Part Fifty-One**

"How long do you think we have?" wonders Max breathily, as he nuzzles my neck, peppering my hot skin with tantalising kisses, his hand sliding up my back, pulling my body close to him.

"Not sure," I mumble, my eyes drifting closed as his assault on my skin causes curls of desire to swirl in my belly. "But the door's locked and I put a hair band on the door handle, so Maria won't come in."

"Good," I feel him smile against my skin.

He shifts on the bed as he slips one of his legs between mine and his lips nibble a path up my neck and to my mouth. He kisses me slowly, languidly and my hands drift up to bury in his hair, still damp from our adventures in the shower earlier. I can't help but smile against his lips as a bubble of excitement rises up in my throat; I almost can't believe that he's really here with me right now.

"Mmm," I mumble against his lips as his grip tightens on me until we're chest-to-chest. "This is nice."

He smiles, giving me one last kiss before pulling back to look into my eyes.

"Nice?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, more than nice," I amend with a grin. "I've definitely missed this."

"Me too," he agrees, before his expression turns serious. "Liz…?"

"Yeah?" I let my hand slide down his cheek and onto his bare chest as give him an indulgent smile.

"I know I reacted really badly before and I shouldn't have taken it out on you… but I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" I frown in puzzlement. "For what?"

"For getting me to finally talk to Iz," he admits with a sheepish smile, gently rubbing his nose against mine in a tender gesture. "I know I've been a total arse lately, but the truth is, if you hadn't said something, I wouldn't have worked things out with her."

I roll my eyes, "That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time."

"Like I said: total arse," he raises his eyebrows before shaking his head seriously. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I tell him softly. "It was completely wrong of me to go behind your back like that. It was just that… I hated seeing you hurting so much over it and I didn't know what else to do." I pause for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to his chest. "Remember the night of Dan's party, when we were in your room?"

"Y-yeah," he nods, his voice slightly throaty.

I lift my hand to cup his cheek, running my thumb over the light stubble there, "You looked so sad and vulnerable that night; and then when we talked on the beach the next day… Max, you'd been dealing with so much for so long and all I've ever wanted to do is help you get through it… however I could."

"Liz…" he murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper as he lowers his mouth to mine once more, capturing my lips in an urgent kiss. "Thank you."

I nod, lowering my hand from his face and slipping my arm around his back as I let my head drop to his shoulder. I brush my lips across his heated skin and he sighs above my head, resting his chin against my hair.

"So, um, does this mean we're back together now?" he questions, his voice low and slightly tentative.

I still, my lips pressed against his shoulder, as his words register and I admit to myself that I haven't exactly thought much further ahead than right now. Slowly, I pull back, lifting my head to look at him again; he's watching me with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I, um…" I struggle with my words, not really knowing what I want to say, but before I get any further, his smile disappears and he clears his throat uncomfortably.

"Right; that's okay… I get it."

"No," I shake my head frantically, wanting him to understand my hesitation. "Wait, Max, I didn't mean… it's just…"

"Just what, Liz?" he sighs, shifting away from me a little as he looks down at me with hurt in his eyes.

"I want to get back together with you; of course I do," I try to explain. "It's just that maybe we shouldn't rush right back into things?"

His expression softens as he frowns in puzzled amusement, "Um, I hate to tell you this, Liz, but I think what we just did could definitely be classed as 'rushing right back into things'."

I roll my eyes, "I meant emotionally, Max. I don't think we should rush back into things _emotionally_. The last few weeks have been the longest and hardest of my life and it still hurts a bit to think about them."

"I told you I was sorry about that," he murmurs softly, with a frown of concern.

"I know," I give him a small smile. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt though, you know? It's gonna take me a bit of time to get over it, that's all."

"Okay," he nods in understanding.

"I really do want to make this work, Max," I reassure him. "But if we're going to do that, you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything," he vows, his expression serious as he reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Promise me that you'll never do that to me again," I lay down the rules. "You can't just shut me out whenever something goes wrong; you need to talk to me about it, okay?"

"I promise," he says earnestly.

I smile, giving him a grateful nod, "If we're gonna be together, we have to trust each other."

"We do have to trust each other," he agrees. "Which also means you have to promise me that you won't betray my trust again like you did with Isabel, okay?"

I feel a stab of guilt run through me at his words and I nod emphatically, "I promise. I won't go behind your back again."

"Thank you."

We share a look of mutual agreement and suddenly I feel lighter and happier than I have since this whole ordeal began. I shift a little beside Max and the movement makes me very aware that we're both lying naked in my bed. I look up into his eyes, which have darkened in response to my movements, and an indulgent grin spreads across my face.

"So," I murmur, running my hand over his bare chest once more as I lift my head so that our lips are mere millimetres apart. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Hey," greets Max with a grin as I step outside of the exam hall on Thursday afternoon. "How did it go?"

"Hey," I smile, rising up on tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "It went okay, I think… so glad it's over now though."

"You're finally free," he quips, slinging his arm around my shoulder as we leave the building. "No more exams… and two weeks left to just chill out and have fun."

"Yep," I agree enthusiastically. "Good times."

"So, you have any plans for tomorrow yet?"

I shrug, "Not really."

He looks down at me incredulously, "You don't have any plans? Liz, it's your birthday!"

I shrug again, "Well, we're all going out to celebrate Saturday night, but there's nothing definite planned for tomorrow."

"Well, in that case," he hugs me closer. "May I suggest that you and I spend the day together tomorrow?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"How do you fancy going on a little trip tomorrow?"

"A trip?" I wonder in puzzlement. "What sort of trip?"

"This sort," he replies, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two tickets.

He hands them to me and my eyes widen as I realise what they're for.

"Alton Towers?" I gasp with a wide smile. "We're going to Alton Towers?"

"Yep," he grins. "Sophie's letting me borrow her car tomorrow. We'll have to leave early though, 'cause it'll take about four hours to get there."

"Wow," I murmur. "This is so cool."

Alton Towers is my favourite theme park ever… well, apart from Disneyland, of course… but it's still up there with the best. With a happy grin on my face, I think back to the conversation we had on campus the other week, just before we bumped into Maria, about how Max grew up only a few miles from the theme park, but had never been there before. That day, Max had agreed that we would go after the exams had finished and I could show him the best rides.

"So, I was thinking that you could stay over at mine tonight; that way we can get going early in the morning," he says then.

"Sounds good," I smile up at him, before a thought occurs to me and I frown slightly in confusion. "Hang on a sec, you only just asked me a minute ago if I had plans tomorrow, yet you've already bought these tickets – what would you have done if I had said I was busy?"

"Ah, well," he looks sheepish. "I kind of already knew that you didn't have plans. I asked Isabel the other day and she agreed to make sure you would be available."

"Oh," I murmur, understanding dawning on me now. "That's why she insisted on us celebrating on Saturday instead of Friday. She told me that she had this really important society meeting to go to tomorrow and couldn't get out of it."

"Yep," nods Max. "So you up for a trip tomorrow, then?"

I grin, looking up into his warm eyes, "Definitely."

* * *

Friday morning arrives bright and early when Max's alarm clock starts blasting away at five-thirty a.m.. We calculated that in order to arrive at the park at opening time – ten a.m. – we would have to leave here by six. It was a good idea at the time, but now that Max is nudging me awake at this ungodly hour, I'd like nothing more than to snuggle back under the covers and get at least three more hours of sleep.

"Liz, come on, it's time to get up," he murmurs in my ear.

"No, go 'way, I'm sleeping," I grumble, burrowing my head further into the soft pillows.

"Come on," he coaxes, his fingers gently tracing patterns on my thigh. "I'll make it worth your while."

Unable to prevent the grin from appearing on my face, I pry my eyes open turn over in the bed to face him, "You will?"

"Yep," he smiles, looking down at me with what I like to call his bedroom eyes. "C'mere."

Despite the obvious danger of morning breath, he leans down captures my lips in a breathtaking kiss, his hand burying up under the large T-shirt of his that I wore to bed last night as he pulls me flush against him. I sink into his embrace, deepening the kiss as my lower body comes into contact with the evidence of his arousal. I let out a soft moan against his lips and I feel him smile in response, before breaking the kiss and murmuring softly,

"Happy Birthday, Liz."

"Thank you," I open my eyes and gaze up at him with a smile, before gently rolling my hips against his. "You think we have time for a quickie?"

He grins, eyes twinkling, "Well, not really, but it's your birthday so who cares if we're a few minutes late?"

He reaches behind him to grab protection from the bedside table and within seconds he's sheathed inside me. I wrap my arms around his neck, digging my fingers into the warm, taught skin of his shoulders as we move together, slowly at first but then quickly gaining pace as we both near completion. It's fast and frantic, and over all too soon, but I don't care… it just feels so good to be close to him like this again. Afterwards, Max's lifts himself up onto his elbows to look down at me and with a warm smile he presses one last kiss to my now swollen lips.

"Okay, we really have to get up now," he tells me softly. "Why don't you go and take a quick shower and I'll start getting things ready."

I nod in agreement and he shifts so that I can slip from the bed and head for the bathroom. Just before I leave the room, I turn back to find him watching me with hooded eyes as he lies back on the bed. I give him an indulgent smile before opening the door and slipping through. I have what must be the quickest shower of my life and barely twenty minutes later, after Max has had a quick shower too, we're out of the door and sitting in Sophie's car.

"Right," Max turns to me when we're ready to leave. "You have the map, right? You know where we're going?"

"Yes, I know where we're going, Max," I reply with a playful roll of my eyes. "I aced map-reading in Geography lessons at school."

"Great," he flashes me a grin. "Let's get going, then."

We pull away from the curb and head along the road. It takes him a couple of minutes to get used to Sophie's unfamiliar car, but by the time we reach the motorway ten minutes later, he's driving it like a pro. The journey starts off relatively energetically, with Max turning up the radio to listen to Chris Moyles' breakfast show on Radio 1 and the two of us making silly small talk, but as Max continues to drive and I bury my nose in the map to make sure we're know where we're going once we leave the motorway, the atmosphere becomes more subdued and I find myself struggling to keep my eyes open. It's only when Max pulls into a service station almost three hours later and nudges me awake that I realise that I've fallen asleep.

"Hey," he smiles when I open my eyes to find him watching me. "We'll be coming off the motorway soon, so you're gonna have to navigate for me."

"Sure," I nod, stretching and then lifting my hand to my mouth as I try to hide a yawn. "Okay."

"Thanks."

We spend a few minutes in the service station, going to the loo and picking up something to eat in the car, before continuing on with the journey. It only takes another forty minutes to get there and luckily we arrive at the park just a few minutes after the gates have opened. Collecting our bags and jackets, we board the monorail which will take us to the park entrance. As we show our tickets to the attendant and walk along the grass-lined path into the main area of the park, I can't help but smile at our surroundings.

What I really like about Alton Towers is that it's not just a 'theme park', it's actually located within the grounds of an old stately home and one of the attractions here is the ruin of a nine-hundred-year-old castle. So, rather than having a large open concrete space with thousands of metres of unattractive metal rollercoaster track all over the place, the park is spread out over 500 acres and you have to either walk through the gardens and woodland or take the Skyride cable cars to get to the different rides and park areas.

"Okay, so where to first?" asks Max as we reach a crossroads in the path a couple of minutes later.

"Well, it depends what you're in the mood for," I say, opening up the park map to take a look. "But we should probably leave the water-based rides – like the rapids, log flume and Ripsaw – for later, 'cause we don't want to be walking around wet for the rest of the day."

"Why don't you choose, since you've been here before and know what the rides are like?"

"Okay," I smile, closing the map and pointing towards a sign for the X-Sector. "Let's go on Oblivion first."

"Oblivion?" he asks, catching up beside me as I begin to walk. "Isn't that the rollercoaster with that big vertical drop?"

"Yep," I nod. "First one like it in the world."

"Umm," he swallows audibly. "Are you sure? Maybe we should try something a bit more tame first."

I stop and look up at him with a suspicious frown, "Max, are you scared to go on Oblivion?"

"N-no, of course not," he replies unconvincingly. "It's just that maybe we should work up to it?"

"What, and go on it after lunch instead?" I blanch at the idea. "Max it's best to do these sorts of rides on an empty stomach. Plus, the sooner you take the plunge and do it, the better."

"Right, okay," he nods reluctantly, taking my hand. "Let's go then."

We walk through the grounds hand-in-hand until we reach the area of the park known as X-Sector and I drag Max over to the queue for Oblivion. The park isn't too busy yet, so we only have a ten-minute wait for the ride, but as we reach our turn and we take our seats, Max doesn't seem too sure of himself anymore.

"You'll be fine," I tell him, strapping myself into a seat. "It's gonna be fun, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he doesn't look convinced, but before he can say anything else, we start moving, the car beginning its slow ascent up to the top.

The car stops at the edge of the vertical drop, tilted so that we can see over the edge, but are suspended right at the top. A ball of nervous excitement appears in my belly as I count down the seconds before the car will begin its high-speed descent.

"Three, two, one…"

And with that, the car is released from its suspended state and we begin hurtling towards the ground at full speed. Beside me I hear Max yell a terrified, "Shit!" but I am too busy holding onto the bars of my seat harness for dear life to manage a reply. As we approach the ground, we disappear into the dark hole at the bottom and then breath collective sighs of relief as the car emerges from the other side going at a much slower pace.

"Wow," breathes Max as the ride comes to a stop and we climb out of our seats. "That was incredible!"

"It was great, wasn't it?"

"Can we go again?"

I laugh at his eager expression, "Sure, but we still have lots more to do today, remember."

"Great, let's go," he decides, grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards the ride entrance.

Ten minutes later, we step off the ride for the second time, Max looking exhilarated as I reach for the map to determine where to go next. We decide to head over to Ug Land to experience Rita - Queen of Speed, a drag-racing themed roller coaster, which accelerates you from zero to sixty miles per hour in 2.2 seconds – and then after that, we make our way over to the Forbidden Valley, which has my favourite rides – Nemesis and Air.

After almost two hours of roller coaster fun, Max decides it's time for a break… and for food… so we head over to the Burger King in Forbidden Valley for lunch. I grab a free table for us and check my phone while Max is ordering our food. I am surprised to find a total of seven new text messages – I haven't checked them since before we left this morning – wishing me Happy Birthday, and a voicemail from my mum. Seeing that Max is still waiting in the queue for food, I decide to call Mum quickly.

"Hey, it's me," I say, when she picks up.

"Lizzie," she greets happily. "Lovely to hear from you – Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mum."

"So, how's your day going? Having fun? Did you get the birthday package we sent you?" she bombards me with questions.

"The day is going great and I'm having fun," I nod, a smile appearing on my face as I glance over at Max to find him watching me. "But I haven't got your package yet because I haven't checked the post – Max surprised me with a trip to Alton Towers today."

"Well, aren't you lucky," she quips on the other end – Mum knows all about my Alton Towers obsession. "So, you two are getting on again now, then? I know you were having some problems - did you get it all sorted out?"

"Yeah, we did," I tell her. "I mean, there are still a couple of issues we need to work through, but we're back together at least."

"That's wonderful to hear, honey," she tells me and I can hear the smile in her voice. "I hope very much that we'll get to meet him soon?"

I roll my eyes at her lack of subtlety, as Max approaches the table with a tray full of Burger King goodies and takes a seat.

"Yes, Mum, you can meet him soon," I say, as Max looks up at me with a knowing grin. "I promise."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Sorry, Mum, I've got to go now – we're about to eat lunch."

"Okay, then, dear," she says. "I'll talk to you again soon. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Mum."

I turn off the phone and place it back in my bag before straightening up to find Max watching me with an amused look on his face.

"So, that was your mum, huh?"

"How'd you guess?" I deadpan with a roll of my eyes as I reach for my food. "She was wishing me Happy Birthday."

He smiles, "So, are you having a happy birthday?"

"I am," I nod. "This is so cool… thank you."

"My pleasure," he grins, tucking into his fries.

We eat quickly, hungry from all of those fast rides, and so after lunch we agree to go on something slow and leisurely while we wait for the food to digest. We opt to use the Skyride cable cars to take us across the park towards the ruins of the castle – known as the Towers – for the Hex ride, based on old stories and legends of the castle being haunted and then, as it's a warm, sunny day, we walk over to Katanga Canyon to go on the water rides – the Congo River Rapids and the Log Flume – as well as the Runaway Mine Train.

By the time we've worked our way around all of those rides, it's mid-afternoon and we only have a couple of hours left until the park closes. Max decides he wants to ride Oblivion at least once more and I'm keen to go on Nemesis and Air again, so we go back to the X-Sector for two more Oblivion rides, before ending up back in Forbidden Valley. We go on Ripsaw, the other wet ride, first and then have a couple more rounds on the other two rides. By five-thirty p.m., we're both starting to feel tired, but with only half an hour left until the park closes, Max persuades me to go back over to Oblivion for one final ride.

It's just gone six o'clock when we arrive back at the car again after an amazing, fun-filled day of roller coaster action and we collapse into the vehicle with aching legs and barely any energy left to move.

"Are you sure you're up to driving all the way back to uni again tonight?" I ask as Max turns the key in the ignition and puts the car into gear.

He turns to me with a secretive grin, "See, here's where part two of your birthday surprise comes in."

"Part two?" I shake my head. "You've already done enough."

"Believe me, you'll like part two," he grins. "And just so you know, there's a part three coming up too."

"Max," I bite my lip. "You really didn't need to go to all this trouble."

"Yeah, I did," he smiles, as he puts the car in gear and begins to manoeuvre it out of the car park. "I've kind of had this planned for a while."

"You have?" I wonder, my heart skipping a beat at his admission.

He nods, "Yeah; ever since you mentioned Alton Towers that day on campus. But then everything happened and I wasn't sure if it would still be going ahead."

"Oh," I murmur in understanding. "So, what's part two, then?"

"You'll see," he grins as we leave the car park and head out onto the main road.

We drive for about fifteen minutes, before Max pulls into the car park of a quaint little pub-slash-bed-and-breakfast along one of the country roads.

He turns to me with a grin and announces, "We're staying here tonight."

"What?" I look at him in surprise. "Max, this is too much."

He rolls his eyes in amusement, "Liz, it's your birthday… just sit back and enjoy it, okay?"

"Okay," I agree reluctantly, although part of me still feels a bit guilty that he's gone to all this trouble.

"Come on, let's go in," he nods towards the bed and breakfast building.

We grab our bags from the boot of the car and head across the small car park to the reception area.

"So, this is why you suggested I bring a change of clothing," I murmur in realisation a moment later.

"Yep."

"And here I thought you were just overly concerned about us getting soaked on the water rides."

"Nope," he chuckles, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me close so he can kiss me softly. "I had ulterior motives. Let's check in and then we can get some dinner in the pub next door."

We do just that and two hours, lots of food and a bottle of wine later, we arrive back at our small, cosy room on the first floor of the bed-and-breakfast place. Max turns on the TV and relaxes back on the bed while I perch on the edge and rummage through my bag for a hairbrush.

"Um, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have anything to sleep in tonight – I wasn't expecting to need pyjamas at a theme park."

He sits up, catching my arm and moving towards me so that his mouth is barely two inches from my ear, as he murmurs suggestively, "Who said anything about wearing clothes in bed tonight?"

My stomach does a little flip and I feel heat begin to pool in my belly at his words as I turn to him in surprise.

He's looking down at me, his eyes dark as he lowers his mouth to mine in an intense kiss that I feel right down to my toes. I lift my hand to cup his jaw, but barely a second later he pulls back and stares into my eyes.

"I think it's time for part three."

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling more rested than I have in a long time and with a big smile on my face, I pry my sleepy eyes open to find that I'm snuggled up against Max's side, my head resting on his bare chest. He's sprawled out across his side of the bed, one arm hanging palm-up over the edge and the other around my back, holding me close to him. With a contented smile, I watch him for few moments, marvelling at how adorable he looks when he's asleep, like he doesn't have a care in the world, and then, with a bubble of happiness rising in my chest I look down at my wrist, around which part three of my birthday surprise is currently fastened.

I bite my lip, trying to contain my emotions as I think back to last night, when he reached into his bag and pulled out a long, thin, rectangular-shaped present, which he handed to me with a grin. Hands shaking with anticipation, I unwrapped the gift to find a jewellery box containing the most beautiful silver bracelet I had ever seen – delicate and thin with small, studded flowers – and as Max lifted it out of the box and fastened it around my wrist, I couldn't help but reach for him and kiss him with everything I had. We didn't leave the bed again after that, desire taking over as we made love slowly and tenderly, taking the time to explore every inch of each other's bodies – something we hadn't had the chance to do in weeks.

With the memories of last night still fresh in my mind, I rest my hand on his torso, the bracelet around my wrist brushing his warm skin, and lift my head to shower his chest with tiny, soft kisses. He stirs beneath my hand, his right arm tightening around me as he rubs the hand that was dangling over the edge of the bed down over his face.

"Mmm," he mumbles, still half-asleep.

His hand drops down to his chest and his eyes remain closed, but I have the urge to wake him up rather than let him sleep, so I gently walk my fingers down his torso and over his flat stomach, as I lift my head to kiss his neck. Just before my hand disappears beneath the bedcovers, his eyes fly open and he jerks fully awake.

"Liz?"

"Morning," I grin, lifting my head to look at him.

"Hmm, morning," he replies, sucking in a breath and glancing downwards as I move the hand on his stomach lower still. "Sleep well?"

"Very," I murmur, pressing my lips to the underside of his jaw.

His hand moves from his chest to wrap around my wrist, pulling my arm upwards and away from his lower body. For a moment, I'm confused, but then he reaches for me and I take the hint, moving to straddle his waist. His mouth finds mine and we kiss leisurely, his hand flattening on my upper back, trapping me against his warm, naked body.

"So," I murmur between languid kisses. "What's the plan for today?"

He stills beneath me and, puzzled, I lift my head to look down at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he murmurs, looking slightly unsure of himself. "It's just that, I've been thinking about our conversation the other day and well, my mum only lives about an hour from here… I was thinking, if you didn't mind, maybe I could…"

He trails off uncertainly, but I understand what he's trying to say.

"Maybe you could go and see her?" I finish.

"Y-yeah," he nods. "I'm not sure if I'm totally ready yet, but maybe I should just get it over with… that is if you don't mind taking a detour so I can do it."

"Of course I don't mind," I tell him with a small smile. "When do you think we should go?"

"We?" he looks surprised.

I give him an incredulous look, "You don't think I'm gonna just stand by and let you handle it alone, do you? I'm going in with you."

"Liz, I…" he starts to protest, but I fix him with a no-nonsense look and he sighs in defeat. "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all, Max," I assure him. "Besides, it'll be nice to see your mum again."

"Again?" he looks startled. "Since when do you know my mum?"

I chuckle, dropping a brief kiss to his lips, "Since January. She and your… sorry, Izzy's… dad came to drop her back at the beginning of the spring term. I seem to remember them getting on quite well with my dad too."

"Oh my God," he mutters, running a hand through his hair. "That's just great."

"What?" I frown. "What's wrong with me having met your parents before?"

He rolls his eyes, as if it should be obvious, "They know you as Isabel's friend… which means they're gonna think that us being together has something to do with her."

"Why would they think that?" I wonder, leaning down to nuzzle his neck.

"Because, I kinda went out with a couple of Isabel's friends when I was in Sixth Form," he admits. "It got to be a bit of a pattern."

"Oh my Lord," I mutter, rolling my eyes as well, as I lift my head from his neck. "Max, weren't your sister's friends about fourteen when you were in Sixth Form?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, three years is a big age gap."

He looks puzzled, "There's three years between us."

"Yeah," I acknowledge, "but being eighteen and twenty-one is a lot different from being fourteen and seventeen."

"Yeah, okay, I get it," he mumbles. "Still doesn't change the fact that they'll think I'm with you because you're friends with Isabel."

"So, what does that matter? You introduce me as your girlfriend and if they ask about it, you just tell them that we met before I knew Izzy… which is almost true anyway; I only met her two days before I met you."

"Right."

He still looks doubtful, but I'm eager to put his mind at ease and also make the most of the time we have left in this room, so with tender kiss to his lips, I climb off him and hold out my hand.

"You feel like joining me for a shower?"

At that, his face lights up with a wide smile and he sits up in the bed, "Sure."

He stands up and takes my hand, as I lead him towards the walk-in shower in our small en-suite bathroom. We step inside, closing the door behind us and I spend the next few minutes washing away all of his worries.

_TBC…_


	52. Chapter 52

**Part Fifty-Two**

"Okay, are you sure about this?" I ask Max as we pull up outside his parents' house later that morning.

He looks towards the house for a moment before nodding firmly, "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

We step out of the car and Max locks it before taking my hand in his as we walk up the path to the front door.

"What are you gonna say?" I murmur softly, as we come to a stop outside the door and Max presses the bell.

"I don't know yet," he shakes his head.

"You'll be fine." I smile, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

He might not want to admit it out loud, but I can tell that he's apprehensive, and probably quite nervous, about the whole thing.

Just then, the door opens and Mrs. Stevenson appears, "Hello, how can I help – Max?"

There's a beat of silence as she stops, her hand on the half-open door as he stares at Max in surprise.

Max clears his throat awkwardly, "Hi, Mum."

"This is a surprise," she says, her surprise quickly giving way to a smile. "We weren't expecting you."

"We were in the area," he shrugs, glancing over at me as he tightens his grip slightly on my hand. "Mum, this is Liz. My girlfriend."

"Liz?" questions Mrs. Stevenson as she turns her attention towards me. "Haven't we met before?"

Feeling Max's eyes on me, I nod, "Yes, we have – I live in Davis Hall with Isabel."

"Ah, of course, that's right," she smiles, and I catch her sending Max a speculative glance. "How are you doing, Liz?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I smile politely. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Stevenson."

"You too, Liz," she replies. "But please call me Diane."

"Okay," I nod.

Diane looks at us for a moment, before giving another smile and opening the door wider, "Why don't the two of you come in?"

"Thanks," I reply, as I wait for Max to take the first step inside, but he seems frozen to the spot, his expression unreadable, so I decide to make the first move, entering the house first with Max tagging along behind, our hands still clasped together.

"Why don't you go on through to the living room?" she suggests, mostly addressing me as she indicates towards the door to our left. I'm guessing that she's used to Max not being very responsive to her. "I'll just put the kettle on for some tea."

She disappears into another room, which I can only assume is the kitchen, leaving Max and I alone in the hallway. I start to make a move for the living room, but Max tugs me back.

"What's wrong?" I ask in concern.

"I don't think I can do this after all."

"Hey," I step closer to him, keeping my voice low. "You _can_ do this, okay?"

"But what if it ruins everything?" he murmurs anxiously.

"Max, they deserve to know," I say gently. "It's not fair on them or on you to continue keeping the truth from them." I rise up on tiptoes to kiss him gently. "I'll be right here with you the whole time, okay?"

He lets out a shaky sigh, "Okay."

"Oh dear, what are you kids still doing standing out here?" tuts Diane as she emerges from the kitchen, carrying a pot of tea and some mugs on a tray. "Come and have a seat in the living room."

She breezes past us into the room, leaving us to follow behind her.

"Martin, dear," she greets Max's stepdad as we move inside the cosy living room. "You'll never guess who's dropped by to see us."

Beside me, Max exhales slowly before stepping further into the room. I stand just behind him as he greets his stepfather.

"Martin."

"Max!" exclaims Martin, his face lighting up with a friendly smile. "What brings you here?"

"We were in the area," he repeats his earlier words.

"Martin, this is Liz, Max's girlfriend," explains Diane, sending a warm smile in my direction as she places the tray down on the coffee table and takes a seat in the other armchair. "She lives in the same hall as Isabel."

"Right," smiles Martin with a nod, as he glances at me with recognition. "If I'm not mistaken, I seem to remember having a nice conversation with your father a while ago."

"Yeah," I nod. "You did."

"Why don't you both take a seat?" invites Diane warmly.

"Thanks," I smile at her, as Max gives a slight nod and leads me over to the sofa.

We sit down together on the soft cushions, but while I try my best to relax into them, Max sits straight and tense, resting our linked hands on his knee. Diane seems to notice the tension and attempts to lighten the atmosphere by offering everyone some tea.

"So," she says brightly, settling in her seat once more. "How are you, Max? Long time, no see."

"Yeah," he murmurs quietly. "I'm, uh…"

He trails off, glancing at me briefly, before letting out a sigh and turning to face Diane and Martin.

"Okay, here's the thing," he says, his voice louder and more self-assured this time. "Liz and I came here today because I have some things that I need to talk to you about…"

Diane leans forward in her chair, "Max, you know you can tell us anything, don't you? We've always told you that."

"Yeah, I know," he murmurs, looking down at our entwined hands. He looks up at Diane again, his expression uncertain, before he exhales heavily, "Shit. This is hard."

His mother frowns, "What's wrong, Max?"

I turn my gaze towards Max as his fingers tighten around mine and I hear his breathing become harsher.

"A few years ago, I went up to the attic to look for something for one of my coursework projects," he starts, his voice low, "and I came across and old diary of yours."

"Diary?" she looks confused.

"Yeah," nods Max. "I was curious, so I, um, I took a look through it, and I read some stuff that I really wish I hadn't."

"What stuff?" she asks gently, obviously trying to figure out what Max means. But it only takes a moment for the penny to drop. "You don't mean…?"

Max nods stiffly, "I know the truth about that night… the night my dad died."

"Oh, Max…" Diane shakes her head, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

He sucks in a shaky breath, "I know that you two were having an affair. And I know that you were… together… that night."

"Oh, sweetheart," murmurs Diane, and I see unshed tears shining in her eyes as she exchanges a meaningful glance with her husband. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like that. Is this why you've been shutting us out all this time?"

Max doesn't answer, but just looks up at her, a hurt expression on his face, "How could you do that, Mum? How could you do that to Dad? If you had come home that night instead of being with _him_," he nods towards his stepfather. "Dad wouldn't have gone out to look for you and he wouldn't have been in that crash."

"Listen," she says, sitting forward in her seat. "It wasn't as simple as all that. There's more to the story than you know."

Max snorts.

"Oh, I think I know a fair amount of it. Let's see," he releases my hand and starts counting on his fingers, "you had an affair behind Dad's back; instead of working late that night, you were shacking up with _him_; Dad died because he was worried about where you were and went out to look for you; and as he lay dying in that car, you two were busy conceiving a child - Isabel."

Diane sighs, leaning forward so that she is only a couple of feet away from us.

"Max, how much of the diary did you actually read?"

"Enough," he makes a face. "Well, as much as I could stomach anyway."

"Honey, the truth is that, well, things hadn't been working between your dad and I for a while," admits Diane softly. "We tried to work things out; we took holidays together and tried marriage counselling for a while… we even thought that a baby – you – would bring us closer together, but the truth was, we just weren't compatible."

"What, so that makes having an affair, okay, does it?" Max practically spits out. "'Oh, well, it's not working out anyway, so why not go behind Philip's back and commit adultery?' – is that it?"

"That's not how it was," Diane explains calmly, and I have to admire her for keeping her cool. "You don't know the whole story, Max. All you know is what you read in that diary – the diary in which my therapist suggested I write down my account of that night to help me deal with Philip's death."

Max is silent for a moment as he takes that in, but then his eyebrows raise expectantly as he asks, "So what is the whole story then?"

Diane looks to Martin again, who nods in agreement, and then exhales slowly, "Your father knew, Max. He knew about Martin… and about my relationship with him."

"What?" exclaims Max sharply, his face paling in response as I blink in surprise. "What do you mean, he knew?"

"Philip and I were honest with each other about everything," she admits. "I met Martin during a work conference just after your second birthday. At first, we were just work colleagues and friends, but a few weeks later, I realised that I was falling for him. My relationship with your dad wasn't much of anything by that point – we were friends, don't get me wrong, but we both agreed that we weren't meant to be together in the romantic sense and that if either of us met anyone else, we would be honest about it."

"I don't understand…" Max looks lost and seems thoroughly confused now. I slip my fingers between his once more and give his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "You just told him that you were falling in love with someone else and he was okay with it?"

"Well, yes," says Diane. "Of course, it wasn't easy for either of us, especially when we had you to think about as well – our pride and joy – but at the end of the day, we'd agreed not to keep secrets from each other."

"I can't believe this," murmurs Max, glancing down at our joined hands for a moment. "He just sat back and did nothing while you were with another man?" He frowns in confusion, "But if he knew, then why did he think you were working late that night? Why was he out in the car looking for you if he knew you were with Martin?"

Diane lets out a shaky breath, causing Martin to lean over and lay a hand on her arm, "I was working late that night, and that's what I told your dad, but then Martin surprised me at work and we spent the evening together at his house. Philip and I had an arrangement that we would always call if we weren't going to be home when we said we would, but that night I forgot to call. He didn't know that I was with Martin and so when I didn't come home from work, he thought something had happened to me, so he got in the car and went looking for me." She stops for a moment to take a calming breath, as a tear escapes from her eye, "Afterwards, all I could think about was that I hadn't called him; he was in that crash because I forgot to pick up the phone and make one simple call."

"Hey, it's okay," murmurs Martin soothingly, rubbing Diane's arm comfortingly as her voice catches. He turns to Max for a moment, "Your dad's death was hard on all of us, Max. Your mother may not have been in love with him anymore, but she did care for him very much… and I certainly didn't wish for anything to happen to him."

Diane nods. "After Philip… passed away… all I wanted was for you not to suffer because of it, Max. At first, I struggled to come to terms with the accident and Martin and I broke up for a while, but then I found out I was pregnant and it made me realise that I truly loved Martin."

Max makes a face, "You married him barely six months after Dad died. Wasn't that kind of disrespectful?"

"You have to understand, Max," sighs Diane, reaching up to brush her tears from her face. "I wanted to give my children the most stable life I could. Perhaps if I hadn't been pregnant, it might not have happened so soon afterwards, but it would have eventually. I wanted to give you a father figure and I also didn't want your sister to be born out of wedlock… so we decided to get married."

Max nods slowly, although his grip on my hand increases slightly as he does so, causing me to look over at him in concern. He drops his eyes to his lap again and I frown as I witness a tear leaking from his eye and making its way down his cheek as he sucks in a shaky breath.

"Max?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. "You okay?"

He exhales heavily, glancing at me with tears in his eyes, before he starts to speak.

"I've been so angry all this time," he murmurs, his voice cracking slightly as he talks to Diane. "I've been angry with you, with Martin, even with Isabel, because you all were the reason that I didn't have a father."

"Max, honey, you _do_ have a father," she tells him softly.

"Him?" he nods towards Martin, an incredulous look on his face. "He's not my father."

"Okay, so Martin may not be your biological father, Max, but he is your father in every other way that counts," says Diane. "He loves you and has raised you like his own son for the past twenty years."

He presses his lips tightly together, his brows furrowing with emotion.

"All I wanted, all my life was to have my real dad back," he says, his words coming out as a shaky sob. "It was bad enough that he died before I was old enough to remember him, but to find out the actual circumstances of his death… God, I just couldn't handle it."

I can only watch, rubbing his arm comfortingly with my free hand as he breaks down, his shoulders shaking with emotion and tears sliding down over his cheeks as his chest rises and falls with hiccupping sobs.

"Oh, sweetheart," murmurs Diane, moving to sit on the other side of her son as she slides her arm around him, hugging him to the side of her body. "I'm so sorry. You've been carrying this around on your shoulders for so long. I should have realised that something was wrong, but we assumed that you were just experiencing the usual teenage angst – we should have tried to help you instead." She sighs softly, tightening her embrace around Max slightly, "Why didn't you say something when you found out? You could have talked to us about it, you know."

"I didn't know what to do," he admits in a barely audible mumble, as he lifts his free hand to wipe the tears from his face. My heart clenches in sympathy for him. "All I could see was the three of you being this happy, real, blood-related family… and I just felt like the outcast; like I didn't belong."

"Of course you belonged, Max," Diane murmurs, her expression sad. "You're as much a part of this family as the rest of us."

"Max," says Martin then, shifting forward in his seat and resting his arms on his knees. "I know I'm not your father and I would never wish to replace him in your eyes, but I do love you very much… I love you like you're my own son… and you are and have always been a valued member of this family."

"Even when I was being a complete bastard to everyone?"

Martin smiles, catching Diane's eye as they share a look, "Yes, even then."

"You have no idea how much it pained us to see you drifting away, refusing to speak with us, and having no idea why," adds Diane. "We wanted to help you, but we didn't know how – you were so stubborn and determined to be strong and not to let anyone in."

"I'm sorry," mumbles Max then, his eyes fixed on his lap again. "I've made such a mess of things, haven't I?"

Diane shakes her head, "You're only human, Max. We all make mistakes."

Max nods, although I'm not sure that he really believes what Diane is saying. He looks so dejected and broken that it's all I can do not to reach out to wrap my arms around him, holding him to me as tightly as I can and never let go… although, somehow I don't think that would be very appropriate in front of his parents.

"But I was so wrong about everything," he lifts his head to look up at her. "All this time, I've been blaming you for ruining it all… Dad's life, my life, all of it. I was so hurt and angry that I could barely even stomach being in the same room as any of you."

"It's okay to be hurt and angry," assures Diane. "It must have been a big shock for you to read what I had written."

"Yeah," he nods.

"But now that you know the truth, we can start dealing with it… together… okay?" she smiles softly.

Max nods again, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, "Okay."

"Okay."

There's a moment of silence as the significance of the conversation sinks in, before Diane gently removes her arm from Max's shoulder and sits up straight.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm getting hungry," she announces. "Max, would you and Liz like to stay for some lunch?"

Max looks at me questioningly, but I just smile and nod, "That would be lovely, Diane… if that's alright with Max?"

"Yeah," he nods, giving me a small smile, before turning back to his mother. "That's okay with me."

"Great," she smiles. "Let me just go and see what we have in the kitchen… Martin would you give me a hand with this tray?"

She smiles at her husband who nods, reaching for the barely-touched mugs of tea on the coffee table and the two of them head out of the room, leaving Max and I alone.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, letting my thumb run over the back of his hand in a soothing gesture.

"I don't know," he sighs, glancing over at me briefly. "This is all just so much to take in."

"I know," I murmur. "But at least you know the whole truth now."

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugs, his expression sombre and his shoulders slumped.

"Hey," I murmur gently, "you did the right thing here; you talked to them, you got out your frustrations. Now you have the chance to work through your issues properly."

"I feel like crap," he admits, shaking his head. "Everything I put them through… God…"

"Hey, it's okay," I soothe, releasing my hand from his as I shift on the sofa to face him. "Come here."

With a smile, I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck in a comforting hug. He's stiff against me for a moment, before I feel his body relax and his arms come around me, holding me tight against him. I close my eyes and a small smile tugs at my lips as I feel Max rest his forehead against my shoulder as he inhales slowly and then lets out a heavy, shaky breath.

"It's gonna be okay," I tell him when we part several long seconds later.

I look up into his eyes as I lift my hand to his hair, running my fingers through his soft locks. I give him a reassuring smile before leaning in and lightly brushing my lips against his.

"You'll be fine."

We sit together in relative silence for a few minutes, before Diane calls us into the dining room for lunch.

"So, Liz, how did you and my son meet?" she asks with a casual smile as she dishes some salad out onto her plate and then hands the salad bowl to Martin.

"Well, actually, we first met at a club in Fresher's Week back in October," I tell her, as I debate how much of the story to reveal. "But we didn't get together until just before the Easter holidays."

"Ah," nods Diane, as a wistful look appears on her face. "At first, I assumed you had met through Isabel, but then, I don't think Max really spends much time with his sister these days."

"Hey, I am right here, you know?" grumbles Max, only half-seriously, as he cuts up a piece of cold ham. "You don't have to talk about me like I'm not."

"I'm sorry, dear," smiles Diane sympathetically. "I'm just trying to get to know your girlfriend." She turns back to me, "What were you saying, Liz?"

I glance at Max quickly, but he's pretending to be fully engrossed in his lunch, so I start talking again.

"I actually didn't know that Max and Isabel were related until just before Max and I got together," I explain.

She nods, "So, what are you studying at university, Liz?"

"Oh, um, Biology," I tell her, a little surprised by the sudden change in conversation direction.

Diane's eyes widen, her smile widening, "Wow, a scientist. Max, I'm impressed."

"Can we change the subject, please?" I look over at Max again and hide a smile as I see him rolling his eyes.

Diane notices too and gives a light chuckle, "Okay, then. So tell me, what are you two doing so far from uni?"

Beside me, Max relaxes a little and gives me a small smile, "Well, it was Liz's birthday yesterday, so I surprised her with a trip to Alton Towers."

We proceed to fill her and Martin in on our eventful day yesterday; leaving out the more… personal… parts of course, and by the time we've finished lunch and Max and I prepare to return home, the atmosphere between Max and his parents has lightened considerably. The seem to be getting on much better now, although there is still some tension between him and his step-dad, but overall I think Max is starting to come to terms with things.

* * *

The journey back home is fairly uneventful, with both of us tired from the events of the past thirty-six hours. Max is uncharacteristically quiet for much of the time, his eyes fixed on the road and his face pretty much expressionless, but that's understandable after his conversation with Diane and Martin this morning. He must have a lot on his mind right now.

As we drive, I content myself with flicking through a magazine that I picked up at a petrol station earlier as I half-listen to the radio. However, about two-thirds of the way back home, Max suddenly decides to pull off the motorway and stop at the services. He pulls into a space in the car park, but when he doesn't make a move to get out of the car, I look over at him in confusion to find his hands gripping the steering wheel, his breathing heavy as he stares out of the windscreen.

"Max?" I wonder with a concerned frown. "You okay?"

He doesn't look at me, but instead just shakes his head and mutters one word, "Isabel."

"What?"

"I told Isabel what I found in that diary, remember?" he elaborates, finally turning his face in my direction, his eyes full of guilt. "God, she thinks she's the result of an adulterous affair."

"Oh," I murmur in understanding.

"Shit!" he exclaims, suddenly thumping the steering wheel with his fist in frustration. "I've screwed everything up."

"No, you haven't," I tell him softly, turning in my seat to face him as I reach out to rest a comforting hand on his lower arm. "You made a mistake, but it's not the end of the world. We'll just explain to her that you got it wrong; I'm sure she'll understand."

He sighs heavily, letting his head fall back against the headrest as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair, "My life is such a total fucking mess."

"No, it's not, Max," I deny softly. "You're just dealing with a lot right now."

"I don't know," he murmurs. "Sometimes it feels like it's never gonna end."

I nod, "Okay, so it might take some time, but you'll get through it and it'll all be okay. I know it."

He gives a humourless chuckle, "I wish I had your optimism."

"You'll be fine, Max," I assure him again, giving a small smile. "Come on, let's get out of this car for a bit. How about we go get a coffee or something?"

He nods and with another sigh, he opens his door and climbs out of the car. I follow suit and we head for the coffee bar inside the service station building. After ordering a strong coffee (for Max), a hot chocolate with whipped cream (for me) and a double chocolate muffin (to share), we settle down on one of the comfy sofas to enjoy them. We don't talk much as we eat and drink, at least not about anything too heavy, and the short break from driving causes the slightly sombre atmosphere between us to dissipate. Once we've finished the muffin and our drinks, I decide to pay a visit to the loo, while Max goes outside for a quick cigarette.

On my way back from the bathroom, I pop into the shop and purchase another magazine and a bottle of water for the rest of the journey back and by the time I make it back outside, Max is almost ready to go. I smile and wait patiently for him to finish his cigarette, before turning to head back to the car again. However, I barely manage to take two steps before I feel his hand on my arm, preventing me from going any further, as he spins me around to face him.

"Thank you," he says sincerely. "For coming with me today. I'm really glad you were there."

I smile softly, "It was my pleasure, Max. I didn't want you to have to face it all alone."

He nods, his expression serious, "It means a lot."

I nod, but before I have a chance to reply, his arms come around me, crushing my body against his in a warm, tight hug. Wrapping my arms around him, the bag containing my magazine and water dangling from my wrist, I let myself sink into his embrace. My stomach gives a little flip in response to the feel of his body so close to me and I close my eyes, a smile on my face. The hug seems to go on forever, although it's probably only been a minute or so, and when we part, Max looks down at me tenderly, his fingers lightly brushing my cheek as he leans down and covers my lips with his. For a brief moment, I savour the feel of his mouth against mine, but then the smell of smoke and taste of tobacco hit me and I pull away.

"Ugh, Max, you taste of fags," I scrunch my nose up in mock-disgust. "We have to get you to stop smoking."

He looks down at me with a twinkle in his eye – one that he been noticeably absent lately – and pouts, "Aww, but what if I don't want to?"

I raise an eyebrow as I try not to grin, "Well, it's either that or I'm gonna have to restrict your kissing privileges."

"No, that's not fair – you can't do that!" he protests, his eyes wide with mock-outrage.

"Just you wait," I reply with a grin.

He looks down at me with narrowed eyes for a moment, before flashing me a smile and slipping his arm around my shoulders as we head back towards the car, "I'll do my best, Liz, but I can't promise anything."

We get back into the car and set off again, the atmosphere a little lighter now than before. About an hour and a half later, Max pulls into the small car park outside my hall to drop me off so I can prepare for the big night out with my friends tonight. As he turns off the ignition, I turn to him with a smile.

"Thank you for an amazing birthday surprise, Max," I tell him softly. "I had a great time."

"It was my pleasure," he returns the smile. "I'm glad you had fun. And thank _you_, for coming with me today."

"It was _my_ pleasure."

We share a quick grin and I lean forward to kiss him one more time before I have to leave his company and go inside.

"I'll see you later?" I ask as I reach for my bag and prepare to get out of the car. I've invited him to join us for the rest of my birthday celebrations tonight.

"Yep," he nods with a smile. "Just give me a call when you're ready and I'll come and meet you."

"Great, see you soon, then."

We share one last kiss before I reach for the door handle and get out of the car. As I wave goodbye and watch him drive away from the hall and down the driveway, I let out a contemplative sigh. It's really been a crazy couple of days, but I really hope that Max's conversation with his parents was worth it and that he can now start working through his emotions properly. All I want is for him to be happy and at peace with himself and his family.

_TBC…_


	53. Chapter 53

**Part Fifty-Three**

"Happy Birthday, Liz," slurs James with a drunken grin as he slings his arm around my shoulders in the club several hours later. "Having fun?"

"Of course I am, James," I reply happily. "All my friends are here…" I gesture to the rest of the club's dance floor where everyone is laughing and dancing together. "And my wonderful boyfriend is here…" I smile, looking over towards the bar and catching Max's eye. He returns the smile with a nod. "I've had an amazing birthday."

"That's great," he continues to grin. "I'm having lots of fun too."

I laugh, turning to look at him, "James, you're so drunk!"

"I know!" he exclaims, sticking his tongue out playfully as he grins.

I chuckle and roll my eyes at him as he continues to lean on my shoulder, swaying slightly from the alcohol.

"Hey," says Max just then as he approaches me with two glasses of water. He hands one to me, "Here's your water… and I thought someone else looked like he was in need of some too."

"Thanks," I reply gratefully as he nods towards James and proceeds to carefully hand the glass to him.

"Are you okay, mate?"

"I'm…I'm good," he mumbles only semi-coherently, the water sloshing over the side of the glass as he stumbles.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit?" I suggest. "How about we go outside for some air?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," nods Max, sliding an arm around James. "Come on."

It takes a bit of effort, but we manage to get James out into the fresh air and sit him down on a low wall just outside the club.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I check as he takes a long swig from the glass of water.

"I'm fine," he mutters. "Just… had a bit too much to drink."

"You got that right," I smirk as I raise an eyebrow. "Silly boy."

"Hey, is everything okay out here?" asks a new voice – Isabel – as she and Maria walk out of the club arm in arm and make their way over to us. "We saw you heading this way."

"Yeah, we're okay," I say, standing up and taking a couple of steps towards Isabel as Maria spots James trying to keep himself upright and makes her way over to him. "James here has had too much to drink, so we came outside for some air."

"Oh, okay," nods Izzy in understanding, as she glances over at James and Maria. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be okay, I think," says Max, coming to stand beside me. "Once he sobers up, that is."

"That's good," she replies, before turning her attention to Max and I. "So, did you two have a good time yesterday?"

"It was amazing," I grin. "I can't believe Max went to all that trouble though."

At that, she smirks and raises an eyebrow towards Max, "Oh, I can."

"Isabel," says Max warningly, but she just smiles innocently.

"Did you do anything fun today too?"

"Well, um…" I look to Max, wondering how much I should say here.

"Yeah, actually there's something I need to talk to you about," Max takes over. "This morning, Liz and I went to see Mum and Martin."

Isabel blinks in surprise, her mouth falling open slightly, "You did?"

"Yeah," he admits. "We were pretty close by anyway and I thought it was about time that I talked to them properly."

"And? What did they say?" she questions curiously. "Did you tell them about what you found in the attic?"

"Yeah, I did," murmurs Max softly.

"How did it go?"

"It went… um… " he trails off, glancing towards Maria and James for a moment before moving slightly further away from them. "Well, Iz… there's something you need to know."

She frowns, following him as he moves, "What is it?"

"It turns out that I got some things wrong about the situation," he admits.

Isabel frowns in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, those things I told you about Mum having an affair behind my dad's back and you being a result of that… well, um, it wasn't… exactly like that," he stumbles over his words slightly. "I didn't know the whole story."

"Okay, so what is the whole story?" she wonders.

"Apparently, Philip knew about Mum's relationship with Martin."

"What?"

"Yeah," he shrugs sheepishly. "Mum told me today that their marriage hadn't been working for a long time and that they'd fallen out of love, but were staying together for my sake."

"Oh, no… Max," Izzy's expression turns sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

Max just shakes his head, but I have to wonder if he's really as calm about it all on the inside as he seems to be outwardly, "She said they'd agreed to be honest if either of them met someone else and so when Mum fell for Martin, she told him."

"Wow," she murmurs, surprise evident on her face.

"The night… the night of the accident, Mum really had been working late, but then Martin dropped by and they went to his place… but she forgot to call Dad to let him know that she'd left work," Max explains, his voice pretty much void of emotion now. "So, he got worried and went to look for her, thinking something had happened to her… but he never made it to her workplace."

"Oh my God," exhales Izzy, as she fixes Max with a concerned gaze.

"All this time, I've been blaming Dad's death on their affair… and on you," he looks over at her guiltily, "when it turns out he knew about the affair all along!"

"Max, I'm so sorry," mutters Isabel as she reaches out and lays a hand on his arm.

Max frowns, looking confused, "No, wait, I'm the one who's sorry. I was the one who told you about the diary in the first place. God, I let you think that you were the product of adultery, of a secret affair, when that wasn't the case at all."

Isabel watches him with an unreadable expression for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Well, I guess I can't say it's not a relief to find out that I was conceived in slightly less controversial circumstances than we thought, but Max, that's all in the past, you know? It's not like we can change what happened."

At her words, a small smile crosses his lips and a strange look appears on his face, on of… admiration?

He shakes his head, "God, I wish I could be as strong and forgiving as you, Iz. I've been freaking out all this time, yet you… you've taken it completely in your stride."

"Wow, Max…" her eyes widen in mock-surprise, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Was that… did you just pay me a… compliment?"

Max shrugs, rolling his eyes, "I guess I did."

She chuckles, "I guess you really are starting to deal with everything… you know, it's nice to have the old Max back again. I've missed him all this time."

He manages a smile, exhaling slowly as Isabel returns the smile, before pulling him into a hug. He stands there stiffly for a moment, his arms at his sides as he glances at me questioningly, but I nod encouragingly and begins to relax, bringing his arms up and around his sister.

"I'm sorry, Iz," he murmurs softly as they embrace. "I'm so sorry."

They stand together like that for several long moments, before a frantic shout from Maria forces them apart.

"Umm, guys? Some help here, please?"

I turn around quickly to see her leaning over and rubbing James' back as he proceeds to throw up on the pavement.

"Oh, great," mutters Isabel quietly, before pulling away from Max and making her way over to James.

"I think we should get him home," says Maria then, as she makes a face.

"Yeah, good idea," agrees Isabel. "I'll call a taxi. Alex and I can go back with him if you guys want to stay?"

"Oh, no, it's okay," I shake my head as Max steps up behind me and slips an arm around my waist. "I'm about ready to go now anyway – it's been a long couple of days and I'm knackered!"

"Me too," nods Maria, "I'm all danced out now."

"All right then," says Isabel. "Let's go round up Alex and Mike and we'll head home."

Maria heads back into the club to find the guys and while Isabel calls for a taxi, Max and I stay with James. In the end though, they only have one cab available, so Max suggests that the others all go back to the halls with James, and he and I will just walk back to his place instead. Ten minutes later, the five of them are piled into the taxi and on their way home, as Max and I start walking towards Barrow Road, hand in hand. By the time we get to his house twenty minutes later, I'm struggling to keep my eyes open and Max is practically carrying me.

"So, did you have a good night?" he asks as he opens his front door.

I nod against his chest and mumble, "The best… but now I need sleep."

"I'm not surprised," he chuckles softly. "Come on, let's go to bed."

We make our way upstairs to his room and within five minutes we're undressed (I'm wearing an over-sized T-shirt of his and he's in his boxers). As we climb into the bed, his arms come around me and he pulls me snug against him. My arms slips around his back as I relax into his embrace, but just as I'm on the verge of drifting off to sleep, I feel him let out a shuddering breath as he buries his face in my shoulder.

"Are you all right?" I whisper, tightening my arm around him.

He nods against my skin, but I feel his shoulders shake as his breathing becomes laboured. It takes me a moment to understand what is happening, but as he clings to me tightly, it all makes sense.

He's crying.

My heart clenches in my chest and my stomach gives a flip as realisation dawns. He's been through so much today – it must have been so emotionally draining for him to talk to Diane and Martin this morning, but he must have been holding it all in all afternoon and evening.

"Hey, it's okay," I murmur comfortingly, running my hand up and down his back as he breaks down in my arms. "It's okay. I'm here… just let it out."

We lie together like that, just holding each other, until he starts to calm down, his sobs giving way to small sniffles, before finally falling asleep together. As I feel my body relaxing and my eyes drifting shut, I come to the realisation that I don't ever want to be apart from him again. He means way too much to me.

* * *

"Hmm, this is the life," I sigh contentedly, leaning back against Max as we relax on the grass in the student bar beer garden.

It's Sunday afternoon and after the late night we had last night, I was in the mood for a nice, relaxing, chilled out day, so when Max informed me that his friends were all going to the Alternative Music Festival in the beer garden this afternoon, we decided to tag along too. So now we're soaking in the warm afternoon sunshine as we listen to the student bands playing in the small tent at the other end of the garden.

"Hmm?" murmurs Max from behind me, obviously only half-listening as he laughs at something his housemate, Craig, is saying.

A smile tugs at my lips as I lift my upper body slightly and turn my head to look at him, "I said, this is the life."

He smiles widely as he leans down to kiss me softly, "You got that right."

"Mmm," I sigh against his lips, lifting my hand to cup his jaw and prevent him from pulling away so that I can kiss him again.

"Ugh," comes a disgusted snort from beside us. "God, get a room."

"Shuddup, Craig," murmurs Max, lifting his head to shoot his friend a look before turning back to me again with a grin. "Now, where were we?"

He lowers his mouth to mine once more, but our lips have barely touched before another voice intrudes on the moment.

"Having fun there, Liz?"

My eyes fly open and I straighten up suddenly to find Kyle grinning down at me in amusement, his hand linked with Serena's, who is standing beside him with a big smile on her face.

"Kyle!" I exclaim happily, as I move away from Max and stand up to greet them both with a hug. "Ser! How are you guys?"

"Good, thanks, Liz," smiles Serena.

"Yeah," grins Kyle. "Exams are over and we're taking advantage of the sunshine."

"I know," I agree, "the weather is so gorgeous." I gesture towards our spot on the grass. "Why don't you join us?"

"Thanks," says Serena, as Kyle lets go of her hand and she moves towards where I was sitting.

"I'll go get us some drinks," says Kyle. "I'll be right back."

Serena take a seat on the grass and I follow suit, settling down in front of Max again, who slides his arm around me and pulls me back against him.

"Hey, Max," greets Serena as she gets settled. "How's it going?"

"Hey," he smiles. "Not bad, you?"

"Can't complain."

"Hey, Liz," she turns to me. "Did Sophie tell you about the committee social on Wednesday night?"

She nods towards Sophie, who is sitting a few feet away from us, engaged in conversation with Jackie. Both Serena and I made it onto the dance society committee for next year – me as the Treasurer and Serena as the ballet class representative.

"Yeah, she did," I nod with a smile. "Eight-thirty at Walkabout, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," she confirms. "It'll be fun, getting to know all the new committee members and saying goodbye to the old ones."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay, here we go," announces Kyle a couple of minutes later as he approaches us with a pint of beer in each hand.

He gives one to Serena and then takes a sip from the other as he comes to sit down beside her.

"So, Liz, how did you find that last exam?" he asks as he gets settled on the grass.

"Well, it wasn't _too_ bad," I admit. "But I think I could have done a bit more work for it though, 'cause I got stuck on a couple of the questions."

"Tell me about it," Kyle rolls his eyes. "I had to skip over half the exam and then go back and try to answer the questions later."

"I'm just glad it's all over now," I smile. "No more exams until next January – yay!"

"Yeah," Kyle chuckles, "But we've still got the results to come too. I think they're releasing the grades at the end of next week, on the last day of term."

"Don't remind me," I sigh, rolling my eyes. "I'm guessing it's too much to hope that I'll get a First this year… I'll probably have to settle for a 2:1 grade instead."

"Oh, I don't know, you've been doing pretty well this term," Kyle shakes his head. "I mean, you were on, what, sixty-eight percent average after the January exams?" I nod. "So that means you only need to up your average by another two percent to get a first. Unlike me, who needs to get at least sixty-five percent on each exam to average a 2:1."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Kyle."

He just shrugs noncommittally, before turning his attention to Max now, "How about you, Max? On course to graduate next month?"

"Yep," he replies Max from behind me, his breath tickling my ear as he speaks. "Hoping for a First too… I got seventy-five percent for my dissertation, but I'm not sure about the exams yet."

I turn and smile back at him, "You'll get a First, no problem."

"I dunno," he shrugs. "I was pretty distracted during my final exam last Friday... it didn't go too well."

I frown at his words; last Friday… that was the morning after the foam party. The morning after he rescued me from that guy.

"You told me it went okay," I say in confusion, shifting my position to face him fully.

He gives an apologetic shrug, "I didn't want to worry you after what happened."

I roll my eyes, "Max."

"I'm sorry, okay," he holds up his hands in surrender, although a tiny smile tugs at his lips anyway. "I won't do it again."

"After what happened?" wonders Kyle.

I sigh, turning round again, to explain, "We were all at the Warehouse foam party the Thursday before last and this guy spiked my drink."

"What?" exclaims Serena, her eyes wide. "Oh my God, Liz, did anything happen? You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I nod. "The guy tried to get me out of the club, but then I collapsed and luckily Isabel saw what was happening and she and Max came to my rescue."

"Wow, that's scary, Liz," murmurs Kyle, his expression concerned.

"You got that right," agrees Max, his arms coming around me once more, hugging me to him. "She scared the life out of me. I got her to the hospital as soon as I could and they got her sorted out. I stayed for as long as I could but I had to leave in the morning for my exam. It didn't go as well as it could have though, 'cause I hadn't slept in twenty-four hours."

"Max," I murmur, as his arms tighten around me. "What were you thinking? You should have gone home and got some sleep. You didn't have to stay with me."

"Yeah, I did," he tells me softly. "I couldn't leave you."

My heart gives a flip at his words and I feel my body flood with warmth in response. I can't believe he jeopardised his exam grade for me.

"Max…" I whisper, lifting my head to look into his eyes.

He smiles down at me gently, before lowering his head and brushing my lips with his in a tender kiss. I move to deepen the kiss, but then I hear a throat clearing behind me and I pull away in embarrassment.

"Um, guys?" says Kyle uncomfortably. "We are in public here."

My eyes widen as my gaze flits around the tens of people spread out around the garden.

"Sorry."

Max chuckles as I duck my head and then urges me to relax back against him again. The conversation soon turns to lighter topics as we settle back into soaking up the sunshine as we enjoy the music. However, soon Kyle and Serena drift into a private conversation a few feet away, Craig heads over to talk with some guys from his course and Sophie and Jackie head inside to the bar, leaving Max and I alone. I smile as Max covers my hand with his own, linking our fingers as he discretely begins tracing small patterns on my thigh with his other hand.

I shiver in response to the delicious sensations his fingers are eliciting in my body and I let a contented smile drift onto my face as my eyes slide closed and I let my head rest in the crook of his shoulder.

"Liz?" he whispers gently.

"Yeah?" I murmur.

"I love you."

At that, my eyes fly open in surprise and I shoot upright again, twisting round to face him. He's looking at me with intense eyes, his expression slightly apprehensive as he watches me.

"What?" I manage, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you," he says again, his voice still quiet. "I know I've been a complete idiot lately and I probably don't deserve you, but I can't help it. I can't imagine not having you in my life."

"Max," I whisper breathily, shaking my head and willing myself not to cry as intense emotion swirls through me.

It's no good though; suddenly everything bubbles up to the surface and I feel my eyes filling up with moisture as my breath catches in my throat and my heart begins to race.

"Max, I–"

He holds up a hand, "It's okay, I'm not expecting you to say it back or anything. I just wanted you to know."

"No, Max," I smile through my tears. "That's not what…" I stop, taking a deep breath before I speak again. "I love you too."

He stills, "Really?"

"Yeah," I nod, my smile widening. "I know we still have some issues to work through, but I do. I love you, Max Evans."

"Liz…" he shakes his head slowly, a smile playing on his lips as he lifting his fingers to my cheek in a tender gesture.

There are no more words as he slowly lowers his head towards mine, capturing my lips in a kiss that is both fervent and incredibly sweet at the same time. I sink into his embrace as the kiss intensifies and, wrapping my arms around his neck, I rise up onto my knees, pressing myself up against him. I let out a sigh as he pulls my bottom lip into his mouth, suckling it gently before tracing his tongue over the swollen skin. Smiling against his mouth, I part my lips and grant him entrance.

"Hey," murmurs Max, running his fingers through my hair when we part several long moments later. "You wanna get out of here?"

I grin, "Definitely."

"Come on then, let's go."

_TBC…_


	54. Chapter 54

**Part Fifty-Four**

Monday morning dawns bright and sunny and I wake up snuggled in Max's arms. I let out a soft sigh as he nuzzles my neck, tightening his arm around my waist.

"Morning," he whispers, sliding his hand up over my warm skin to cup my breast, his thumb gently brushing across my nipple.

"Mmm, morning," I reply with a smile, keeping my eyes closed as I concentrate on the feelings his ministrations are inducing in me.

"Sleep well?" he murmurs, his hand sliding down to my stomach now, his fingers tracing gentle circles across my skin.

"Very," I sigh, as his hand moves lower, the tips of his fingers brushing my hip.

I feel him press his lips against the curve of my neck, before he begins to kiss a trail down over my shoulder and a grin tugs at my mouth as I shift in his arms and turn to face him.

"Hi," I grin, lifting my mouth to his for a good-morning kiss.

His arms slide around my back, pulling me close as his mouth devours mine hungrily.

"Hi," he replies several moments later, leaving my head spinning and my toes tingling as he pulls back to gaze into my eyes.

"I'm so happy right now," I murmur softly, bringing my fingers up to trace the small growth of stubble just above his jaw before replacing them with my lips.

I feel him smile, as his hands brush up and down my bare back, "Me too."

My breath catches in my throat as a sudden wave of emotion threatens to overwhelm me and I lift my head to look at him, "I love you."

His smile becomes a grin, "I know."

"Hey," I cry in mock-offence, giving him a playful pout. "You're supposed to say 'I love you, too'!"

He chuckles throatily, rolling onto his back and pulling me with him so that I'm laying half on top of him, "I love you, too, Liz."

"That's better," I mumble, although I can't help hiding a smile as I do so.

His hand comes up to rest on my hip, his thumb gently stroking across my hipbone as I lift my lower leg over his, letting out a contented sigh at the feel of his warm skin against mine.

"Mmm, I don't ever want to move," I murmur, letting my fingers tangle in the small dusting of hair on his chest. "Do you think we could just stay like this all day?"

"It'd be nice," he says wistfully, "but you promised Maria you'd be back this morning so you guys could hang out, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," I pout in disappointment, before a thought occurs to me. "Hey, do you think she would buy it if I told her you were keeping me hostage in here and were refusing to let me leave until you were completely sated?"

"Ooh, now there's a thought…" he murmurs contemplatively, tapping his chin with his fingers, before letting out a dejected sigh. "Oh, who am I kidding; there's no way she'd buy it."

"No, you're right," I concede. "Chances are she'd bust in here and drag me right out of the bed!"

"Bugger that!" he exclaims, giving a firm nod. "I am getting you back to your hall on time if it kills me."

"Oh, well," I give a sigh, snuggling closer against his side. "It was worth a try."

"You know, we still have more than an hour," his tone is suggestive as his hand slides down over my hip. "So I propose we make the most of it."

A grin spreads across my face as I look up into his eyes, "Oh, I'm definitely up for that."

He returns the grin briefly, lowering his head and capturing my mouth in a heated kiss as he grabs my waist and pulls me on top of him. I smile against his lips as I stretch out along the length of his body, revelling in the feel of his warm skin against mine. One of his hands moves up to cup the back of my neck, his fingers tangling in my hair, as his other hand slides down my back and over the curve of my bottom. A flicker of heat ignites in my belly when I feel his length pressing against me and I can't help but let out a low moan in response.

Of their own accord, my hips begin rocking against his and as Max slides his tongue into my mouth, I shift, letting my legs fall either side of his legs so that I'm straddling him. Without breaking the kiss, Max reaches out to grab a condom from the bedside table and I take it from him, as I sit up on his thighs and roll it on. Just then, I feel his hands on my waist and I look up to find him looking at me with that same intense expression he was wearing right before he kissed me in his living room the day we got together. I shiver under his passionate gaze and I find I cannot look away… it's a look that has me so mesmerised I couldn't avert my eyes even if I wanted to.

Without a word, he lifts my hips and I sink down onto him, a whoosh of air escaping my lips at the intimate contact. We make love slowly, deliberately, the whole time looking into each other's eyes and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. Nothing could compare to the way I feel right this very moment, the way Max is making me feel. We maintain eye-contact the entire time and it makes everything ten times… no, a hundred times… more intense, more passionate, more exciting than ever before and as I tumble over the edge, my heart pounding and my breath coming in short gasping pants, I wish I could freeze this moment and stay with him like this forever.

Afterwards, it takes several long minutes for the world to return to normal as I collapse on Max's chest in sated exhaustion, his arms holding me close. I feel so light-headed and dizzy that I can't even bring myself to move; I just savour the feel of being held in his tight embrace for as long as possible.

Eventually though, reality comes knocking and we have to leave the comfort of his bed for the real world… before Maria starts calling to find out where I am. With a sad sigh, I climb off him and slide out of the bed, pulling on one of his T-shirts while I search for my clothes – which are scattered across the floor. Partway through pulling on my underwear and the skirt I was wearing yesterday, I turn to find him propped up on one elbow and watching me, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" I ask, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Nothing," he smiles. "Just remembering…"

"Remembering what?" I enquire with a smile of my own.

"How we used to be before," he admits. "When I was doing my best not to let you affect me and when you were avoiding me like the plague."

"Oh, yeah," I let out a small chuckle. "How things have changed, huh?"

"Yeah," he nods, reaching out to grab my wrist and tug me closer, pulling me down for a sweet, but poignant kiss. "But they've definitely changed for the better."

"Can't argue with that."

We share a moment, just staring into each other's eyes, before we realise that we really have to get going and so I move to let Max get up. He gets dressed quickly and thirty minutes later, after a quick breakfast, we arrive back at my hall. As predicted, Maria pounces on me almost immediately and I barely have time to breathe before she's trying to get me ready for the day. It turns out that the gang have decided to head down to the beach for the day and I've arrived home just in time to leave with them to get the train.

Of course, Maria also insists that Max comes with us too, but as soon as she mentions it, I feel his hand tighten around mine and I look up to find his jaw clenched.

"What's wrong?" I frown.

"I can't go to the beach," he says stiffly. "Not after last time."

"Why not?"

"I told you, I only go there when I'm feeling depressed," he shakes his head. "The place has bad memories for me."

"So, we'll make new memories," I murmur softly, curling my fingers around his elbow. "Happy ones."

"Liz," he shakes his head. "I don't think–"

"Please?" I cut him off, giving him my best puppy-dog expression. "For me?"

"Aww, Liz, that's not fair," he moans, as I see his resolve waver. "Using your feminine charms against me."

"So you'll come?" I ask hopefully.

He sighs, "Yes, fine, I'll come. But just so you know, I'm only doing it for you."

"Thank you," I grin triumphantly, as the others suddenly emerge from the hall, ready to go. "You'll have fun, I promise."

* * *

"It's been such a lovely day," I sigh with a smile, as we walk along the beach-front together several hours later. Max's arm slung over my shoulder and my arm around his waist as we bask in the lovely summer's evening sunshine. I turn my head to glance up at him. "Aren't you glad I persuaded you to come?"

"Never thought I'd say this, but yeah, I am," he returns the smile, hugging me close and he drops a soft kiss to the top of my head as we continue to walk.

It's been a wonderful day, actually, what with that amazing start to the morning and then spending the day with my friends and Max. When we arrived at the coast this morning, Maria and Isabel decided to set up camp in the middle of the beach, spreading a collection of towels out on the sand for us to sit on and then pulling out a vast array of beach accessories from their bags to set the scene.

To start with everyone got settled on the towels, Maria pulling out her portable radio and Isabel reaching into her bag for a handful of magazines, while the guys reached for their sunglasses and tried to look cool, but not long after, James and Mike began to get restless and so we ended up engaging in a game of makeshift beach-volleyball. After a good hour on the beach, Alex and Max both declared that they were hungry and we gathered up our things and headed off in search of a café to get some lunch. By some strange coincidence, Maria and Isabel chose the very same café that Max and I came to that day back in February and so the meal was kind of surreal for the two of us.

After lunch, we decided to split up into groups and go and explore the town. Maria, Isabel and I went to browse the clothes shops, while I believe Alex, James, Mike and Max ended up playing video games in on of the beach-fronts arcades. We all met up again on the beach a couple of hours later, but then Maria wanted to show Michael something that she'd seen in a shop, so all we decided to go separate ways for the last part of the day and then meet up in time to go home. Which is how Max and I ended up walking along the beach together right now.

"I can't believe there's only a week and a half left of term," I say, as I think about the event of the last few weeks. "This year's gone by so fast."

"I know," murmurs Max softly.

"God, I'll be moving out of my room and going home next week."

"You will?" he sounds surprised.

"Well, yeah," I can't help but give him a 'duh' look. "They kick us out of halls at the end of the year, remember? My parents are coming down next Friday to pick me up."

"Right," he nods, his voice sounding far away as his gaze fixes on something down the beach.

I frown, "You okay?"

He sighs, looking down at me as his arm tightens around my shoulders, "Yeah, it's just… it didn't occur to me that you would be leaving so soon, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I would stay if I could, but you know, I have a job sorted out for the summer and everything already," I explain. "Plus, I'd have nowhere to live if I stayed here. Our housing contract for next year doesn't start until September."

"You could stay with me," he suggests casually. "I don't have to move out until the end of the summer."

I glance up at him in surprise, my heart skipping a beat at the implication of his words, but then reality sets in and I find myself shaking my head.

"Max…" I sigh. "I can't."

There's a pause, before he asks tentatively, "You can't as in 'you can't', or you can't as in 'you don't want to'?"

I roll my eyes, giving a small, incredulous smile, "Of course I want to, Max, but it's just not possible. I have responsibilities to get back to at home… not to mention the fact that I haven't seen my family since Easter – they kind of miss me, you know? And I miss them."

He lets out a slightly dejected sigh, although his tone is light, "Fine. In that case, I guess I'll just have to make the most of you while you're still here."

I grin, sliding my arm down so that I can slip my fingers into the back pocket of his jeans, "Sounds good to me."

He stops walking then and I follow suit, lifting my head to look up at his just as he lowers his head and captures my lips in a hungry kiss. My eyes slide closed as I concentrate on the delicious feelings snaking through my body in response to he ministrations of his mouth.

"You know what?" I mumble when we part several moments later. "Fuck the job, I wanna stay here with you."

He chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to the tip of my nose, "It'd be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," I sigh wistfully. "But I have to work over the summer – otherwise I won't have any money for next year."

"Yeah," he agrees, reaching down to tuck my hair behind my ear before we start walking again. "It was a nice thought though."

"So, tell me more about your new job," I request, realising that with everything else that's been going on, we haven't really spoken about what's next for him. "What exactly will you be doing?"

"Well," he starts, reaching up to scratch his ear, "It's not exactly what I thought I'd be doing after uni, but I'm going to be working for the Southampton Maritime Museum."

"Wow," I blink, a smile forming on my lips. "That sounds cool."

"Yeah, I think so," he nods. "It's nothing high-flying or anything, but it's a chance to get some experience and use my degree while I'm at it."

"Yeah," I nod in agreement. "And work experience can only be a good thing."

"Got that right," he agrees, slipping his arm around my waist. "So, do you have any idea what you want to do after uni?"

"Hmm, you know, I'm not really sure yet," I admit. "When I was at school and trying to figure out my future, I always wanted to become a molecular biologist, but now that I'm actually studying it at degree level, I'm not so sure anymore. It's so much more in depth than I imagined it would be, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he nods. "It was like that for me too when I started my degree. After the first year is over, you get more settled though and the work becomes less daunting."

"That's good to know."

There are a few moments of comfortable silence between us then as we walk along the sand together, before I lift my head to look up at him.

"So, are you looking forward to graduation?"

"Yeah, I am," he nods. "Although it's hard to believe it's less than four weeks away now."

"Yeah, the year's gone by really fast," I agree. "Are you all prepared for the ceremony?"

"I hope so," he replies. "I've reserved my gown and hood and the ceremony tickets and information pack came through in the post the other day, so I've been reading up on what to do on the day."

"Cool," I smile.

"So, um, you'll come to the ceremony, right?" he asks then, his expression slightly nervous.

My eyes snap up to his in surprise, "You want me to come?"

"Of course I do," he smiles down at me. "I have four tickets for the ceremony and you're welcome to come if you like. In fact, I'd love it if you were there."

"And I'd love to come," I accept with a grin. "So, is your family coming too?"

"Yeah, they are," he nods. "When I applied for the tickets a couple of months ago, I didn't really want anyone except you to be there, but then Mum called and left a message on my phone about coming to the ceremony no matter what and so I went ahead and applied for four anyway."

"Well, I'll definitely be there," I confirm. "I'm looking forward to it."

"There's something else too," he adds. "I also have two tickets for the Graduation Ball at the end of Graduation Week, if you wouldn't mind accompanying me?"

"Wouldn't mind?" my eyes widen incredulously. "Max, I would love to go… thank you. Another ball at Hampton Castle? Yes, please."

He chuckles softly, before leaning down to brushing his lips across mine briefly, "Well, okay then.… Graduation Ball, here we come."

"I can't wait!" I exclaim excitedly. "My first ever graduation experience… it'll be so great seeing you walk across that stage all dressed up in your robes and everything. Oh, and I'm gonna have to bring my camera too… I wanna get lots of pictures."

"Oh, man," groans Max beside me as I start trying to think of a suitable outfit to wear. "Why did I think it was a good idea to invite you again?"

I stick my tongue out at him playfully, "Because you love me."

He shakes his head in defeat, "That I do, Liz. That I do."

I let out a soft laugh at his woeful expression as we head back along the beach to where we arranged to meet the others to get the train back to uni. But as we walk together, I can't help but feel a slight tug in my chest as I think of his graduation being just a couple of weeks away. Soon he'll have left uni for good and be starting out in the real world, while I'm stuck here for another two years. How am I gonna survive without seeing him every day? I'm not sure I even want to think about it.

_TBC…_


	55. Chapter 55

**Part Fifty-Five**

The next week passes extremely quickly and before I know it, it's Thursday morning and I'm sitting in Max's room, waiting for him to collect his degree results from the History department. I wanted to go up to campus with him to get them, but he insisted I stay in bed while he went by himself. He told me it was because I deserved a lie-in, but secretly I think it's because he was scared of what would be in that envelope and didn't want me to see him open it.

While I wait for him to return, I find myself wandering around the bedroom, browsing through his extensive DVD collection and smiling at the collection of photos he has pinned to the notice board on the wall. A smile lights up my face as I finger the latest edition to the board – a picture of Max and I at the university's Summer Ball last weekend, arms wrapped around each other as we smile into the camera. We had a blast that night, dancing until the early hours of the morning in the Great Hall, playing poker as the casino tables, taking rides on the dodgems and spinner rides in the fairground section and finally staying up for the Survivor's Photo at six a.m. on Sunday morning. Maria and Michael made it all through the night too and just before the Survivor's Photo was taken, Maria snapped his particular shot of Max and I together.

This past week, we've spent as much time together as we could and I have to admit that I'm getting used to going to bed with him every night and waking up next to him every morning. But now the end of term is approaching very fast – my parents are coming to pick me up tomorrow afternoon – and there's definitely been something of an anxious atmosphere between us the last day or so as the end of the week has been getting nearer and nearer.

With a wistful sigh, I turn from the photograph and move over to Max's CD player. Flicking through the jumbled pile of homemade CDs on top of it, I reach for one and slide it into the player. The sounds of Leona Lewis' version of Run filter through the speakers, I let myself sink down onto the bed, a smile drifting onto my face as I let the strains of the music swirl through me. I can't believe Max actually has this on CD – it's not really his kind of music. It was one of the songs we danced to at the ball last weekend and as we swayed together on the dance floor, I told him how much I loved it and how I thought it was a beautiful rendition. After that night, he must have downloaded it and burned it onto a CD.

However, barely halfway through the song, I hear the front door slam closed downstairs, and I immediately sit up, my smile widening into a grin as I wait for Max to climb the stairs; I know it's Max and not one of his housemates because we're the only ones here today – the others have either gone home for a while or gone away for a long weekend. After what seems like forever, the bedroom door finally opens and he walks in, his expression unreadable.

"So?" I ask eagerly, crossing my legs beneath me as I sit in the middle of the bed. "What did you get?"

"Well…" he starts, his expression still not giving anything away. "It's not what I was expecting…"

"It's bad?" I ask hesitantly, fearing the worst.

"Here," he thrusts the folded piece of paper into my hands.

With a slight frown, I take it from him and unfold it, quickly scanning the words before me. But then I stop, my eyes widening in shock as I take in the result printed in the centre of the page. My head snaps up to meet his eyes.

"Oh my God, Max!" I gasp. "You got seventy-eight percent! That's a First!"

Suddenly, he breaks into a grin, "I know."

"Wow," I breathe, before springing up from the bed and flinging my arms around him. "Congratulations!"

His arms come around me, hugging me tight as I jump up and down excitedly, my arms tight around his neck, before I pull back and press my lips against his eagerly.

"I'm… so… proud… of you," I tell him between enthusiastic kisses. "You got a First!"

I feel him grin against my lips as his arms tighten around my back, pressing my body into his and suddenly the excited energy in the room becomes something else entirely. I pull back and look up into his eyes to find him staring down at me intently, his pupils dark and boring into mine.

"Liz…" he murmurs throatily.

And that's all it takes. We fall to the bed in a tangle of limbs, mouths devouring each other, hands everywhere. Max tugs and pulls at my clothes impatiently as I fumble with his belt, my fingers unable to grasp the leather properly because my hands are shaking with anticipation. Eventually, I manage to get it undone and we undress each other frantically, desperate to be as close as possible right now. I run my hands up over his torso, my fingers tracing each ridge of his stomach carefully as I revel in the feel of his hot, hard skin against mine. With deep, ardent kisses and eager, exploring hands, we make love passionately, as the beautiful voice of Leona Lewis continues to play in the background.

* * *

"Mmm, this is good," I murmur with a contented smile as I sink back into the couch two hours later, licking Mint Choc Chip ice cream off my spoon before eagerly dipping into the tub for more.

Beside me, Max shakes his head, glancing down at the tub of Cookie Dough in his hand, before smirking at me, "Nope, mine's better."

"No way," I counter. "Mint Choc Chip is the best flavour _ever_."

"Is not," he sticks his tongue out at me, before shoving a spoonful of the cold, creamy concoction into his mouth.

"Is too," I counter, digging my spoon into the tub again and then holding it out to him. "Here, try some."

He raises an eyebrow, shooting me another smirk, "Thanks… I'd love to."

He reaches out, wrapping his fingers around my wrist and bringing the spoon to his lips. Our gazes lock and I feel my face heating up at the seductive look in his eyes as his tongue snakes out for a tiny taste of the ice cream. A shiver runs through me as I watch the spoon slide into his mouth and I can't stop the small moan from escaping from my lips in response.

"Actually," he murmurs a moment later, looking up at me mischievously, "It's not all that bad."

"Told you so," I grin triumphantly.

"But, now you have to try mine," he responds, loading up his spoon with the strawberry ice cream and holding it out towards me.

"Fine, if I must," I roll my eyes good-naturedly.

I lean forward, parting my lips at the same time as Max moves the spoon in my direction and we clash, the ice cream missing my mouth and running down my cheek instead.

"Oh!" I gasp in surprise at the feel of the cold substance coming into contact with my warm skin.

"Oops," chuckles Max with a sheepish shrug.

"Thanks a lot," I exclaim with a laugh.

"Let me get that for you," he murmurs, placing the spoon back into the tub as he leans forward, placing his fingers beneath my chin as he leans in and captures the rapidly-melting ice cream with his mouth.

I suck in a sharp breath and then exhale with a sigh as his lips graze my skin over and over, cleaning up the sticky mess. My eyes slide closed as I lose myself in the tingling sensation of his mouth and tongue on my skin, but barely two seconds later, I stiffen, my eyes flying open again as I feel something cold and wet against my neck.

"What?" I exclaim in shock, my wide eyes looking into Max's as he grins wickedly and then lowers his mouth to the curve of my neck, lapping up the trail of melting ice cream that is running down towards my shoulder… and the edge of the T-shirt I'm wearing… his T-shirt. "Max…"

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he murmurs against my skin. "You just looked so delectable."

"Yeah, okay," I reply in amusement, my fingers coming up to bury themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, the tub of Mint Choc Chip going forgotten in my other hand as I shiver in response to his ministrations.

Without breaking contact, he reaches down over the edge of the sofa to place his ice cream tub on the floor, and then proceeds to slide his hand beneath the T-shirt I'm wearing and across my heated skin.

"Oh!" I exclaim, flinching in surprise as his hand, cold from holding the tub, brushes across my bare breast, causing my nipple to hard in response.

He just grins and reaches out his other hand to take the Mint Choc Chip tub from me, regarding me seriously before demanding, "Take off your shirt."

I raise an eyebrow at the authoritative tone, but I'm so turned on now that I eagerly comply, lifting the T-shirt over my head so that I'm naked before him, apart from my knickers.

"Hmm," he murmurs thoughtfully, as his gaze peruses my bare upper body. "Liz and ice cream, two of my favourite things in the whole world. I wonder how they would taste together."

My eyes widen at the statement, yet my stomach contracts in anticipation and I watch as he dips two fingers into the half-melted ice cream and then, with a wicked grin, brings them to my breast, spreading the cold, sticky liquid across my hot skin.

"Max," I gasp, my back arching slightly in response.

His eyes fixed on mine, he gives a smirk, before leaning in and capturing my nipple between his lips, gently cleaning the ice cream from my skin.

"Oh, God," I murmur, my hand drifting to his neck and holding him there.

"Not so fast, Liz," he tells me, pulling back to smear more of the minty ice cream onto my skin, before leaning in to lap it up with his tongue.

I shudder, letting out a soft moan as I shift on the sofa, sliding down into the cushions so that I'm practically lying beneath him. He adjusts his position too, so that he's half-lying on top of me, supporting himself on his elbows either side of my body.

He continues his ice cream assault on my body, his tongue dipping into my belly button more than once on its journey down towards my knickers, and before long I'm writhing beneath him, gasping for release, yet also in need of something else.

Ah, yes, that's it.

A wicked smile crosses my lips as I reach down for Max's discarded tub of Strawberry ice cream and dip my fingers in the gooey substance. I shiver as Max's tongue hits a particularly sensitive spot just above my hipbone, but I will not be deterred from my mission. With a grin, I lower my hand and brush my ice cream covered fingertips across his bare chest. He starts in surprise, his head snapping up to look at me, but I just shrug and smirk down at him. He shifts upwards slightly as I lower my head and suddenly the tables are turned; I'm the one seducing _him_ now. It's not long before our bodies are tangled together in a sticky mess of limbs as I urge his sweatpants down over his hips and he pulls off my knickers, and suddenly I'm very glad that we're the only ones home today.

* * *

"Okay, I think we're almost done," I announce tiredly, as I close the last box and then sink down onto the edge of my now-bare bed. "Just have to pack up the stereo and then I think I'm good to go."

"I can't believe you have so much stuff here," says Max then, looking around the disaster zone that is my room.

Maria already left for the summer this morning and now, in the process of packing, my stuff seems to have migrated over to her side of the room too.

"It's not that much stuff," I defend, glancing over at the four cardboard boxes, two suitcases, two backpacks and three big shopping bags of my belongings.

Max shoots me an incredulous glance, "Not that much? Liz, when I moved out of halls, I left with two boxes and two cases."

I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously, "You did?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true," he insists, although his expression is just a little too wide and innocent for my liking and I continue to stare him down with a disbelieving look, until he shifts under my gaze and gives a shrug. "Okay, so maybe it's not quite true."

"I knew it," I grin.

"But I did leave with two boxes and two cases… it's just that I'd moved the rest of my stuff into the house the day before," he admits then.

"Well, in that case, you have no right to criticise _me_," I retort with a smirk.

He sighs, "No, I guess I don't."

I get up from the bed and move towards my desk.

"Can you help me with this stereo?" I ask. He nods and joins me at the desk. "My parents will be here soon and I want to have everything ready to go."

"Are you really that eager to leave?" he asks playfully, although his voice holds a hint of something else.

"What?" my head comes up to observe him as I fiddle with the wires at the back of the stereo. "No, of course not. I'm just trying to be organised so we can pack everything into the car easily."

We pack up the stereo and place it on top of one of the boxes, before I turn to look out of the window for any sign of my dad's car. Suddenly Max's arms slip around me from behind as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"You know, the offer's still open for you to stay with me," he murmurs softly, his palms flattening against my waist as he nuzzles my neck. "It wouldn't be a problem at all."

"I know," I sigh, "And I wish I could, but you know I can't."

"I know," he says. "But it was worth a try, I guess. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I reply, turning in his arms to face him. "So much."

"It's only two weeks until Graduation," he reminds me then. "You'll be coming back down then."

"Yeah, I will," I smile up at him, leaning up and pressing my lips to his for a moment. "I can't wait."

He grins and brings his mouth down to mine as we kiss again, this time more thoroughly; but just as I start to lose myself in it, he pulls back.

"What time are your parents coming?"

I look down at my watch, "Any minute now."

"Will it be both of them?" he asks, sounding slightly worried.

"Yeah, I think so," I nod, before narrowing my eyes in suspicion. "Why? You're not scared to meet them, are you?"

"No, of course not," he scoffs, shrugging off the question, but I can see the apprehension in his eyes.

"Max, there's nothing to be scared of, okay?" I assure him. "They're very nice people."

"I dunno," he mutters. "It's 'meeting my girlfriend's parents', you know? What if they don't like me… what if I say or do something stupid?"

"Relax," I tell him with a smile. "You'll be fine. They're looking forward to meeting you."

As if on cue, my mobile rings and I reach for it. It's Mum, informing me that she and Dad are five minutes away.

"They're almost here," I tell Max, when the conversation has ended. I place a hand on his arm, before moving to get the last of my things ready, "It's gonna be fine."

Exactly five minutes later, my parents' car pulls into the small car park and, giving Max a quick reassuring kiss, I head downstairs to greet them. They've barely stepped out of the car when I practically run across the car park and wrap my arms around them both at the same time, unbelievably happy to see them again after almost three months away. Barely thirty seconds later, I find myself chatting away enthusiastically about the things I've been doing this term and filling them in on the news, and I don't even notice that Max has appeared behind me, carrying a box in his arms, until my dad clears his throat awkwardly.

"Oh!" I exclaim in surprise, spinning round to find Max grinning at me, his nervousness from earlier apparently gone now. I turn back to face my parents again, "Mum, Dad, this is Max. My boyfriend."

"Oh, Max, it's lovely to finally meet you," says Mum, stepping forward and holding out her hand.

Max looks around sheepishly before placing the box down on the ground and reaching out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Parker."

"Oh, please, call me Nancy," she smiles warmly, before gesturing to my father. "And this is Jeff."

"Good to meet you, Max," smiles Dad, as he steps forward to shake Max's hand too.

"So, Liz tells me you study History, Max," pipes up Mum then.

"Yes, I do," he nods. "Well, actually, as of yesterday, I don't technically study it anymore."

I smile, "Max got his final results yesterday. He's going to be graduating with a First in a couple of weeks."

"Wow," my mum's eyes widen. "A First – you must be very bright, Max."

"Well," Max shrugs modestly, "I try my best."

"He's amazing," I tell her proudly, although it earns me an eye-roll from Max.

"You're one to talk, Liz," he returns with a grin. "I'm not the only one who can get a First."

"You got your results, Liz?" asks Mum.

"Yep, this morning," I nod in reply. "I just scraped a First this year with seventy-one percent."

"That's excellent, sweetie," she exclaims happily. "Congratulations."

"Very well done, Lizzie," agrees Dad. "I think this calls for a celebration. How about, after we've got the car all packed up, we take you and Max out for dinner to celebrate your results?"

"Really? Wow, thanks, Dad. That would be great – right, Max?"

"Yeah," he smiles, although he looks a bit nervous at the prospect. "It would. Thanks, Mr. Parker."

"Okay, then, that's settled," he agrees. "So, how about we start getting this car loaded up?"

We spend the next half an hour shuttling boxes and bags from my room into the car and by the time we're done, it's after six p.m. Due to the car being so full and also because the evening is nice and warm, my parents suggest we leave the car at the hall and walk into town for dinner.

As we head off campus, I turn to Max and ask quietly, "Are you sure you're okay with having dinner with us? It's been a long day for families."

He shakes his head, "I'm fine, Liz. It's fine."

I nod, although I have to admit that I'm starting to get tired myself. The day has been long, starting with heading up to campus to get my results first thing this morning, before returning to the hall to do some packing. Then around lunchtime, Max's parents came to pick up Isabel and somehow we both got invited for lunch with the family… which was, shall we say, an interesting affair. And now, after an afternoon of packing, lifting and moving things, we're going out to eat with my family.

When we arrive in the city centre, we decide to eat at a small Italian restaurant on the Cathedral Green and thankfully dinner is a rather laidback, enjoyable affair. Max seems to get on really well with my parents and there's very little awkwardness in the conversation – apart from when the subject of Max's family came up, causing things to get a little uncomfortable for us all, but other than that, it goes all very well.

But, now, as I'm standing with Max back in the hall car park, my parents patiently waiting in the car for me as we say our goodbyes, I begin to feel tears welling up in my eyes. I can't believe the whole first year is over – this is it now; I have to leave. I don't want to though – it don't want it to end. As stupid as it sounds, part of me wants to keep being in first year forever… just everything continuing on as it is instead of changing like it will as soon as I leave Max's arms and step into that car.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," I murmur, my breath hitching in my throat as I try not to cry. "I don't wanna go."

"You have to," Max looks resigned. "Your parents are waiting."

"You'll call me, right?" I ask, my voice coming out uncertain, even though we've already arranged that we'll talk on the phone whenever possible.

"Of course I will," he smiles down at me softly. "I promise."

I nod, unable to speak for a moment.

"C'mere," he mutters then, pulling my body tightly against his.

I bury my face in his chest, my arms coming around his torso as I breathe in his masculine scent.

"I love you," I mumble against his chest.

"I love you too," I hear his voice murmur from above my head.

I pull back to look up at him and our gazes lock, staring into each other's eyes for a long moment, before the distance between us closes and then we're kissing like there's no tomorrow. It's with a heavy heart that I finally, reluctantly let go of him and make my way towards the car.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I tell him, forcing a smile onto my face.

"See you for Graduation," he nods.

And that's it – I'm in the car and we're pulling out of the car park. I watch him through the window until we turn the corner and he's out of sight. With a sigh, I turn back to face the front of the car. Only twelve more days until I see him again. That's not too long. I can get through twelve days without seeing him… right?

_TBC_…


	56. Chapter 56

**Part Fifty-Six**

"Boring, boring… more boring, load of crap, boring," I mumble to myself as I flick through the channels on my parents digital TV box.

I keep going for another ten channels, but then come to the conclusion that there is absolutely nothing on TV worth watching on a Thursday night. With a roll of my eyes, I finally settle on one of the many music video channels, where Beyoncé is belting out _Halo_, but it's not long before the lyrics hit home for me and I feel my eyes welling up with lonely tears.

I miss him. So much.

I know it's only been a few days, and that we've been talking on the phone as much as possible, but it's just not the same as actually being together. Maybe it's because it's the end of the year and everything's about to change, but it just feels like things will be different from now on. Like we'll never be able to go back to exactly how things were before because our circumstances have changed now. Maybe that's not such a bad thing; after all, we can only move forward now, but I know that I have to cherish the time we've spent together the last few weeks and months because I'm never going to have that back.

"Hey, honey," says Mum as she enters the room, interrupting my moping. "Dinner's going to be on the table soon."

"Okay," I mutter, my eyes fixed on the TV screen as I take a deep breath and try to get my emotions under control. "Fine."

"Hey, what's the matter?" she murmurs in concern as she takes a seat on the edge of the sofa, upon which I am stretched out, my head propped up on the arm rest. She reaches out to place a comforting hand on my back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I mumble, afraid to say anything more in case I start crying.

"Oh, sweetie," she murmurs softly. "I'm sorry. I know you're having a hard time at the moment, but you'll see him again in a few days."

"I know," I sigh. "I just miss him."

"I know you do," she replies kindly.

"And I don't even want to think about what'll happen when I come back after graduation," I suck in a shuddering breath. "It could be months before I see him again"

"But it's not the end of the world, you know… if things don't work out between you two. You're still very young, Liz; you have your whole life ahead of you to meet someone and settle down. This is a time for you to have fun and enjoy yourself before you go out into the real world."

"But I don't want to meet anyone else. I don't want to have fun; I just want Max," I cry, my emotions finally spilling over as I sit up. "I love him, Mum."

"I know, honey," she says, pulling me to her in a comforting hug.

"And he loves me," I sniffle. "Mum, I can't imagine wanting to be with anyone else."

"Well, if it's meant to be, it will be," she says philosophically, rubbing her hand up and down my arm. "Tell you what… why don't you invite Max to stay for a few days sometime this summer?"

I sit up straight, turning my head to look at her in surprise, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Yes, really," she nods with a smile. "Your father and I aren't stuck in the dark ages, Lizzie."

"Wow," I murmur, unsure what to say to that.

"Although he will be sleeping in the spare room, okay?" she gives me a pointed look.

"Okay, I got it," I nod in understanding. "Thanks, Mum."

"I just want you to be happy, sweetie."

I nod again and she gives me one final squeeze, before standing up from the sofa, "Dinner's in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

She leaves the room and I sink back against the sofa cushions with a sigh. This being apart thing really sucks.

* * *

After what seems like a month, but is actually only a week, Wednesday morning finally rolls around and I find myself on the train back down to uni again for Max's graduation. His ceremony isn't until tomorrow afternoon, but I managed to get a couple of days off work, so we've arranged for me to stay with him for the rest of the week.

I can't wait!

I'm filled with nervous anticipation for the entire duration of the journey, unable to keep still in my seat for more than a couple of minutes at a time, and by the time the train pulls into the station, I have to bite my lip to stop myself from letting out an excited squeal. Grabbing my bag, I leave the train and make my way off the platform, half-walking, half-running towards the exit. I hand my ticket to the controller and as I walk through the barrier, I let my eyes scan the front of the station for Max.

And there he is in the corner; wearing his trademark jeans and rugby shirt, his hands shoved into his pockets as he grins at me, eyes shining from beneath the locks of hair falling haphazardly over his forehead. I break into a grin as I move towards him, my heart quickening as our eyes lock. The moment I reach him, I fling my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as our mouths meet in a frenzy of passion. I feel his arms come around me in response, one hand splayed out across my lower back as the other one moves up to bury in my hair, cupping my neck so that he can deepen the kiss.

A low moan escapes my lips as I revel in being this close to him again after almost two weeks apart and he tugs me even closer, his hand flattening on my lower back, just above my bottom, pressing me against him. However, just seconds later, the sound of a wolf-whistle from behind registers in my mind and my eyes fly open as I remember where we are. Unwillingly, I pull back, breaking the kiss and opening my eyes to look up at Max sheepishly; but I'm not prepared for the expression on his face as I do so, his dark eyes seem slightly glazed as he stares down at me, the look in them taking my breath away and causing my knees to go weak.

"Hi," I manage with a happy smile.

"H-hi," he returns, his voice slightly unsteady as he returns the smile… which quickly turns into a smirk as he realises where we are.

"I've missed you."

"Me too," he grins, his hands sliding down my back to cup my bottom, squeezing gently as he presses me up against him. "God, it's been way too long."

"Max!" I exclaim, my eyes widening in surprise. "We're in public."

"So?" he raises an eyebrow. "I don't care."

With a smile, I roll my eyes and shake my head, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"With pleasure," he leans down to give me one more kiss before reaching for my bag, slinging it over his shoulder and then looping his arm around my shoulders as we exit the station.

"So, I was going to get us a taxi back, but it's such a nice day out today that I thought maybe we could walk instead," he says as we step out into the warm summer sunshine.

"Sounds good to me," I agree. "As long as you don't mind carrying my bag all that way because it's too heavy for me."

"Oh, please… this?" he nods towards the bag with an arrogant shrug. "It's light as a feather."

"If you say so," I raise an eyebrow, humouring him.

As we walk, Max tells me about the big 'end of uni' night out that he had with his housemates two nights ago. Apparently Ollie, Dan and Craig decided to get him drunk in an attempt to take his mind off missing me and the evening turned into a bit of a disaster, with them abandoning him in the middle of town at two a.m. with no shirt on and only his keys in his pocket. I can't help but crack up with laughter as he describes how he spent over an hour trying to find his way home whilst being so drunk he could hardly stand up.

In turn, I tell him about the last couple of days of my life, although it's nowhere near as entertaining as his story. On Sunday night, I got together with a few of my old school friends for a girl's night and then on Monday, while Max was busy getting plastered, I went to the theatre with Mum and Dad to see a touring production of Grease.

However, as wonderful as it is to finally spend some time with him face to face again, the closer we get to his house, the more conscious of his close proximity I become and by the time we reach his street, my body is humming with anticipation.

"So," I murmur, trying to sound casual. "Are your housemates home today?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Dan's ceremony is this morning so he's on campus right now, Sophie and Ollie are graduating this afternoon and so they're spending the morning with their families and Craig's graduating in the same ceremony as me tomorrow, but his parents came down today, so he's out entertaining them for the day."

"So… we have the house to ourselves, then."

"Yep," he grins with a sly nod. "All to ourselves."

We share a heated look and that's all it takes; one minute we're just walking along casually and the next we're practically running towards his house. The moment we get inside, Max drops the bag and pushes me up against the front door, forcing it shut as his lips connect with mine hungrily.

Everything happens so fast that we don't make it further than the living room before we're frantically tearing off each other's clothes, desperate to feel each other again after almost two weeks apart.

* * *

"Wow," I sigh happily as Max and I lie together in his bed later that afternoon, relaxing as the sun streaming through his window and bathing us in its warm rays. "That was just… wow."

"Yeah," he murmurs with a smile as he runs his fingers down my arm, before entwining them with mine, bringing my hand to his lips. "'Wow' sounds about right."

A grin slides onto my face as I shift and move to straddle him, "You up for another round?"

He smirks, raising an eyebrow, "Definitely."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," his hands grasp my hips.

I lean down to kiss a trail from his lips, along his jawline and down to his neck. He lets out a low groan, turning his head to the side as his hands move to my back.

"Shit," he exclaims just then, moving to grab my hips again. "Shit, Liz – we have to stop."

"What?" I lift my head in surprise. "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's three o'clock – we're supposed to be meeting Sophie on campus in half an hour for post-graduation drinks," he explains. "Her ceremony was this afternoon, remember?"

"Bugger, I forgot about that," I sigh as I climb off him and start looking around for my clothes. "I guess we should get dressed."

"Yeah," he sighs, letting his head fall back against the pillows for a moment before propping himself up on one elbow. "But we'll finish this later, okay?"

I stop in the middle of reaching for my skirt and turn my head to glance up at him with a sly smile, "I'm gonna hold you to that."

He just grins and watches as I pull on my clothes and run my fingers through my hair, before he makes a move to get up himself. As he gets dressed, I reach into the holdall I brought with me and pull out my make-up bag, moving to the mirror on his wall to make myself look more presentable and less like I've just had sex with my boyfriend.

"Come on, let's go," smiles Max as I return the bag to my holdall and within a couple of minutes, we're on our way up to campus.

We end up arriving outside the Great Hall a few minutes before Sophie's ceremony finishes, so we spend some time walking around the campus and taking in the atmosphere of the day while we wait. However, on our way back to our meeting place, we bump into Dan and his parents, who have just returned from the Graduation barbecue being held in the union bar beer garden. Max gives Dan a hug, patting him on the back as he congratulates him, before greeting his housemate's parents as I take the opportunity to offer my own congratulations.

"Thanks, Liz," nods Dan, flashing me a grin as he pulls me into a quick hug. "And good luck to you for the next two years."

"Thanks," I reply with a smile.

"I mean it," he tells me, slinging a casual arm around my shoulders. "It was great being your dance partner and getting to know you this year… of course, you had to go and shack up with Maxie-boy here but, hey, can't win 'em all."

"Thanks, Dan," I roll my eyes good-naturedly.

"Hey, hands off my girl, man," comes Max's half-amused, half-annoyed voice then, as he narrows his eyes at Dan.

Beside me, Dan lifts his arm from my shoulders and gives a chuckle, "Okay, chill out, man – she's my friend too, you know."

"Whatever," retorts Max, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"Can you say 'jealous'?" I mutter under my breath, as I roll my eyes at the display.

"What was that?" asks Max.

"Oh, nothing," I reply sweetly. "Nothing at all."

He narrows his eyes at me suspiciously, but doesn't say anything more and instead turns his attention to the Great Hall.

"Hey, it looks like the ceremony is over now – let's go find Soph, shall we?"

"I'm just gonna hang with the family for a bit," says Dan, nodding to his parents, who are in conversation with another couple. "But I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?"

"Sure, see you later," I smile, giving him a quick wave.

"What was that about?" murmurs Max, as we head towards the throng of people now exiting the building.

"What was what about?"

"You and Dan being all chummy and hugging like that."

I roll my eyes, "You know, jealousy is very unbecoming."

"I'm not jealous," he denies unconvincingly.

I grin up at him, shaking my head disbelievingly, "You so are!"

He shoots me a look, although I can see the amusement in his eyes, "Come on, let's go find Sophie."

"You're changing the subject," I accuse, but he just shrugs and gives me a smirk before taking my hand and leading me through the crowd.

It takes a couple of minutes, but eventually we find Sophie chatting with her parents just inside the building entrance and after all the hugs, congratulations and introductions have been given, the three of us head up towards the collection of marquee tents on the grass outside the Great Hall and order a jug of Pimms to celebrate.

Pretty soon, some more of Sophie's friends join us and we spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening laughing and joking together, while getting drunk on the Pimms and eating barbecue food.

By the time we arrive back at 28 Barrow Road later that night, I'm feeling more than a little tipsy from the alcohol, but at the same time incredibly happy as I lean into Max's warm body. His strong arms support me, holding me upright as we climb the stairs to his bedroom and then collapse tiredly onto his bed.

"So, are you looking forward to tomorrow?" I ask as he begins to peel off my clothes, peppering my skin with soft kisses as it is revealed to his gaze.

"Definitely," he grins up at me. "I can't wait."

"Me either," I admit, running my fingers through his hair, before bringing his head up so I can kiss his soft lips. "I can't wait to see how handsome you look in those robes."

He gives me a warm smile, as his fingers trace gentle patterns on my stomach, "I'm so glad you're here, Liz. I've missed you so much the last few days."

"I've missed you too," I smile up at him as he settles his body atop mine, his hips resting between my legs. "But I'm here now and we have the rest of the week entirely to ourselves… well, almost entirely, anyway. I think we should definitely make the most of it."

"Oh, definitely," he murmurs, his gaze dropping to my lips. "I plan to spend every moment I can over the next few days showing you how much I've missed you."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow, as I give him a smirk. "I think I like the sound of that. And you should know that I plan on doing the same for you."

He looks up, his eyes locking with mine, "I love you, Liz Parker."

"And I love you, Max Evans."

And it's with those words that I realise that right here, right now, my life is perfect.

_TBC…_


	57. Chapter 57

**Part Fifty-Seven**

"So, you ready for this afternoon?" I ask Max, taking a sip of orange juice as we share a large plate of bacon and eggs in his kitchen the next morning.

"Yep, definitely," he grins, reaching around me for a piece of bacon. "Can't wait."

"What time are your parents and Izzy getting here?"

"Not until half-eleven," he grins holding the bacon out to me. I smile, shifting on his lap so that I can take a bite. "Which means we have a bit more time to ourselves before we go and meet them on campus."

"What will we do with ourselves?" I return the grin, before feeding him a forkful of egg.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," he murmurs, his eyes locked on mine as he leans forward and kisses me teasingly.

"Yeah?" my breathing is slightly laboured when we part.

"Absolutely," he grins, shoving the plate to one side as he slides his hands under my legs and deftly lifts me up onto the kitchen table.

He kisses me hungrily, but just seconds later, we're interrupted by a tut and a groan and I open my eyes to find Sophie standing in the kitchen doorway, rolling her eyes at us.

"Shit," Max mutters against my mouth, before pulling away and sinking back down onto the chair, leaving me perched on the edge of the table.

"Ugh, other people have to use that table too, you know," she grimaces as she tries not to look at us.

"Sorry," I mumble a quick apology.

"Any chance you guys can take it elsewhere?" she asks, entering the kitchen now. "Some of us have to eat breakfast in here."

As she walks past us and opens the fridge, Max rolls his eyes at me and I have to conceal a giggle.

"Fine, we'll go," he sighs, standing up and reaching for my hand. I take it, hopping off the table as he mutters quietly, "Even though we were here first."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Sorry, Soph," he calls out, sounding anything but, as he gives me a grin, pulling me out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Come on," he says as we reach the top of the stairs.

I frown in confusion when we pass his room and he leads me into the bathroom instead. Before I have time to comprehend what's going on, the door is locked behind us and he's pressing me against it, his hands wandering beneath my – well, actually it's his – T-shirt as he captures my lips in an eager kiss.

"Hmm," I sigh against his lips, my stomach muscles contracting as his fingers skim across my skin.

My hands find their way to his hips and I grab fistfuls of his T-shirt as his hands move up to cup my breasts.

"What's all this in aid of?" I wonder, as his mouth leaves mine and he kisses a trail down my neck.

He stops and looks up at me with a smirk, "What, I have to have a reason now?"

"No," I smile, shaking my head.

"Well, okay, then," he grins, returning to his earlier ministrations, his hands reaching for my t-shirt and easing it over my head.

In return, I pull his shirt off too and clad in just our underwear, we stumble towards the shower, Max's lips meeting mine hungrily. He takes a step back and reaches out for the shower knob, fumbling slightly with it before turning it on.

"You joining me?" he nods towards the running water

I just give him an incredulous look, raising an eyebrow.

As if I'd say no.

He grins, pulling off his boxers, "Come on then."

I can't help but grin along with him as I step out of my remaining clothes and we climb into the shower together. I've barely stepped beneath the hot stream of water when Max's arms come around me, pulling my naked body close as his mouth covers mine once again. I eagerly sink into his embrace, savouring the feel of his wet skin pressing against mine.

"Mmm," I sigh happily, sliding my arms around his shoulders and burying my fingers in his hair as he nuzzles my neck, placing hot kisses along its length. "God, I'm gonna miss this."

"Me too," he mutters, his breath hot on my skin. "Don't know how I'm gonna survive the summer without you."

"We'll still see each other," I say determinedly.

"Yeah?" he stops his ministrations and lifts his head to look at me, his hand coming up to smooth my wet hair away from my face. "How do you figure that? You'll be working and I've arranged to do some work for the student union over the summer."

"Well," I smile. "My mum has already said I can invite you to stay for a few days this summer, if you want."

His eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yeah," I nod in confirmation. "She even suggested it."

"Wow," he murmurs, leaning in to place a soft kiss on my lips. "That's very… lenient of her."

"What can I say, I have a cool mum," I shrug. "Although she does have one stipulation…"

"What's that?"

"You'll have to sleep in the spare room."

"Right," he nods, his smile fading somewhat at that. "Okay."

With a wicked smile, I lean up to whisper in his ear, "But I think we can be sneaky, don't you?"

His eyebrows raise and the grin returns, "Oh, I'm sure we can."

I can't help but return the grin as Max's hands slide around my waist and move round to cup my bottom, pressing my lower body up against his. I suck in a breath as I feel his hardness come into contact with my stomach.

"So, when would this be?" he murmurs, his lips finding the curve of my neck once more.

I smile, my eyes sliding closed in response to his kisses, "Whenever you have a few days free and fancy a break."

"Great," he mutters, his voice distracted now as his mouth moves downwards.

"Oh, and don't forget your birthday's coming up too," I remind him breathlessly. "We're gonna have to do something special."

"Yeah?" he looks up from his task with a smirk.

"Yeah," I nod.

He gives a small chuckle before returning his attention to my skin. My head falls back against the shower wall as his mouth finds my breast and his hips press against mine more urgently now.

"God, yes," I murmur, getting lost in the sensations he's invoking in me. "Max…"

He grins against my skin before sliding his hands round to my bottom and lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his hips, letting out a small moan as his arousal comes into contact with my centre. My heart quickens as his attention moves to my other breast before he slowly enters me and I cling to him as we begin to move together. I feel tingles shooting down my spine as we make love urgently, yet tenderly at the same time and I find myself wondering if anyone would actually miss us if we decided to stay in here all day.

Alas though, reality eventually sets in and we have to get out of the shower and get ready for the rest of the day… although that's not to say that we don't take our time doing so. Although I know I'm supposed to be getting dressed, I can't help but watch as Max steps into a pair of black suit trousers and then pulls on a white dress shirt that fits him perfectly. He then reaches for a navy tie, but it's not until he slides it around his neck that he realises that he's being watched and his head turns in my direction.

"What?"

"Nothing," I shake my head and flash him a smile. "Just enjoying the view."

"I could say the same thing myself," he smirks, fumbling with his tie as his eyes rake over my underwear-clad body. "You're not planning on wearing just that, are you?"

"Of course not," I roll my eyes, taking a step towards him and reaching for the tie. "Here, let me."

He lets the silky material slips from his fingers as he allows me to tie his tie, his hands reaching forward to rest on my hips.

"You know, I wouldn't object if you wanted to go in your underwear," he murmurs, his eyes dark as his gaze drops to my chest.

I grin, "I'm sure you wouldn't, but I think the rest of the student body might have something to say about that."

"You're right," he sighs dramatically, his arms coming around my waist now. "I guess I'll just have to make the most of you in private then."

"Okay, all done," I tell him, straightening the tie into place.

"Thank you," he smiles, leaning down to press a soft kiss to my lips. "What would I do without you?"

"Go to your graduation ceremony without a tie?"

"Ha ha, very funny," he retorts, kissing me again.

"Okay, I really have to get dressed now," I murmur, pulling away before I get lost in his embrace.

"All right," he agrees, letting go of me reluctantly. "And I have to call my parents to check what time they'll be here, so I'll leave you to it while I use the phone."

He leaves the room and I hear him descending the stairs as I reach for the outfit I've chosen for the ceremony. Pulling it on, I reach for my cosmetics bag and set about doing my hair and make-up. By the time I'm ready, it's almost eleven o'clock and time for us to leave. Grabbing my small handbag and checking my appearance in the mirror one last time, I head downstairs to find Max waiting for me by the front door.

"You look great," he compliments as I reach him.

"Thanks," I smile, giving him a quick twirl. "You like?"

"Definitely," he nods, holding out his arm to me.

I grin at his appreciative expression and curl my fingers around his forearm as we leave the house. After much debate over my outfit before I left my parents' house the other day, I eventually decided on a summery strapless bodice top and matching flowing skirt, with strappy sandals – a wise choice, it seems.

We arrive on campus just in time for Max to collect his robes before his parents and Izzy arrive. I accompany him into the student union building where the robing room has been set up, but apparently they are only letting graduating students in so I have to wait out in the corridor for him while he has his robe and hood fitted. Luckily it's not too busy in there and I only have to wait a couple of minutes for him to return… but when he does, I can't help but gasp at his appearance

"Wow, you look amazing!" I exclaim as he emerges from the room dressed in his black robes and red hood, mortarboard tucked under his arm. "Very distinguished."

He grins, coming to a stop in front of me, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I nod, stepping forward to straighten his hood and smooth my fingers over the thick material covering his chest. "So, you looking forward to the ceremony?"

"I am," he nods, before giving a small grimace. "Although perhaps not so much to having to spend the afternoon with my family."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," I try to assure him. "I know things are still a bit strained between you, but this is your graduation, Max; it's your day. You should just enjoy it, you know?"

"Yeah, okay," he manages a smile, as he slips his hand in mine and we make our way outside. "Enjoy it. Right."

"Come on," I roll my eyes at his lack of enthusiasm. "They should be here by now."

We head out across the grass and towards the guest car park, but we don't have to go far before we spot Max's parents standing on the pavement, looking around for us.

With a quick squeeze of my hand, Max acknowledges them with a nod and we make our way over to them.

"Oh, Max, look at you!" exclaims Diane as she takes in Max's appearance. "You look so grown up."

Max manages a small, slightly awkward smile as she reaches out to straighten his hood, "Thanks, Mum."

"We're very proud of you, Max," adds Martin. "Congratulations."

"Thank you… Martin."

There's a moment of uncomfortable silence as the three of them look at each other awkwardly and I can't help clearing my throat in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"It's nice to see you again, Diane," I smile, holding out my hand in greeting, but she just tuts and shakes her head before pulling me into a hug.

"Come on now, Liz, there's no need for all this formality," she admonishes when she steps back. "It's great to see you… and don't you look lovely today?"

"Thanks," I smile, feeling a slight blush rising in my cheeks.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Max rolling his eyes and in response I give him a gentle elbow in the ribs. His eyes widen, but he just nods slightly and doesn't say anything.

"So, what's the plan then, Max?" asks Diane. "Your ceremony isn't until two, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right," he nods. "Well, we have lunch booked for twelve, so I guess we should head over to the marquee soon." He frowns, looking around in puzzlement, "Where's Isabel?"

"Oh, she's around here somewhere," murmurs Diane, glancing towards the throng of people in front of the Great Hall. "She was here just now but then she saw someone she knew and disappeared on us."

"Hey, why don't you three head on over to the marquee and I'll go and look for Izzy?" I suggest in a perhaps not-so-subtle attempt to get Max to spend a little time with Diane and Martin.

Diane agrees with an appreciative nod and a thank you, before motioning for Martin and Max to start walking with her. Martin falls into step beside her and Max eventually follows, but not before shooting me a pained look, which I pretend to ignore in favour of pulling out my phone to call Isabel. Almost immediately after he's gone, I feel a stab of guilt over leaving him to deal with his parents alone, but in the end, it's for the best.

Unfortunately for me, Izzy's not answering her phone, so it takes a full five minutes of searching the crowd before I find her chatting away to a girl I recognise from our hall.

"Hey, Iz," I say happily as I tap her on the shoulder.

"Liz, hey!" she turns around in surprise, flinging her arms around me in greeting. "It's great to see you – how've you been?"

"Not bad," I reply with a shrug, not really wanting to get into the whole 'missing Max' thing right now. "How about you?"

"Pretty good," she grins. "So, is my brother around here somewhere?"

"He headed over to the food marquee with your parents a few minutes ago," I inform her. "I said I'd stay here and wait for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she nods, linking her arm through mine. "Come on then, let's go… I'm getting hungry."

We meet the others over at the marquee and take a seat around the table they've picked. I grin as I realise that I have Max on one side of me, with Isabel on the other. Although there's some awkwardness at the beginning of the meal, with Max obviously slightly uncomfortable and both Diane and Martin trying to make pleasant conversation, pretty soon the tension eases and Max relaxes a little. By the time the meal is over and we make our way over to the queue for official photographs, the conversation is flowing much more easily and I find myself soaking in the atmosphere of graduation.

When we reach the front of the queue, Max poses for photographs alone, before the photographer calls his parents and Isabel up too for a family shot. He looks a little uncomfortable when the photographer poses them alongside him but I give him a nod of encouragement and he reluctantly smiles for the camera. However, before he leaves the small room so the next in line can step up, he gestures to me and insists that we have a photo taken together as well. A feeling of warmth spread through me as I slip my hand in his and he pulls me to his side to pose for the photograph, and as the camera flashes, I decide that this is definitely a moment to cherish.

Thirty minutes later, I say goodbye to Max and give him a quick good luck kiss as he is directed into the Great Hall to take his seat alongside the other graduands, and then Diane, Martin, Isabel and I enter the hall a few minutes later, taking our seats in the section reserved for guests. While we wait for the ceremony to begin, Isabel and I take the chance to catch up on the gossip from the last two weeks, as she tells me how Alex drove up to see her last weekend and that they've arranged to meet up again at the end of the month.

Our conversation is cut short when the ceremony finally begins and although I'm both interested and excited to see what happens in an actual graduation ceremony, I soon discover that actually, the whole process is kind of boring. It starts off with a speech from the Vice-Chancellor welcoming us to the ceremony and then quickly progresses to handing out the diplomas. Each student is announced in turn from the side of the stage and is then required to walk across the front, shake hands with the Vice-Chancellor and then walk off again to collect their diploma… which you might think would be fairly painless, but then when you factor in that there are well over two hundred students in the Great Hall and Max is right near the bottom of the running order, it gets boring fairly quickly.

About a third of the way through I feel myself getting restless and I turn in my seat to look for Max amongst the sea of graduation robes and mortarboards. It takes a few moments, but eventually I spot him near the back and I can't help the smile that crosses my face when my eyes meet his. He grins and nods and I feel my insides warming up as we share a long gaze. However, our staring match is interrupted when they take a break from announcing names and the guest speaker stands up to make his speech. Eventually though, the name-calling continues and finally Max steps up onto the stage, ready to walk across. Both Isabel and I find ourselves cheering as he shakes the Vice-Chancellor's hand and I feel a burst of pride for him as he walks off the stage, catching my eye briefly on his way.

After the ceremony is over, we meet Max outside on the grass and I fling my arms around him in congratulations, as Martin produces a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Max and I share a lingering kiss, before Izzy clears her throat and we have to turn our attention back to his family. We spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing on campus, chatting amicably with Diane and Martin and laughing with Isabel (well, actually, I do most of the chatting and laughing, but Max does try his best).

It's early evening before Martin announces that they'd better make a move if they wanted to get back to Nottingham before it got too late, so with a few hugs and kisses, Max and I wave him, Diane and Izzy off and then head home ourselves. After the late night we had last night, the long day today and the Graduation Ball coming up tomorrow night, neither of us is up for a big night out, so we decide instead to curl up in his bed with a movie… although I have to admit that not a whole lot of movie-watching actually takes place in the end.

* * *

The next day passes kind of slowly and, to be honest, rather dull as well, mostly due to the fact that the 'graduation high' has worn off now, but also because we wake up to a dark, cloudy, wet day.

It's funny how the weather can affect your mood so much – yesterday morning, I woke up with a huge smile on my face as I leisurely stretched beside Max, feeling the warm sun from the window sneaking through the curtains and hitting my back; but today when I pry my eyes open, the room is shrouded in dark, the and I can hear the rain steadily pounding against the window and my heart just sinks. I bury my head against Max's chest, trying to snuggle up to him as much as possible as I try to pretend that the rain is just a figment of my imagination.

We remain in bed for over an hour longer than we would normally and when we do finally get up, it's only to make a cup of tea and then dive back under the covers again. We spend most of the day just lounging around the house, not doing much in particular and only going outside into the pouring rain when Max realises that he is out of milk… and bread… and several other food items, and we have to make a quick trip to the supermarket. At one point, I even wonder what's going to happen with the ball tonight – after all, it is being held outside with only a couple of big marquees to shelter us, but thankfully the rain stops around late afternoon and the clouds begin to disperse, allowing some blue sky to peek through.

By the time we're ready to leave for the ball, most of the puddles have evaporated and the wet day has turned into a pleasantly warm, mostly sunny evening. We arrive at the Graduation Ball without incident and I take great pleasure in actually walking through Hampton Castle with Max on the way out to the grounds where the ball is being held. Once there, we meet up with his friends by the dodgem cars and spend the next hour experiencing the fairground rides and trying to play poker in the makeshift casino, before sitting down to a three-course meal and free drinks.

After the food, we mingle with some of Max's Athletic Union acquaintances and then heading out to enjoy the fairground attractions once more, before ending up swaying together on the dance floor, making the most of being able to spend time with each other like this. As we dance, my mind wanders to the wonderful few days we've had together and I find myself gazing up at Max with a blissful smile as he grins down at me, soulful eyes looking right into my soul.

"This has been such an amazing night," I sigh. "Perfect ending to a perfect week."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he replies, his expression tender as his thumb drifts up to brush my cheek, the action sending shivers down my spine.

"You're a university graduate, Max," I murmur in wonderment. "That's just… wow, I'm in love with a graduate."

"Yeah," he grins, before lowering his head and capturing my lips in a heart-stopping kiss.

I tighten my arms around his waist as we continue to move together slowly. I'm so caught up in the feel of his lips on mine, his tongue dipping into my mouth as he deepens the kiss, that I don't give a thought to the fact that we are in public. I'm just concentrating on him.

"Liz…" murmurs Max when we finally part, his dark eyes full of barely-veiled desire.

My heart skips a beat when a memory of him looking at me like that once before flashes through my mind… that hazy night of the varsity match, just before he kissed me for the first time.

"God, I can't believe my first year is over," I let out a sigh as that memory brings back a whole host of others.

"I can't believe my final year is over," he responds.

"Do you remember when we first met… and I didn't want anything to do with you?" I reminisce with a small smile. "So much has happened since then."

"I know," his arms tighten around me, holding me close, before he admits, "God, I went into my third year determined to have as much fun living the bachelor life as possible… The last thing I ever expected was to fall in love with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Max…" I feel a blush rising in my cheeks and I can't help but lower my head self-consciously at his words.

"I mean it," he tells me, his breath hot against my ear. "You changed my life, Liz."

I look up into his eyes again and swallow, feeling a lump in my throat, "You changed mine too."

We share a private smile.

"God, all that time I thought you were this egotistical, arrogant bastard and you turned out to be the most amazing person I've ever known."

Max nods, before giving me a playful smirk, "Just goes to show that you should never judge a book by its covers."

"Believe me, I get that now," I tell him sincerely. "It's what's between those covers that really counts."

"Is that so?" he raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yes it is," I smile. "But why do I get the feeling we're suddenly not talking about book covers anymore."

"'Cause we're not," he grins cheekily, his hands drifting lower on my back as he looks around the dance floor briefly. "Hey, you think we can get out of here yet?"

"No, we cannot," I admonish, giving him a playful shove. "Max, this is your graduation ball and we're gonna make the most of it, okay?"

He rolls his eyes, but eventually relents with a good-natured sigh, "Fine. Let's keep dancing then."

I can't help but laugh as he looks down at me with puppy-dog eyes before grinning and lifting me off the floor, spinning me around. Our eyes lock and the laughter suddenly dies on my lips as the expression on his face makes my heart skip a beat. Gently lowering me to the ground, his lips find mine once more and I sink into his embrace.

"I love you, Max Evans," I murmur when we part.

"I love you, too, Liz Parker," his eyes are shining as he speaks. "And I know the next year is going to be even better than the last."

"Even though we're gonna be apart?"

"Even though," he confirms with a smile. "We'll make it, Liz. I know we will."

"Yes, we will," I decide determinedly.

We share a promise-filled kiss before relaxing into each other's arms again and dancing the rest of the night away.

_**End**_


End file.
